


ICE Dancing

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Clarke Griffin è una atleta olimpionica, pluripremiata, di ICE Dancing (Danza sul ghiaccio). È sempre stata un delle migliori atlete del mondo, ed in coppia con il suo partner Finn Collins, erano quelli da battere. Il percorso da campioni viene messo a dura prova, quando in seguito ad una brutta caduta, nell’ultima gara finale dell’olimpiade a Sochi 2014, Clarke si infortuna gravemente al ginocchio e la coppia canadese vede sfumare l'ennesima medaglia... La sua ripresa è molto più difficile di quello che si aspettasse... la convincono ad andare da un ortopedico, la dottoressa Anya Forrest, specialista nei casi disperati... Primo passo fisioterapia...Lexa Woods è una giovane fisioterapista, dedita ad aiutare la gente. Ex giocatrice di Hockey e ex campionessa di ballo nella categoria latino americano. Ha messo da parte gare ed insegnamento dopo un bruttissimo infortunio.... Non è pentita della sua scelta perché, grazie all’incidente, ha scoperto la sua vera vocazione: aiutare la gente a rimettersi in piedi....





	1. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

Sono rinchiusa nella penombra della mia camera a piangermi addosso. Non dovrebbe stupirmi più di tanto la cosa, è da quel fottutissimo giorno che ormai non faccio altro. Fisso quelle dannatissime stampelle, di cui non riesco, o forse non voglio liberarmi perché ho troppa paura. E, immancabilmente, comincio a frignare come una bambina, non so neanche io quante lacrime ho versato in questo ultimo anno. Sì, perché è passato un anno dalla mia caduta, 365 giorni, da quando ho buttato via quattro anni della mia vita ad allenarmi ogni giorno per vincere un'altra stupida medaglia, di un'altra stupida olimpiade.

Non riesco a farmene una ragione, continuo a rivivere quel momento, e tutto il dolore da lì in poi. I medici mi hanno detto che il mio ginocchio è a posto, che il mio problema è solo ed esclusivamente nella mia testa. E allora perché ogni volta che provo a camminare senza quei fottutissimi bastoni, sento un dolore lancinante? È il mio cervello che si sta inventando tutto? No, non può essere frutto della mia immaginazione.

Quello che fa più male, è che con il mio atteggiamento mi sto facendo terra bruciata intorno.

Il mio partner Finn, dopo ben dodici anni spesi a crescere e a gareggiare insieme, ha deciso di abbandonarmi. Sono ormai diversi mesi che se né è andato. Dalle ultime notizie, so che ora pattina in coppia con Niylah, la mia antagonista per eccellenza… arrogante e sicura di se, ci siamo sempre date battaglia. L'ho sempre odiata quella arpia e a ragion veduta. Quando sono caduta sono venuta a sapere che la stronza ha festeggiato, e scommetto che, con la mia uscita di scena, lo sta ancora facendo. _Dio, non la sopporto proprio!_

I miei amici si sono via via dileguati, segno che il nostro rapporto d’amicizia non era poi così speciale. Le uniche a resistere al mio caratteraccio sono: Octavia, la mia migliore amica e Raven, la mia allenatrice, che ormai è diventata più una sorella maggiore.

Poi, ovviamente, ci sono i miei genitori, che cercano in ogni modo di spronarmi a reagire, ma, purtroppo per loro, non c'è verso. Preferisco di gran lunga stare qui, seduta al buio, a piangermi addosso, a ripensare a quel stramaledettissimo errore che mi ha rovinato la vita.

Sono sicura che anche voi che leggete fra un po' mi abbandonerete. Che dire? Non mi sento di biasimarvi, chi mai vorrebbe leggere la storia di un'ex campionessa olimpionica, diventata cinica, pessimista e arrogante? Io, no di certo. Comunque, per quei pochi masochisti a cui interessa ancora di me, farò un piccolo sforzo e vi racconterò chi sono e cos'è successo un anno fa. Non voglio aggiungere la maleducazione ai miei numerosissimi difetti, non riuscirei proprio a sopportarlo.

Direi che posso cominciare con il presentarmi. Mi chiamo Clarke Griffin, ho 25 anni e sono originaria di Vancouver, una canadese DOC. Sono, o meglio ero, una campionessa olimpionica di Ice Dancing. Per chi non conoscesse la disciplina è la danza sul ghiaccio. Si basa prevalentemente sul ritmo, l’interpretazione della musica e la precisione nei passi, è molto diverso dal pattinaggio artistico o a figura. Avete mai visto le gare di ballo in coppia? Beh, la stessa cosa, solo che al posto delle scarpette da ballo, hai piedi hai dei pattini con una lama che taglia il ghiaccio.

Ah, il ghiaccio... ho sempre adorato il suo profumo. Spesso durante gli allenamenti mi prendevo qualche minuto e mi sdraiavo sulla pista, l'odore del ghiaccio mi inebriava le narici, mi faceva stare bene. _Dio, quanto mi manca!_

Scusate sto divagando. Pattino sin da quando ne ho memoria... avevo 5 anni, quando mia mamma mi regalò il mio primo paio di pattini, da allora credo che sia diventata la mia passione più sfrenata… ma si sa come tutte le passioni prima o poi ti bruci.

Ho cominciato a pattinare in coppia con Finn, il mio ex partner, all'età di 12 anni. Ci siamo sempre allenati come matti ogni giorno, trascurando le uscite, i divertimenti e i nostri amici. Per un breve periodo ero persino convinta di avere una cotta per lui, ma era solo un fuoco di paglia, stare ogni santissimo giorno con una persona, a volte, ti fa vedere cose che non esistono. Grazie a Raven, la nostra allenatrice, e ai suoi metodi molto particolari, siamo riusciti a vincere la medaglia d'oro sia all'olimpiadi invernali di Torino 2006 che a quelle di Vancouver 2010, e onestamente abbiamo sfiorato la vittoria anche a Sochi 2014… ma poi quel flip, che avevamo introdotto nella coreografia, mi è stato fatale. Finn mi ha sollevato e quando sono atterrata la gamba destra non ha retto e mi sono letteralmente distrutta il ginocchio.

Sì, devo ammettere che non ero mai caduta in vita mia, e l'unica volta che è successo, ho mandato a puttane non solo 4 anni di duro lavoro, ma anche la mia gamba. Ho danneggiato tutti i legamenti del ginocchio, il collaterale laterale, i crociati anteriori e posteriori e, ancora non contenta del lavoro fatto, mi sono fracassata il menisco e ho seriamente danneggiato la rotula. L'intervento di ricostruzione è durato qualcosa come 9 ore. Il chirurgo che mi ha operato, il dottor Jackson, ha sudato parecchio per rimettermi in piedi, ed è sempre stato positivo al riguardo, ma non aveva considerato il mio stato d'animo. Fisicamente lui dice di avermi messo a posto, ma forse è proprio la mia psiche ad essere compromessa. Nonostante la sua tenacia e la sua determinazione nel volermi portare di nuovo in pista, dopo aver speso mesi e mesi, ha mollato la presa anche lui e si è arreso all'evidenza dei fatti: io volevo rimanere lì, nel mio dolore e nella mia sofferenza, a piangermi addosso. Ammetto che anche io, nei primi mesi, ci ho creduto veramente di tornare di nuovo sui miei amatissimi pattini. Ho sofferto le pene dell'inferno, dei dolori atroci, ho fatto tutto quello che mi dicevano, ma le mie condizioni non sono mai migliorate, e così mi sono arresa. In gergo ho preferito rimanere col culo sul ghiaccio che rialzarmi.

Ora che avete un quadro completo potete tirare le somme. Tranquilli, potete essere anche brutali, non me la prendo per così poco.

 

///

 

Sento bussare alla porta della mia camera in modo poco garbato. Inizialmente sussulto per lo spavento, ma poi mi rendo conto chi può essere e torno nel mio stato catatonico. Mi infilo le cuffie e comincio a sentire un po' di musica, per sovrastare il rumore. Il mio intento, di ignorare il tentativo di approccio delle persone dietro a quella porta, non va comunque come voglio. Infatti l'istante dopo vedo comparire sia Raven che Octavia, con delle facce che non promettono niente di buono.

Vedo Octavia prendere le stampelle e farle sparire. Mentre Raven apre il mio armadio e tira fuori dei vestiti, per poi tirarmeli addosso.

"Ehi, ma che vi prende?", domando seccata.

"Ci prende che siamo stanche di questo tuo atteggiamento autolesionista. Siamo stanche di vederti triste, depressa e sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi!", esclama la mia migliore amica alzando la voce.

"Ci prende che ora ti alzi da quel letto e muovi il culo. E, senza fiatare, vieni con noi in un posto. Ah dimenticavo, ci vieni senza stampelle da oggi finiscono in garage, belle impacchettate!", afferma Raven perentoria.

"Ma dico, siete impazzite forse? Non riesco a camminare senza stampelle, e poi non ho nessuna intenzione di venire in nessun posto... quindi perché non mi lasciate in pace", cerco di impuntarmi e di farle andare via.

Le vedo guardarsi l'un l'altra e avventarsi su di me. Mi prendono per le braccia tirandomi su di peso. E mi vestono con la forza.

"MA CHE CAZZO FATE?", urlo arrabbiata.

"Quello che avremmo dovuto fare mesi fa...", replica Octavia.

"Ora Clarke, stai zitta e aggrappati a noi se non vuoi cadere... a meno che tu e il tuo orgoglio non vogliate camminare per conto vostro", mi dice Rae al limite della pazienza.

Conosco quello sguardo, non ammette repliche. Tutte le volte che in allenamento faceva quella faccia, abbiamo sempre fatto le ore piccole. Quindi non ha senso sprecare ulteriori energie a ribellarmi. La prendo persa e mi aggrappo alle mie amiche. Cercando di camminare senza urlare dal dolore.

"Vedo che hai capito. Era ora Clarkey!", esclama Octavia con un sorriso vittorioso.

Con estrema fatica e lentezza riescono a farmi salire in macchina. Il ginocchio comincia a pulsarmi dal dolore, come ogni volta che lo sforzo, così cerco di stringere i denti fino a che il tempellamento non si attenua. Sospiro frustrata guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Il tragitto è particolarmente silenzioso nessuna delle tre fiata, fino a quando non riesco più a resistere e spezzo quel fastidioso imbarazzo creatosi.

"Di grazia, si può sapere dove diavolo mi state portando?".

Raven alla guida mi guarda dallo specchietto retrovisore, lanciando poi un'occhiata ad Octavia seduta sul lato passeggero.

"Non mi sembravate così poco loquaci quindici minuti fa, quando mi avete letteralmente sequestrato dalla mia camera!", continuo sempre più seccata dal loro atteggiamento.

"Ci mancano ancora un paio di isolati e siamo arrivati, quindi chiudi il becco e rilassati!", mi ordina Raven, ribattendo il mio tono.

Arriviamo di fronte ad una struttura moderna, apparentemente sembra una clinica. C'è un'insegna sulla porta, ma da questa distanza non riesco a leggere nulla.

_Dove cavolo mi hanno portato? Che posto è mai questo?_ , mi chiedo tra me e me.

"Siamo arrivati Clarkey!", afferma con entusiasmo Octavia.

_Cosa avrà da essere così contenta poi? Una di queste volte devo chiedere alla mia migliore amica di farmi conoscere il suo pusher, è impossibile che sia sempre felice, non è umano il suo atteggiamento._

"Se vuoi scendere da sola fai pure, eh Clarke?!", l'ironia di Raven è pungente quanto basta da farmi incazzare ancora di più.

"Ma come siamo simpatici oggi, eh? Solo perché siete voi, vi aspetterò per scendere!", le rispondo con sarcasmo.

Aspetto il loro 'passaggio' e quando mi aiutano a scendere mi aggrappo a loro per poter camminare.

Con estrema fatica e un dolore immenso arrivo alla porta e, quando leggo la targa, mi viene quasi voglia di mollare le mie 'amiche' e strisciare di nuovo verso la macchina.

_'Centro Clinico Ortopedico Forrest - Medico Primario Responsabile Anya Forrest'._

"Ma siete impazzite vero? Mi avete portato da un altro ortopedico? Non ero stata abbastanza chiara l'ultima volta? Io non voglio più vedere nessun medico! Come ve lo devo dire?", sbotto con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo.

"Clarke, onestamente non ce ne frega un benemerito cazzo di quello che vuoi tu. L'altra sera io e Octavia abbiamo parlato con i tuoi genitori, e siamo tutti d'accordo. Ci siamo bellamente rotti del tuo stato d'animo, della tua tristezza, dei tuoi continui piagnistei. È ora di finirla. Questa è la tua ultima speranza di gettare via quelle dannatissime stampelle e tornare a camminare con le tue gambe... da sola. Quindi adesso la pianti di frignare e vieni con noi da questa dottoressa. E ti comporterai come si deve, la starai educatamente a sentire e farai tutto quello che ti dice. MI SONO SPIEGATA?", mi urla Raven ad un soffio dalla mia faccia.

Deglutisco spaventata dal suo tono, non l'avevo mai sentita così alterata in vita mia è dire che ci conosciamo da 12 anni.

Annuisco abbassando lo sguardo colpevole. Con il mio comportamento devo aver portato all'esasperazione le poche persone che, nonostante tutto, continuano a volermi bene. Sono proprio una stupida. In tutto questo tempo, ho solo pensato a me stessa, al mio dolore, alla mia sofferenza, ma non a quella degli altri nel vedermi così distrutta, così a pezzi. Sospiro rendendomi conto di quanto io sia stata egoista.

Arriviamo nella sala d’attesa e mi metto subito a sedere continuando a pensare a tutto il dolore che ho causato alle persone a cui tengo. Octavia si siede al mio fianco, mentre Raven va a parlare con l'infermiera all'accettazione.

Dopo neanche dieci minuti, vedo aprirsi una porta difronte a noi. Esce una bella donna sulla trentina, bionda, dai tratti asiatici, con indosso degli occhiali da lettura da professoressa e un, alquanto corto, camice bianco. Istintivamente sorrido a quella visione, non mi aspettavo di certo che il mio nuovo ortopedico fosse così sexy.

“Wow wow, che cos'è quello? Un sorriso? Octavia mi devi venti bigliettoni, te l'avevo detto che sarebbe stata un’ottima idea portarla qui?!”, afferma Raven colpendo scherzosamente la mia migliore amica.

“Ehi fermi tutti! Avete scommesso su di me?”, chiedo incredula.

“Sì, Clarke, e tu mi hai appena fatto perdere! A proposito forse è meglio che tu la smetta di sbavare… ricorda che sta per diventare la tua dottoressa…”, mi avverte Octavia facendomi l’occhiolino.

“Io non sto sbavando!”, esclamo seccata.

“Se lo dici tu? Comunque hai confermato i nostri sospetti non, vero O?”, vedo Octavia annuire, ed io comincio a non capirci più niente.

“E sarebbe?”, domando quasi frustrata.

“Che la vecchia Clarke è ancora lì dentro, da qualche parte!”, enfatizza la mia allenatrice.

A volte mi chiedo cosa ho fatto di male, e perché queste due continuino a darmi il tormento, ma poi mi rendo conto che senza di loro probabilmente affogherei nella mia tristezza. Forse hanno ragione, è il momento di dire basta e rialzarsi.

La voce della dottoressa mi ridesta dai miei pensieri.

“La signorina Clarke Griffin? Prego, si accomodi…”.

_Coraggio Clarke, ce la puoi fare._

 


	2. Capitolo 2

 

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

_"La signorina Clarke Griffin? Prego, si accomodi…"._

_  
_

Mi aggrappo a Raven e Octavia e, con molta fatica, raggiungiamo la porta dell'ambulatorio. Per tutto il tempo sento gli occhi della dottoressa fissi su di me. Non riesco a decifrare il sguardo. Sembra osservare tutti i miei movimenti, da come muovo la gamba, alle smorfie di dolore. Quasi mi volesse fare una diagnosi al volo. Quando arriviamo nel suo studio, le mie amiche mi aiutano a sedermi sul lettino per le visite.

"Vi dispiace… lasciarmi sola con la paziente?", chiede cortesemente la dottoressa alle mie amiche.

"Certo nessun problema", replica con un sorriso la mia allenatrice.

Prima di uscire Raven si gira verso di me e fa quel suo sguardo.

"Ricordati quello che ti ho detto, Clarke", il suo avvertimento è forte e chiaro.

Annuisco sforzandomi di sorridere. Dopodiché i miei occhi ricadono sulla donna bionda che ho difronte.

"Innanzitutto buongiorno, signorina Griffin. Io sono la dottoressa Anya Forrest".

"Buongiorno", replico titubante.

"Le sue amiche mi hanno già fatto avere tutta la documentazione, la sua cartella clinica e tutti i referti degli esami a cui è stata sottoposta. Ho già studiato la sua anamnesi, e potrei fare una diagnosi anche subito... ma io non sono come i miei colleghi ortopedici, non mi basta controllare gli esiti degli esami effettuati e visitare il paziente...", lascia la frase in sospeso come se si aspettasse una mia reazione, cosa che ottiene.

"Cosa vuole sapere?".

"Ti va se ci diamo del tu?", mi domanda mettendosi a sedere sulla sua poltrona.

Annuisco non staccandole gli occhi di dosso.

"Perfetto! Clarke, prima di cominciare a lavorare insieme vorrei fare un patto con te...".

"Di che tipo?".

"Vorrei che questa collaborazione si basasse sulla sincerità più totale. Io non ti mentirò, e non ti illuderò con false speranze a patto che tu faccia la stessa cosa. Ti può star bene?", il suo tono è deciso, mi fa quasi tremare la sua sicurezza.

"Ok...", ribatto incerta.

"Allora, siamo intesi! Ora quello che vorrei sapere, che manca in tutte queste scartoffie, è come ti senti tu? Vorrei sapere la tua versione dell'accaduto, quella non scritta da nessuna parte. Vorrei sapere che cosa ti spaventa, quali sono le tue paure più recondite. Non voglio di certo forzarti, ma sarebbe il primo passo verso la guarigione. Pensi di riuscire a parlare con me?", mi domanda con un tono di voce calmo e accomodante.

Ogni singola parola arriva dritta al mio cervello, la sua tranquillità in qualche modo mi mette a mio agio, mi rasserena. Non so proprio come cavolo faccia. La sola idea di confidarmi con qualcuno di quello che è successo, mi ha sempre fatto sclerare, invece con lei… è diverso. La sua sincerità è disarmante. A questo punto il mio istinto di conservazione mi direbbe, a chiare lettere, di chiudermi a riccio, ma c'è qualcosa in questa dottoressa che mi ispira fiducia. Mi infonde stranamente sicurezza. Magari me ne pentirò amaramente, ma credo che sia arrivato il momento di farmi aiutare da qualcuno.

Sospiro pesantemente distogliendo lo sguardo. Cerco nella mia testa le parole per iniziare a spiegare il mio stato d'animo. Ci metto più del dovuto a partire, ma lei rimane lì, in attesa, senza forzarmi, aspettando i miei tempi.

"Come mi sento? Questa è una domanda che mi avranno fatto duemila volte da quando sono caduta. Onestamente non so come rispondere. All'inizio mi sentivo in colpa. Abbiamo lavorato duramente per 4 anni, io e il partner, per preparaci per le olimpiadi, e ci eravamo quasi, la terza medaglia d'oro consecutiva, ma io ho rovinato tutto sono atterrata male e mi sono fottuta il ginocchio...", le parole mi escono incontrollate, mentre il mio sguardo vaga sul pavimento, cercando di continuare senza farmi prendere troppo dalle emozioni.

"Dopo il senso di colpa, c'è stata la speranza. L'illusione di tornare al più presto come prima. Il desiderio di indossare di nuovo i pattini e tagliare quella lastra di ghiaccio che tanto adoro. Poi sono passata al dolore e alla sofferenza. Tutte le volte che mi muovo, ancora adesso, lo provo… quel dolore lancinante, che mi manda in pappa il cervello. Infine c'è stata la rinuncia… ho mollato… mi sono rassegnata a non tornare quella che ero un tempo, prima dell'incidente. Ero arrivata al limite… beh è più corretto dire che sono al limite. Onestamente, non so se ho ancora la forza e la voglia di lottare. Ho gettato la spugna molti mesi fa, lasciandomi andare completamente, imparando a convivere con il mio assurdo dolore. Sinceramente dottoressa, non so neanche perché mi abbiamo trascinato qui, io non valgo il suo tempo, ormai sono una boccia persa...", sussurro l'ultima frase prima di cedere alle lacrime.

Per un attimo l'ambulatorio è pervaso solo dai miei singhiozzi, cerco di ricacciare le lacrime da dove sono venute però non ci riesco. Nessuna parola di conforto o di rimprovero arriva alle mie orecchie. Solo dopo un tempo che non so quantificare, sento i suoi tacchi avvicinarsi a me.

"Sai Clarke, somigli terribilmente ad una persona che conosco. Quando l'ho aiutata era esattamente nelle tue condizioni. Ora è la mia migliore amica...", afferma sorridendo.

"Comunque, ritorniamo a noi, grazie per la tua sincerità. Devo essere onesta anche io, quindi ti posso garantire che questa sarà l'ultima volta che piangerai in mia presenza, nonostante io ci stia andando con i piedi di piombo con te, non sono una persona docile. Non amo le persone che si nascondono dietro un dito. Con questo non voglio di certo spaventarti ne tantomeno illuderti, raccontandoti che fra un mese potrai camminare senza problemi e addirittura correre, che la strada da percorrere sarà completamente indolore... no, Clarke, sarà tutto l'opposto...", mi dice trovando la mia attenzione.

Le sue parole mi spaventano anche se trasudano una totale autenticità. Non so perché, ma mi infondo fiducia e voglia di fare.

"Dovrai tirare fuori i coglioni e dovrai stringere i denti, il dolore sarà tanto... dovrai rimboccarti le maniche, impegnarti e lavorare duramente... quando cadrai, ti dovrai rialzare, ma tutto questo non lo farai da sola. Io ti seguirò passo passo, e con me ti aiuterà la migliore fisioterapista sulla faccia della terra... sai, la migliore amica di cui ti parlavo prima. Lei ci è già passata in questo calvario, e può rispondere a tutti gli ennemila dubbi che ti verranno in mente. E solo alla fine di tutto questo percorso, ti garantisco che tornerai a camminare senza l'aiuto di niente e nessuno".

Quando finisce di parlare istintivamente le sorrido genuinamente come non succedeva da tempo.

"Grazie... dottoressa".

"Anya, chiamami Anya. Poi se fossi in te, aspetterei a ringraziarmi", replica cercando di non sorridere.

Dopo la nostra chiacchierata, mi fa sdraiare sul lettino e comincia a visitarmi. Quando mi sfiora il ginocchio quasi urlo dal dolore.

"Ahia... Ahi, fa male!".

"Lo sai Clarke… il dolore è prevalentemente dovuto al sistema neurale. Quando ti tocco il ginocchio è il cervello che manda l'impulso al sistema nervoso e si converte in dolore. Tutto questo è per dirti che c'era un fondo di verità quando ti dicevano che il tuo dolore era solo un problema di testa... però, da quello che vedo, mi sembra che ci sia altro...", mi spiega la donna continuando a visitarmi.

Sospira, andando poi a lavarsi le mani nel bagno dello studio.

Io ho ancora il respiro in affanno, cerco di riprendermi. Il dolore che ho provato è stato veramente forte.

La vedo uscire dalla porta dell'ambulatorio e rientrare cinque minuti dopo seguita da Raven e Octavia.

Appena incrocio il volto delle mie amiche scorgo un’espressione preoccupata.

"Tranquille sto bene. Mi ha solo visitata!", esclamo subito rassicurandole

"Dalla tua faccia non si direbbe Clarke, sembra che ti sia passato sopra un TIR", ribatte Octavia.

"Se il tuo voleva essere un complimento ti è uscito proprio male", la mia ironia è palpabile.

Vedo la mia migliore amica alzare le braccia in segno di resa.

"Mi dispiace informarvi che questo sarà solo l'inizio", interviene la dottoressa andando a sedere alla sua scrivania.

"Ma prego accomodatevi...", dice a Rae e Octavia.

"Come si è comportata la ragazza? L'ha fatta penare?", le chiede Raven.

"Devo ammettere che il quadro che mi ero fatta, dopo la chiacchierata con lei, era completamente sbagliato. Per rispondere alle sue domande, sì, è stata brava ed estremamente collaborativa".

"Ottimo, brava la mia ragazza... così una volta tornata sul ghiaccio non ti dovrò torturare Clarkey", sussurra Rae facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Allora, inseguito ai dati della cartella clinica e alla visita che ho fatto, io comincerei la terapia già da domani. Clarke come ti dicevo, domani ti presenterò la tua fisioterapista. Un consiglio non farti incantare dal suo bel faccino, è molto severa e intransigente, dà il massimo ai suoi pazienti ma lo pretende anche. Per i primi tempi ti concedo di usare le stampelle per muoverti, sarà poi Lexa che te le toglierà in base ai tuoi progressi...".

"Lexa?", chiedo non sapendo a chi si riferisse.

"Sì la tua fisioterapista si chiama Lexa, Lexa Woods. Forse ne avrai sentito parlare: ex giocatrice professionista di Hockey e campionessa di ballo nella categoria latino americano dal 2007-2010", mi risponde Anya continuando a scrivere qualcosa sul suo tavolo.

_Caspita, alla faccia delle credenziali... ex giocatrice di hockey, ex campionessa di ballo latino americano... ma come diavolo ci è finita a fare la fisioterapista?_

"Sono comprensibili i vostri dubbi… beh, Lexa nel 2010 ha avuto un brutto incidente autostradale, aveva il ginocchio distrutto proprio come il tuo Clarke, ma grazie al duro lavoro è ritornata come nuova...".

_Adesso legge anche nel pensiero?_

"Ma allora, perché...", Octavia non fa in tempo a formulare la domanda che la dottoressa la interrompe rispondendole.

"Perché si è innamorata del mestiere. Da quando si è ripresa ha studiato per diventare fisioterapista e una volta presa la laurea, l’ho assunta. Insieme a Gustus sono i miei terapisti di fiducia".

"E quindi ha rinunciato alla sua carriera da ballerina?", chiedo quasi incredula.

"Non completamente, tiene delle lezioni di ballo ogni tanto per aiutare la scuola dei suoi genitori".

"Caspita, credo che sarà interessante conoscere la tua fisioterapista. Magari mentre ti riprendi io e Octavia possiamo andare a qualche lezione. Sai, quando ritornerai a gareggiare, avrei bisogno di nuove idee per le coreografie...", interviene Raven con entusiasmo.

"Beh, se mi riprendo...".

"Eccolo lì… ci mancava il tuo pessimismo", replica sbuffando Octavia.

"Clarke, ti ho prescritto degli antidolorifici. Quando comincerai la terapia ne avrai bisogno…".

_Ecco, cominciamo bene!_

“Più tardi chiamo Lexa per mettermi d’accordo con lei. Al momento non ha altri pazienti. In questo modo riuscirà a seguirti al meglio. Le sessioni di terapia durano circa 4 ore. Per i primi mesi dovrai lavorare ogni singolo giorno, poi, in seguito ai tuoi progressi la terapia diminuirà. Inizialmente il programma prevede la ginnastica libera e strumentale. In pratica dovrai camminare, fare piegamenti e utilizzare attrezzature come il Kinetec. Poi ci sarà la ginnastica in acqua, seguita dai pesi, la pressa e il cosiddetto ‘suicidio’…”, ci spiega Anya enfatizzando l’ultima parola.

“Suicidio?”, le chiedo decisamente preoccupata.

La dottoressa punta lo sguardo sul mio e comincia a sorridere.

“Clarke, non ti devi assolutamente preoccupare. Siamo noi della clinica che lo abbiamo battezzato così. In pratica si tratta di far utilizzare al paziente l’apparecchio isocinetico. È uno strumento che consente di effettuare esercizi muscolari a velocità costante lungo l'intero arco di movimento. L’accelerazione viene impostata dal computer collegato allo strumento, una volta raggiunta la velocità angolare prefissata l’apparecchio rende impossibile il superamento di tale velocità, poiché la forza muscolare che consentirebbe di aumentare la velocità della leva, viene assorbita dall'apparecchio e restituita come resistenza…”.

La mia faccia è letteralmente sconvolta, non ho capito una singola parola di quello che ha detto la dottoressa. Guardo anche Raven ed Octavia e sembrano nelle mie stesse condizioni.

“Ehm… mi sono fatta trasportare dall’enfasi adoro quel macchinario, chiedo scusa. In parole povere è un’attrezzatura per rinforzare i legamenti e la muscolatura della gamba. Al paziente viene richiesto uno sforzo a dir poco notevole, per stare dietro al ritmo che ti impone l’apparecchio, ed è per questo motivo che l’abbiamo soprannominato suicidio”, continua a spiegarci Anya con termini più comprensibili.

“Ah, beh, adesso sì, che sono più tranquilla!”, esclamo facendo ridere tutte per il mio tono.

Devo ammettere che sono terribilmente spaventata da tutto questo. E se poi non funzionasse? Ci ho già provato una volta e non ho voglia di sentire di nuovo dolore per niente, di rimettermi in gioco… ma se quello che ha detto Anya è vero, forse c’è una speranza per me. _Avanti Clarke, è dal giorno dell’incidente che non vivi più, datti una possibilità… magari riuscirai a sbarazzarti di quei fastidiosi bastoni una volta per tutte_.

Ok, ci voglio provare!

Stranamente non vedo l’ora che sia domani. Sono terribilmente curiosa di conoscere la fisioterapista, Lexa. Anche il nome è singolare. Chissà perché ha abbandonato le gare? Anya ha detto che si è ripresa perfettamente. Cosa l’ha affascinata nella fisioterapia? Chissà com’è? E poi cosa voleva dire la dottoressa con ‘non farti incantare da lei e dal suo bel faccino’? _Oh Gesù, Clarke, passi da un estremo a quell’altro…. datti una calmata!!_

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

Apro gli occhi, richiudendoli subito, disturbata dalla luce che entra prepotentemente dalla finestra della mia camera. Sbuffo frustata, soffocando un urlo nel mio cuscino. Come al solito, ho dormito poco e male. Dall'incidente dormire è diventata una vera impresa. Ogni piccolo movimento della gamba mi provoca dolore e, ovviamente, il mio sonno ne risente… non è per niente tranquillo né tanto meno riposante.

Con la lentezza di un bradipo riesco a mettermi a sedere. Cerco di afferrare le stampelle, ma ovviamente mi cadono. _Cazzo!! Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, sarà una pessima giornata!_

Dopo aver imprecato in aramaico antico, con uno sforzo incredibile, mi metto in piedi e lentamente raggiungo il bagno.

Ho davvero bisogno di un caffè! Vado in cucina per fare colazione e stranamente incontro mia madre.

"Buongiorno tesoro", mi saluta con eccessivo entusiasmo.

_Da dove cavolo le viene tutto questo buonumore di prima mattina?!_

"Ciao mamma", replico apaticamente.

"Come mai sei ancora a casa? Pensavo avessi lezione?", le chiedo non capendo il motivo della sua presenza.

Faccio una piccola parentesi… mi accorgo solo ora di non aver detto nulla dei miei genitori. Beh, come avrete già intuito, mia madre è una professoressa alla McGill University. Tiene diversi corsi di medicina tra cui chirurgia avanzata e anatomia. Sinceramente è un vero mistero perché non abbia voluto fare il medico, ma dovreste vederla quando parla dell'insegnamento, si illumina letteralmente. Poi c'è mio padre un ingegnere meccanico di una delle più grosse multinazionale del Canada, credo in assoluto che sia la persona più geniale di questo mondo… e non lo dico solo perché è mio padre, ma perché è un dato di fatto. L'unico suo difetto è che quando comincia a parlare dei suoi progetti, mi sento la persona più ignorante sulla faccia della terra... ma va beh.

"No, oggi ho preso un giorno di ferie. Pensavo di accompagnarti a fare terapia...", replica porgendomi il piatto con dei pancake.

_Com'è che la cosa non mi sorprende?! La giornata sta peggiorando sempre di più. Sospiro cercando di non far vedere il mio disappunto._

"Grazie mamma, ma non è necessario. Mi accompagnano Raven e Octavia. Tranquilla...", sforzandomi di essere il più gentile possibile.

"Ma Clarke...", prova ad obiettare.

"Ti prego mamma... per me è già abbastanza difficile... sono già preoccupata io per tutti quanti, se poi ci sei tu, lì, che mi aliti sul collo e mi metti ansia, sarà un vero disastro. Scusa, ma preferisco andare con le ragazze", la interrompo subito, cercando di spiegarle le mie preoccupazioni.

Accusa il colpo, si vede benissimo che ci è rimasta male ma, in questo momento, non riuscirei proprio a gestire il carico di pressione che, solitamente, mi mette sulle spalle.

"Mamma, non te la prendere. Prometto che ti racconterò ogni cosa", le dico prendendole la mano e stringendola.

"Ok, va bene, mi arrendo… ma sia chiaro Clarke... voglio sapere tutto, da ogni tipo di esercizio che fai alle credenziali della fisioterapista...", replica puntandomi un dito contro, non trattenendo però un sorriso.

È talmente buffa la sua espressione che non posso far a meno di ridere, trascinando subito dopo anche lei.

Finita la colazione mi metto a poltrire sul divano, cercando di non pensare ad oggi pomeriggio. Cosa praticamente impossibile, alle 14 devo cominciare questa tortura e il mio cervello non mi dà tregua, continua a non risparmiarsi pensando a tutto e a niente. Un mix di emozioni mi stanno facendo impazzire. Da un lato c'è l'ansia, la paura, per tutto il dolore che dovrò sopportare, dall'altra c'è speranza, fiducia, di riuscire a liberarmi di questi odiosissimi bastoni. E poi c'è la curiosità, non so cosa aspettarmi. Sì, è vero, ieri la dottoressa mi ha descritto per filo e per segno i passi che prevede la terapia di recupero, ma continuo a domandarmi come sarà il processo. E poi c'è lei, la mia fisioterapista, Lexa. Forse la mia curiosità sconsiderata nasce e muore proprio con lei. Da atleta non riesco a comprendere la sua scelta. È riuscita ad alzarsi in piedi e a recuperare perfettamente, però non gareggia più, ma perché? Io, se solo potessi, tornerei subito sul ghiaccio, mi manca talmente tanto che a volte penso sia quella la causa di tutto il mio malessere, non il ginocchio.

Provo a distrarre la mia mente con la TV e devo ammettere che, facendo zapping, riesco a svagarmi per un po' fino a quando non mi addormento.

Mi sveglio qualche ora dopo, riposata come se avessi dormito una notte intera, il che ha dell’incredibile.

Il pomeriggio è arrivato in un attimo. Le ragazze mi sono venute a prendere e ora ci ritroviamo tutte e tre nella sala d'attesa di ieri.

"Ok, Clarkey sei pronta?", mi chiede Octavia, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

"Se dicessi di no... farebbe differenza?", chiedo con retorica.

"Dai Clarke, non fare la bambina... solo ieri hai promesso di impegnarti. Lo so, che ci odi per averti trascinato qui e per averti costretto a fare questa cosa, ma noi lo facciamo perché ti vogliamo bene e, onestamente, siamo stufe di vederti sempre triste e sofferente. Questa è la tua nuova sfida, proprio come le olimpiadi. Quindi, vedi di cambiare subito questo atteggiamento e tira fuori i coglioni", sbotta Raven, cercando di enfatizzare l'ultima frase, stanca del mio lamentarmi.

"Parole sante!", esclama una voce sconosciuta reclamando la nostra attenzione.

Simultaneamente ci giriamo verso il suono di quelle parole ed io smetto di respirare.

I miei occhi si imbattono nella padrona di quella voce: una bellissima donna, più o meno della mia età, con i capelli castani raccolti in una elegante coda e dei stupendi occhi verdi che ci osservavano divertiti. È vestita con la divisa bianca da infermiera e in questo momento ci sta sorridendo.

_Dio, ha un sorriso meraviglioso! Clarke, ma che vai a pensare? Piuttosto concentrati sulla respirazione. Magari, far arrivare ossigeno al cervello ti impedisce di fare o pensare altre cretinate._

Anche se vorrei, non dò ascolto alla mia vocina interiore e rimango imbambolata. Vedo la donna avvicinarsi a noi e tendere la mano.

"Immagino che lei sia Clarke Griffin?! Salve, io sono Lexa Woods, la sua fisioterapista!".

Mentre Octavia cerca di chiudermi la bocca, facendomi fare l'ennesima figuraccia, Raven mi tira una gomitata tentando di ridestarmi dal torpore. 

"Salve signorina Woods, io sono Raven Rayes l'allenatrice di Clarke, perdoni il suo comportamento è molto frastornata, fatica a dormire la notte e il risultato è quello che può vedere, rimanersene imbambolata come uno stoccafisso!", esclama divertita Rae.

 _Cazzo Raven! E poi tu dovresti essere una delle mie migliori amiche? Ora sì.. posso tranquillamente sotterrarmi per l'enorme figura di merda che sto facendo_.

"Salve, io invece sono Octavia Blake, la migliore amica di questa zuccona bionda!", si alza presentandosi, concludendo l'opera della mia allenatrice.

"Signorina Griffin, vedo che si è portata le guardie del corpo?! Vedo che la dottoressa Forrest mi ha fatto la solita pubblicità. Comunque, le assicuro che non mordo...", mi dice continuando a sorridere.

_Ma la vuoi piantare di sorridere? Se no, come faccio a riprendermi?! Ok, ce la posso fare. Concentrati Clarke. Primo passo: respirare. Secondo passo: distogliere lo sguardo. L'istante seguente, come in un flashback, mi tornano in mente le parole di Anya: '... non farti incantare dal suo bel faccino, è molto severa e intransigente, dà il massimo ai suoi pazienti, ma lo pretende anche...'._

Sospiro, scuotendo leggermente la testa, cercando di rimpadronirmi del mio orgoglio, scomparso probabilmente sotto le scarpe.

"Salve... signorina Woods è un piacere conoscerla. Queste due non sono affatto le mie guardie del corpo, dovrebbero essere le mie migliori amiche, ma sto decisamente rivalutando la cosa", riesco a dire tendendo la mano che lei prontamente stringe.

Il suo tocco è veramente micidiale. La sua stretta è forte, ma allo stesso tempo delicata. La sua pelle, morbida al tatto, scivola a contatto con la mia ed un brivido attraversa tutta la mia colonna vertebrale. _Oh Gesù… lo dicevo che sarebbe stata una pessima giornata!_

"Ottimo, ora forse è meglio cominciare, credo che stasera non avrà nessun problema a dormire...".

_E con questo che cosa vuol dire?_

A fatica mi tiro su e, guardando le ragazze, riesco anche a fare una battuta. _Cavolo, il mio umore sta decisamente migliorando!_

"Raven, Octavia, ho fatto testamento nel caso non dovessi tornare...", sussurro con un sorriso.

"Eccola qui, la bionda è tornata!", esclama vittoriosa Octavia.

"A dopo ragazze!", le saluto cominciando a fare qualche passo verso la donna che mi sta aspettando.

"Ehm... mi chiedevo… è un problema se ci diamo del tu?", le domando fiduciosa.

"No, affatto, anzi è molto meglio. Anche perché passerai molto tempo con me e, quando mi manderai a quel paese, gradirei che tu mi chiamassi con il mio nome di battessimo!", replica cominciando a ridere.

"E perché mai ti dovrei mandare a quel paese?", le chiedo ingenuamente.

"A questa domanda saprai rispondere tu stessa, già da domani. Ora Clarke… cammina davanti a me, devo controllare come appoggi la gamba", mi invita gentilmente a precederla.

Dopo qualche minuto arriviamo in una palestra enorme, super attrezzata, dove ci siamo solo noi.

"Allora Clarke, so che Anya ti ha già spiegato brevemente in cosa consiste la terapia, hai delle domande al riguardo?".

_Veramente ne avrei tante, tipo perché hai lasciato la tua carriera per fare questo mestiere?! Ma credo che con la terapia c’entri poco._

"No, per il momento è tutto chiaro".

"Ok, allora direi di cominciare con la sbarra. Ti puoi avvicinare con le stampelle, ma poi, per tutta la sessione, dovrai sforzarti di non usarle, siamo intesi?", mi dice con un tono che mi fa rabbrividire.

_Severa ed intransigente!_

Annuisco avvicinandomi alle sbarre. Appoggio di lato i bastoni e mi aggrappo alle parallele facendo forza sulle braccia, in modo da non appesantire la gamba con il peso del mio corpo. Sento il ginocchio cominciare a tampellarmi, e un dolore lancinante trapanarmi il cervello.

"Adesso Clarke ti spiego come si fa a camminare...".

"Lo so, come si fa a camminare!", sbotto seccata.

"Ok, allora fammi vedere...", ribatte con tono di sfida.

La guardo un attimo in faccia e la sua espressione mi irrita. Sento la fronte imperlarsi di sudore e il dolore aumentare, secondo dopo secondo. Provo a far scivolare una mano sulla sbarra, per poi trascinarmi la gamba malandata, quando la poso per terra facendo il passo, la sento cedere e per non cadere mi faccio più forza sulle braccia, stringendo la presa sulle parallele. Abbasso la testa per riprendere fiato. Butto l'occhio su Lexa, che mi sta guardando a braccia conserte, pronta ad intervenire. Il suo volto è duro, sembra quasi arrabbiata, probabilmente perché non l’ho voluta ascoltare. ' _... dà il massimo ai suoi pazienti, ma lo pretende anche..._ ', le parole di Anya mi rimbombano nella testa.

"Ok, forse sono stata troppo precipitosa...", confesso arrendendomi all'evidenza.

"Beh, direi che non c'è voluto molto per cedere!?! Clarke, mi avevano avvertito della tua cocciutaggine, ma si dà il caso che io sia più testarda di te. Non so le parole esatte che ti ha detto Anya, ma io sono severa, e pretendo il massimo della serietà dai miei pazienti. Quando avrai dolore, non ti coccolerò di certo, farò tutto l'opposto, ti spronerò a sentirne ancora di più, fino a che non arriverai al limite, perché solo in questo modo riuscirai riprenderti, e recuperare la tua gamba e a liberarti una volta per tutte di quelle stampelle!", le sue parole sono dure come il suo tono di voce, sono quasi spaventata dalla sua tenacia.

Annuisco semplicemente, non riuscendo a spiccicare una singola parola.

"Adesso, fai scivolare le mani sulle sbarre insieme, poi fai un passo con la gamba destra, facendo leva sulla braccia, dopodiché porta in avanti la gamba sana. Il tutto con estrema lentezza, e ricorda di fare un profondo respiro ogni volta che fai un passo... devi concentrarti sul movimento, ma soprattutto sul respiro. Coraggio!", mi sprona, addolcendo la sua voce.

Ascolto le sue parole con estrema concentrazione. Inizio a respirare profondamente, seguendo le sue direttive. I primi passi sono estremamente dolorosi.

"Respira Clarke!", mi incita vedendomi in difficoltà.

E così faccio, cerco di focalizzarmi sul respiro, e con estrema lentezza faccio un passo dopo l'altro. Stringendo i denti, riesco a gestire bene il respiro, il passo e il peso del corpo. Non so neanche io quante volte faccio avanti indietro ma, una volta preso il ritmo, sono in grado di gestire il dolore.

“Brava Clarke! Per il momento può bastare. Ora sdraiati su quel lettino. Facciamo mezz’ora di Kinetec insieme al laser”.

_Cos’è che facciamo?_

Incredibilmente riesco a fare qualche passo, raggiungendo  il lettino, senza l’aiuto delle stampelle, mi aggrappo dove capita facendo forza sulle braccia e la gamba sinistra.

Lexa prende uno strano strumento. Lo posa sul lettino e delicatamente mi sistema la gamba destra su di esso. La osservo, rapita dalla sua dedizione in quello che sta facendo. Il suo viso è concentrato, i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla mia gamba, il suo tocco è delicato e attento a non farmi più male più del dovuto. Mi stringe delicatamente le cinghie dello strumento, in modo tale da immobilizzarmi la gamba. Sono talmente assorta a fissarla che non mi accorgo neanche in che diavoleria mi infilato la gamba, solo quando si allontana per sistemare il laser, mi rendo conto di quanto questo coso possa farmi del male.

“Ricordati Clarke, respira, respira più profondamente che puoi”.

Fa partire l’aggeggio e la prima cosa che emette la mia bocca è un gemito di dolore. _Accidenti a me e ai tuoi dannati occhi che mi hanno distratto da questa tortura annunciata._

La vedo allontanarsi dandomi le spalle, per preparare delle altre attrezzature, come se adesso fossero tutti problemi miei. Quella distanza sembra indebolirmi e non so neanche io il perché. Come se averla al mio fianco mi aiutasse a sopportare meglio il dolore.

_Ma che cavolo dici Clarke?_

Distratta da tutti i miei pensieri, mi dimentico di respirare… _grosso errore!_ Faccio del mio meglio per resistere, ma quando lo strumento mi piega gamba il dolore è talmente intenso che mi riporta alla realtà.

"Non stai respirando Clarke!", la sento riprendermi anche se non mi sta guardando.

_Ma come cavolo fa a saperlo? Dai, Clarke, respira, devi respirare! Come ha detto Lexa, respira profondamente. Cerca di concentrarti solo sulla respirazione. Coraggio, ce la puoi fare!_

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

Dopo quella trappola infernale del Kinetec, Lexa mi ha dato un po' di tregua, facendomi riposare. Beh, io e lei abbiamo due concetti diametralmente diversi di riposo, ma non sottilizziamo.

"Clarke, ora bisogna che ti cambi. Appeso nello spogliatoio c'è un costume nuovo. Indossalo… è il momento di fare il bagno", rimango interdetta alle sue parole.

"Come scusa?".

"Adesso devi camminare in acqua, la vedi quella vasca laggiù?".

Onestamente non ci ho fatto caso, il dolore ha preso il sopravvento su tutto.

Il mio sguardo rimbalza dalla porta dello spogliatoio alle stampelle, in modo frenetico, approdando infine nei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.

"Puoi usare le stampelle, ma solo per questa volta", mi avverte guardandomi dritta negli occhi.

_No, ti prego, non lo fare… non mi puoi guardare così, ho già il mio bel da fare con questo fottuto ginocchio e non posso spendere energie a combattere con quei dannatissimi occhi._

Mi cambio e subito dopo sono a mollo. La vasca è dotata di sbarre per facilitare la deambulazione.

"Ok, Clarke, l'esercizio è come quello fatto con le parallele, niente di più, niente di meno!", afferma sollecitandomi a cominciare.

Inizio titubante a muovere i primi passi. Il male è sempre lì, presente, ma nella vasca sembra quasi attutito. Sembra che in acqua tutto sia più semplice. Devo ammettere che, a tratti, è piacevole. Diciamo che la parte che gradisco di meno è quella in cui sono qui, in costume, davanti a lei. Provo e riprovo a celare l'imbarazzo, ma con scarsi risultati. Il mio volto prende fuoco e non so neanche io il perché.

_Cavolo, sono una pattinatrice professionista, mi sono fatta vedere in ‘costume’ da milioni e milioni di persone, e di sicuro la timidezza non mi è mai appartenuta, allora cos'è? Solo perché due bellissimi occhi verdi mi osservano divento rossa come un peperone?! Ti rendi conto di quanto sia ridicola la cosa, vero?_

Credo di aver fatto i solchi, in quella vasca, a forza di far avanti e indietro. Il mio stato di disagio aumentava di secondo in secondo. La cosa positiva però c'è, concentrandomi su questo imbarazzo tutto il dolore è passato in secondo piano.

"Come senti la gamba, Clarke?", la sua domanda mi ridesta.

"Pesante, indolenzita".

"Perfetto, credo che possa bastare!", esclama soddisfatta.

Appena esco mi passa un telo per asciugarmi.

"Ora ti applico il tape elastico, per far drenare un po’ il gonfiore del ginocchio, e poi ti fai dieci minuti di ghiaccio. Dopodiché, per oggi, la tortura è finita!".

"Beh, tutto sommato pensavo peggio...", affermo senza pensarci.

"Il peggio arriverà te lo posso assicurare. Oggi ci sono andata molto leggera, considerando il fatto che è la tua prima terapia e che mi hanno avvertito, per tempo, del tuo caratteraccio", mi dice sorridendo divertita.

"Però, ce la metti proprio tutta per renderti antipatica e farti odiare, eh?", la mia retorica è pungente.

"Beh, tutti i miei pazienti mi odiano, non potrebbe essere diverso, visto il dolore che gli faccio provare… ma ti assicuro che l'altra metà del mondo mi ama e non sai quanto!", ribatte facendomi l'occhiolino.

_No, dico, stiamo scherzando, vero? Non bastano quegli occhi, non basta quel sorriso, ora ti metti anche a flirtare? Questo è illegale, tu sei illegale. Non credo però di poterti far arrestare solo per essere una bellissima donna!_

Deglutisco cercando di riprendere il controllo del respiro. Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per riprendermi e stranamente la cosa sembra funzionare.

Il mio stato di grazia dura poco però, Lexa, mi fa sdraiare sul lettino e comincia a mettermi il tape elastico. Quando mi tocca il ginocchio impallidisco. Il suo tocco è estremamente delicato, non sento il minimo dolore. In compenso mi viene la pelle d'oca e il mio volto passa da pallido a rosso accesso. Io continuo a fissarla, quasi fossi una stalker, lei è talmente assorta nella sua opera d'arte, che sembra non accorgersene.

Ci mette circa mezz'ora per finire e rendermi la gamba piena di strisce colorate. Subito dopo mi posa una busta di ghiaccio sul ginocchio e, per mia fortuna, questo riporta il mio corpo ad una temperatura accettabile.

Sono completamente esausta, chiudo gli occhi quasi d’istinto e senza accorgermene mi appisolo. Quando mi sveglio incrocio l'azzurro degli occhi di Octavia.

"Ehi Clarkey, come ti senti?".

"Ehm... dov'è Lexa?", chiedo di getto, stropicciandomi gli occhi.

"Ti ha lasciato dormire un po'. Ha detto che è normale, la prima sessione di terapia è quella più pesante… e tu le sembravi esausta. Dieci minuti fa è venuta a chiamarci. Raccontandoci com'era andata! Ora penso sia con la dottoressa Forrest".

_Mi sono addormentata e non l’ho nemmeno salutata, complimentoni Clarke, sei veramente di ultima!_

"Clarke, la tua fisioterapista ha detto che puoi usare le stampelle per tornare a casa... ma si è raccomandata di dirti una cosa...", interviene Raven lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Che cosa?".

"Devi camminare come hai fatto alle parallele".

Afferro i bastoni e provo a fare quello che mi ha suggerito. _Cavolo, ma ha ragione, così la gamba mi fa meno male e faccio meno fatica!_

Abbasso lo sguardo puntandolo sul ginocchio malconcio. La visione non è delle migliori, è letteralmente il doppio dell'altro, di solito sono abituata a vederlo insarcofagato nel tutore, ma non oggi. Nonostante mi faccia un male cane, sono soddisfatta, anche se ancora non so come ho fatto a resistere a questa tortura. Sono letteralmente stremata e dolorante, ma sono sopravvissuta alla prima terapia, timidamente sorrido a questo controsenso. Credo proprio che stasera non farò fatica a dormire.

Quando arriviamo a casa naturalmente i miei genitori mi danno il tormento, vogliono sapere tutti i dettagli e qualcosa in più se fosse possibile. Contrariamente alle mie aspettative, e anche alle loro, inizio a raccontare tutto non trascurando nulla. Da fuori sembrerebbe quasi che io mi sia divertita nel farmi torturare, ma vi posso assicurare che non è così. Devo ammettere che Lexa, con il suo sguardo e con il suo sorriso, ha reso tutto più sopportabile. Onestamente, sto ancora cercando di capirne il motivo… ma devo essere sincera, non mi importa molto… la cosa di cui mi importa è tornare a camminare senza queste dannatissime trappole.

Una volta finita la cena e il resoconto ai miei vado a dormire. Prendo l'anti dolorifico prescritto da Anya e poi crollo letteralmente sul letto. E, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, dormo per tutta la notte e forse qualcosina in più!

 

///

 

Il giorno seguente il programma cambia di poco. La cosa che mi lascia interdetta è che mi sveglio con una voglia sconsiderata di andare a fare terapia e farmi massacrare… ma credo che la ragione di tutto questo sia la voglia matta di rivedere quei due splendidi occhi. _Ve l’ho detto che il verde è diventato il mio colore preferito? Comunque, mi rendo conto di non essere normale, ma secondo me la normalità è sopravalutata di questi tempi._

Oggi non voglio disturbare le ragazze, meno che meno mia madre, così prendo un taxi per andare al centro clinico.

Appena arrivata, mi accomodo nella sala d’aspetto e ovviamente attendo che la mia fisioterapista si faccia vedere.

Mentre aspetto sfoglio distrattamente una rivista di gossip, fino a che non mi imbatto in una foto che cattura la mia attenzione. Leggo il titolo dell’articolo: _“Niylah Johnson e Finn Collins la coppia dell’anno”_. Istintivamente serro la mascella, una rabbia incontrollata esplode dentro di me. Leggo velocemente quello che c'è scritto sul servizio, e l’irritazione, cresce sempre di più. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da quella arpia, non è mai stato solo un interesse professionale il suo, c’è sempre stato di più. Non so neanche io perché me la prenda così tanto, Finn, non mi è mai interessato in quel senso, ma forse non è di lui che sono gelosa, forse sono solo seccata che quella bagascia abbia qualcosa che un tempo era mio. _Ok, ok, sono terribile, già lo so… ma io e i possessivi abbiamo uno strano rapporto._

Getto con stizza il giornale sul tavolino, non volendo sapere più  nient’altro.

“Ehi, vedo che oggi qualcuno si è svegliato storto?”, sento una voce ridestarmi… la sua voce.

Alzo lo sguardo ancora frustrata dalla notizia che ho appena letto e mi imbatto nei suoi occhioni verdi. La rabbia si attenua all’istante, ciononostante non riesco a spiccicare una parola.

“Niente guardie del corpo?”, continua cercando di instaurare una conversazione

Nego agitando la testa… ma ancora non parlo.

“Beh, almeno ti sei resa conto che con me non corri rischi… su, dai, andiamo….”, mi invita a muovermi agitando la mano.

_Sul fatto che con te non corra rischi, non ne sarei proprio così sicura…_

Mi alzo e quando sono ad un passo da lei mi fa segno di precederla come ha fatto ieri.

“Molto bene, adesso si che ci siamo… finalmente cammini come si deve!”, la sento esclamare alle mie spalle.

Sorrido lievemente alle sue parole. La sua approvazione mi smuove uno strano senso d’orgoglio.

Quando entriamo nella palestra il ‘giochino’ di ieri si ripete.

Dolore, respiro, dolore, respiro.... una cosa l’ho capita però, più mi concentro sul respirare profondamento, più riesco ad occultare il dolore al mio cervello, è un trucchetto molto utile nelle mie condizione. Per questo Lexa insiste tanto sul fatto di respirare.

Nonostante la fatica e il dolore il tempo passa in fretta e come il giorno precedente mi ritrovo a camminare nella vasca, con questo assurdo costume nero addosso.

Per tutto il tempo, a stento ho aperto bocca, fatta eccezione per dei gemiti di dolore, a volte un po' troppo marcati. _Credo che l'articolo, mi abbia scombussolato più del dovuto, ma non ne capisco il motivo. Non mi importa di Finn e con chi sta, tanto meno mi importa di quella stronza di Niylah... e allora perché mi sento così?_

"Clarke... sembri molto assente, deconcentrata, questo è controproducente per la terapia...", il suo tono è dolce, anche se mi sta riprendendo.

Sospiro, sempre più in preda alla frustrazione. _Magari ne dovrei parlare con qualcuno? Forse con lei?_

"È lampante che qualcosa ti turba. Ne vuoi parlare?", mi chiede come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

"Non so se è una buona idea parlarne... non so neanche io perché la cosa mi abbia turbato tanto...", sussurro appena.

"Perché non ci provi? Sai, dicono che io sia una persona che sa ascoltare", mi dice con una dolcezza quasi disarmante.

Mi sorride _. Oddio, quel suo bellissimo sorriso... credo mi farà impazzire._ Probabilmente, però, credo sia la leva che mi convince ad aprirmi.

"Prima... mi sono imbattuta in un articolo... in cui c'era la foto del mio ex partner Finn, Finn Collins, e della mia odiatissima rivale, Niylah Johnson. Dopo l'incidente Finn mi ha abbandonata per andare a pattinare con lei... e da quello che dice il gossip stanno insieme...", le dico cercando di non balbettare.

"Ora capisco, perché la cosa ti abbia turbato così tanto...", ribatte di getto.

Distoglie lo sguardo fissandolo sul bordo della vasca, come se si sentisse a disagio. Ripensandoci, mi è sembrato di percepire delusione nel suo tono voce. _Sì, nei tuoi sogni forse! Clarke smettila di vaneggiare. Comunque, prima che ti fraintenda, cerca di spiegarti meglio._

"No, Lexa, non hai capito proprio un bel niente!", esclamo alzando leggermente la voce.

Il suo sguardo si punta nel mio, non c'è incertezza nei suoi occhi solo stupore, curiosità, per il tono, apparentemente di sfida, che ho usato. Non reggo quel verde intenso, così prima di aprire di nuovo la bocca, abbasso la testa guardandomi il ginocchio.

"Ho cominciato a pattinare con Finn da quando avevo 12 anni, siamo letteralmente cresciuti insieme... facevamo ogni cosa insieme. Era uno dei miei migliori amici. Ok, lo ammetto, c'è stato un momento in cui credevo di essermi innamorata di lui, ma questa idea assurda è uscita dalla mia testa velocemente proprio come ci è entrata. Per me lui è sempre stato come un fratello, niente di più...", sospiro continuando a fare avanti indietro nella vasca.

"Uhm... allora… forse è la ragazza che ti ha turbato tanto...", afferma concentrandosi sui movimenti che continuo a fare.

"Niylah? Assurdo! Lei è semplicemente una stronza manipolatrice, la odio da più di un decennio... non me ne può fregare di meno di quello che fa e con chi scopa...", sbotto seccata.

"Se lo dici tu...", ribatte Lexa con scetticismo.

La guardo storta, ma lei sembra non accorgersene. Così decido di tornare nel mio mutismo e continuare a fare gli esercizi in assoluto silenzio. Finita la vasca, mi asciugo e mi rivesto.

"Ok, Clarke, ora sdraiati sul lettino a pancia sotto".

 _E adesso che cavolo ha intenzione di farmi?_ La guardo scettica, ma ovviamente eseguo le sue istruzione.

"Mi raccomando, cerca di rilassarti e ricordati di respirare profondamente".

Annuisco preparandomi al peggio.

"Sai, Clarke, tu prima hai detto che non ho capito niente... io credo di aver capito molto bene invece", mi prende la gamba destra e comincia a piegarla.

"AHIAAA! CAZZO, FA MALE! Ma che cavolo stai facendo?", le urlo contro.

"Il mio lavoro! Ora respira e concentrati solo su quello e sulla mia voce. Coraggio!", mi risponde con estrema calma.

Cerco di respirare facendo come dice, ma il ginocchio tempella sempre più forte. Il dolore mi sta spaccando il cervello.

"Stavo dicendo... credo di aver capito cos'è che ti turba... probabilmente sei gelosa...".

"Ahiii, assurdo! Io non sono gelosa... AHHHHHH!", sbotto seccata, tra un gemito di dolore e l'altro.

"Sei gelosa, o meglio invidiosa, che tu lo voglia o no... ma non perché Finn e Niylah hanno una storia... ma perché loro continuano a fare quello che vorresti fare tu...".

Sento le sue parole e l'estremo dolore che sento passa velocemente dal ginocchio al cuore.

"E sarebbe?", chiedo istintivamente.

"Pattinare, gareggiare...", mi risponde, come se la cosa fosse ovvia.

Quelle semplici parole mi destabilizzano, ha ragione Lexa, non so cosa darei per tornare a pattinare, per tornare a gareggiare, sentire gli applausi della gente. Come ho fatto a ridurmi così? Ad essere invidiosa di Finn e Niylah? Il mio livello di disperazione è talmente alto, da non farmi accorgere di quanto patetica potessi essere?! Probabilmente sì. _I miei complimenti Clarke, hai toccato il fondo. Ora non ti rimane che risalire, anche perché più in basso di così, non puoi andare._

Persa nei miei pensieri non mi accorgo neanche che Lexa, mi sta massaggiando il ginocchio. I suoi tocchi, dopo avermi procurato infinito dolore, ora mi stanno dando un estremo sollievo.

"Ok, Clarke per oggi abbiamo finito... vuoi che ti chiami qualcuno?", le sue parole mi svegliano dal pisolino, facendomi quasi sussultare.

"Eh?! ... no, grazie, oggi sono venuta in taxi!", replico, sfregandomi gli occhi nella speranza di svegliarmi completamente.

"Io finisco il turno tra 10 minuti, se vuoi posso darti un passaggio?", la sua domanda mi coglie completamente impreparata.

Tentenno sul da farsi.

"Non vorrei disturbarti?", provo a temporeggiare.

"Nessun disturbo...".

Annuisco, abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata.

Esattamente un quarto d'ora dopo mi ritrovo a sedere nella sua mustang rossa, cercando, invano, di salvarmi da questa onda anomala di imbarazzo che non mi da tregua.

 _Clarke, ora cerca di respirare?!_ Cazzo, non ho fatto altro tutto il pomeriggio. _Beh, tu continua a farlo e vedrai che le tue guance ritorneranno di un colore normale... ah, un’ultima cosa..._ Che altro c'è? _Mi raccomando non fiatare, evita di dire cagate._ Grazie, ora sì, che sono molto più tranquilla _. È sempre un piacere per la mia bionda preferita!_

Scuoto la testa ancora incredula. Sto veramente diventando pazza!

 


	5. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

Dopo aver disquisito con la mia vocina interiore ( _ditemi voi se sono normale?!)_ , mi sono attenuta scupolosamente ai suoi suggerimenti. Quindi per tutto il tragitto in macchina non ho fiatato, rifugiandomi con lo sguardo verso il finestrino. Le immagini del panorama mi passano davanti come in un film, ma io non ci bado più di tanto. Infatti, non mi accorgo neanche che dopo mezz'ora, Lexa si ferma davanti a casa mia.

"Ehm... siamo arrivate...", la sua voce incerta mi scuote.

"Ah, già. Grazie per il passaggio...", replico cercando di darmi un po' di tono.

Faccio per scendere quando la sua voce mi blocca.

"Clarke... scusami per prima, non avrei dovuto essere così invadente. Se ho esagerato, ti chiedo scusa... non volevo insinuare niente... io non ti conosco... e non volevo di certo giudicarti è solo che...", lascia la frase in sospeso come se, per qualche strano motivo, non trovasse le parole con cui proseguire.

"Che cosa?", la invito a continuare incuriosita.

"Solo che... io in questo calvario ci sono già passata e so benissimo come ci si sente... è vero che per ognuno può essere diverso, ma comunque il dolore e la paura che si provano sono molto simili. Mi rendo conto di averla presa un pochino alla larga, ma, in poche parole, quello che voglio dirti è questo: se mai avessi bisogno di parlare con qualcuno io sono qui, pronta ad ascoltarti!", sussurra l'ultima frase inchiodando i suoi occhi nei miei.

La sua intensità mi spaventa, non so veramente cosa pensare.

"Gr.. grazie", balbetto.

L'imbarazzo è troppo grande, così decido di darmi alla fuga, come una codarda. Devo ammettere che nonostante il ginocchio e le stampelle, credo di aver stabilito un record a rientrare.

Per tutto il tempo, fino a che non mi sono richiusa la porta alla spalle, ho sentito il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso e, come se non bastasse, una strana sensazione di disagio mi stava contorcendo lo stomaco. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa mi stia succedendo, e questo mi spaventa.

Saluto i miei genitori e, senza cenare, mi rifugio nella mia camera.

 _Clarke devi darti una calmata! Finirai per impazzire se continui così..._ Secondo me sono già impazzita... ma questi sono solo dettagli.

Nella mia mente ripenso alla parole di Lexa. Lei ci è già passata... ma si riferiva alla riabilitazione o al tornare in pista? Magari tutte e due. Mi piacerebbe parlare di tutto questo con lei, ma ho paura... paura di espormi troppo, paura di essere giudicata, paura di non essere capita.

 _Cazzo bionda, ma lo sai che sei veramente complicata?_ Non sarei io se no. Oddio, sono proprio messa male se continuo a rispondere alla mia coscienza.

Affondo la testa nel cuscino e comincio ad urlare come una pazza. Dopo pochi minuti, esaurisco quelle poche energie che mi sono rimaste e mi addormento rinviando tutti i dubbi al giorno dopo.

 

///

 

Quei dubbi sono ancora dentro la mia testa, e lì sembrano  volerci restare. Da quel discorso fatto in macchina, davanti a casa mia, sono passati ben due mesi. Ovviamente ogni singolo giorno sono andata a fare terapia, facendo finta di niente, non sollevando minimamente l'argomento in questione e concentrandomi solo ed esclusivamente sul ginocchio.

Da quello che dice Lexa sto facendo progressi. Anche Anya è d'accordo, la visita con lei è andata molto meglio dell'ultima volta... sì, non ho urlato!

Ciononostante continuo a girare con le stampelle, per andare e tornare alla clinica. Ho paura, mi sento insicura quando non sono in palestra, quando lei non è vicina a me pronta a prendermi al volo. In questi mesi è successo anche questo: mi ha afferrato prima che cadessi a terra.

È successo due giorni fa, mentre stavo facendo l'esercizio con l'elastico, ho perso l'equilibrio e stavo scivolando, il ginocchio destro ha ceduto, ma Lexa mi ha preso al volo. Mi sono ritrovata abbracciata a lei ad un soffio dal suo viso. La situazione è stata talmente imbarazzante che sono diventata rossa come un peperone... fortuna che lei l'ha presa in ridere e si è allontanata subito se no la vedevo proprio male.

Tornando ai miei progressi, devo ammettere che il dolore è leggermente diminuito, e anche la mobilità è migliorata, ma comunque non riesco ad essere soddisfatta, non riesco ancora a vederla quella cazzo di luce in fondo al tunnel... e la cosa che mi spaventa di più è che ho paura di arrendermi e gettare la spugna proprio come l'altra volta.

Oggi comincio il terzo mese di riabilitazione. Lexa mi ha già anticipato il programma, e non c'è da stare allegri.

Comincerò a fare pesi, con il carico ad aria compressa, prevalentemente farò la pressa, ma non esclude di farmi fare anche altri esercizi per rinforzare il quadricipite. Poi mi ha dato un ultimatum, con il suo tono severo ed intransigente: mi dà tempo fino a venerdì per liberarmi di almeno una stampella.

_Dio, quando fa così, la odio con tutta me stessa!_

È passata quasi l'una ed io sono stravaccata sul divano in attesa di Raven. Oggi ha insistito per accompagnarmi lei alla clinica. Onestamente non ne capisco il motivo, ha bofonchiato qualcosa sul genere: _'ho bisogno di parlare con la tua dottoressa, voglio sapere come procede il recupero…'_.

Ovviamente non si fida di me e dei miei resoconti, ma in tutta onestà non mi sento di darle torto, in questo momento non sono per niente obbiettiva.

Sento suonare il campanello ed un grido di esultanza mi esce dalla bocca.

"Alleluia!", esclamo andando ad aprire.

"Lo so, lo so, sono in ritardo. Sei pronta?", replica subito alzando le mani in segno di resa.

"Da un po'...", ribatto seccata.

Mi fa cenno di seguirla e l'istante dopo parte sgommando come una pazza.

"Ehi Raven, vorrei arrivarci alla clinica se non ti dispiace!?! La riabilitazione non è piacevole, ma gradirei continuare a farla...", affermo con tutto il sarcasmo possibile.

"Vedo che oggi sei di ottimo umore?", cantilena lei prendendomi in giro.

Decido di lasciar perdere, concentrandomi su quello che, di lì a poco, avrei dovuto fare... ma non ho considerato il fatto che la mia allenatrice è letteralmente uno stress quando ci si mette.

"Allora Clarke, non mi racconti niente?".

"Sul genere?", fingo di non capire.

"Beh, sono è passati due mesi da quando hai cominciato la terapia e con mia grossa sorpresa ti vedo ancora motivata... mi hai piacevolmente stupita, l'altra volta non sei durata due settimane, e dubito che la tua fisioterapista sia una che ci vada leggera, quindi, volevo sapere come sta andando? Come ti senti? È forse chiedere troppo?".

_Ecco ci risiamo... la veste della sorella maggiore si è impossessata di Rae. Già c'è mia madre che mi da il tormento ci mancava anche lei._

"Raven, ti sei forse messa d'accordo con mia mamma? Perché ieri, mi ha fatto lo stesso discorso... comunque, scusa, ma non sei venuta apposta per parlare con la dottoressa Forrest? Sicuramente lei ti saprà dire meglio, come sto reagendo alla terapia", le rispondo con un pizzico di arroganza.

"Bionda, non cominciare a fare la vittima... lo sai che non sopporto quando lo fai... era solo per fare due chiacchiere, tutto qui... ma se non hai voglia... non c'è problema", mi risponde mettendo il broncio.

_Come al solito ho esagerato. Sto ricominciando da capo, con quello schifo di atteggiamento. Eppure due giorni fa non ero così, ma che diavolo mi prende?_

"Scusa Rae, hai ragione. Anya e Lexa sembrano soddisfatte di come sta procedendo, ma non so perché io non riesco ad esserlo. Quando sono in palestra mi sento quasi sicura a camminare senza stampelle, ma appena varco la soglia… quella fiducia scompare... mi sembra sempre di cadere e questa cosa mi destabilizza...".

"Hai provato a parlarne con Lexa?".

"No… non ci riesco...".

"Che cavolo vuol dire che non ci riesci?".

"Che non ci riesco Rae... mi spaventa... aprirmi con lei".

"E perché hai così tanta paura?".

"I primi giorni della terapia, è venuto fuori un argomento spinoso… Finn e Niylah, e sull'onda del momento le ho raccontato come mi sentivo al riguardo... ma poi lei ha detto come la pensava e… sembrava quasi leggermi dentro... nel profondo... mi ha detto che lei ci era già passata e che se avessi mai avuto bisogno di parlarle lei ci sarebbe stata. E ovviamente lo sai come reagisco ad una cosa del genere...".

"Ti chiudi a riccio e scappi?!", la sua retorica è veramente irritante.

"Bingo!".

"Posso dirti come la penso, Clarke?".

"Se ti dico di no, stai un po' zitta?", le giro la domanda con ironia.

"Ovviamente no, dovresti conoscermi ormai...".

"Scusa, allora perché lo chiedi?".

"Per essere gentile... sai le persone ogni tanto usano la gentilezza per rapportarsi alle altre, dovresti provare qualche volta, Clarke...".

"Ok, ok, ho capito la sfumatura. Ora ti devo pregare o mi dici come la pensi?".

"Ok, se proprio insisti... io penso che tu stia solo rimandando l'inevitabile, non posso comprendere le tue paure, ma so che ti hanno fatto smettere di vivere, ti sei chiusa nella tua campana di vetro e, fino a due mesi fa, permettevi solo a me, Octavia e forse ai tuoi genitori di avvicinarti. Qualcosa è cambiato però, ti vedo diversa, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa possa essere, ma ti fa bene. Quindi, te lo chiedo per favore, anche se hai paura prova a tirare fuori quello che ti turba. Io credo che Lexa ti possa aiutare, meglio di chiunque altro...".

"Accidenti Raven, da quando sei diventata così saggia?", la butto sullo scherzo, cercando di celare il fatto che le sue parole mi hanno veramente colpito.

"Ehi!! io sono sempre saggia!", esclama dandomi un buffetto sul braccio.

L'istante dopo mi metto a ridere trascinando anche lei e tutta la tensione svanisce.

Arriviamo davanti alla clinica, quando mancano circa cinque minuti alle 14.

Non l’avrei mai detto di arrivare in tempo, ma qui abbiamo a che fare con miss ‘piedino pesante’… sorrido con me stessa della mia battuta.

"Grazie Nuvolari... di tutto", le dico prima di scendere dalla macchina.

"E di che? Lo sai che per le ramanzine sono sempre disponibile!", afferma mettendosi a ridere.

Con la mia solita calma mi dirigo verso l'ingresso ripensando alla parole della mia amica, che dopo poco mi raggiunge.

La nostra chiacchierata mi è stata utile. Ha ragione Raven, anche se mi spaventa devo parlarne con chi mi può capire, se no, rischio di ripiombare nella mia tristezza, e credo che questa volta mi sarebbe fatale.

Entro nella struttura con una strana convinzione. Appena varco la porta della sala d’aspetto incrocio subito gli occhi di Lexa e, nonostante i miei buoni propositi, il mio corpo vacilla. Sospiro cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e non far sparire tutta quella sicurezza che avevo solo pochi istanti fa.

“Ehi, pensavo che oggi mi avessi dato buca?!”, mi dice con un sorriso.

_Ok, se devo aprirmi con lei, forse è meglio che distolga lo sguardo, se no… non credo di potercela fare._

“Ti giuro che non è colpa mia… il Nuvolari da corsa, qui alle mie spalle, è arrivata in ritardo a prendermi e, per arrivare in tempo, ancora un po’ e ci fa ammazzare!”, preciso indicando Raven dietro di me.

“Non darle retta! È vero sono andata un po’ veloce, ma non siamo mai state a rischio!”, interviene Rae mettendo le cose in chiaro.

“Sì, come no, a parte il fatto che mi hai fatto venire i capelli bianchi, sei andata proprio come una lumaca!”, ribatto tirandole una gomitata.

“Siete veramente uno spasso, lo sapete?!”, afferma  Lexa mettendosi a ridere, trascinando subito anche me e Raven.

Il momento di ilarità svanisce ed io ritorno subito seria. Penso alla conversazione che avrei dovuto avere con Lexa e mi si forma uno strano groppo in gola.

“Lexa, una domanda… la dottoressa Forrest è nel suo studio?”, chiede la mia amica ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.

“Si, se non sbaglio… sta facendo l’ultima visita della giornata. Dopo ha promesso di passare in palestra per controllare i progressi di questa signorina!”, enfatizza l’ultima parola indicandomi.

“Che bello, oggi avrò due carnefici invece che uno! Raven la cosa del testamento è sempre valida!”, esclamo fingendo disperazione.

“Dai Clarke, andiamo, abbiamo del lavoro da fare…”.

Annuisco incamminandomi verso la palestra. Quando varco la soglia poso le stampelle e mi soffermo sulla figura di Lexa, intenta a preparare le attrezzature.

“Lexa…”.

“Dimmi Clarke?”, mi chiede voltandosi verso di me.

“Dobbiamo parlare…”.

Mi rendo conto di non aver usato l'approccio migliore, dal tono che ho usato poteva sembrare una minaccia. Infatti la sua espressione rimane un attimo interdetta, quasi confusa, come a chiedersi che cavolo fosse successo, ma dopo qualche istante, un timido sorriso si affaccia sul suo viso ed istantaneamente mi rilasso.

_Forse, la paura si sta attenuando!_

 


	6. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

_“Dobbiamo parlare…”._

Lentamente faccio qualche passo verso le parallele avvicinandomi a lei… e schiarendomi la voce cerco di spiegare il mio intento.

“Beh, sì… credo che sia arrivato il momento di quella conversazione che ho tanto rimandato…”.

Il suo sorriso si allarga e il mio nervoso si attenua definitamente.

“Sono tutta orecchi!”, esclama facendomi l'occhiolino.

_Ok Clarke, ricordati una cosa: devi camminare e guardare dove metti i piedi… non puoi fissarti su di lei, se no sarà la tua fine e non riuscirai più a spiccicare parola._

“Clarke, solo una cosa poi ti lascio parlare… oggi prova ad appoggiarti ad una sola sbarra mentre cammini…”.

“A quale delle due?”.

“Quella di cui ti senti più sicura, anche se sarebbe meglio la sinistra quella opposta al ginocchio dolente”, mi suggerisce.

Annuisco e provo a fare quello che dice, ovviamente i primi passi sono terribilmente dolorosi, ma poi prendo il ritmo.

“Allora, ti ascolto…”, afferma dopo un po'.

Cavolo… mi sono concentrata talmente tanto a camminare e a fare i passi come si deve, che il mio discorso è passato completamente in secondo piano. _Però Clarke, sei proprio una schiappa!_

"Ah, sì, giusto... la cosa di cui ti vorrei parlare per me è molto difficile da dire, non so nemmeno se riuscirò a finire il discorso senza piombare nell'angoscia, ma comunque voglio provarci…".

Butto l'occhio velocemente su Lexa, ho decisamente attirato la sua attenzione. Mi fa un cenno con la testa e mentre mi sforzo di camminare, apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

"Avevi ragione… quando mi hai detto che avevi capito. Mi manca pattinare, mi manca gareggiare, ma soprattutto mi manca il ghiaccio, il suo profumo e le sensazioni che provo quando la lama dei miei pattini lo taglia. Quello che mi fa più male però… è quel senso di colpa latente che non vuole andarsene. Abbiamo lavorato duramente per quattro anni ed io sono caduta a 20 secondi dalla fine… non riesco ancora a perdonarmelo. Così, dopo l'incidente, mi sono chiusa in me stessa. Ho allontanato tutti quelli che mi volevano bene, mi sembrava la punizione giusta: dolore e solitudine. Solo che la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano. Sono diventata arrogante e scontrosa e, ogni volta che aprivo bocca, ferivo le persone...", le parole mi escono come un fiume in piena.

"Dopo l'intervento, sono durata circa due settimane a fare terapia... in quel momento ho dato la colpa all'eccessivo dolore, e che tanto non sarebbe servito a nulla... ma stavo mentendo a me stessa. La verità è che avevo paura… e ce l’ho ancora… ho paura di guarire e di cosa questo potrebbe comportare. Così, ho scelto la via più semplice, quella di non riprendermi, come se la mia condizione fosse la giusta pena da scontare per la mia colpa. Mi sono resa conto solo poco tempo fa, di quanto fosse assurdo tutto questo, proprio quando Raven e Octavia mi hanno trascinato da Anya. Loro due non si sono mai arrese con me, non mi hanno mai abbandonato, sono rimaste al mio fianco beccandosi le mie giornatacce e i miei insulti, senza mai lamentarsi. Mi hanno messo davanti ad un bivio ed io mi sono rimessa in gioco. Lexa... ho ancora una paura fottuta, a volte mi spaventa l'idea di non farcela e sopraggiunge lo sconforto...", sospiro l'ultima frase e i miei occhi si inumidiscono.

"Ma c'è una cosa che mi spaventa più di tutte...", il groppo in gola si fa sempre più pressante.

"Che cosa Clarke?", mi chiede con estrema dolcezza.

Sento i suoi occhi puntati su di me e con uno sforzo incredibile, riesco a non cedere alla tentazione di guardarla a mia volta, se lo facessi non riuscirei più a parlare.

"La fiducia sconsiderata che ripongo in te…", sospiro con un filo di voce.

Con la coda dell'occhio osservo la sua reazione alle mie parole. Anche se cerca di nasconderlo quello che ho detto sembra averla colpita.

"Sai, ne parlavo giusto prima con Raven. Non riuscivo a capire il perché, fino a quando non lo ammesso poco fa. Quando sono qui, in palestra... con te, mi sento sicura. Cammino, mi muovo, anche se a fatica, senza stampelle... e anche se è doloroso non mi pesa... mi sforzo come non mai per migliorare e soprattutto mi sforzo di essere positiva... ma appena esco da qui, tutte le mie certezze ed i miei buoni propositi svaniscono, mi aggrappo a quei cavoli di bastoni come se ne valesse della mia vita", abbasso lo sguardo celando l'imbarazzo della mia confessione.

Il silenzio è l’unica cosa che rimane quando smetto di parlare. Sento solo i miei piedi strisciare sul pavimento. Un'improvvisa angoscia mi assale. Non avrei dovuto dirle tutte quelle cose. _Stupida Clarke, sei una stupida!_

"È ora del Kinetec, Clarke!", esclama con tono apatico, confermando la mia enorme cavolata.

Non lo credo possibile, ma la sua indifferenza fa ancora più male del dolore che ho al ginocchio. Non avrei dovuto aprirmi con lei, non avrei dovuto espormi così tanto, ho solo peggiorato la cosa. In fondo cosa mi aspettavo da lei? Non siamo amiche, siamo a malapena conoscenti. Non avrebbe potuto, anche volendolo, lenire tutte le mie paranoie, ed è assurdo il solo fatto che io l'abbia pensato. Mi ha ascoltato come aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto e questo è quanto.

L'angoscia lascia spazio alla rabbia con me stessa e con le mie folli illusioni.

Mi sdraio sul lettino e, mentre mi sistema la gamba su quella trappola, mi soffermo a fissare il suo volto. Il suo sguardo sembra perso nel vuoto, triste, assente, come se le mie parole l'avessero fatta sprofondare in un vortice senza fondo. _Ma che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho detto di così sbagliato? Credevo che la mia confessione l'avesse lasciata completamente indifferente, invece sembra proprio il contrario. Allora perché non dice niente? Perché non parla con me?_

Rimaniamo in rigoroso silenzio per tutta la durata della terapia, fatta eccezione per le sue istruzioni.

Il tempo scorre lento e la tensione tra noi è palpabile. Sono persa nei miei pensieri mentre sono ancora intenta a fare la pressa, la novità di oggi. Detto tra noi, questo aggeggio finirà nella mia blacklist delle cose che odierò finché campo. Sento delle risate ridestarmi ed istintivamente mi giro verso la porta. Anya e Raven entrano proprio in quell’istante, ridendo come se fossero vecchie amiche. _Ho come l'impressione che mi sfugga qualcosa, ma va beh, al momento credo proprio che non sia rilevante._

Le risate si bloccano di colpo. Probabilmente le nuove arrivate percepisco che in questa palestra c'è qualcosa che non va. _Sì, ma cosa?_

"Ooook, allora come andiamo Clarke?", mi chiede Anya avvicinandosi a me.

"Sono intenta a farmi schiacciare da questo marchingegno... ma, a parte questo, credo benino...", cerco di fare la simpatica, celando il mio vero stato d'animo.

"Peso?", mi chiede la dottoressa.

"10 Kg, è la prima volta che si fa schiacciare...", sento la voce di Lexa riprendere le mie parole.

Il suo tono fa concorrenza al mio, come se stesse fingendo… proprio come me.

"Beh, non mi sembra male Clarke… poi noto con piacere che la tua gamba si sta irrobustendo, e questo è un ottimo risultato. Fra tre/quattro settimane potremmo cominciare il suicido. Che ne pensi, Lexa?", domanda Anya, cercando conferma nella mia fisioterapista.

"Pensavo anche io la stessa cosa, ma prima deve abbandonare le stampelle…", replica avvicinandosi di qualche passo, scontrando i suoi occhi con i miei.

Il mio corpo trema per l'intensità di quel suo sguardo. Meno male che sono a sedere su questa macchina, se no avrei avuto bisogno di essere presa al volo… di nuovo. Anche se in tutta franchezza la cosa non mi sarebbe per niente dispiaciuta. _Ehi bionda, ma che cavolo vai a pensare?_ Già hai ragione, che cavolo penso…

"Allora, direi che siamo a cavallo, non è vero Clarke? Prima mi ha detto che si sente più sicura a camminare, e che è ad un passo dal mollare quei bastoni per sempre!", interviene Raven, decisamente a sproposito.

Sgrano gli occhi incenerendola.

"Come al solito, vedo che hai ascoltato solo la parte che ti faceva più comodo, eh Rae?", sbotto seccata.

"Ormai dovresti conoscermi, o no?", replica facendomi l'occhiolino.

_Dio, quanto la odio, quando mi mette in imbarazzo!_

"Tornando alla faccenda del suicidio... è proprio necessario?", chiedo con la speranza di scavarmelo.

"Sì, Clarke, è necessario per rimetterti in sesto", mi risponde Lexa, sfiorandomi il braccio.

Il suo tocco inaspettato mi fa venire la pelle d'oca. Non riesco a controllare le reazione del mio corpo. Quella semplice carezza, scatena in me strane sensazioni che non comprendo. Il colpo di grazia ce l'ho quando, disgraziatamente, alzo lo sguardo dal mio braccio ai suoi occhi... in quel momento preciso mi perdo in quell'abisso. _Oh, Gesù, ma che cavolo mi prende?_

"Clarke, ovviamente sono d'accordo con Lexa. Vedrai che in queste tre/quattro settimane, il quadricipite sarà più forte e pronto a sostenere la pressione dello strumento. Fidati!", esclama Anya riportandomi alla realtà.

Sospiro, cercando di focalizzare la concentrazione su altro, qualsiasi cosa va bene, tutto tranne la _mia_ bellissima fisioterapista.

"Giusto per sapere... quanto ti manca Clarke?", la domanda di Raven capita a puntino.

Devo uscire da questa palestra il più presto possibile, non posso stare ancora qui, con lei, con queste strane idee che mi frullano in testa, e con il corpo che mi manda segnali contrastanti. Sto per aprire bocca, ma Lexa mi precede.

"Credo che per oggi possa bastare. Sono più che soddisfatta del tuo lavoro Clarke. Ci vediamo domani", afferma prima di girarsi e andare a sistemare la palestra.

"A domani...", sussurro.

Il mio livello di frustrazione è ad un livello storico. Sbuffo, cercando di riprendermi e l'istante dopo sono già uscita da quella porta, seguita a ruota dalla dottoressa e da Rae.

Sono talmente presa dalle mie emozioni che non faccio neanche caso a come cammino, zoppico vistosamente come sempre, ma stranamente mi appoggio solo su una stampella. È Anya che me lo fa notare.

"Ehi, Clarke… non noti niente nel tuo modo di camminare?".

"Eh? Cosa c'è che non va?", domando cascando dalle nuvole.

"Posso fare una prova?", mi chiede a sua volta.

Annuisco senza però capire le sue intenzioni.

Si avvicina a me e mi sfila dalla mano la stampella destra. Sgrano gli occhi nel panico più totale.

"Clarke, rilassati e respira, solo qualche passo voglio verificare una cosa", le sue parole sembrano quelle di Lexa.

Sospiro cercando di inalare più aria possibile e faccio quello che dice.

Al primo passo mi sembra quasi di cadere, ma non demordo, ne faccio un altro e un altro ancora, cerco di camminare come ho fatto oggi, per tutto il tempo, alla sbarra. E mi accorgo solo adesso a che cosa si riferisse la dottoressa. All'uscita della palestra, magari inconsciamente, il mio corpo non usufruiva dell'ausilio di entrambe i bastoni, ma solo di uno, rendendo l'altro superfluo.

"Io credo che tu possa continuare senza, ma se ti fa sentire più sicura te la restituisco...", afferma Anya, indicando la stampella tra le mani.

"Credo di cavarmela... grazie Anya per avermelo fatto notare...".

"Clarke, è il mio lavoro!", replica sorridendomi.

"Eh brava la mia bionda, ci siamo liberati del primo bastone, tra un po' torneremo a correre insieme...", sbotta Raven con tutto il suo entusiasmo.

"Frena, frena, Rae, non ti sembra di andare un po' troppo veloce?", le chiedo retoricamente, cercando di arrestare il suo impeto.

"Devo dare ragione a Clarke, Reyes. Anche se siamo sulla buona strada, per quanto riguarda correre è decisamente presto... ma Clarke, lo scoglio più grande è quello di liberarsi della prima stampella, l'altra verrà di conseguenza è sarà molto più semplice e veloce, te lo garantisco. La tua gamba si sta irrobustendo e fra poco sarà pronta a sostenerti senza aiuti esterni, vedrai...", ci spiega la dottoressa, con un'estrema convinzione.

Le sorrido quasi felice dell'obiettivo raggiunto... ma tutto si spegne in un attimo quando, arrivate alla macchina, vedo sfrecciare la mustang rossa di Lexa.

_Senza offesa per Anya e Raven, ma questo mio primo traguardo l'avrei voluto condividere con te, Lexa._

Non riesco ancora a capire la tua reazione e più ci penso più il cervello rischia di esplodere. Cosa ho detto di tanto strano? Sei stata tu a dirmi di parlare con te, perché tu c’eri già passata… e allora, perché hai reagito così? Come se la cosa non ti toccasse… quando sappiamo entrambe che non è così?

“Ehi Clarke, sono veramente orgogliosa di te!”, la voce di Raven mi desta da tutti gli ennemila dubbi che ho in testa.

“Grazie Rae… ad essere sincera, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sono soddisfatta di me stessa!”, esclamo con enfasi.

“Qui bisogna festeggiare. Che dici, chiamiamo Octavia e ce ne andiamo a cena fuori?”.

“Mi sembra proprio un’ottima idea!”.

Magari un po’ di coraggio liquido, oltre alla cena con le mie migliori amiche, potrebbe far sparire ogni mio dubbio, facendomi gioire per questa mia ultima conquista… sperare non costa nulla.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

Sono passate quasi quattro settimane da quella mia confessione a cuore aperto... dal mio primo traguardo raggiunto, nel calvario che è questa riabilitazione.

Paradosso dell'assurdo, questi giorni sono stati più estenuanti dei primi.

Sì perché… ogni santissimo giorno vengo qui, in questa dannatissima palestra, a fare terapia… e mi sento sempre di più inadeguata, fuori posto, il mio corpo scalpita per fuggire via. In fondo, credo che sia tutta colpa mia, mi sono lasciata andare, mi sono esposta troppo, probabilmente dicendo o facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.

Il risultato che ho ottenuto è che io e Lexa ci scambiamo, si e no, un paio di frasi durante tutte le ore che passiamo insieme a fare riabilitazione. E la cosa è a dir poco frustrante.

_Cazzo… è lei che mi ha suggerito di aprirmi… e che se c'era qualcosa che mi turbava potevo benissimo parlarne con lei... poi, con i miei tempi, le dò ascolto dicendole tutto quello che mi passa per il cervello, in modo così profondo che non credevo possibile, e l'unica cosa che mi sa dire in risposta è: 'È ora di fare il Kinetec..'?_

Ok, magari le mie parole l'hanno colpita, riportandole alla mente brutti ricordi, ma io che c’entro? Che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho detto da farla chiudere così a riccio? Sembra di vedere me qualche mese fa.

La sua indifferenza mi fa terribilmente male. Razionalmente non so neanche io perché mi senta così, fatto sta che non sopporto questa sua completa apatia nei miei confronti.

Ogni giorno spero di imbattermi nel suoi bellissimi occhi, nel suo bellissimo sorriso, o in un parola gentile di incoraggiamento, diversa dai continui ordini che mi impartisce sempre.

Mi sono resa conto che il mio sguardo è sempre fisso su Lexa, quando lei non se ne accorge. Mi perdo quasi fossi una stalker avida di dettagli. La mia mente è completamente persa ad osservare la bellezza dei suoi lineamenti, ogni suo minimo dettaglio è impresso nel mio cervello. Per assurdo, riuscirei tranquillamente a fare un suo ritratto, veritiero, senza averla sotto gli occhi. Il mio cuore si scatena quando intravedo sulle sue labbra un timido sorriso. Quelle volte che mi tocca, la mia pelle si increpa facendomi venire i brividi e la pelle d'oca.

Ho cercando di scacciar via tutti questi pensieri dalla mia testa, ma non ci riesco. Non capisco bene cosa provo. Tutte le emozioni che sento continuano ad essere contrastanti e ho paura di buttarmi a capofitto in quella che potrebbe essere solo una mia fantasia.

Però se fosse solo questo: una fantasia… perché da quando ho confessato i miei timori il suo comportamento è cambiato completamente? Prima era allegra, spavalda, sicura di se, e sempre con la battuta pronta… e, potrei anche essermi sbagliata, ma alcune volte flirtava con me. Invece ora, sembra sempre triste, distratta, distaccata, soprattutto quando deve interagire con me. Quando Raven e Octavia mi accompagnano e si fermano a fare due chiacchiere la vedo ridere e scherzare, e questo mi fa veramente incazzare. Che cosa le ho fatto? Sembra avercela con me e io non riesco a capire il perché.

Mi sta facendo impazzire il fatto che non mi degni di uno sguardo, che non mi consideri minimamente, la cosa mi innervosisce e gli effetti si percepiscono anche fuori da quella dannata palestra.

Oggi è venerdì, l'ultimo giorno della settimana prima del weekend di assoluto riposo. Non ho per niente voglia di andare a fare terapia, ma soprattutto non ho voglia di scontrarmi con l'indifferenza della _mia_ bellissima fisioterapista… sto quasi per chiamare il centro clinico per dire che non mi sento bene, quando suonano al campanello.

Mi alzo per andare ad aprire e inconsciamente non cerco la stampella. Faccio i primi passi un po' tremolanti, ma riesco ad arrivare alla porta senza aiuto. Quando la apro mi ritrovo Octavia e Raven sorridenti, che non si accorgono minimamente che sono in piedi, davanti a loro, senza il mio immancabile bastone.

"Ehi Clarkey, oggi ti accompagniamo noi a fare riabilitazione...", esclama Octavia tutta eccitata.

Le guardo con scetticismo, cercando di capire i loro piani.

"Clarke, non fare quella faccia, tanto non smorzerai il nostro entusiasmo", afferma Rae dando man forte alla mia migliore amica.

"Ragazze, si può sapere che cosa avete in mente?".

"Semplice, oggi è l'8 marzo… è la nostra festa. E dopo la terapia pensavamo di andare a festeggiare. Pensa viene anche la tua dottoressa. Raven l'ha invitata. E probabilmente anche Lexa, Anya ha detto che glielo avrebbe chiesto.", ribatte Octavia battendo le mani tutta esaltata.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo per questo suo entusiasmo totalmente ingiustificato, rendendomi conto solo ora di quello che ha appena detto. _Lexa? Uscire con noi? Non verrà mai!_

"Ehi Rae, per caso… c'è qualcosa che vuoi condividere con noi?", le domando alzando un sopracciglio.

"In merito?".

"La dottoressa Forrest…", preciso rendendole chiaro dove voglio arrivare.

"Beh, fammici pensare... uhm… no, direi proprio di no!", esclama secca mettendosi a ridere.

Sgrano gli occhi guardandola stralunata.

"Clarke, ci siamo viste un paio di volte, tutto qui. È una bella donna, colta, intelligente e simpatica. Mi trovo bene a parlare con lei. Abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune. Anche se credo che questi non siano affari tuoi...", sono sempre più incredula delle sue parole.

"Parlare, eh?".

"Sì, Clarke, ci stiamo conoscendo. È forse un crimine?".

"No, no. Dai andiamo prima che cambi idea...", le invito a seguirmi dopo aver preso la giacca e la borsa.

Cammino lentamente, cercando di dosare il peso sul ginocchio. Ovviamente zoppico vistosamente, ma sono ogni passo più sicura di me.

Quando arrivo alla macchina mi giro e trovo le ragazze ancora con la bocca aperta sulla soglia di casa. Rido delle loro espressioni sbalordite.

"E quindi? Che cavolo ci fate ancora lì?", le invito a muoversi.

"Clarkey... ma sei una grande io sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta...", mi urla Octavia correndomi incontro.

Barcollo un po' dalla foga con cui mi abbraccia, ma la stringo a mia volta ridendo come una matta.

Dopo un po' sento stringersi a noi anche Raven.

"Sono così orgogliosa di te bionda, non puoi capire quanto...", mi sussurra all'orecchio.

Saliamo in macchina e ci dirigiamo alla clinica. Il mio umore è decisamente migliorato, aver finalmente abbandonato il bastone mi riempie il cuore di gioia. Anche se l'argomento Lexa fa ancora male, decido di non pensarci. Oggi nemmeno lei può farmi passare questo entusiasmo.

Quando entriamo nella clinica, vedo davanti all'accettazione Lexa e Anya. Non ci notano subito, sembra stiano discutendo. Ci avviciniamo lentamente e le loro voci cominciano a farsi sempre più chiare.

“Anya, ho detto di no! È meglio lasciare le cose come stanno. Perché non riesci a capirlo? Non voglio rovinare la vita a nessuno!”.

“Sì, hai ragione Lexa… dimenticavo che tu ti diverti a rovinare solo la tua di vita. Perché non la smetti, una volta per tutte, di nasconderti… piantala di sopravvivere e ritorna a vivere. Credo che ormai sia ora, no?”.

“Fa troppo male e tu lo sai”, replica Lexa, cercando di tagliare corto.

Il suo viso è provato, sembra quasi stia crollando. _Cos’è che ti fa così male? Perché pensi di rovinare la vita a qualcuno? Che cosa mi nascondi? Ma che cosa ti è successo Lexa?_

“Smettila di piangerti addosso…”, sbotta sempre più arrabbiata Anya, finché non si imbatte nei nostri sguardi curiosi e allo stesso tempo attoniti.

La dottoressa non finisce la frase lasciandola a metà, cercando di darsi un tono per salvare le apparenze.

Cerco il tuo sguardo, Lexa, come se ne avessi bisogno per capire. I tuoi bellissimi occhi sono lucidi. Ti vedo guardarmi stupita. Forse hai notato che sono senza stampella, oppure ti senti solo a disagio, perché non sai da quando siamo lì e soprattutto cosa abbiamo sentito della vostra discussione. Continuo a fissarti sempre più intensamente, con tutti i dubbi che mi passano per il cervello. Stai per dire qualcosa quando Anya ti precede.

“Ragazze, ciao, non vi avevamo sentito arrivare…”.

 _Sì certo, eravate troppo impegnate a litigare_ , penso te a me e me.

“Ma Clarke, che bella novità sto notando… hai abbandonato anche la seconda stampella. Sono veramente contenta. Come ti senti?”, mi domanda la dottoressa avvicinandosi a noi.

“Onestamente, questa cosa ha stupito anche me oggi. Quando queste due matte mi sono venute a prendere, mi sono alzata dal divano e non ho cercato la stampella come al solito, così ho provato e, passo dopo passo, ho preso confidenza”.

“Sono proprio orgogliosa di te, Clarkey”, mi abbraccia Octavia con tutto il suo affetto, e subito dopo si aggiunge Raven.

“Ok, ok, ragazze, non sono ancora molto stabile rischiate di farmi cadere così”, mi lamento cercando di scrollarmele di dosso.

Alzo lo sguardo e incrocio di nuovo il tuo, un timido sorriso si affaccia sul tuo viso, ma quando lo ricambio improvvisamente diventi seria.

“Clarke, dobbiamo cominciare…”, sento le tue parole richiamarmi all'ordine. Il tuo tono è freddo apatico, anche se mi è parso di percepire un leggero tremolio nella voce.

Il tuo atteggiamento mi confonde sempre di più, non so davvero cosa pensare. Un minuto prima sembra che ti importi veramente di me, quello seguente sembra invece, che di me, non te ne freghi nulla. Mi gira la testa. _Come mai ti comporti così, Lexa? Ma che ti ho fatto?_

Mi risveglio dai pensieri cercando di camminare lentamente verso di lei. Una volta raggiunta mi fa segno di precederla. Probabilmente mi vuole guardare camminare, ora che non ho più quegli odiosi bastoni.

Cerco di fare del mio meglio, ma lo sforzo è notevole. Arriviamo in palestra e la prima cosa che faccio è sedermi sulla prima panca che trovo. _Purtroppo sto pagando tutta la mia spavalderia… non penso proprio sia stata una buona idea lasciare la stampella a casa. Dopo la terapia sono sempre stremata, a pezzi, un po' di aiuto mi avrebbe fatto comodo._

“Clarke, sdraiati sul lettino… per favore”, afferma e io la guardo stranita.

_Non dovrei cominciare con le parallele?_

“Oggi, invece di fare gli esercizi, rilasseremo i muscoli della gamba. Prima ti faccio una manipolazione, seguita da un massaggio, poi faremo un po' di idromassaggio… e dopo, solo se te la sentirai, faremo un po' di pesi. Penso che tu ti sia già sforzata molto per venire fin qui, senza stampella…”, afferma con dolcezza lasciandomi di stucco.

Mi gira sempre di più la testa. _Ma che cavolo sta succedendo?_

Annuisco rimanendo in silenzio non riuscendo a trovare le parole. _Perché stai facendo così, Lexa? Avevi detto che non mi avresti coccolato se fossi stata dolorante o stanca, e allora… perché lo stai facendo? Non ti capisco._

Comincia a farmi la manipolazione sul ginocchio, il suo tocco è delicato, ma preciso. Sento un po' di dolore all'inizio, ma poi mi concentro sulle sue mani su di me. La mia pelle si increspa all'istante provocandomi un’imbarazzante pelle d'oca. Il mio corpo è invaso da brividi che non riesco ad evitare. _Oddio, se continuo così, credo che potrebbe essere spiacevole… dai Clarke, concentrati!_

Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e il battito frenetico del mio cuore. _Devo darmi una calmata o qui finisce male._

“Sono veramente orgogliosa di te, Clarke”, la sento sussurra timidamente.

Apro gli occhi di colpo inchiodandoli nei suoi.

“Gr… grazie”, balbetto, non sapendo cosa dire.

Mi aspetto che dica qualcos'altro, ma le mie speranze sono vane. Così decido e azzardo. Ho bisogno di sciogliere i miei dubbi, e chiarire questa specie di crisi, se così si può chiamare, tra di noi.

“Lexa, posso farti una domanda?”, le chiedo cercando di mostrarmi sicura.

“Sì, certo Clarke”, replica, alzando un sopracciglio incuriosita.

“Perché tu ed Anya stavate litigando prima?”.

Abbassa lo sguardo sulla mia gamba e sospira, come se stesse cercando la risposta giusta da darmi.

“È una lunga storia. Ogni tanto io ed Anya discutiamo per questa cosa. Abbiamo due punti di vista molto diversi”, ribatte con un tono laconico.

“Ti va di parlarne?”, cerco di saperne di più, aspettandomi già un no secco in risposta.

“Magari un’altra volta, Clarke”, taglia corto, lascandomi una speranza di capirci qualcosa.

Inizia a farmi il massaggio per tutta la gamba ed i suoi tocchi mi fanno letteralmente impazzire. Chiudo di nuovo gli occhi cercando, invano, di darmi un contegno. Il dolore passa completamente in secondo piano. Godo di ogni singola carezza che mi scatena brividi incontrollati in tutto il corpo. Se mi lasciassi andare completamente, penso proprio che alcuni gemiti uscirebbero dalla mia bocca, ma non di dolore, bensì di piacere. _Cazzo Clarke, mi spieghi qual è il tuo problema?_ Sinceramente non lo so quale sia. So solo che vorrei che le sue mani mi toccassero così… dappertutto. _Oh Gesù, ho proprio pensato ad una cosa del genere?_ No, non è possibile. Mi devo assolutamente riprendere.

“Lexa, stasera perché non vieni con noi a festeggiare?”, le chiedo di punto in bianco.

Lei non risponde subito cerca di temporeggiare, ma io ho bisogno di stare con lei fuori da questa dannata palestra, devo chiarire quello che provo e, apparentemente, stando qui dentro non ci riesco.

“Ti prego… vieni con noi…”, la supplico con un tono a dir poco disperato.

Annuisce timidamente. Non so se esserne contenta oppure no. In fondo è quello che voglio. E allora, perché sono così spaventata? Forse perché fare chiarezza nei miei sentimenti non è mai stata una cosa semplice, e soprattutto quando l'ho fatto è sempre andata male. _Da quando sei diventata una codarda, Clarke?_ Beh, più o meno dall'incidente direi. Cavolo… non di nuovo, devo piantarla di parlare con la mia fastidiosa vocina.

Andrà come andrà, ma io ho bisogno di sapere.

 


	8. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

Dopo aver quasi implorato Lexa e aver ottenuto la mia piccola conquista, se così la vogliamo chiamare, abbiamo finito la sessione di riabilitazione in religioso silenzio. 

Contrariamente alle altre volte, non mi sono sentita a disagio o in imbarazzo, forse perché inconsciamente sono più che consapevole di aver fatto un passo avanti con lei, anche se, onestamente, non so dove tutto questo possa portarci, ma sono sempre stata molto testarda e voglio assolutamente scoprirlo.

Finita la terapia ci siamo tutte messe d'accordo di incontrarci, circa due ore dopo, allo Yale Saloon uno dei migliori locali country di Vancouver. Il genere di posto non è proprio il mio preferito, soprattutto ora con il ginocchio in queste condizioni, ma hanno organizzato tutto Octavia e Raven. Al contrario di me, loro hanno sempre voluto  trascinarmi lì incuriosite dal genere. Qui parliamo di gente che si mette a cavalcare un toro meccanico fino a quando non viene sbalzata a terra, o di persone che si mettono a ballare ridicoli balli di gruppo country, non so se mi spiego...

Comunque poco importa, l'unica cosa di cui mi preme è che Lexa esca con noi. Non so bene come comportarmi, ma voglio dissipare ogni mio dubbio. Voglio capire cosa provo, quando sono con lei fuori da quella palestra, fuori da quei ruoli in cui sempre ci ritroviamo: fisioterapista e paziente.

Ad essere sincera non so se il mio voler far chiarezza, migliorerà o peggiorerà il nostro rapporto, ma così io non posso più, o forse non voglio più, andare avanti.

Persa nel flusso dei miei pensieri, mi ritrovo davanti al mio armadio indecisa su cosa mettere. Il flash delle parole di Raven riecheggiano prepotenti nella mia testa.

_'Clarke, mi raccomando, vestiti a tono e non fare l'associale. Serata country vuol dire vestirsi in jeans, camicia a scacchettoni, camperos e cappello da cowgirl…'._

Scuoto la testa pensando all'assurdità dell'abbigliamento, e che, grazie a feste passate, avevo tutto l'occorrente.

In poco più di mezzora sono pronta, con i miei jeans strappati, la camicia a scacchettoni rossi e bianchi legata sotto il seno con un nodo, gli stivaloni a punta e l'immancabile cappello. Mi guardo allo specchio e prima di uscire dalla mia camera, perdo una manciata di minuti per truccarmi leggermente, giusto un po' di eyeliner e di rimmel per risaltare lo sguardo.

Raggiungo il soggiorno e altre due country girl stanno ridendo e scherzando, sul divano, con mia madre.

“Yippee-ki-yay, Clarke. Sei proprio una favola, bionda!", esclama Raven mettendomi in imbarazzo.

"Wow Clarkey, ha ragione Rae, lo stile country ti calza a pennello. Sei una bomba. Prevedo conquiste stasera...".

Mia madre guarda prima me e poi le ragazze e scuote la testa ridendo.

"Si, sicuramente O. Hai ragione sono terribilmente affascinante quando zoppico, e mi sa che con questi stivali sarà ancora più difficile camminare! Cadranno tutti ai miei piedi, ammesso che non cada prima io…", replico con un pizzico di ironia mettendomi a ridere, trascinando dopo poco anche loro.

"Fatti abbracciare bambina mia... Sono proprio orgogliosa di te...", mi sussurra all'orecchio mia madre, stringendomi forte a sé.

"Ti voglio bene", le dico staccandomi

"Anche io te ne voglio, Clarke. Adesso andate e divertitevi". 

Saliamo in macchina e dopo circa venti minuti Raven parcheggia nei pressi del locale. Ci avviciniamo all'ingresso e leggo il cartello: _'Stasera serata solo donne'_.

_Ecco fatto, ci mancava solo questa!_

"Ehi voi due… ne sapevate qualcosa?", chiedo sospettosa alle mie amiche.

"No, certo che no!", replica alzando le mani Octavia.

"E tu Raven?".

"Per chi mi hai preso bionda? Anche io… non ne sapevo nulla!".

"Sarà, ma non me la raccontate giusta!".

Parliamo ancora un po' davanti al pub, fino a quando una voce famigliare non ci richiama.

"Ehi Reyes?!", è la voce di Anya che ci fa girare all'unisono.

In quell'istante il mio sguardo scivola sulla persona al suo fianco, e in quel momento smetto letteralmente di respirare e d'istinto apro la bocca.

Lexa è letteralmente una visione. Ha i capelli sciolti che le cadono sulle spalle, coperti da un capello da cowgirl nero. Ha una giacca di pelle nere con le frange che copre una camicia a scacchettoni neri e bianchi. E per finire indossa dei jeans aderenti neri, che le fasciano le gambe toniche, con dei stivali neri a punta.

La gomitata di Raven arriva a puntino per ridestarmi dallo stato di trance.

"Ciao Forrest... Woods", saluta la mia allenatrice.

"Ehi, ciao ragazze", si aggiunge al coro dei saluti anche Octavia.

Io e Lexa continuiamo a guardarci negli occhi senza aprire bocca. È una sensazione strana quella che provo, siamo perse in una specie di bolla dove ci siamo solo noi due, e il mondo esterno non esiste.

"Ragazze, che ne dite di smetterla di mangiarvi con gli occhi e di entrare? Io avrei una discreta fame!", sento la voce di Anya interrompere il nostro momento.

Quasi in contemporanea, distogliamo lo sguardo cercando di celare l'imbarazzo... ma credo che sia troppo tardi.

Annuisco afferrando sotto braccio Octavia per trascinarla all'interno del locale.

Appena dentro, rimango subito sorpresa dall'ambiente già pieno di vita. L'allegria è letteralmente contagiosa. La musica Country inonda l'intera sala, c'è chi è già intento a sfidare il toro meccanico, chi balla picchiettando gli stivali sul pavimento, chi gioca a biliardo e chi si perde in chiacchiere mangiando un boccone di tanto in tanto.

Sorrido inconsciamente vedendo tutta questa spensieratezza. Tutto sommato, credo che non sia stata una brutta idea venire qui. Mi piace il locale e anche molto... ma credo che la compagnia mi piaccia molto di più. Mi giro guardando indietro e casualmente incontro lo sguardo di Lexa.

Ci facciamo accompagnare al tavolo e ordiniamo la cena. Per una strana coincidenza, chiamiamola così, io capito a sedere proprio difronte a lei. La tensione tra me e la mia fisioterapista è palpabile, anche se cerco di evitarlo, spesso i miei occhi incrociano i suoi per pochi istanti, ma quando accade il mio corpo comincia a tremare. Provo a non darci peso, anche se è molto difficile. Cerco di ricordare a me stessa l’obbiettivo della serata: capire cosa diavolo provo per lei.

Penso che la mia salvezza o, in questo caso, la mia rovina siano proprio le mie migliori amiche: le ragazze. Con le loro chiacchiere, di tutto e niente, e con l'arrivo del cibo, riesco a distogliere la mia mente da strani pensieri, da queste strane sensazioni che sento... _e meno male… se no, chi ci arriva a fine serata?_

Nonostante la tensione evidente tra me e Lexa, mi sto divertendo un mondo, la cosa mi sorprende era da tanto che non mi capitava.

"Ehi ragazze, mi è venuta un'idea geniale. Che ne dite di organizzare una gara?", afferma Raven di punto in bianco.

"Che hai in mente Reyes?", le chiede la dottoressa.

"Semplice... la sfida è questa: chi resiste di più con le chiappe sul toro meccanico laggiù. Dev'essere divertente. E ovviamente Clarke ci farà da giudice, non potendo partecipare!".

"Sei un vero tesoro, Rae", replico dandole una pacca sulla spalla.

"Io ci sto!", esclama Octavia.

"Beh, se proprio devo, ci sto anche io, anche se vi devo avvertirvi ragazze, la musona e anche un po' scorbutica al mio fianco, è la detentrice del record di questo posto... due minuti e ventun secondi", ribatte Anya indicando Lexa.

Il mio sguardo ritorna sulla bellissima donna che ho difronte e sorrido quando la vedo in completo imbarazzo.

"Questa è una sfida Woods, troverai pane per i tuoi denti, vero O?", afferma Rae chiedendo il supporto della mia migliore amica.

"Ci puoi scommettere il culetto!", esclama Octavia battendo un cinque alla mia allenatrice.

Scuoto la testa sconfortata, quando queste due si mettono in testa qualcosa, non c'è niente che le possa dissuadere.

"E nella tua brillante idea... se è lecito saperlo, che cos'è che vorresti mettere in palio?", le domando con un a punta di ironia, riportandole alla sfida.

Afferrò la bottiglia di birra e ne bevo un sorso.

"Ma certo bionda che è lecito saperlo… e so già che ti piacerà da matti. Visto che non puoi divertirti insieme a noi, chi vince avrà un tuo bacio… il bacio del giudice, e ovviamente avrà la serata pagata, bevande incluse!", esclama con estrema nonchalance Raven.

Sputo quel sorso per non strozzarmi e sgrano gli occhi. Dopo essermi ripresa e aver fatto ridere tutte, tranne Lexa,  incenerisco Raven come per dirle _‘Ma sei completamente scema o cosa?'_ , ma lei sembra non curarsene. _Giuro che, una volta o l'altra, la faccio fuori!_

"Per me va bene ragazze!", sento la voce di Lexa irrompere nella mia conversazione silenziosa con Rae.

Mi volto verso di lei e, quando incrocio i suoi bellissimi occhi, un timido sorriso compare sul suo viso. Il mio corpo comincia a tremare ed un'emozione strana comincia ad invadermi il corpo.

Gesù, e se vincesse Lexa? Anya ha detto che è bravissima, ma sarà vero? E se dovessi baciarla? Sentire le sue labbra sulle mie che emozioni mi darà? E poi riuscirò ad andare fino in fondo? _Oh cavolo, ma la vuoi smettere di piagnucolare, Clarke! Raven ti ha fatto un favore, fornendoti la scusa ideale per capire cosa cavolo provi per lei. Quindi piantala di fare la cagasotto e sii coerente con le tue idee._ La devo proprio piantare di parlare con la mia coscienza, se no finirò con l'impazzire. _Perché non lo sei già? Pazza, intendo dire._ Oh Gesù, ma la vuoi smettere!

Gli occhi di Lexa si spostano dai miei alle sue avversarie. Inizia a prenderle di mira sorridendo divertita.

"Allora, ragazze vogliamo cominciare?", esorta tutte a muoversi.

"Sì, dai, cominciamo, non vedo l'ora di posare le mie chiappe su quel coso…", ribatte Octavia con entusiasmo.

Ci avviciniamo alla zona e aspettiamo con pazienza il nostro turno. Senza neanche accorgermene continuo a fissare Lexa, se dovesse vincere lei dovrei baciarla, solo il pensiero mi scatena dei brividi in tutto il mio corpo. Ennemila dubbi mi affollano la mente e non riesco ad essere lucida. Mi assale un’emozione incontrollata di assaggiare quelle bellissime labbra carnose. Quale sarà il suo sapore? Saranno dolci, succose? _Clarke, datti un contegno, ti prego._

Il flusso dei miei pensieri, poco casti, viene ridestato da Anya.

"Allora, chi vuole cominciare per prima?".

"Se non vi dispiace, vorrei iniziare io!", esclama la mia migliore amica battendo le mani sempre più emozionata.

"Per me va bene, so già che Lexa vorrà essere l'ultima, quindi Raven, vuoi andare tu dopo di lei?".

"Perché no, Forrest!", replica ammiccandole.

Ok, questa loro complicità mi fa pensare che io mi sia  persa molto di più di qualche semplice chiacchierata. _Non me la fai Rae, scoprirò cosa c'è sotto, stanne certa!_

Dopo neanche cinque minuti l'addetto del locale richiama la nostra attenzione. E di corsa Octavia sale in pedana. Il ragazzo le spiega due / tre cosette, considerato che è la prima volta che monta quell'affare, prima di darle il via libera.

"Forza O!", le grido incitandola.

"Clarke, ti spiego una cosa…  tu sei il giudice, nonché il premio ambito della competizione, non dovresti fare il tifo per nessuno", mi riprende Raven puntandomi un dito contro.

"E di chi è la colpa di tutto questo?", le chiedo sarcasticamente.

La mando a qual paese tirandole una spallata e poi prima di ritornare sulla mia amica, il mio sguardo scivola di nuovo sull'oggetto dei miei desideri... su di lei... Lexa.

Sembra seria e concentrata, come se si stesse preparando mentalmente alla sfida. Che sia così brava come dice Anya?

La sirena dell'inizio mi scuote e ritorno a concentrarmi su Octavia. Sembra non cavarsela male, ma dopo quarantadue secondi cade sui materassi.

“Wow, è davvero una figata!”, esclama Octavia, tutta eccitata da l'esperienza appena fatta.

"Ok, Reyes, facci vedere quello che sai fare", afferma Anya sghignazzando.

"Non ne hai idea Forrest… non hai proprio idea di quello di cui sono capace!", il suo tono e provocatorio e a tratti sembra quasi malizioso.

_Credo che io e Raven dobbiamo proprio fare un discorso.... molto approfondito aggiungerei._

Sale sul toro meccanico e dopo la sirena comincia la sua prova. Inizialmente sembra stia per cadere, ma si riprende subito, tenendosi bene. Lei riesce a durare un minuto e cinque secondi, poi però vola anche lei sui tappetti.

"Eh brava Raven, mi hai battuta, eh?", afferma con retorica O.

"Beh, il mio è un talento naturale! Coraggio dottoressa ora tocca a lei! Sono proprio curiosa di vedere come se la cava".

"Aspetta e vedrai Reyes, aspetta e vedrai!".

Sale in pedana Anya e la sua prova è quella più duratura, il toro meccanico riesce a sbalzarla dalla sella dopo un minuto e quarantuno secondi.

Una volta rialzatasi dai tappeti si avvicina a Raven, e con un gesto della mano le chiude la bocca rimasta aperta per lo stupore.

"Ci sono altre cose di cui rimarrai sbalordita, di questo ne sono più che sicura...", il suo tono malizioso fa impallidire me, figuriamoci Rae.

_Ooook, per il momento è in testa Anya. Se Lexa non dovesse batterla dovrei baciare la mia ortopedica. Per quando questa cosa possa essere inappropriata ed imbarazzante, la cosa peggiore è che proprio la mia dottoressa sta flirtando in maniera audace e spudorata con la mia allenatrice. Comincia veramente a girarmi la testa. Non so veramente cosa sperare._

Lexa sale sul toro con un'estrema sicurezza nei movimenti. Prima di partire lancia un fugace sguardo verso di me, che come al solito mi fa increspare la pelle. Sento la sirena trapanarmi le orecchie e comincio a contare i secondi. La sua grazia e eleganza nel cavalcare quel coso metallico è veramente impressionante. Passa il primo minuto, e le emozioni dentro di me si fanno sempre più intense. Passano altri trenta secondi, sembra cadere l'istante seguente, ma stringe le gambe e continua a stare in sella al toro.

Arriva a due minuti e il panico mi assale. La devo baciare, o meglio, la voglio baciare. _Clarke, smettila con questi assurdi pensieri!_ E perché dovrei, è quello che penso, io non devo, voglio assaggiare quelle stupende labbra, le voglio assaporare e capire che emozioni provocano a contatto con le mie.

La sua prova arriva fino a due minuti e trenta secondi, quando con un balzo salta giù dal toro. Ha segnato un nuovo record del locale.

Mentre si avvicina a noi inchioda lo sguardo verso di me, rimane seria, ma la sua intensità mi scatena un improvviso calore, mi toglie il fiato. E adesso, che cavolo faccio? _Non essere codarda Clarke... sei tu che volevi fare chiarezza, no? Quale occasione migliore se non questa?_ Ho paura, sono nel panico. Mi sto rimettendo in gioco e questo mi spaventa. _Piantala di piagnucolare e fa quello che devi!_

"Bene, bene, bene, sembra che qui abbiamo una vincitrice... e che vincitrice, direi che ci ha stracciate tutte alla grande Woods!", afferma Raven facendomi sussultare.

"Ragazze, io vi avevo avvisato...", precisa Anya.

"Beh, allora Lexa, ti sei guadagnata cena e bevande gratis per tutta la serata... e poi, naturalmente, il bacio del nostro giudice", sogghigna divertita Octavia.

_Giuro che la uccido!_

"Per quanto riguarda il bacio sta alla vincitrice riscuoterlo quando meglio crede!", sottolinea Rae mettendomi sempre di più in imbarazzo.

Finalmente la musica riprende e un sacco di gente va a ballare in pista, comprese Anya, Raven e Octavia. Così, tornate al tavolo, rimaniamo solo io e Lexa. _Perfetto, la situazione migliora a vista d'occhio._

Il mio cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto come fosse un tamburo impazzito. Le mani mi sudano ed ho il fiato corto. Il livello di imbarazzo cresce esponenzialmente. Non faccio altro che pensare a quel bacio, a quanto desideri sentire le mie labbra sulle sue… e improvvisamente sento caldo, molto caldo. Il mio cervello è completamente andato, e quel pensiero fisso mi sta facendo impazzire. _Ma che cavolo mi prende?_

Cerco di sviare la mia attenzione su altro, così guardando la pista mi imbatto nelle ragazze che stanno cercando, invano, di seguire i passi di uno strano ballo di gruppo. Istintivamente mi metto a ridere, trascinando dopo pochi istanti anche la donna al mio fianco.

Mi godo questa serenità tra di noi, anche se so che il momento di imbarazzo è solo rimandato.

 


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTA AUTRICE: Vi dò un consiglio, se riuscite guardate il link del video youtube che ho inserito prima di continuare a leggere... credo che renderà meglio l'immagine e l'emozioni]

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

Dopo aver riso impunemente delle mie amiche, i miei occhi, traditori, ritornano su di lei… Lexa. Quell’attimo fugace mi è fatale. L’imbarazzo torna ad investirmi e sono costretta, ancora una volta, a celare il mio viso, ormai di una tonalità rosso fuoco, concentrandomi di nuovo su Raven e Octavia. Vedo Anya intenta a insegnargli qualche passo, ma sono, letteralmente, un caso disperato.

“Oh, Gesù, le devo assolutamente riprendere. È la cosa più buffa che abbia mai visto. Credo che i balli country non facciano proprio per loro, tu che dici?”, le chiedo mettendomi a ridere, iniziando a registrare il video con il cellulare.

“Beh, hai decisamente ragione, direi che non sono proprio portate”, affermi sorridendomi.

 _Oddio, il tuo sorriso…  mi farà morire_. Continuo a nascondermi dietro il telefonino per non dover affrontare quel verde.

“Sai, sono sorpresa... visto che il locale lo avevate proposto voi, ho dedotto che vi piacesse il genere country”, nel suo tono percepisco curiosità.

Finisco di riprendere e mi giro a guardarla. _Grosso errore!_

“Beh, credo che questo sia prevalentemente colpa mia. Raven e Octavia sono anni che mi ci vogliono trascinare qui, ma io non ho mai voluto venirci. Diciamo che ero scettica… ma devo ammettere che mi sono dovuta ricredere. È un bel posto, e mi sto divertendo un mondo”.

_Questo solo perché ci sei tu, che mi guardi talmente intensamente che il mio corpo trema tutte le volte. Clarke, respira, cerca di respirare..._

Nonostante io faccia di tutto, per nascondere il mio imbarazzo, Lexa sembra notarlo. _Di bene in meglio!_

Cerco di sviare la conversazione, provando a riprendermi, anche se il cuore a mille ed il respiro in affanno non aiutano per niente.

“Perché non scendi in pista anche tu?”, le domando, non riuscendo a pensare a niente di meglio.

“Beh, non sarebbe carino lasciarti qui, tutta sola, Clarke”, replica con una dolcezza disarmante.

_Oddio, ma dov’è finita l’apatica e scorbutica fisioterapista? Mi farebbe comodo che si palesasse per sopravvivere a questa serata._

“E se ti dicessi che mi piacerebbe vederti ballare? Beh, oddio, mi rendo conto che il country non dev'essere poi così emozionante, rispetto ai balli latino americani a cui sei abituata…”.

_Clarke, è ufficiale… sei completamente deficiente! Se vuoi sopravvivere a queste serata, mi spieghi perché stai flirtando in questo modo? Lo sai vero, che tutto questo ti si ritorcerà contro?_

La sua espressione cambia. Nel suo volto dolce e curioso, compare un sorriso di sfida, quasi malizioso, come per dire: ‘l'hai voluto tu’.

_Ok, me la sono cercata! Anche se non mi sembrava di aver flirtato più di tanto. Comunque, credo proprio che mi ci voglia un manuale d’istruzione per capire la mia fisioterapista. Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere a cosa sta pensando in questo momento._

La vedo alzarsi di scatto e avvicinarsi a me. Ora è vicina, molto vicina, troppo vicina. Il suo volto è di fianco al mio orecchio.

“Questo ballo è solo per te, Clarke… goditelo”, sussurra con una voce talmente sexy che il mio corpo trema pervaso da brividi incontrollati.

Dopo avermi lasciato a bocca aperta, come uno stoccafisso, si dirige verso la pista, dove l'ultimo ballo è appena terminato.

“Ehi Zoe, che ne dici di mettere il solito per ravvivare un po' la serata?”, la sento urlare alla DJ.

Vedo la ragazza fare un cenno di assenso e schiarirsi la voce.

 _Cavolo, deve essere proprio di casa in questo posto,_ penso tra me e me.

Raven e Octavia ritornano al tavolo, mentre Anya rimane in pista con Lexa, altre otto ragazze dello staff le raggiungano e si dispongono a piramide. Ovviamente la punta di diamante è la mia fisioterapista.

_“Signore e niente signori, anche perché non ce ne sono…. questa sera abbiamo uno spettacolo fuori programma._ _Date il benvenuto alle Grounders Girl!”._

([Big and Rich - "Fake I.D." ft. Gretchen Wilson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwNIMM4qnrI))

Alle parole della DJ un improvviso silenzio cala nel locale, seguito subito dopo da degli applausi e delle urla di approvazione. La canzone ‘Fake ID’ comincia a rimbombare nella sala, e Lexa guida le altre nei passi della coreografia.

Rimango di stucco. Non avrei mai creduto che il ballo country potesse essere così sensuale, provocante. I suoi movimenti sono dannatamente sexy, lei è sexy… continua a muovere i fianchi in modo talmente sinuoso, che mi fa venire caldo a guardarla. I suoi occhi sono costantemente fissi su di me, come a voler ricordarmi la sua dedica. Apro la bocca sempre più sbalordita. Sono frastornata da quello che vedo, ma soprattutto da quello che provo.

“Ehi bionda, forse è meglio se prendi questo… cominci a sbavare! Ah… un’altra cosa Clarke… credo che se tu chiudessi la bocca faresti più bella figura… tu che dici, O?”, mi scuote Raven passandomi un tovagliolo e ridestandomi dal mio trance catatonico.

“Oh, questa poi! Non sono certo io che ho flirtato in modo, a dir poco, spudorato con la dottoressa. C'è qualcosa che vuoi condividere con noi, Rea?”, sbotto girandole la frittata.

La vedo diventare rossa come un peperone. _Colpita e affondata!_ Batto un cinque ad Octavia e il mio sguardo ritorna di nuovo su di lei e sul suo corpo. Senza accorgermene, comincio a battere il tempo con il piede sinistro e, subito dopo, la mia mano sinistra fa la stessa cosa, picchiettando sulla mia coscia. La musica e i passi sono coinvolgenti. Se solo potessi andrei di corsa in pista solo per ballare con lei. _Oddio, mi sa che ho bisogno di una doccia fredda!_

La musica finisce ed io mi trovo a sospirare di sollievo. Non credo avrei resistito oltre, senza fare qualche cretinata. Lexa, per ritornare a sedere, mi passa di nuovo vicina sfiorandomi il braccio e come prima si sofferma a sussurrarmi qualcosa all’orecchio.

"Piaciuto lo spettacolo? Ti lancio una sfida Clarke... quando sarai guarita… ti insegnerò la coreografia e poi tu la ballerai per me... ci stai?”, le sue parole mi fanno vacillare.

Annuisco timidamente abbassando subito lo sguardo per ammirare i miei bellissimi stivali, contemplandone la perfetta scelta di colore e modello.

“Ehi, Forrest siete state grandi… le Grounders Girls, eh?”, chiede Raven incuriosita.

“Beh, l'idea ci è venuta circa cinque anni fa, vero Lexa?”, domanda quasi con retorica la dottoressa.

Lexa annuisce con decisione per poi tornare a guardarmi. La sua intensità mi fa venire la pelle d’oca. _Ma che mi prende?_

“Devo ammettere che è stata mia l'idea, io ho coinvolto questa testa dura ad insegnarci qualche passo, il risultato è che ora è più presa di me. Facciamo delle serate qui al locale, più per diletto che per denaro, per invogliare la gente al country”.

“Beh, direi che con noi ci siete decisamente riuscite non è vero Clarkey?”, mi chiede Octavia distraendomi dai tuoi occhi.

“Eh? Ah, sì certo. Lo stavo giusto dicendo prima a Lexa, che ho cambiato idea su questo posto!”, replico cercando di salvarmi in corner.

Ci mettiamo a ridere tutte, del mio stordimento e dopo qualche altra chiacchiera io e Lexa rimaniamo di nuovo sole. Questa sera il destino mi sta mandando dei segnali discutibili. Infatti Anya e le ragazze si allontano per andare a giocare a biliardo.

Sospiro provando a superare quel disagio iniziale e, per fortuna o sfortuna, la gamba mi viene in soccorso. Inizio a sentirla formicolare fastidiosamente quasi fosse intorpidita. Comincio a massaggiarla, ma non c’è verso di farla smettere.

“Lexa, ti dispiace se usciamo fuori a fare due passi? La gamba comincia a darmi fastidio…”, le dico cercando di non preoccuparla.

“Ti fa male?”.

“È più un fastidio, sembra intorpidita, mi formicola come se si stesse addormendo”, le spiego con calma.

“Ora è tutto chiaro, avrei dovuto pensarci prima e farti tenere sollevata la gamba. La circolazione della gamba non è ancora a posto, e tenendola giù non hai fatto altro che affaticarla”.

_Eccola qui, la fisioterapista, che tanto mi mancava, è tornata._

La vedo alzarsi ed infilarsi la giacca, così io faccio lo stesso. Mi porge il braccio e rimango un po’ interdetta non sapendo cosa fare. Alla fine decido di buttarmi, in fondo voglio chiarire quello che provo e questo mi sembra proprio un buon metodo.

Mi aggrappo al suo braccio e, ciononostante, i primi passi sono estremamente faticosi. Usciamo dal locale e la brezza della sera ci investe. Respiro a pieni polmoni, cercando di regolarizzare i battiti del mio cuore, ormai impazzito.

Appoggiandomi a lei zoppico meno e la gamba mi fa meno male. Rimaniamo in silenzio per una manciata di minuti, fino a che non sento di nuovo la sua voce.

“Clarke, volevo scusarmi per come mi sono comportata… per come ti ho trattata quando ti sei confidata con me, parlando dei tuoi sentimenti e dei tuoi timori. Senza volerlo mi sono chiusa a riccio. Ho rivisto me stessa in te e tutto il dolore è riaffiorato. Ho sbagliato sia eticamente che moralmente, non avrei dovuto farti sentire sbagliata o inadeguata, per quello che provavi… ti ho fatto carico delle mie angosce latenti e non so veramente come scusarmi. Sono terribilmente dispiaciuta delle mie azioni e che a subirne tutte le conseguenze sia stata proprio tu. Eri l'ultima persona che avrei voluto ferire. Mi dispiace per essere stata fredda, distante ed apatica, ma non riuscivo a guardarti negli occhi. Nonostante il mio sbaglio, però credo di aver capito una cosa: con te posso essere finalmente me stessa e forse posso superare questo blocco, che mi impedisce di voltare pagina. Non avrei mai voluto trattarti come ho fatto, con estrema rigidità e freddezza, tenendoti a distanza, fingendo che il nostro rapporto fosse solo e strettamente professionale…”, l’ultima frase la pronuncia con un filo di voce, quasi si vergognasse.

Le sue parole mi colpiscono duramente, sembrano sincere e sentite. Posso vedere il conflitto che c’è dentro di lei, quei dubbi che da settimane mi fanno impazzire, sono tutti spiegati da quelle parole, da quel suo sguardo ora perso a guardare nel vuoto. La sua voce trema, mentre il mio cuore comincia a battere forte scatenandomi sentimenti ed emozioni che mi travolgono... nonostante ciò non dico nulla… rimango lì, aggrappata al suo braccio, sfiorando il suo con le dita per una timida carezza... con la speranza che, passo dopo passo, possa trovare il coraggio di aprirsi completamente e svelarmi finalmente cos'è che la turba tanto.

"In realtà volevo fare tutto l'opposto, avrei voluto esserti di sostegno, abbracciarti, dirti che tutto passa, consolarti... anche se ti avevo detto che non lo avrei mai fatto... ma con te avrei dovuto, avrei voluto farlo, ma qualcosa mi ha bloccato. Forse l'etica, sono pur sempre la tua fisioterapista... anche se ho il sospetto che il mio mestiere non c'entri proprio nulla. Ho voluto nascondere, in un cassetto, tutta la mia empatia nei tuoi confronti, quasi ne avessi paura... quasi avessi paura di andare avanti e riscoprire certe emozioni, ormai sepolte da tempo. E credo di aver sbagliato.... e stavo sbagliando anche prima sul toro meccanico...".

Le tiro il braccio in modo tale da farla fermare. Mi metto difronte a lei e con delicatezza le sfioro il mento sollevandole il viso, incrociando finalmente i suoi occhi, ormai diventati lucidi. _Ho dannatamente bisogno di capire_. Così la invito a continuare.

"Che cosa vuoi dire?", le chiedo con un tono dolce.

"Stavo per far vincere Anya. Quando sono arrivata al minuto e mezzo, stavo mollando... nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Beh, forse la mia migliore amica sì, ma la cosa sarebbe stata irrilevante, l'ennesima cosa di cui avremmo discusso. Non so come spiegarlo, ma in quel momento avevo una paura fottuta... di ricevere il tuo premio... il tuo bacio, di sentire le tue labbra sulle mie...", la sua voce trema sempre di più, proprio come il mio corpo a sentire le sue parole piene di emozione.

"E... cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?", le domando con un'innata illusione di conoscere già la risposta.

"Il tuo sguardo Clarke... sono stati i tuoi occhi a farmi cambiare idea... mi sembravano pieni di speranza, quasi come se volessero spronarmi a vincere...", distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo, come se si sentisse in imbarazzo per la sua confessione.

Riporto di nuovo il suo verde nel mio azzurro, per farle capire come mi sento.

"Sai perché ti ho pregato di uscire insieme a noi stasera?", lei nega con la testa, dandomi la possibilità di continuare.  

"Perché avevo bisogno di chiarire questo groviglio di sentimenti che, da circa tre mesi a questa parte, mi stanno facendo impazzire. Volevo fare chiarezza nel mio cuore e nella mia mente, su quello che provo e che sento quando sono insieme a te. Solo che non ci riesco quando siamo in quella dannata palestra a fare quei dolorosissimi esercizi, forse perché non sono abbastanza lucida o forse perché non mi sembra il contesto appropriato... tu sei pur sempre la mia fisioterapista e forse sento troppo la pressione della mia stima nei tuoi confronti...", stavolta sono io a distogliere lo sguardo e questa volta è lei che imita i miei gesti e, con una delicata carezza, mi obbliga a guardarla.

"E dimmi Clarke, sei riuscita a fare chiarezza?", mi chiede titubante.

"Sì, ho capito molte cose stasera... ma credo che la cosa più importante sia che io quel bacio te lo voglio dare, non come trofeo per aver vinto una stupida sfida... ma perché non credo ci sia cosa più giusta da fare in questo momento, se non quella di posare le mia labbra sulle tue, sentirne il suo sapore mescolato al mio e lasciarmi andare a tutte quelle emozioni che quel contatto possa scatenare dentro di me...", sussurro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

"E quindi Clarke… dimmi che cosa stai aspettando?", mi invita con un sorriso che mi illumina.

 _Onestamente, non aspetto niente!_ Azzero la distanza tra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio è estremamente tenero, quasi timido, anche se la mia bocca è in perfetta sincronia con la sua. Mi inebrio del suo sapore, dolce e succoso, come avevo previsto, come se ne valesse della mia vita. Il cuore inizia a battermi sempre più forte, sento la pelle incresparsi e il mio corpo è attraversato da brividi, sono completamente fuori controllo. _Oddio, ma è vero tutto questo?_

Allaccio le mie braccia al suo collo esigendo più contatto tra di noi. Le sue mani scivolano sui miei fianchi pretendendo la stessa cosa. Mi rendo conto che ho bisogno di più, così con la lingua le accarezzo il labbro inferiore chiedendole implicitamente il permesso di approfondire il nostro bacio, cosa che lei non mi nega. Infatti, l'istante dopo, schiude la bocca, facendo incontrare le nostre lingue, che cominciano ad accarezzarsi assaggiandosi l'un l'altra. L'intensità del momento è sempre più incontenibile e in crisi d'aria siamo costrette a staccarci.

Ancora in affanno poso la mia fronte alla sua, cercando di riprendermi.

"Lexa... mi togli il fiato...".

"Stavo per dire la stessa cosa, sai?", mi risponde con un sorriso.

"Forse è meglio rientrare… non vorrei che ci diano per disperse", le faccio notare rubandole un altro timido bacio.

"Credo che tu abbia ragione. Dai, andiamo...".

Mi porge di nuovo il braccio che io afferro immediatamente. Stavolta mi stringo a lei con più foga, volendo sentire il suo corpo contro il mio. Anche se sono spaventata da morire, credo proprio di aver capito cosa provo e penso proprio valga la pena rischiare.

 


	10. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

Rientriamo nel locale ancora a braccetto e quando arriviamo al tavolo, ovviamente, abbiamo il plotone di curiosone ad attenderci. Il mio sguardo incontra quello di Lexa e prima di cedere all'imbarazzo, ridiamo sonoramente delle loro facce sbigottite.

"Cosa sono quelle facce ragazze? Forse è perché Anya vi ha stracciato al biliardo? O c’è qualcos’altro? Voglio sperare che non abbiate scommesso un altro mio bacio…", affermo spavalda, stringendo più forte il braccio di Lexa.

"Molto spiritosa bionda, ma ti devo deludere, sono io che ho stracciato queste due!", esclama Raven pavoneggiandosi.

"Sì, solo perché hai barato Rae, se no, non ce l'avresti mai fatta...", la smentisce Octavia.

"Io non baro mai, non è colpa mia se il tavolo pendeva e la palla 8 è andata subito in buca".

Cominciamo a ridere delle scuse patetiche della mia allenatrice. Il mio stratagemma per sviare l'attenzione su di noi sembra essere andato a buon fine, ma, purtroppo, una domanda arriva lo stesso.

"Piuttosto, dov'eravate finite?", ci chiede Anya.

"A Clarke dava fastidio la gamba e così siamo andate fuori a fare due passi...", spiega Lexa anticipandomi.

"Fammi indovinare, la circolazione?", le domanda la dottoressa, capendo subito il problema.

La donna al mio fianco annuisce, rivolgendole un sorriso colpevole.

"Ragazze, forse è meglio concludere la serata, credo che Clarke abbia già faticato abbastanza per oggi. E poi voglio che si riposi tutto il weekend... ordini del dottore! Clarke, lunedì arriverà anche troppo presto...", afferma Anya incuriosendomi.

"E cosa succede lunedì? Terapia a parte...", le domando ingenuamente.

"Lunedì cominciamo il suicidio e, per mia esperienza, la prima volta è sempre quella più dura, poi ci si abitua, ma se ti riposi è meglio...", è Lexa a rispondermi cercando di indorarmi la pillola.

"Ah, già… lo avevo rimosso completamente",  dico cadendo nello sconforto più totale.

"Dai Clarkey, ora non pensarci. Abbiamo passato un bellissima serata, ci siamo divertite come matte e ora ci vuole una bella dormita", cerca di tirarmi un po' su Octavia.

Le sorrido timidamente, cercando di minimizzare la cosa. E che sarà mai? _Clarke, hai appena baciato la donna più affascinante sulla terra, un banale esercizio di fisioterapia non può farti passare la gioia per quello che hai appena condiviso con lei_. Per una volta mi trovo d'accordo con la mia vocina irritante… e la cosa è, a dir poco, preoccupante!

Paghiamo il conto e ci avviamo tutte verso l'uscita. Quando sono convinta di averla fatta franca, sento la voce di Raven arrivarmi alle spalle.

"Lexa, alla fine lo hai poi ritirato il tuo 'premio'?", le chiede con un tatto da far impallidire un elefante in un negozio di cristalli.

"Lexa, se non ti dispiace, vorrei rispondere io", intervengo accarezzandole il braccio, lei mi sorride permettendomi di continuare.

"Ancora no Rae e a questo proposito...", lascio la frase in sospeso.

L'istante dopo le mie labbra stanno già sfiorando la guancia della mia fisioterapista. Il contatto anche se estremamente casto, mi fa venire la pelle d'oca, e non solo a me. Mentre mi stringo a lei sento il suo corpo tremare. Non so cosa sta nascendo tra noi, non riesco ancora a darci un nome, ma voglio assolutamente scoprirlo e continuare a sentirmi così... viva.

"Ehi... ma così non vale!", protesta Rae.

"Eccome se vale, non hai specificato, nella tua brillante idea...", ribatto soddisfatta di averla messa in buca.

"Ma, era scontato...", continua a lamentarsi.

"La prossima volta Reyes, mi sa che devi essere più precisa!", esclama Anya, facendole l'occhiolino.

"Raven, Clarkey ha ragione, non lo hai specificato e così ha pagato il premio dovuto", afferma Octavia dandomi man forte.

Dopo esserci salutate, torniamo alle rispettive macchine e mentre mi fiondo sul sedile dietro, continuo a sentire il borbottare di Raven... ma onestamente non mi interessa. Mi sfioro le labbra, come a rivivere tutte le emozioni che ho provato stasera, nella speranza di riviverle al più presto.

Sembrerà un cosa strana e avventata, ma non vedo l'ora di rivederti Lexa. Spero che lunedì arrivi presto. So benissimo che mi massacrerai, ma voglio vederti, voglio conoscerti. I miei pensieri mi tengono impegnata tutto il viaggio fino a che la voce di Octavia non mi ridesta.

“Ehi sognatrice ad occhi aperti, siamo arrivate! Clarkey, hai bisogno di una mano per arrivare alla porta o ce la fai?”.

“So io la mano di cui avrebbe bisogno e sono più che sicura che non sia ne la mia ne la tua O!”, esclama maliziosa Rae.

“Raven! Ma che dici?”, la rimprovero incenerendola con lo sguardo, anche se so benissimo che ha ragione da vendere.

“Comunque, non ho bisogno d'aiuto, grazie ragazze… ci sentiamo domani!”.

Saluto le mie amiche e nel giro di poco mi ritrovo in bagno. Mi strucco, mi lavo i denti e mi infilo la maglietta che uso per dormire.

Quando mi infilo sotto le coperte, sento il mio cellulare vibrare. Lo afferro curiosa e vedo un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto. Lo apro e leggo le poche parole scritte. Istintivamente sorrido.

_[È stata una bellissima serata, ed è tutto merito tuo. Grazie. Sogni d'oro, Clarke! Lexa_ _♥]._

_[Tralasciamo il fatto di come tu abbia fatto ad avere il mio numero, piccola stalker… credo proprio che ti salverò così in rubrica… comunque, hai ragione è stata una bellissima serata… non vedo l'ora sia lunedì, sai? Sogni d'oro anche a te ☺!],_ invio la risposta continuando a sorridere al display del mio cellulare.

_[Non vedi l'ora di farti massacrare dal suicido scommetto? PS piccola stalker?]._

_[Ebbene sì, mi hai scoperto... aspetto lunedì solo per farmi massacrare… da perfetta masochista quale sono! PS Non ti piace il nomignolo che ti ho affibbiato? Io l'adoro!]._

_[Masochista eh? Lo terrò a mente allora ☺! Per quanto riguarda il nomignolo, credo che riuscirò a sopportarlo, ma solo perché sei tu!]._

Sorrido sempre di più a quelle parole. Ma come fa con dei semplici messaggi ad emozionarmi così tanto? Forse è il suo modo di flirtare innocente che mi fa battere forte il cuore o, forse, è semplicemente lei che mi fa sentire viva. Oddio, non lo so, ma mi piace!

 _[Grazie per la concessione ☺! Non sono così masochista comunque. La verità è che ho solo voglia di vederti!]_ , scrivo e riscrivo l'ultima frase circa dieci volte, ma alla fine riesco ad  inviare il messaggio.

Attendo con ansia la risposta che tarda ad arrivare. Comincio ad agitarmi. _Magari ho esagerato… forse sono stata troppo diretta. Ok, sono ufficialmente una stupida! Meglio che mi metta a dormire, almeno non rischio di fare altri danni._

Sto per spegnere il cellulare, ma mi vibra tra le mani. La piccola stalker mi ha risposto.

_[Anche io ho voglia di vederti, non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanta. Clarke, sto impazzendo… penso continuamente al tuo bacio… oddio, scusa, credo di essermi lasciata andare un po' troppo. Meglio che mi metta a dormire. Buonanotte Clarke]._

Leggo e rileggo il suo messaggio, sono ancora incredula. Il mio sorriso si allarga e il cuore mi comincia a battere forte _. Oddio, ma sei vera!_

_[Io continuo a pensare alle tue labbra… alla tua bocca che si muove in perfetta sincronia con la mia. Oddio, anche io credo di essermi lasciata trasportare, forse è meglio che vada a farmi una doccia fredda… scusa, concordo sul fatto che sia meglio dormire. Notte Lexa]._

Spengo il cellulare non attendendo la risposta. Credo proprio di aver esagerato, di essermi esposta troppo… ma è quello che penso. Ho bisogno di conoscere Lexa, nel profondo, voglio sapere ogni cosa di lei. E voglio che lei conosca me.

Poso il cellulare sul comodino e spengo la luce dell’abat-jour. Sospiro ripensando all'intera serata e subito un sorriso mi arriccia le labbra. Chiudo gli occhi e mi addormento tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

///

 

Il weekend passa abbastanza in fretta e, nonostante tutto, riesco a riposarmi molto. Domenica vengono a trovarmi le ragazze e tra chiacchiere e scherzi la giornata passa in allegria.

Dall’altra notte non ho più sentito Lexa. Lei non ha scritto a me ed io non ho scritto a lei. Forse entrambe ci sentiamo a disagio, abbiamo dato fiato ai nostri pensieri troppo in fretta. Anche se non mi pento di niente. Lo rifarei, altre mille volte. Continuo a girarmi il cellulare tra le mani, e un’improvvisa voglia di mandarle un messaggio si fa sempre più pressante nella mia testa… ma Raven e Octavia mi distraggono con un film.

Non so perché, ma Rae ha voglia di piangere così mette su ‘the notebook’. È proprio quello che mi ci voleva: un film strappalacrime. Cominciamo a guardarlo, ma io sono distratta, sto pensando ad una sola cosa… a quante ore mancano alla riabilitazione di domani.

 

///

 

Finalmente è arrivato lunedì. Quando stamattina mi sono svegliata l’entusiasmo è stata la prima emozione che ho provato, ma poi è subentrata un po’ d’ansia e preoccupazione. Dentro ho delle emozioni contrastanti e mille pensieri che non aiutano di certo a sbrogliarle.

Non so veramente cosa aspettarmi. Cosa proverò quando varcherò la soglia della clinica e la rivedrò? Come sarà d’ora in poi il nostro rapporto in quella struttura? E poi perché non ci siamo sentite per tutto il weekend? Perché non le ho scritto? Perché lei non mi ha scritto? E se ritornasse di nuovo ad ignorarmi? _Cavolo Clarke, alla faccia dell’insicurezza, ma che ti prende? Lexa ti ha fatto completamente impazzire, questo mi sembra abbastanza evidente! Cerca di stare tranquilla e vedrai che le cose andranno per il meglio. Un passo alla volta senza forzare. È inutile che ti fai così tanti problemi. Ora se fossi in te, mi concentrerei su un altro dettaglio che mi sembra ti sia sfuggito…_ E quale, sentiamo? Incredibile sto di nuovo discutendo con la mia coscienza. _Semplice oggi cominci il famoso suicidio, e immagino che, con tutta l’eccitazione per Lexa, tu te ne sia completamente dimenticata, o sbaglio?_ Cazzo!

Adesso si che sono preoccupata sul serio, e molto più di prima. Magari Anya e Lexa hanno solo ingigantito la cosa per spaventarmi un po’, non sarà poi tutto sto granché. Sì, deve essere così, poi ci sarà Lexa al mio fianco e con lei mi sento molto più sicura. _Al diavolo, andrà tutto alla grande!_

Mancano una manciata di minuti alle due e sto già varcando la soglia della clinica. Oggi ho preferito prendere un taxi e venire da sola, le ragazze avrebbero fatto troppo domande e io al momento non ne ho veramente bisogno.

Mi metto a sedere nella sala d’attesa ancora sopraffatta dai pensieri e dalle domande. Non mi accorgo neanche dell’arrivo di Lexa.

“Ehi…”, mi dice solamente, il suo tono è incerto, ma anche molto dolce.

“Ehi…”, replico a mia volta.

Per un attimo ci fissiamo negli occhi senza fiatare e quando alla fine mi sorride io mi sciolgo all’istante. _Sì, credo proprio che andrà tutto bene!_

“Ehm… allora Clarke, ti sei riposata?”, mi domanda schiarendosi la voce.

“Sì, abbastanza. Il ginocchio non mi ha dato problemi questo weekend, diciamo che ha fatto il bravo…”, replico con un sorriso ebete sul volto.

“Ottimo, mi fa piacere sentirlo. Credo che stasera non sarà così accomodante però, mi dispiace…”, mi dice con una estrema dolcezza.

Nonostante il suo tono sia dolce e accomodante non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi. Così distolgo lo sguardo dai suoi bellissimi occhi puntandoli proprio sul ginocchio.

Persa a contemplare la fonte dei mio dolore, non mi accorgo neanche che Lexa si è seduta al mio fianco. Quando mi sfiora la spalla sussulto. Il mio corpo reagisce subito al suo tocco. Tutte queste emozioni contrastanti si mescolano e mi stanno facendo impazzire… ciononostante quel semplice contatto riesce a rilassarmi. 

“Ehi Clarke… guardami…”, la sua voce è un poco più di un sussurro.

“Non volevo spaventarti, volevo solo prepararti. Lo so che sarà dura, ma ci sarò io al tuo fianco… sempre”, mormora ad un soffio dal mio viso.

La sua dolcezza e il fatto di trovarmela così dannatamente vicina, scatena in me un’improvvisa voglia di baciarla, ma cerco di trattenermi, non sarebbe giusto per entrambe. Così mi accontento di guardarla intensamente, annegando in quel suo verde intenso.

“Andiamo a levarci il dente!”, esclamo cercando di darmi un tono.

Lei mi sorride timidamente e mi porge il braccio per aiutarmi. Anche se, in questo momento, non ho bisogno di un supporto lo accetto volentieri. Forse, egoisticamente, la mia necessità di sentirla più vicina prende il sopravvento, e devo ammettere che la cosa non mi dispiace per niente. _Ok, ok, non sono molto normale, ma questo già lo sapevamo, e poi, come ho già detto, il concetto di normalità è sopravalutato._

 


	11. Capitolo 11

**CAPITOLO 11**

Entriamo nella stanza delle torture, come l'ho soprannominata da tempo, e istintivamente stringo di più il braccio di Lexa. Lei si volta a guardarmi incuriosita dal mio gesto. Probabilmente notando il panico nei miei occhi, fa un gesto che mi scombussola, facendomi tremare, ma non per la paura per l'estrema intensità e dolcezza.

Mi accarezza il volto e mi sfiora la fronte con le labbra, stringendomi poi in un abbraccio.

Il cuore comincia a battermi nel petto come impazzito e il respirare diventa sempre più difficile. Ci metto un po' a chiudere l'abbraccio e a stringermi a lei, ma quando lo faccio il mio corpo si rilassa contro il suo e l'emozione che provo mi manda letteralmente in estasi. _Ma si può essere così folli, completamente andate, per un semplice abbraccio?_ Io direi di sì.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione per qualche minuto, quando sento la voce della mia fisioterapista prendere il sopravvento su Lexa.

"Ehi, Clarke, è meglio cominciare. Dobbiamo lavorare...", mi dice staccandosi da me.

Io sento già la mancanza del suo calore, ma cerco di non darlo a vedere. Annuisco ascoltando pazientemente le sue direttive.

"Mentre preparo lo strumento isocinetico, tu comincia a scaldarti un po'. Puoi cominciare con le parallele e poi passi alle rampe…", mi dice con un sorriso.

_Caspita, d'ora in avanti dovremmo stabilire delle regole per la sopravvivenza qui dentro, non so ad esempio: non puoi sorridermi così, non puoi guardarmi così, tanto meno non puoi abbracciarmi così... a meno che tu non voglia che ti salti addosso. Beh, saltare... figurativamente parlando, credo che il mio ginocchio non mi consenta ancora di saltare, ma queste sono solo finezze. Comunque ritornando a noi  Lexa, ti garantisco che potrebbe capitare, se continui così..._

Mi sforzo di sorridere mentre questi pensieri mi tempestano la mente. Poi deglutendo e a testa bassa, comincio a fare gli esercizi.

La mia mente rischia di esplodere, continuo a rimuginare come se la cosa potesse aiutarmi, ma mi rende ancora più confusa.

Dopo un tempo non ben definito sento della musica in sottofondo, ci metto un po' a realizzare che Lexa ha messo su la colonna sonora di Rocky. _Ecco ci mancava anche questa! Adesso devo inventarmi anche gli occhi da tigre!_ Scuoto la testa cercando di scacciar via questi pensieri assurdi.

Mi giro verso Lexa, e noto che è ancora china sullo strumento intenta a digitare freneticamente sulla tastiera del computer che lo pilota.

"Clarke, lo sto sentendo, sai…", afferma lasciandomi di stucco.

"Ch... che cosa?", le chiedo balbettando.

"Il tuo sguardo!", eccola la figura di merda che tanto ci tenevo a fare… direi che è arrivata. 

_Ok, oggi non è proprio giornata._

"Comunque, ci sono quasi tra cinque minuti cominciamo...", continua mettendomi sempre più ansia.

Devo ammettere che sono stati i cinque minuti più lunghi e, allo stesso tempo più corti, della mia vita. Fatto sta che ora le mie chiappe sono a sedere su queste coso, ho il busto legato con delle cinture, stile imbragatura caccia militare, e lo stesso trattamento è riservato alle gambe. _Ok, ora sono seriamente preoccupata._

"So, di chiederti molto Clarke, ma cerca di rilassarti...".

"Sì, è una parola... qualche suggerimento?".

"Ne avrei molti a dire la verità... ma credo che non servirebbero a molto... tu sei fuori dagli schemi...", sussurra l'ultima frase come se le fosse scappata.

"In che senso?", le domando curiosa, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Lascia perdere. Credo di aver l'idea giusta però...", replica celando un timido imbarazzo.

"E cioè?", la invito a continuare.

"Una sorta di sfida!", esclama ritrovando subito la sua sicurezza.

Il gigantesco punto di domanda sul mio volto la incita a continuare senza che io dica una parola.

"Beh, se prometti di mettercela tutta con il suicidio... io ti prometto che stasera, o comunque quando te la sentirai, ti offro una birra e ti racconto ogni cosa dal mio incidente e di come ho fatto a rimettermi in piedi... ci stai?". 

Rimango a bocca aperta dalla sua proposta. Conoscendo il suo rispetto per le regole, per l'etica, non mi sarei mai aspettata questo tipo di proposta, o forse è più corretto chiamarlo con il suo nome: escamotage. Il mio cervello comincia a fantasticare su tutti i possibili scenari della serata, io e lei sedute davanti ad una birra a parlare, a conoscerci l'un l'altra, ma poi faccio un rewind analizzando meglio le parole di Lexa. Mi racconterà ogni cosa del suo incidente... si aprirà come me... so quanto questo possa essere difficile, anche io ho avuto difficoltà nel farlo. 

Questo però può voler dire un'altra cosa... ok, forse sto solo vaneggiando e mi sto facendo dei film mentali, ma se si confida con me significa che a me ci tiene, in qualche modo vuole approfondire la conoscenza... realizzo la cosa e, se non fossi legata come un salame, mi metterai a saltare (sempre in modo figurato) per la gioia, così mi metto a sorridere e cerco di concentrarmi come se dovessi affrontare una gara di pattinaggio... in fondo non sono molto lontana dalla verità, è una competizione anche questa per tornare a gareggiare.

"Clarke?", mi richiama ridestandomi.

"Eh? Sì, sì, ci sto! Ora, che cosa devo fare?", le chiedo con un'innata voglia di fare.

Rimane sbigottita dal mio cambio, a dir poco repentino, d’atteggiamento.

"Ok, allora, quando farò partire il processo lo strumento accelera fino a trovare l'angolo che ho impostato, applicando la giusta resistenza. All'inizio ti sembrerà quasi tipo il Kinetec, ginnastica passiva che ti guiderà nel piegare il ginocchio, ma poi... la macchina ti fornirà solo il limite dell'angolatura massima e ti farà da carico facendoti da resistenza imponendoti il ritmo di azione. Sarai tu a dover alzare ed abbassare la gamba, cercando di resistere il più possibile fino alla fine della sessione, circa cinque minuti. Ti conviene aggrapparti alle maniglie per farti forza, con il busto, la resistenza nei primi movimenti è abbastanza irrisoria, ma, con il passare dei secondi, diventa più pesante! È tutto chiaro?".

"Diciamo di sì…", replico titubante.

"Ok, sei pronta?".

Tiro su il pollice per rispondere alla sua domanda. Subito dopo sto già stringendo le mani sulle maniglie di supporto, disposte ai lati del mio sedile.

Lexa fa partire lo strumento e sento subito la gamba come se fosse pilotata a fare su e giù, proprio la stessa cosa che mi ha descritto Lexa. Il dolore è sopportabile, la forza applicata non è particolarmente elevata e l'arco di movimento è circa 90 gradi. Sembra facile, ma non devo distrarmi.

"Segui il ritmo che ti impone lo strumento Clarke, anticipalo, come se non ci fosse lui a vincolarti i movimenti... ti sarà utile tra circa 20 secondi, quando la sessione avrà inizio", ascolto attentamente le sue parole e faccio quello che dice.

"Ok, è il momento di spingere, Clarke", mi incita.

Sento la gamba appesantita dal macchinario, la tiro su stringendo sempre di più le mani alle maniglie, e poi la tiro giù, la pressione del macchinario è forte, sto sudando come una pazza, il dolore si è un po' intensificato, ma per il momento sono troppo concentrata per badarci. Su e poi giù, ad ogni movimento sento la gamba più pesante.

"Respira Clarke... respira profondamente. Inspira quando vai su, espira quando vai giù. Coraggio, stai andando bene. Ancora poco e ti puoi rilassare per due minuti...", annuisco cominciando a respirare.

Controllo spasmodicamente il cronometro, stringendo i denti fino alla fine. Altro che occhi da tigre qui ci vorrebbero le gambe bioniche, penso cercando di distrarre la mente dallo sforzo.

"Ok, prima sessione finita! Ora lo strumento prende di nuovo il controllo, rilassa la muscolatura e continua a respirare. Stai andando bene, Clarke...".

"Quante sessione devo fare in totale?", le chiedo cercando di capire per quando durerà ancora questo supplizio.

"Come prima volta sono tre, ma credo che già da domani diventeranno cinque…", replica continuando a guardare il monitor.

"Caspita, ecco perché lo chiamate 'suicidio', perché è proprio un suicido arrivare alla fine delle sessioni!", esclamo con ironia.

Ti giri e mi regali un sorriso e per un attimo mi scordo dove sono.

"Ooook, tieniti pronta, fra 20 secondi si riinizia. E mi raccomando respira!".

Annuisco stringendo la presa e quando sento la gamba appesantirsi so che è il momento di muoversi. Ci metto tutto quello che ho, facendo molta attenzione a respirare, ma i movimenti sono sempre più difficili, più faticosi e soprattutto più dolorosi. La mia fronte si imperla di sudore, come tutto il resto del mio corpo, lo sforzo che sto facendo è veramente intenso, ma non devo cedere. Controllo il cronometro, ancora 10 secondi e avrò un po' di pace.

Finalmente sento la macchina guidarmi la gamba e un sospiro di sollievo mi nasce spontaneo.

"Tieni Clarke... credo che tu ne abbia bisogno", afferma Lexa passandomi un asciugamano.

"Grazie, effettivamente, questo coso mi sta spremendo come un limone…", ribatto cercando di riprendere le forze.

"Questa sessione è stata veramente dura, non so se riuscirò a fare la terza...", esprimo i miei dubbi ad alta voce.

"Clarke, ma certo che ce la farai! Stai andando alla grande, i risultati che hai ottenuto sono veramente sbalorditivi, non ho mai visto niente di simile. Quindi coraggio, stringi i denti e non mollare, ok?", mi incita guardandomi negli occhi.

La sua intensità mi da forza, così mi preparo agli ultimi cinque minuti di questa tortura. Annuisco ricambiando il suo sguardo pieno di fiducia. _Coraggio, ce la posso fare? Non la voglio deludere!_

"Ok, Clarke, tieniti pronta... 15 secondi".

 _Comincio ad odiarli questi countdown!_ Si ricomincia. Su e giù… su e giù… quando sono quasi arrivati a quattro minuti, sento la fatica sopraffarmi. Comincio a respirare in modo irregolare, perdendo un po' di lucidità.

Sento la mano di Lexa posarsi sulla mia, ancora stretta alla maniglia di supporto. Una scarica elettrica attraversa il mio corpo a quel contatto. 

Alzo lo sguardo. Mi imbatto per l'ennesima volta nel suo verde. Non so come faccia, ma la sua intensità mi penetra, infondendomi forza e sicurezza. Non c'è bisogno di parole. Mi concentro su di lei, solo su di lei, e subito riesco a regolarizzare il respiro. Arrancando riesco a finire la sessione, tirando quasi un urlo di gioia all'ultimo secondo.

"Cazzo... è stata veramente dura. Non credevo di farcela!", esclamo prima di scendere dallo strumento.

"Beh, io invece non avevo il minimo dubbio. Aspetta prima di scendere che ti aiuto... il suicidio, rende un po' deboli...".

"Deboli? Ma va, non me ne ero accorta! Sono a dir poco stremata", ribatto sarcasticamente.

"Non ti va neanche male oggi... perché la tua fisioterapista ha deciso di essere molto buona... ora ti tocca la vasca è poi un massaggio rilassante!", afferma con un sorriso, porgendomi il braccio.

"Wow, hai ragione, sono molto fortunata ad avere una fisioterapista così", le dico aggrappandomi al suo braccio e avvicinandomi in modo molto pericoloso a lei.

I nostri volti sono terribilmente vicini, sento il suo respiro in affanno sulle mie labbra. L'improvvisa voglia di baciarla torna a farsi largo nella mia mente. Stavolta non trovo nessuna ragione valida per non farlo, così mi avvicino ancora un po', ma proprio quando sto per sfiorare le sue labbra, il tempismo di Anya ci fa sussultare entrambe.

"Allora ragazze, com... com'è andato il suicidio?", balbetta vedendo la scena, ma lo fa con estrema nonchalance.

"Ehm... sì… direi… alla grande!", replichi cercando di riprenderti.

"Vedo, vedo", risponde Anya sogghignando.

"Clarke, ce la fai ad andarti a cambiare da sola? Io devo mostrare ad Anya i tuoi risultati", mi chiedi con dolcezza.

Annuisco ancora in imbarazzo, allontanandomi da loro lentamente. La gamba mi fa un male boia, zoppico sensibilmente, ma suppongo che sia normale, dopo una sforzo simile. 

Arrivo allo spogliatoio. Mi infilo il costume, facendo una inspiegabile fatica e ritorno in palestra. Mi immergo nella vasca cercando di rilassare non solo la gamba, ma anche il mio corpo, a dir poco scalpitante.

Il mio sguardo torna su di voi. Siete ancora intente a controllare il computer dello strumento. Le vostre labbra si increspano in dei sorrisi. _Oh Gesù, sei talmente bella Lexa_. 

Non posso proprio fare a meno di pensare a quanto avrei voluto che Anya non ci avesse interrotto. Avrei voluto baciarti di nuovo. Avrei voluto sentire ancora il tuo sapore mescolarsi al mio. _Oddio, se vado avanti così credo che impazzirò... sono proprio da ricovero!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE AUTRICE.  
> Ehi ciao a tutti prima di lasciarvi al capitolo volevo condividere con voi questo video, mi ci sono imbattuta per caso e che dire me ne sono innamorata. L'iterazione e la sincronia fra le due ragazze è veramente bellissima, per non parlare il modo di cercarsi, di toccarsi, di intrecciare le loro mani.
> 
> Jonas Blue feat. Dakota - Fast Car (Dance Video) by Leah Maurizio - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8bpuQ_R7uE
> 
> Scusate se ho divagato dalla storia, ma queste due coreografe mi hanno letteralmente conquistato.  
> E ora buona lettura  
> Lory

  
  


#  CAPITOLO 12

Sono veramente esausta. La vasca, ma soprattutto l'idromassaggio, mi stanno dando il colpo di grazia. Non oso immaginare quando tra pochi minuti mi sdraierò su quel lettino per la manipolazione e il massaggio, credo proprio che crollerò in un sonno profondo.

I miei sospetti si sono rivelati giusti, appena toccato il lettino medico, i miei occhi si sono chiusi e mi sono addormentata in un attimo. Non mi sono neanche accorta dei dolci tocchi del massaggio di Lexa.

Ok, sono una cogliona, con tutte le lettere maiuscole. Quando potevo gustarmi le sue mani sul mio corpo, io che faccio? Mi addormento. Onestamente, mi lapiderei se potessi, ma c'è poco da fare, il suicidio mi ha letteralmente ammazzato... Ooook, questo gioco di parole è veramente di ultima, è meglio se continuo a dormire!

Rimango sdraiata lì, ferma, nella palestra per più di due ore, quando in lontananza sento la voce di Lexa chiamarmi.

"Clarke... Clarke… svegliati, Clarke?".

Mugugno qualche verso abbastanza imbarazzante, prima di accorgermi di essere completamente grippata. Sono crollata in un sonno profondo e, a quanto pare, non mi sono mossa di un centimetro. Ora il mio corpo grida vendetta, il dolore al ginocchio è irrilevante rispetto a tutto il resto.

"Uhm.. ohi... ahi...", mi sfugge dalle labbra mentre cerco di mettermi a sedere.

Appena riesco ad aprire gli occhi vedo Lexa, che cerca, in ogni modo, di trattenere le risate, fallendo miseramente. Il mio livello di imbarazzo è a dir poco fuori scala. 

"Scusa, Clarke, ma sei veramente buffa... hai le cuciture del lettino impresse sul viso…", mi dice sfiorando con il dito il mio volto, smettendo subito di ridere.

Quella carezza delicata mi fa increspare la pelle e tutto l'imbarazzo scompare. Afferro la sua mano ancora sul mio viso e l'accarezzo a mia volta. Chiudo gli occhi, facendomi travolgere da tutti quei sentimenti che non riesco più a controllare.

La sento prendermi il volto fra le mani e il suo respiro caldo farmi il solletico sulla mia bocca.

"Ho una voglia matta di baciarti", sussurra con un filo di voce.

Apro gli occhi e mi perdo nell'intensità dei sui. _Oddio, quel verde!_

"E cosa stai aspettando?", le chiedo con estrema retorica.

L'attimo dopo sento le sue labbra sulle mie, e subito delle scariche elettriche mi fanno palpitare forte il cuore. Il bacio è lento, tenero, ogni movimento è pieno di attenzione, cura, le nostre bocche si cercano con una sincronia disarmante, senza fretta ne foga, solo con la voglia di conoscersi e assaggiarsi l'un l'altra. Continuo a cibarmi del suo dolce sapore, facendomi cullare dalla sua delicatezza nello sfiorarmi. Le mordo dolcemente il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo con riverenza. La sua lingua traccia il contorno della mia bocca, il suo tocco mi fa impazzire. Gemo, schiudendo le labbra invitandola ad approfondire il bacio. Quando la sua lingua trova la mia, non capisco più niente. Le sue carezze nella mia bocca mi mandano letteralmente in orbita. I brividi mi attraversano il corpo e sento lo stomaco contorcersi, quasi fosse invaso di farfalle. Il mio cuore comincia a battere sempre più forte, e il mio respiro è sempre più corto. In vita mia non credo di aver mai provato un’emozione così grande come quella che sto vivendo. Sono letteralmente sopraffatta da tutta questa intensità e non so proprio come contenerla. Quasi in apnea sono costretta a staccarmi da lei, e dalle sue dolci labbra. _Dannato ossigeno!_

"Wow...", mormora ad un soffio dal suo viso.

"Già... wow", riesco solo a dire ancora in affanno.

Allaccio le braccia dietro al suo collo e l'attiro a me per un abbraccio.

"Se non sbaglio, mi devi una birra?", le sussurro all'orecchio, allontanandola un po' per poterla guardare negli occhi.

"Hai ragione, stavo quasi per dimenticarmene. Ogni promessa è debito! Dai, andiamo…", ribatte aiutandomi a scendere dal lettino.

Nel giro di poco siamo già sedute nella sua mustang rossa, dirette verso quella bevuta. In realtà la birra è solo una scusa, quello che voglio è poter stare un po’ sola con lei, e magari ripetere quel bacio che ci siamo scambiate poco fa.

///

Dopo circa venti minuti parcheggia la macchina in un vialetto. Alzo un sopracciglio curiosa. _Questo non mi sembra affatto un bar?_

“Dove siamo?”, chiedo ingenuamente, anche se ho il forte sospetto di saper già la risposta.

“A casa mia, Clarke”, replica con estrema serenità 

“Uhm, stai forse cercando di sedurmi, Lexa? Mi dovrei preoccupare?”, chiedo con un tono vagamente malizioso.

“Ebbene sì, mi hai scoperto! Clarke, scherzi a parte, non devi preoccuparti nel modo più assoluto, non sto cercando di sedurti, anche se lo ammetto, i tuoi baci mi fanno letteralmente impazzire…”, lascia la frase in sospeso, scuotendo la testacercando di riprendere il filo del discorso.

“… È che, oltre alla birra, ti avevo promesso di raccontarti la mia storia, e sinceramente mi sentirei più a mio agio tra le mura di casa… ma se la cosa ti infastidisce oppure ti mette in qualche modo a disagio possiamo sempre andare da qualche altra parte, dimmi tu Clarke?”.

Le prendo la mano che ancora stringe nervosamente il cambio e intreccio le sue dita alle mie.

“Lexa, stavo scherzando prima. Con te sono sempre a mio agio. Per me va benissimo. Però avrei una richiesta…”, affermo incuriosendola.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Possiamo ordinare qualcosa da mangiare? Sto letteralmente morendo di fame!”, esclamo mettendo su un broncio irresistibile.

Comincia a ridere di gusto, mentre scende di corsa dalla macchina e mi viene ad aprire lo sportello. Mi porge il braccio e mi aiuta a scendere.

“Ma certo, Clarke… ad essere sincera sono molto affamata anche io!”, esclama ancora ridendo, trascinando l’istante dopo anche me.

Dopo avermi fatto fare un rapido giro della casa, prende rapidamente il telefono e ordina le pizze. Neanche venti minuti dopo ci troviamo sedute ai piedi del divano, a mangiare tranci di pizza, bere birra, ridere e scherzare.

"Clarke, tieni... mettilo sotto il ginocchio!", mi dice passandomi un cuscino.

"Lexa scusa la domanda, ma... la modalità fisioterapista non esce mai dal tuo corpo?", le domando con ironia.

Si mette a ridere e penso di poter morire, il suo sorriso oltre ad esser contagioso è stupendo.

"No, credo che sia radicata in me, come una seconda pelle...".

"Comunque... grazie di preoccuparti per me!".

"È mio dovere!", esclama di getto.

_Dovere? Solo quello..._

"Ma con te è soprattutto un piacere...", finisce la frase che mi restituisce il buon umore.

"Direi che ti sei salvata in corner!", replico tirandole una spallata giocosa.

Dopo l'ennesimo pezzo di pizza e un’altra birra, l'allegria ha preso il sopravvento, ma essendo di indole curiosa non dimentico di certo il vero motivo per cui sono qui: conoscere la sua storia.

"Allora, ora che hai soddisfatto il mio primo desiderio...", mi guarda alzando un sopracciglio non capendo probabilmente a cosa mi riferisco.

Credo che sia la persona più adorabile di questo mondo, dietro la facciata da dura ed imperscrutabile che si ostenta a mostrare.

"Beh, sì, hai lenito la voragine disperata che c'era nel mio stomaco…", le spiego sorridendo.

"Devo, ammettere, che mi hai sorpreso, non avrei mai immaginato che tu potessi spazzolarti una pizza gigante tutta da sola... fortuna che ne ho prese due...", mi risponde divertita.

"Ebbene sì… ora conosci la mia 'dote' nascosta, che ovviamente non passa mai inosservata… ma ho tante altre qualità che meritano di essere scoperte...", ribatto con estrema malizia, e la vedo deglutire imbarazzata.

Chissà a cosa sta pensando? _Non ci vuole un genio Clarke... hai cominciato a flirtare con un’estrema nonchalance, così senza neanche pensarci, secondo te a cosa pensa?_ Ok, ok, non lo voglio sapere in questo momento. Ma da dove cavolo mi viene tutta questa intraprendenza? Non sono mai stata così 'diretta'? Solo con lei. Cerchiamo di non perdere il focus della conversazione, è meglio cogliere l'occasione, magari potrebbe essere l'unica.

"Allora Lexa... ti va di raccontarmi la tua storia?", decisamente con lei sono di un diretto disarmante… mi faccio paura da sola, il che è preoccupante.

Sospira perdendosi a giocherellare con la bottiglia di birra ancora tra le sue mani.

"Già, sai, la tua compagnia e tutte queste risate mi hanno distratto... me ne stavo quasi dimenticando...", prende fiato, sembra stia cercando le parole giuste per iniziare.

"La mie storia è un po' complessa, credo che travagliata sia la parola giusta, sei sicura di volerla sentire?", mi domanda titubante.

"Sì certo, ma se non te la senti... non voglio di certo forzarti...", la vedo in difficoltà e, nonostante la mia curiosità, le offro una via di fuga per uscire da questa situazione scomoda.

"Non mi stai forzando... è solo che è difficile per me. Mi sto rendendo conto che non so nemmeno da dove cominciare...", beve un altro sorso di birra, forse per farsi coraggio e comincia a parlare.

I miei occhi sono fissi su di lei, mentre il suo sguardo si perde da qualche parte sul pavimento.

"Sono nata nel Minnesota, solo da 7 anni io e la mia famiglia ci siamo trasferiti a Vancouver. Da piccola ero un vero terremoto, i miei non riuscivano a gestirmi, dicevano sempre che li avrei fatti impazzire e non la smettevano di dire: _'meno male che c'è tuo fratello'_... devo ammettere che avevano ragione non ero semplice da gestire. Ero irrequieta, probabilmente insoddisfatta, probabilmente ero alla ricerca perenne di emozioni che evidentemente non trovavo...", prende fiato e per un attimo riporta il suoi occhi nei miei.

"Comunque… sono sempre stata molto attiva, facevo ogni genere di sport, ma gli unici due che mi hanno conquistato veramente il cuore, e credo proprio che da li non usciranno mai più, sono l'hockey su ghiaccio e la danza. Ho cominciato a giocare a Hockey quando avevo 10 anni... e diciamo che i miei genitori non assecondavano molto la mia passione. Loro sono attualmente istruttori di ballo, quindi come puoi capire, da lì è nata la mia seconda passione. Circa due anni dopo, in contemporanea all'hockey, ho ceduto all'insistenze di mio padre e ho cominciato ad andare a lezione di danza. E devo ammettere che gli sono ancora grata. Non avrei mai creduto di appassionarmi così tanto al ballo. Ammettiamolo i due sport sono diametralmente opposti se ci pensi... l'hockey è uno sport duro, prevalentemente di contatto, richiede forza, velocità e resistenza, la danza invece è completamente l'opposto... di per sé può essere dolce, sensuale e provocante, è vero occorre molta resistenza, ma la forza, la durezza e la velocità non sono proprio contemplate...".

La sto osservando sempre più rapita dal suo modo di parlare, dalla sue parole, dal trasporto con cui le esprime, e mi rendo sempre più conto di quando Lexa sia una persona unica... speciale.

"Crescendo, devo ammettere che è stato difficile mantenere entrambe le discipline, ma per molti anni ci sono riuscita. Il 2010 è stato un anno pieno di gioie e di dolori, per la terza volta consecutiva ho vinto i campionati nazionali di ballo nella categoria latino-americano. Subito dopo mi è arrivata la convocazione della nazionale di hockey e sono andata alle olimpiadi, proprio qui a Vancouver, è stato veramente entusiasmante...”, afferma tornando a fissarmi.

Il mio sguardo è incredulo. _Se ha partecipato alle olimpiadi, qui a casa mia... perché non ci siamo mai incontrate?_

"Sai Clarke, ti ho vista... ho assistito alla tua esibizione. Sei stata veramente bravissima...", afferma, distogliendo lo sguardo ora imbarazzato.

"Lexa... ma perché me lo dici solo adesso?", cerco di capire le sue ragioni.

"Non mi sembrava rilevante. Diciamo che come fisioterapista seria, e ligia ai regolamenti, avrei perduto un po' di credibilità se ti avessi detto che ero una tua accanita ammiratrice...".

_Ammiratrice? Aspetta un momento, ma da quanto segue la mia carriera?_

"E prima che tu me lo chieda... sì, ti ho sempre seguito in tutte le tue competizioni da allora...", mi anticipa leggendomi nel pensiero.

Rimango sbigottita a quella confessione e non so più cosa pensare. I miei neuroni sono andati in vacanza e per evitare di dire stronzate, rimango in silenzio.

"Scusa se ho divagato, tutto questo esula da quello che ti voglio raccontare...", annuisco facendole segno di continuare, non avendo ancora recuperato l'uso della parola.

"Mentre giocavo a Hockey, prima delle olimpiade e tutto il resto, non mi annoiavo di certo. Ho partecipato a diverse competizioni di ballo latino americano, e devo ammettere che mi sono tolta diverse soddisfazioni... ballavo in coppia con Niko, mio fratello...", la sua voce trema quando pronuncia quel nome.

Istintivamente la mia mano cerca la sua e la stringe dolcemente.

"Al ritorno da Vancouver, Niko aveva insistito per venirmi a prendere all'aeroporto. Non so quante volte gli ho ripetuto che non era il caso, visto il brutto tempo e che come sempre avevamo a disposizione il pullman della squadra... ma lui come tutte le volte mi diceva: _'Lexy, non si discute, io voglio vedere la mia sorellina e stritolarla con un po' di affetto e farle presente che mi è mancata tanto...'_ ", recita quelle parole come se fossero impresse a fuoco nella sua mente. 

I suoi occhi sono lucidi… e una brutta sensazioni comincia a rendermi inquieta.

"Non vincevo mai con mio fratello, l'ho sempre presa persa, persino nelle coreografie delle nostre competizioni, era lui che mi convinceva cosa era meglio fare, quale musica usare, che costumi indossare. Che dire io ho sempre adorato mio fratello, lo veneravo. È con lui che ho fatto coming out, e quello che mi ha risposto credo che rimarrà scolpito nel mio cuore per sempre... _'Lexy, ora mi spieghi perché stai piangendo? Che cosa c'è di così grave in quello che mi hai detto? Dov'è il problema? Ah.. ho capito in realtà volevi dirmi che sei un alieno e non sei più la mia sorellina, vero? Quello sarebbe una vera tragedia per me. Ti voglio bene Lexy, l'unica cosa che mi importa è che tu sia felice. Vieni qui che ho voglia di stritolarti un po'!'_ ", stringo più forte la sua mano, quando vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto che cerca invano di nascondere.

"... appena scesa dall'aereo gli sono corsa incontro, e mi sono beccata la sua stritolata che tanto adoravo, poi salutate le ragazze siamo saliti in macchina per tornare a casa. Non so se hai presente l'inverno del Minnesota, ma è veramente tremendo. Quella sera, rientrando, abbiamo incontrato una bufera, e abbiamo avuto un incidente... mio fratello ha perso il controllo della macchina ed è finito fuori strada... mi ha protetto fino alla fine, quando ha sbandato sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe successo, si è slacciato la cintura e mi ha fatto da scudo con il suo corpo. È morto sul colpo... mentre io invece mi sono frantumata solo uno stupido ginocchio e procurata una ridicola commozione celebrale. Mio fratello mi ha salvato la vita... e io da quel momento non ho mai smesso di sentirmi in colpa...", sospiro cercando di trattenere le lacrime, con una forza e una determinazione che non credevo potessero esistere.

Vorrei tanto dire qualcosa, confortarla in qualche modo, ma ogni parola che mi viene in mente adesso mi sembra banale, inutile e scontata. Così mi avvicino di più a lei continuando a tenere stretta la sua mano nella mia, e mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle l'attiro a me in un abbraccio. I miei occhi si inumidiscono, ma cerco di trattenermi, ora Lexa ha bisogno di me.

  
  



	13. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

Continuo a stringerla tra le mie braccia, ancora sopraffatta dalle sue parole. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce a contatto con il mio, ma, nonostante tutto, io non mollo la presa. Cercando di farle capire che sono qui, al suo fianco, e non ho intenzione di andarmene. Le accarezzo dolcemente la schiena e, dopo un attimo, si rilassa abbracciandomi a sua volta.

La sento piangere contro la mia spalla, i miei occhi si inumidiscono vedendo il suo dolore.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione per un tempo che sembra infinito, fino a che la sento asciugarsi le lacrime cercando di ricomporsi.

"Se solo mi avesse dato retta... e non mi fosse venuto a prendere quella dannatissima sera...".

"Lexa, non puoi continuare a fartene una colpa? Così facendo distruggerai solo te stessa fidati, so benissimo quello che dico. Sono consapevole che le nostre esperienze di vita non siano minimamente paragonabili, ma una cosa la so per certa Lexa... tuo fratello ti ha donato quell'amore vero, incondizionato, che molte persone cercano per una vita intera senza mai trovarlo. Ti ha amato supportandoti fino alla fine, dovresti essergli grata per tutto questo. Continuando a sentirti in colpa per la sua morte, renderesti il suo gesto vano e privo di significato, quasi come se fossi morta insieme a lui quella sera... so benissimo che lo pensi, ma non devi. Lui ti ha amato finché ha potuto, e scommetto che se potesse scenderebbe da lassù e verrebbe a darti un sacco di calci nel sedere...", le parole mi escono di getto, solo quando è troppo tardi mi accorgo di aver esagerato.

Si stacca dal mio abbraccio e mi guarda con un'espressione che non riesco bene a decifrare, mentre si asciuga le ultime lacrime rimaste.

"Clarke... che cosa ti ha detto Anya di me?", mi chiede con un filo di fiato.

Rimango spiazzata dalla sua domanda, e ci metto un po' a risponderle.

"Anya, circa tre mesi fa, mi ha detto che tu eri una delle sue migliori fisioterapiste e che, dopo un grosso incidente, hai deciso di lasciare le competizioni per studiare scienze motorie e aiutare le persone a rimettersi in piedi. E che se c'era una persona che poteva capire le mie angosce, quella eri tu! Perché me lo chiedi?".

"Le tue parole... sono pressoché quelle che ha usato lei... beh, oddio... forse le sue erano decisamente più colorite. Nella mia riabilitazione ho avuto molte crisi, sono andata vicina a mollare diverse volte, ma Anya e Gustus hanno sempre trovato il metodo giusto per stimolarmi. Il loro aiuto è stato fondamentale, pensavo di averci messo una pietra sopra... ma quando ho sentito la tua storia, il tuo trasporto e il tuo dolore mentre raccontavi... ci sono ricaduta...", anche se cerca di darsi un tono la sua voce continua a tremare.

Sentire quelle parole mi gela, sento un groppo in gola e il cuore andarmi in mille pezzettini. Come ho fatto ad essere così stupida? Lo presa a parole per settimane solo perché non mi degnava di uno sguardo, ero delusa dalla sua completa apatia e freddezza nei miei confronti, perché non rideva o non scherzava con me. Quando la confessione della mia fottusissima, ed irrisoria crisi adolescenziale (chiamiamola così), l'ha fatta ripiombare in un vortice di dolore da cui a stento era uscita. _Brava Clarke, sei veramente la persona più egoista ed egocentrica che ci sia a questo mondo, potresti vincere l'oscar se esistesse._

"Mi dispiace... io... io non avrei mai voluto causarti tutto questo dolore con le mie parole... davvero Lexa, non so come scusarmi...", balbetto cercando di rimediare al grosso casino che inconsciamente ho causato.

Abbasso lo sguardo cominciando a giochicchiare con le mani nervosamente. Mi sento a disagio, ma soprattutto mi sento malissimo per averle causato tutto quel tormento e purtroppo non c'è niente che possa fare per tornare indietro e sistemare le cose.

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo che si mette a sedere sulle sue ginocchia e, prendendomi entrambe le mani fra le sue, mi obbliga a guardarla.

"Clarke, la mia non voleva essere un'accusa... non ero quello il mio intento. Non so bene come sia successo, ma da quando ci siamo conosciute si è creata questa forte empatia... anche se non so dare un nome alle emozioni che provo quando sono con te, so solo che sono forti e mi destabilizzano. Probabilmente questi sentimenti uniti alle tue parole, hanno fatto scattare qualcosa in me, riportandomi indietro e facendomi capire che non avevo ancora superato la cosa. E che probabilmente avevo bisogno di aiuto per tirarmene fuori... del tuo aiuto, della persona che mi può capire di più in assoluto. Anche se ritieni che le nostre esperienze non sia paragonabili, io non lo credo, il dolore è dolore, è soggettivo... è per questo che sono convinta di una cosa...", prende fiato lasciando la frase in sospeso.

Sono sempre più sopraffatta dalle sue parole, dal suo sguardo fisso sul mio. Non so veramente cosa pensare, so solo che il mio cuore sta battendo all'impazzata e ho una voglia sfrenata di abbracciarla. Credo che sia la persona più meravigliosa che io abbia mai incontrato.

"Che cosa?", ora è la mia voce a tremare.

"Che entrambe possiamo guarire... insieme, tu ed io, sia fisicamente che mentalmente... le emozioni che provo sono intense, e parlare con te è stato un passo enorme per me, ma mi sento più leggera perché, magari ingenuamente, sono consapevole che tu mi capisci... e questo mi sprona a volerti star accanto e a conoscere ogni singola sfaccettatura di Clarke Griffin...", continua ad inondarmi con la sua voce, e io non riesco a pensare lucidamente.

Distolgo lo sguardo cercando di riprendermi dall'intensità del momento. Sono completamente scombussolata da tutto quello che ho appena sentito, e non so cosa dire per non sembrare una completa idiota. Sospiro quasi fossi in affanno, e quando provo ad aprire bocca, lei mi precede.

"Clarke, scusami... mi rendo conto che tutte queste informazioni per una sola serata sono troppe!", esclama con rammarico ritornando a sedersi appoggiandosi al divano.

Scelgo le parole con estrema cura, anche se in realtà mi accorgo che è il mio cuore che parla... non le ho veramente scelte.

"Lexa, mi hai colta di sorpresa, sono a dir poco annichilita per tutto quello mi hai detto. Onestamente non so cosa sia giusto fare, forse abbiamo bisogno di tempo l'un l'altra per capire...", sospiro prendendo fiato quasi in apnea.

"... ma c'è una cosa che so per certo Lexa... quando sono con te sto bene, mi sento bene, e non mi capitava da tanto tempo. E... ora come ora, l'unica cosa che vorrei fare è abbracciarti stretta... e rimanere così fino a che non ci addormentiamo...".

Il miei occhi si perdono nei suoi. Il suo verde è brillante, velato da qualche lacrima ancora nascosta. Le sue labbra sorridono e io rimango lì, ferma immobile, ad aspettare una sua mossa.

"Mi piacerebbe molto, Clarke...", sussurra aprendo le braccia invitandomi ad azzerare la distanza fra di noi.

Non aspettavo altro. Mi avvicino a lei e stringo l'abbraccio, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

In questo momento una strana sensazione mi pervade il corpo... finalmente, tra le sue braccia, mi sento a casa.

Non so neanche io come, ma finiamo per addormentarci strette l’una tra le braccia dell’altra sul divano. Non avrei mai immaginato potesse succedere, visto l’intensità della nostra serata, invece le dolci carezze di Lexa mi hanno cullato fino a farmi chiudere gli occhi, lasciandomi così andare ad un sonno profondo.

 

///

 

Uno spiraglio di luce entra nella sala abbagliandomi letteralmente, disturbando il mio sonno. Mugugno il mio dissenso non ricordandomi della persona che è ancora sotto di me e mi sta stringendo ancora tra le sue braccia. Spalanco subito gli occhi e vedo la cosa più bella del mondo: Lexa, che sta ancora dormendo serenamente. _Dio, è veramente bellissima._

Istintivamente le accarezzo il volto sistemandole un ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro l’orecchio. Osservo il suo viso quasi rapita da suoi lineamenti. Non riesco ad arrestare la mie dita che percorrono il suo viso con necessità, arrivando a tracciare il contorno della sua bocca.

Il mio sguardo ora è fisso sulle sue labbra e un solo pensiero attraversa la mia mente… così agisco d’istinto. Azzero la distanza tra di noi e la bacio. La sua bocca ci mette un po' a rispondere, probabilmente sorpresa dalla dolce sveglia, ma l'istante seguente la sento sorridere e le sue labbra cominciano a sincronizzarsi con le mie. La sua tenerezza mi disarma. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi. Il nostro bacio è lento, dolce, morbido. Non c'è nessuna foga, nessuna fretta, ma solo tanta voglia di quel contatto, basato su tenere carezze... tanta voglia di assaporarci l'un l'altra, mescolare i nostri sapori. Le emozioni intense che provo mi inebriano la mente. Nonostante non sia un bacio passionale, il mio corpo trema anche se è invaso da un improvviso calore che lo irradia completamente. La mia lingua traccia i contorni della sua bocca, assaggiando ogni piccolo punto delle sue labbra, come una tacita richiesta per approfondire il bacio. L'attimo dopo le nostre lingue si trovano a scambiarsi dolci tocchi, continuando ad assaporarsi e godendo l'una le carezze dell'altra. Sono in estasi, mi sta esplodendo il cuore dall'emozione, continuiamo la nostra danza lentamente, senza farci prendere dal fervore, dall'irruenza, come a volerlo far durare di più... ma purtroppo siamo costrette a respirare e ormai in crisi di ossigeno ci dobbiamo staccare.

Apre gli occhi, ancora impastati dal sonno e io mi perdo in quel verde meraviglioso.

"Buongiorno...", mi dice sfiorando di nuovo le sue labbra sulle mie, per un bacio distratto.

"Buongiorno... scusa, non volevo svegliarti, ma non ho saputo resistere…", replico cercando di celare l'imbarazzo.

"Clarke, credo che questo sia il miglior risveglio di sempre... e spero di poterlo ripetere... ancora e ancora...", alle sue parole questa volta sono io che le rubo un bacio.

Mi stringe più forte tra le sue braccia e subito mi accoccolo nell'incavo del suo collo. Sento le sue carezze nella schiena e subito la mia pelle si increspa. Dopo una manciata di minuti degli strani rumori, provenienti dal mio stomaco, riecheggiano nella stanza. Nascondo il viso per l'imbarazzo.

"Ehi... che ne dici se ti preparo la colazione?", mi chiede con un sorriso stampato sul volto.

"Beh, ti direi che non importa... ma evidentemente il mio corpo non la pensa così...", mormoro sorridendole a mia volta.

Così, ci alziamo e dopo poco più di mezzora siamo già con i piedi sotto la tavola. Non ho la più pallida idea di come abbia fatto Lexa, in così poco tempo, a preparare tutto questo ben di Dio. Infatti, per mia somma gioia, davanti a me ho una vasta scelta di leccornie su cui avventarmi: pancake, waffle, bacon, uova strapazzate, corn-flakes, latte...

Lexa scoppia in una fragorosa risata, probabilmente ho l'espressione di una bimba la mattina di Natale. Non ci metto molto a seguirla. Mentre rido mi rendo conto di essere felice, era da tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così.

Mangiamo tra una chiacchiera e l'altra poi la mia mente ritorna alla conversazione di ieri sera ed è più forte di me, voglio sapere tutto di lei.

"Lexa, posso farti una domanda? Riguarda quello che mi hai detto ieri…".

"Sì... certo Clarke", ribatte curiosa.

"È per la morte di tuo fratello che non gareggi più, vero?", ok il mio tatto fa schifo, ma non sono riuscita a trovare delle parole migliori.

"Un'altra cosa che mi piace di te Clarke... è che sei diretta…".

Aspetta un momento?!? Ha detto un'altra cosa che le piace, quindi le piaccio? _Cavolo Clarke, Lexa ti ha proprio fuso il cervello, ora sei pure tonta!_ Sempre in vena di complimenti, eh? _Non sono qui per indorarti la pillola, comunque è evidente che le piaci lo capirebbe anche la persona più stupida del mondo._ Ok, ok, ho capito… ora piantala! No, sono io che devo smetterla di ascoltarti.

"Forse all'inizio è stato per Niko, sì, ma poi sul serio mi sono innamorata della fisioterapia, di cosa rappresentava e del bene che può fare. Ho studiato scienze motorie ed ero talmente motivata che non ciò messo molto a conseguire la laurea. Così ho abbandonato le gare e anche l'hockey. Anche se continuo a dare lezioni nella scuola dei miei genitori, e ogni tanto vado a pattinare, nonostante tutto continua a rilassarmi".

"Quindi se mai riuscirò a tornare in pista, ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia qualche volta?", le chiedo titubante.

"QUANDO Clarke e non SE! Quando tornerai in pista mi piacerebbe farti compagnia, anche se non so decisamente pattinare come fai tu, però mi piacerebbe imparare...", replica enfatizzando il quando.

Nonostante a volte l'abbia odiata per tutti gli esercizi dolorosi che mi ha fatto fare, adoro la fisioterapista che è radicata in lei. Ha quella capacità di fare in modo che le sue certezze diventino le tue, e di infonderti fiducia e forza di volontà. Non so proprio come faccia. Solo tre mesi fa io ero una boccia persa, un caso senza speranza, ora non dico di essere guarita, ma stranamente sono fiduciosa, ed è tutto merito di Lexa.

"Mi piacerebbe pattinare con te... ma c'è un'altra cosa che mi piacerebbe fare con te...", alza un sopracciglio come se si stesse immaginando chissà che cosa.

"Mi piacerebbe ballare con te", preciso sorridendo divertita per la sua espressione.

"Ok, allora ti lancio una nuova sfida... fra cinque settimane, il programma di recupero finirà e la tua gamba dovrebbe essere a posto sia per la mobilità che per la muscolatura. Quindi finito questo lasso di tempo di dò due appuntamenti, uno sulla pista da ballo, dove ti insegno io… e l'altro sulla pista di ghiaccio dove mi insegni tu. Che dici Clarke, ci stai?".

_Cavolo cinque settimane, neanche quaranta giorni, e se non ce la faccio? E se sono troppo pochi e mi ci vuol più tempo? Però Lexa sembra così fiduciosa. Io mi fido di lei._

"Ok, accetto!", esclamo porgendole la mano che lei prende nella sua per sancire la sfida.

"Dimenticavo il premio della sfida, oltre alla danza e al pattinare insieme... pensavo a qualcos'altro….", lascia la frase a metà incuriosendomi

"E sarebbe?".

"Ti andrebbe di venire una settimana con me nel Minnesota? Solo tu e io. Vorrei farti vedere dove sono nata e i posti in cui andavo con mio fratello. E finalmente chiederti un vero e proprio appuntamento…".

_Oh Gesù, credo che una persona più dolce e speciale di te, Lexa, non esista al mondo. Un settimana sola con lei, dove è nata e cresciuta, dove per moltissimi anni è stata felice… per non parlare poi di un vero appuntamento. Non potrei chiedere di meglio. Cavolo però, cinque settimane forse sono poche per rimettermi in sesto, ma sono troppe per aspettare un appuntamento con Lexa. Io le cose semplice mai, eh? Al diavolo, mi impegnerò il doppio._

"Mi piacerebbe molto", sussurro con un filo di voce.

"Ok, allora non hai più scuse Clarke, devi metterti sotto senza lamentarti e lavorare sodo...".

"Scusa Lexa, fino ad oggi che cosa ho fatto?", le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

Lei si mette a ridere trascinando anche me. Perdiamo il resto della mattinata a parlare e scherzare insieme. Dopo pranzo, quando arriva l'orario della terapia, andiamo insieme in clinica. Quando entro in palestra, una nuova convinzione si fa largo in me: voglio vincere la sfida, voglio ballare con lei, voglio pattinare con lei, voglio andare in Minnesota con lei.

_Coraggio Clarke, è ora di tirare fuori tutto quello che hai!!_

 


	14. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

Da quel giorno a casa di Lexa sono già passate due settimane. Lo stimolo della sfida che lei mi ha lanciato quel giorno mi ha rinvigorito. Ogni giorno lavoro sodo, in modo concentrato e senza concedermi il lusso di distrazioni. Infatti, per raggiungere meglio l'obiettivo, io e Lexa abbiamo stabilito dei limiti: niente diversivi... tra cui ahimè, anche baci, abbracci, cene, e così via.

Devo ammettere che mi manca da morire poterla sfiorare, baciare ed abbracciare, ma sto pensando più in grande, al mio target finale: di me finalmente guarita, che posso ballare e pattinare con la splendida donna che per mesi è rimasta al mio fianco... ma soprattutto sto già fantasticando, anche se probabilmente non dovrei, sul nostro appuntamento e sulla nostra gita nel Minnesota.

Ogni giorno sembro migliorare un po'. Sono soddisfatta di come sto reagendo. Il dolore al ginocchio è quasi del tutto scomparso, sto recuperando la muscolatura e la mobilità. La mia camminata è praticamente normale, ora riesco a fare anche il tapis roulant e lo step, anche se non riesco ancora a correre.

Lo ammetto il suicidio mi dà ancora problemi, mi massacra tutte le volte, ma ora lo riesco a gestire un pochino meglio. Nonostante ciò, ogni sera, quando tocco il letto, crollo letteralmente dalla stanchezza.

In tutto questo, c’è un’altra cosa importante che sto facendo: il conto alla rovescia. Mancano ancora ventun giorni, e per quella data, secondo i piani di Lexa, la mia riabilitazione sarà completa. Questo significa che non sentirò più dolore, la mia mobilità sarà completa al cento per cento, dovrei finalmente camminare normalmente e forse anche riuscire a correre. O almeno questo è quello in cui crede la mia fisioterapista. Ha una fiducia sconsiderata in me più di quella che ho io in me stessa. E questo è un altro motivo per cui non posso ma, soprattutto, non voglio deluderla.

Come tutti i giorni sono già arrivata in clinica. Oggi sono nelle mani di Gustus... Lexa ha chiesto un permesso per motivi famigliari. Me l’ha detto ieri, e anche se, la mia curiosità è ormai nota, ho preferito non indagare oltre, mi sembrava già provata di suo… ad essere onesta sono un po' preoccupata per lei, non vederla mi rende nervosa, ciò nonostante ho un obbiettivo da raggiungere e voglio farlo al meglio. E poi le ho promesso di fare la brava e di non far impazzire Gustus.

Devo ammettere che oggi, quando ho varcato la soglia della palestra, un po' mi sono spaventata… trovarsi un energumeno di quelle dimensioni davanti, dall'aspetto decisamente pittoresco non è stato un buon inizio di terapia... ma per mia sorpresa mi sono dovuta ricredere. La definizione che gli si addice è: pasta d'uomo, simpatico e alla mano, ma severo ed intransigente. Nonostante fossi concentrata su quello che avrei dovuto fare, sono riuscita anche a ridere e a rilassarmi. Il tempo è volato, anche se con Lexa è tutta un'altra cosa, non mi è dispiaciuto fare riabilitazione con Gustus, o mister G come l'ho battezzato io.

Arrivata a casa come al solito sono sprofondata nel letto e sono crollata. Il giorno dopo Lexa non si è presentata, neanche quello dopo e neanche quello dopo ancora. Il giorno di permesso è diventato un'intera settimana. Ogni giorno che passa mi preoccupo sempre di più. Chiedo in continuamente informazioni ad Anya e a Gustus, ma loro continuano a ripetermi sempre la stessa cosa che Lexa è dovuta partire urgentemente per il Minnesota e che sarebbe tornata alla fine della prossima settimana. Dio solo sa quante volte ho provato a chiamarla, a mandarle un messaggio, ma niente di niente. Non mi ha mai risposto, ne tanto meno richiamato.

Tutti i giorni che varco la soglia della palestra mi aspetto di trovare il suo sorriso ad attendermi, ma trovo solo un'altra delusione. Lei non c'è, sembra avermi abbandonato, so che non è così, se è dovuta rientrare a casa saranno insorti dei problemi, forse gravi... posso capire che il suo umore non possa essere dei migliori… _ma perché non mi risponde al telefono? Perché non mi ha scritto neanche una volta? Forse quello che stava nascendo tra di noi non era importante per lei?_

I giorni passano. Alla fine sono passati diciannove giorni senza di lei, e siamo a meno due giorni nel mio conto alla rovescia. La mia riabilitazione è quasi finita e anche se il mio stato d'animo è a pezzi, continuo ad impegnarmi come non mai, forse anche di più di prima, come a dimostrare qualcosa a me stessa... che posso farcela senza il suo aiuto.

Sono quasi tre settimana che non la vedo e comincio a sentirmi persa, mi manca, mi manca tutto di lei, il suo sorriso, il suo guardo, la sua voce... i suoi baci… LEI. _Dove diavolo sei Lexa? E perché non ritorni da me?_

In questi giorni non ho fatto altro che rimuginare su tutti i possibili scenari, e non riesco a trovarne nemmeno uno plausibile da giustificare la tua assenza. Ciononostante la mia mente continua ad essere inondate di assurde domande, sono arrivata ad incolpare me stessa di questa tua sparizione, ma, pensandoci, non mi viene in mente proprio niente. Ho rispettato i patti, ogni giorno ho dato il massimo e tu sembravi soddisfatta del mio andamento... _e allora? Cosa cavolo è successo?_

Oggi è l'ultimo giorno della mia riabilitazione, sono arrivata alla fine di questo lungo programma. Se fossi al mio fianco, Lexa, probabilmente sarei contenta di aver vinto la sfida, sì perché anche se tu non eri qui, al mio fianco, sono riuscita nell'intento, ieri ho corso sul tapis roulant, il fiato è corto, ma il ginocchio, anche se con il tutore, ha retto bene. E tu non c'eri. Ho brillantemente stracciato il suicidio, arrivando alla fine facendo una sessione in più di quelle standard. E tu non c'eri. Tu non ci sei, qui, al mio fianco come avevi promesso. Non ci sei!

Sai... quando ci siamo conosciute, mi hai detto che tutti i tuoi pazienti arrivano ad odiarti… beh, complimenti ci sei riuscita anche con me, ti sto odiando per essertene andata, per essere sparita, per avermi abbandonato, per non avermi contattato neanche una volta in questi venti giorni.

Il senso di inadeguatezza e frustrazione torna a farsi largo dentro di me e non riesco a controllare la tristezza incondizionata che mi prende soprattutto allo stomaco.

Anya ieri è venuta a controllare i miei progressi… era talmente contenta, dovevi vederla, sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori. Oggi mi ha convocato nel suo ufficio per l'ultima visita di controllo. E francamente non so cosa sperare. Da una parte vorrei che mi desse una pacca sulla spalla e mi firmasse il certificato medico per poter tornare in pista, ma dall'altra vorrei che non lo facesse, per poter rimanere qui, vincolata ancora a quella palestra, nella speranza di vederti tornare da me.

Dopo aver salutato mister G e averlo ringraziato per l’aiuto e il supporto in questi giorni, mi ritrovo già davanti alla porta di Anya cercando il coraggio di bussare. Mi ci vuole una manciata di minuti prima di riuscire ad alzare il braccio e posare un paio di colpi su quella superficie, ma alla fine ci riesco.

Sento dei movimenti all’interno e dopo un attimo vedo comparire il volto della dottoressa che sorridendomi mi fa cenno di entrare.

“Prego, accomodati Clarke”.

Invece di sdraiarmi sul lettino, come la volta precedente, decido di mettermi a sedere sulla sedia di fronte a lei.

Per un attimo nella stanza cala il silenzio, quasi fastidioso e a tratti imbarazzante. E lei che lo spezza, dopo aver consultato dei fogli sulla sua scrivania. Punta il suo sguardo nel mio e mi fa un timido sorriso.

"Clarke, Gustus, mi ha appena portato i risultati dei tuoi ultimi sforzi e devo ammettere che sono proprio orgogliosa di te. Nell'ultimo mese hai fatto miracoli. Sarò ben lieta di firmarti il certificato medico. Per quel che mi riguarda puoi tornare sui pattini anche domani, ma se vuoi un consiglio, usa il tutore per  almeno quattro o cinque mesi. E se fosse possibile, toglilo gradualmente, non dall'oggi al domani", afferma soddisfatta firmando dei fogli.

"Grazie Anya".

"Clarke, è il mio lavoro. Anche se non ti nascondo che con te è stata una bella sfida. Onestamente ero scettica quando Lexa... è venuta da me dicendomi che ti sarebbero bastate solo cinque settimane. Abbiamo discusso parecchio, io propendevo per le otto, ma lei ha insistito. Fin dall'inizio ha sempre avuto molta fiducia in te ed aveva ragione...", continua allargando il suo sorriso.

Sentire pronunciare quel nome, il tuo nome, mi fa un male cane, quasi più del mio ginocchio all'inizio di questa tortura. Il mio cuore sembra spezzarsi e una rabbia incontrollata sale sempre di più, fatico a controllarla.

"Hai ragione Anya... Lexa aveva proprio una fiducia sconsiderata in me, tanto che a venti giorni, mi correggo a ventun giorni dalla fine della riabilitazione, ha preso e se ne è andata, abbandonandomi così, di punto in bianco, senza nessuna spiegazione! Una gran bella fiducia...", sbotto sempre di più irritata.

"Clarke, ti prego... non è come...", la interrompo non volendo sentire più scuse, ne ho sentite fin troppe.

"Cosa Anya? Non è come penso? È questo che vuoi dirmi? Sai cosa credo, che se ne sia andata via, dopo che ci siamo baciate, dopo che tra noi stava nascendo qualcosa, dopo avermi fatto un sacco di promesse... ballare insieme, pattinare insieme, andare in Minnesota insieme. Devo ammettere che è brava come fisioterapista ha ottenuto il suo scopo, ora mi sono ripresa, ha trovato gli stimoli giusti per farmi arrivare in fondo a questa tortura... ma ti dò un consiglio per le prossime sue pazienti, dì a Lexa di non sedurle e poi abbandonarle, con me ha funzionato, solo perché mi sono lasciata ingannare dai suoi occhioni e dalla storia della sua vita e di suo fratello, ma ogni persona è diversa e non sempre funziona promettere l'America!", sputo ogni parola con rabbia, quasi fosse Anya la colpevole di tutto.

"Aspetta un momento Clarke… ti ha parlato di Niko?  Dell'incidente? Ti ha detto cosa è successo quella dannatissima sera?", mi chiede cogliendomi di sorpresa.

"Sì... perché?".

"Perché sei la seconda persona al mondo a cui l'ha detto... l’altra sono io...".

"E con questo? Anya, lei se ne è andata, mi ha lasciato sola, quando io avevo più bisogno di lei!", ribatto sull'orlo di una crisi isterica.

"Clarke, adesso taci e stammi a sentire! Quello che ti sto per dire non potrei dirtelo, perché viola il segreto professionale... e, soprattutto, credo che se lo sapesse Lexa mi ucciderebbe, ma francamente sono proprio stanca dei vostri giochetti, lo vedrebbe anche un cieco che siete pazze l'una dell'altra. Comunque...", la interrompo, è più forte di me.

"Cosa vuol dire che siamo pazze l'una dell'altra?", le domando stupidamente.

"Clarke, ho detto di tacere... sulla tua domanda ci torniamo dopo. Ora zitta e ascolta. La storia dell'incidente la sappiamo solo io e te e a tratti Gustus. Sono stata costretta a dirgli qualcosa avevo bisogno che lui la trattasse in un certo modo durante la terapia. Vedi, la riabilitazione di Lexa non è stata semplice, ci ha messo più di un anno a riprendersi, ha avuto molte crisi, e ha rischiato di cadere in depressione più volte...", sospira alzandosi dalla sedia e girandosi a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Le sue parole mi gelano il sangue. Lexa mi aveva parlato di alcune crisi, ma qua la cosa sembra decisamente più seria.

"Immagino che abbia minimizzato nel raccontarti questa parte vero? Come immagino che abbia ridicolizzato anche la parte del trauma che ha subito in seguito all'incidente? Giusto?", si gira a guardarmi.

Io annuisco sempre più attonita dalle sue parole.

"Il ginocchio era messo peggio del tuo, ma il trauma più grosso lo ha subito con il colpo alla testa. Ha avuto una commozione celebrale che le ha danneggiato anche il nervo ottico oltre che il lobo temporale. La memoria con il tempo l'ha recuperata, mentre dietro l'occhio si era formata una massa sospetta che non si poteva rimuovere… all'epoca non era operabile. Avrebbero rischiato di renderla ceca. Così, ha continuato a vivere rischiando tutti i giorni di perdere la vista. Una volta scoperto, l’ho sempre obbligata a fare i controlli periodici da una mia amica specializzata in oftalmologia. Meno di un mese fa gli esami hanno mostrato che la massa si era ingrandita... si stava espandendo, e stava per intaccare il cervello. Così l'ho spedita con urgenza a Washington. L'hanno operata due settimane fa, sono riusciti a rimuovere la massa e a salvarle l'occhio… ma ora non può muoversi da là per almeno altri dieci giorni".

"E PER CHE CAZZO NON ME LO AVETE DETTO? Non vi è passato per l'anticamera del cervello che a me avrebbe fatto piacere starle vicino, tenerle la mano, e supportarla con la mia presenza? Proprio come lei ha sempre fatto con me?", sbotto urlando alzandomi in piedi di scatto.

Sento la sedia cadere per terra provocando un tonfo sordo di cui non mi curo.

"Lexa, non ha voluto. Voleva che ti concentrassi fino in fondo sulla tua riabilitazione... voleva che ti riprendessi e finalmente tornassi a pattinare... lo ha fatto per il tuo bene... voleva il meglio per te…", replica con un filo di voce, forse per cercare di calmarmi.

"E lei che diavolo ne sa di cosa è meglio per me? Hai la più vaga idea di come io mi sia sentita in questo cazzo di periodo, senza di lei? Ce l'hai? Mi sono sentita uno schifo, mi sono sentita abbandonata, ho pensato che quello che stava nascendo fra noi era solo nella mia fantasia. L'ho odiata perché è sparita senza dirmi niente, l'ho odiata perché non si è fatta sentire, la sto odiando perché non mi ha detto nulla di tutto questo. Pensavo di essere importante per lei, come lei lo è per me... ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo...", continuo a sfogarmi riversando su Anya tutta la mia angoscia.

"Tu non odi Lexa, Clarke, è proprio il contrario. Tu la ami, proprio come lei ama te solo che siete due zuccone e ci vuole qualcuno che vi prenda per mano e vi faccia sbattere la testa. Comunque, Lexa mi ha chiesto di darti questa...", mi passa una lettera con sopra scritto il mio nome.

"Clarke, dammi retta ora... vai a casa e riposati. Sbollisci la rabbia, cerca di rilassarti. Leggila solo ed esclusivamente quando ne avrai voglia, ma leggila...".

Stringo la tua lettera tra le mani, cercando di calmare il mix di emozioni che mi sta facendo impazzire. Cerco di respirare per calmarmi un po’ e reprimere un po’ di rabbia. L’attimo dopo è l’angoscia e la preoccupazione che prendono il sopravvento.

“Come sta?”, sussurro appena.

“Ho parlato con Callie, la mia amica, in sala operatoria c’è stata qualche complicazione, ma sono riusciti a stabilizzarla… ora è solo questione di tempo… deve tenere le bende per un'altra settimana e poi sapremo se il suo occhio sarà salvo. Callie è fiduciosa però e di conseguenza anche io… vedrai Lexa è forte, è una combattente… si riprenderà!”, mi risponde con una un estrema dolcezza. 

Faccio per andarmene quando la voce della dottoressa mi ferma sulla porta.

"Clarke, non stavo scherzando prima… Lexa ti ama... solo che ha paura... ha paura di amare! Dopo la morte di Niko per lei non è semplice lasciarsi andare e provare emozioni. Solo con te l'ho vista finalmente aprirsi, e da che la conosco non era mai successo. Ti prego Clarke.. dalle una possibilità di spiegarti!".

Annuisco prima di varcare la porta e chiudermela alle spalle. Sospiro quasi fossi stata per tutto il tempo in apnea. Afferro lo zaino e metto la busta al suo interno, poi quasi come un automa esco dalla clinica. Non so veramente cosa pensare. La testa mi sta per esplodere.

L'aria della sera mi rinfresca. Non chiamo un taxi, decido di fare una passeggiata. Un passo dopo l'altro, comincio a camminare verso casa. Ovunque guardi vedo la tua immagine.

_Perché non me lo hai detto Lexa? È vero quello che mi ha detto Anya? Che mi ami? Che io amo te?_

 


	15. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

Arrivo a casa dopo più di un'ora di camminata.

Sono a pezzi. Oggi è stata una giornata intensa, ho decisamente spinto come una pazza durante la riabilitazione e, come se non bastasse, ho ben pensato di farmela a piedi fino a casa. Comunque non è per il ginocchio che mi sento distrutta, il mio problema non è fisico... è il cuore che a pezzi, mi sento dilaniata.

Credo che parlare con Anya e sciogliere tutti i miei ennemila dubbi, mi abbia dato letteralmente il colpo di grazia.

Giro le chiavi nella toppa, ma non faccio in tempo neanche a mettere i piedi in casa, che quasi grido dallo spavento.

"SOOORPRESAAA!", sento urlare delle voci ben note di un inaspettato comitato di bentornata.

Sussulto mettendomi una mano sul petto, sento il mio cuore andare a mille. Persa nei miei pensieri, non mi sarei mai immaginata una cosa del genere.

"Ehi bionda, congratulazioni, Anya mi ha raccontato tutto. Sei proprio una campionessa, anche nella riabilitazione!", esclama Raven venendomi ad abbracciare.

Sorrido amaramente, cercando di sgombrare tutti i pensieri negativi nella mia testa, per darmi un tono. Mi lascio cullare dall'abbraccio della mia allenatrice, seguito subito dopo da quello di Octavia e da quello dei miei genitori.

"La mia bambina... sono così fiera di te!".

"Mamma, ti prego mi stai stritolando".

"Si, Paige, questo compito dovrebbe essere mio. Vieni qui, fatti abbracciare dal tuo vecchio", interviene mio padre strappandomi dalle grinfie di mia madre.

Mi accoccolo nel suo caldo abbraccio e subito i miei occhi diventano lucidi. Penso al tuo di abbraccio e a quanto vorrei che tu fossi qui, insieme a me. Mando giù un boccone amaro e ricaccio tutta la tristezza là, da dove era venuta. Oggi non ci voglio pensare, non voglio essere triste… e poi, la mia famiglia, i miei amici, non se lo meritano un simile trattamento.

Sono sempre stata un asso nel fingere… è ora di rifarlo. Così indosso il mio sorriso più falso e dò inizio alla festa.

"Ehi Clarkey, dovevi vedere la tua faccia quando hai messo piede in casa...", afferma Octavia mettendosi a ridere.

"Beh, mi avete letteralmente spaventata, fortuna che non sono debole di cuore... se no probabilmente sarei già stesa per terra... comunque grazie, mi ci voleva proprio... che dite? Cominciamo a festeggiare?", chiedo retoricamente.

Le urla di assenso sono molto eloquenti ed un sorriso, quasi genuino, compare sul mio volto. Oltre la mia famiglia, le mie migliori amiche avevano chiamato anche i miei vecchi amici, Wells, Jasper e Monty, oltre ovviamente a Bellamy, il fratello di Octavia. Nonostante non ci fossimo lasciati nel migliore dei modi, sono veramente felice di rivederli. Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, rido e scherzo come ai vecchi tempi. La consapevolezza che tutti i vecchi dissapori, tra di noi, fossero finiti nel dimenticatoio, mi riempie il cuore di gioia e proprio adesso che ne ho un bisogno disperato.

Dopo aver parlato un po' con tutti per delle ore, la stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire così, dopo averli salutato e aver programmato presto un’uscita tutti assieme, decido di andare in camera mia a dormire.

Butto lo zaino sulla sedia e mi fiondo in bagno per una doccia veloce. Quando il getto dell'acqua calda mi bagna mi sento rinascere. Per un attimo penso solo alle gocce che mi scivolano sulla pelle accarezzandomi dolcemente, come se mi volessero aiutare a far scomparire qualsiasi problema e preoccupazione io possa avere in questo preciso momento. E devo ammettere che per circa dieci minuti ci riescono, ma una volta uscita dal box, mi scontro di nuovo con la realtà. Vedo la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio ed ogni cosa ritorna lì, dove l'ho lasciata.

Mi asciugo velocemente e, dopo essermi infilata il mio pseudo pigiama, mi stravacco sul letto. Sprofondo con la faccia nel cuscino cercando di trattenere quelle urla che tanto vorrei far uscire. _Ma a che servirebbe? A niente._

Chiudo gli occhi, sperando che la stanchezza e le invitanti braccia di Morfeo mi accogliessero in un sonno profondo, purtroppo per me, la mia è una speranza vana. Continuo a girarmi e rigirarmi nervosamente, scalpitando in quelle lenzuola senza riuscire a riposarmi, ne tanto meno a dormire. Il ginocchio però questa volta non è la causa della mia agitazione. Non mi servirebbe a niente prendere un calmante per il dolore, dubito che lenisca l'angoscia del cuore.

Mi alzo a sedere appoggiandomi alla testata del letto. Il mio sguardo finisce, inevitabilmente, sul mio zaino… mentre nella mia testa riecheggiano le parole di Anya.

_"... Lexa mi ha chiesto di darti questa... leggila solo ed esclusivamente quando ne avrai voglia. Clarke, non stavo scherzando prima, Lexa ti ama... solo che ha paura... ha paura di amare! Ti prego Clarke.. dalle una  possibilità di spiegarti!..."._

Salto giù dal letto quasi avessi preso la scossa, afferro la borsa e prendo la lettera, la tua lettera. Ritorno sul letto e mi metto comoda. Continuo a girarmi la busta, ancora chiusa, tra le mani.

Nonostante io sia dannatamente curiosa di sapere che cosa ci sia scritto, ho anche una paura fottuta...

Mi spaventa sapere che, queste, potrebbero essere le tue ultime parole per me e, anche se sono arrabbiata, no qualcosina in più … sono terribilmente incazzata con te, non so se sarei pronta a dirti addio.

Credo che, per quel che mi riguarda, Anya abbia ragione, io non ti odio affatto, non potrei mai. Ora mi sento sola e abbandonata e forse è per questa ragione che mi ostino a non volerlo ammettere… ma, a questo punto, credo che sia una forza incontrollabile, non riesco a resisterle: Lexa, mi sei entrata dentro, sei radicata talmente in profondità che non credevo potessi insinuarti così, fino a toccarmi il cuore. Anya ha dannatamente ragione io mi sono innamorata di te, non so da quanto, ma è successo. E forse è per questo che fa così male.

Sospiro continuando a guardare la lettera che ho in mano. Osservo la cura con cui hai scritto il mio nome, e gli occhi mi diventano lucidi. Non so ancora con quale coraggio, ma finalmente apro la busta. I miei occhi cominciano a scorrere le tue parole con avidità.

 

**_‘Clarke,_ **

_**Se stai leggendo questa lettera, le cose non sono andate come avevo previsto… come al solito ho minimizzato troppo.** _

**_Ti sto scrivendo questa lettera, perché non ho trovato il coraggio di dirtelo guardandoti negli occhi… lo so, sono una codarda, ma da quando ho perso Niko, il semplice fatto di aprirmi e parlare dei miei sentimenti, di quello che provo, mi terrorizza._ **

_**Scusami, ti chiedo scusa. Lo so, probabilmente mi starai odiando per essere andata via così, senza nemmeno una parola… ma sapevo che, se ti avessi detto tutto, avresti perso di vista la cosa più importante: la tua riabilitazione, il tuo recupero…** ’ _

 

Le tue parole mi fanno arrabbiare ancora di più. Chi cazzo se ne frega del mio ginocchio, della terapia, eh? Non certo io. Tu sei più importante Lexa. Tu sarai sempre più importante. Sto quasi per gettare la lettera per terra, facendo vincere la rabbia, ma non cedo e continuo a leggere.

**_‘Probabilmente starai pensando: ‘ma chi se ne frega del mio ginocchio?’. Sbaglio forse? Beh, a me importa, a me importa ogni cosa di te, ma se dovessi stilare una lista metterei in prima posizione la tua felicità, Clarke. Credo che vederti sorridere sia la cosa più bella del mondo, adoro quando lo fai, quando ti imbarazzi nel farlo, il mio cuore si riempie di gioia tutte le volte. Quando mi hai raccontato della tua caduta, ho capito quanto fosse importante per te il pattinaggio, tornare in pista e poter gareggiare. Stavi reprimendo ogni tuo desiderio solo perché pensavi fosse impossibile. Credimi Clarke, niente è impossibile… ora lo so!’_ **

 

Sei una stupida Lexa, una stupida, perché non mi hai detto niente? Perché non hai parlato con me? Cristo santo, ma ti rendi conto di quanto tu sia speciale… e importante per me! No, non te ne rendi conto. Mi stai strappando il cuore dal petto e non te ne accorgi nemmeno.

Le lacrime cominciano a farsi largo scivolando sul mio viso, sfondando le mie ridicole barriere.

 

**_‘Non avrei mai creduto che il mio cuore potesse tornare a battere, ma invece lo sta facendo. Sono qui, sola, seduta nell'ufficio di Anya, con tutti i miei pensieri che non mi danno tregua… e una marea di cose che vorrei scriverti, ma direi che non avrebbe senso… no, non avrebbe alcun senso, farti carico di tutte le mie preoccupazioni, di tutte le mie angosce, di tutte le mie paure…’_ **

****

Ce l’aveva eccome il senso, tu e il tuo stupido istinto di proteggermi, la tua frustrante indole di fisioterapista che non ti permette di chiedere aiuto, ma solo di darlo. Forse su una cosa avevi ragione. Sarei venuta con te, nonostante le tue obiezioni, sarei rimasta al tuo fianco e ti avrei supportato con ogni mezzo, ti avrei tenuto la mano e avrei aspettato il tuo risveglio… e di questo che avevi paura, vero Lexa?

_**‘È vero Clarke, ho paura… una paura fottuta di non poterti rivedere, di non poterti dire quello che provo per te… e forse questa lettera potrebbe essere la mia ultima possibilità.’** _

Non la devi neanche pensare una cosa del genere, non ti azzardare a farmi questo Lexa… non ci provare!

Un senso di ira mi esplode dentro, non posso perderla, non così, senza neanche aver avuto la possibilità di provarci, senza averle detto cosa sento per lei… no, io mi rifiuto che questo possa succedere!

Se vuoi il mio perdono Lexa, muovi il culo e vedi di riprenderti, e torna da me, se no… giuro su Dio che vengo a prenderti io.

 

**_‘Ti amo Clarke, ti amo da tempo, probabilmente dal primo momento quando i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati, e sentivo le farfalle nello stomaco ogni volta che mi sorridevi. Credo che l’evidenza dei fatti l’ho avuta quando ci siamo baciate. Ho sentito il cuore esplodermi nel petto, proprio lui, quello che credevo di non avere più. Ti amo, solo che non ero pronta ad ammetterlo… mi faceva paura anche solo pensarlo. Il dolore che ho provato quando ho perso mio fratello, mi ha lacerato dentro… mi sono accorta, forse troppo lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, che la tua vicinanza fosse un tocca sana per me. Tu sei stata, o meglio sei, la mia cura, mi hai rammendato il cuore e non so neanche come tu abbia fatto… l’ho sempre tenuto blindato da quel giorno…’._ **

****

Vedo appannato, le lacrime continuano copiosamente a scendere inondandomi gli occhi.

Come puoi dirmi che mi ami, in questo modo, con queste parole,  e poi non lottare per noi? Come accidenti fai ad essere così dannatamente altruista e al tempo stesso egoista? Dio, se solo di avessi davanti probabilmente ti strozzerei con le mie mani, ma poi ti abbraccerei con tutta la forza che possiedo per non farti più andar via. Mi manchi, stupida che non sei altro e ti amo anche io… da morire.

 

**_‘Non so come questa storia andrà a finire. Ieri ho parlato con la dottoressa e l’operazione è rischiosa. Non so se riuscirò ad aprire gli occhi e tornare a vedere, ma non potrei mai vivere in un mondo dove io non ti possa vedere, dove non mi possa perdere nei tuoi stupendi occhi, quelli che mi guardano così intensamente da farmi tremare, non ce la farei, per me sarebbe come morire, sarebbe un vero inferno. Lo so che sei arrabbiata, se puoi però... cerca di perdonarmi, e ti prego non odiarmi, non riuscirei proprio a sopportarlo...’._ **

Ci puoi scommettere il culo che sono incazzata, ma non riuscirei mai ad odiarti, non ci riesco, ci ho provato e anche tanto, ma non ce la faccio. Non sai cosa darei per averti di nuovo qui… con me.

 

**_‘Grazie Clarke, per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, mi hai mostrato che non bisogna aver paura d’amare, e che, per  quanto dolore tu abbia sofferto, vale la pena buttarsi per la persona giusta. Credo che la mia persona giusta sia tu, il mio cuore ha già deciso… ti appartiene._ **

**_Con tutto il mio amore,_ **

**_Lexa…’_ **

 

Stringo sempre più forte quel pezzo di carta fra le mani. Ormai bagnato dalle gocce delle mie lacrime. Me lo porto al petto come per abbracciarti, ma il vuoto che sento è terribilmente doloroso. Più cerco di calmarmi, più mi innervosisco e le lacrime aumentano, arrivo ai singhiozzi. Piango in modo disperato per diverse ore, perdendomi a rileggere le tue parole, più e più volte. Fino a che esausta non mi addormento.

 

///

 

Il mattino seguente, mi sveglio con un mal di testa allucinante, gli occhi gonfi e il viso ancora impregnato di lacrime, ormai diventate secche. Mi sento come se mi avesse appena investito un treno merci a tutta velocità. Vado in bagno cercando di darmi una sistemata, ma quando vedo il mio riflesso, mi rendo conto che è un’impresa eroica. Ciononostante, dopo aver fatto una doccia mi sento un po’ meglio.

Mentre mi vesto trovo la tua lettera per terra. Probabilmente durante la notte mi è caduta. Il pensiero di strapparla e buttarla nel cestino, mi sfiora la mente, ma non ne ho il coraggio. Così con estrema cura la metto dentro al cassetto del mio comodino.

Controllo l’ora e vado a fare colazione, sperando di non incontrare nessuno e non essere così costretta a dare delle spiegazioni.

Per una volta la fortuna mi assiste. La casa sembra deserta. Faccio colazione in fretta e furia, impantanandomi, di nuovo, negli ennemila pensieri che mi torturano il cervello. Sorrido inconsciamente trovando la soluzione ai miei problemi.

Indosso il tutore, preparo il borsone e mi dirigo in un posto in cui non entravo più da tempo. Non dista tanto da casa mia, infatti in meno di mezz'ora sto già parcheggiando.

Afferro la borsa e quando leggo l’insegna ‘Britannia Ice Rink’, inconsciamente sorrido.

_Clarke, si torna in pista!_


	16. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

Quando entro dentro comincio a respirare a pieni polmoni. Oddio, quanto mi era mancato il ghiaccio, il suo odore mi inebria e le sensazioni che mi scatena sono inspiegabili. Rimango lì, ferma ai bordi della pista, immersa nei miei pensieri. Delle voci mi riportano con i piedi per terra.

"Non ci posso credere... Clarke… Clarke Griffin! Oh Gesù, ma che bello vederti di nuovo qui!", mi saluta con entusiasmo Meg.

"Finalmente ce l'hai fatta a tornare da noi, eh Clarke? Ci sei mancata moltissimo!", esclama Jamie abbracciandomi.

Jamie e Meg sono i proprietari del ‘Britannia Ice Rink’, praticamente mi hanno visto crescere qui dentro. Da tempo sono entrati a far parte della mia famiglia, quasi come dei nonni, giovani, acquisiti.

"Ehi ragazzi, vi trovo in forma... mi siete mancati anche voi, veramente tanto. Volevo venirvi a trovare, ma non me la sono sentita. Non volevo farmi vedere triste e dolorante... ieri ho finalmente finito di fare riabilitazione e oggi come prima cosa sono venuta qui. Che dite posso entrare in pista per un paio d'ore? O avete già delle prenotazioni?".

"Clarke, tesoro per te troviamo sempre il modo, lo sai... ma, correggimi Jamie, mi pare che stamattina non ci sia niente fino alle 14, ricordo bene?", chiede Meg a suo marito.

"Si, si. Clarke l'unica cosa è che verso mezzogiorno Jeffrey porta la Zamboni in pista, ma non ti dovrebbe dare fastidio".

"Ragazzi non so se le riesco a reggere tre ore... comunque grazie siete mitici... ora vado", li saluto con un abbraccio e mi dirigo vero gli spogliatoi.

Mi infilo le tuta e passo subito ai miei pattini. Sono lucidi e la lama è affilata, proprio come tutte le volte che li mettevo a posto dopo averli usati. Era una mia abitudine scaramantica: lucidarli ed affilarli. Infilo il primo e provo la stessa sensazione di sempre, il mio sorriso si allarga. Mi rincuora il fatto che, dopo tutto questo tempo, io non abbia perso la passione per questo bellissimo sport.

Prima di alzarmi controllo che il tutore sia ben legato al ginocchio. Metto il copri lama e provo a tirarmi su per controllare il mio equilibrio. Sono un po' traballante, ma comunque mi trovo a mio agio.

Mi avvicino alla pista, libero le lame dei pattini e sospirando entro in pista. Con lentezza, comincio a prendere confidenza, faccio diversi giri della pista. Il ginocchio sembra reggere bene, ma non voglio forzarlo. Mentre continuo a tagliare il ghiaccio respiro a pieni polmoni, mi sento libera, e nonostante tutto mi sento quasi bene, in pace con me stessa.

Continuo a scaldarmi i muscoli. Mi sento sempre meglio e confidente, improvviso qualche passo di fox-trot e di samba, delle mie vecchie coreografie. Rimango incredula, da quanto tutto questo mi sia mancato. Non credevo, ma sto bene.

Il tempo vola alzo lo sguardo e sono le 11, sono quasi due ore che senza accorgermene sto pattinando. Mi fermo per tirare un po' il fiato, approfitto per bere un po' e asciugarmi il sudore.

Poi senza pensarci decido di impegnarmi un po' di più. Comincio con un toe-loop, praticamente un salto puntato (la parte anteriore della lama è 'puntata' sul ghiaccio), un semplice giro con una rotazione in aria, l'unica nota preoccupante è che l'atterraggio è proprio sul ginocchio destro, infatti quando tocco il ghiaccio traballo un attimo, ma rimango in piedi e senza troppi problemi la gamba mi regge. Proseguo facendo un flip, praticamente è un salto opposto al precedente, punto il piede destro preparandomi e, quando sono in aria, mi ricordo di respirare atterrando con più grazia sul ginocchio portando a compimento l'esercizio, come ero solita fare. Istintivamente tiro un urlo di gioia alzando le braccia vittoriosa.

_Ci sono riuscita, Dio, sono di nuovo in pista._

Alzo gli occhi in aria mentre continuo a graffiare il ghiaccio… e, quasi il mio cuore ti cercasse, vedo il tuo volto.

Mi fermo di colpo e mi sdraio sul ghiaccio, mi rilasso questo gesto, lo ha sempre fatto, mi aiuta a pensare. Continuo a respirare a pieni polmoni inebriandomi del profumo del ghiaccio.

"Mi manchi, Lexa... Dio, quanto mi manchi, vorrei tanto che tu fossi qui con me. È merito tuo se sono qui oggi, sei tu che mi hai rimesso in piedi. E io non saprò mai come ringraziarti per questo... ma non so se riuscirò a perdonarti per essertene andata. CAZZO, PERCHÈ NON MI HAI DETTO NIENTE? IO TI AMO LEXA, TI AMO E SAREI VENUTA CON TE!!!", urlo con tutto il fiato in gola, sentendo l'eco della mia voce rimbombare in tutta la pista.

"Alla fine ce l'hai fatta ad ammetterlo, eh bionda?!", sento la voce di Raven ed istintivamente mi giro.

Vedo lei, Octavia e Anya schierate a battermi le mani, dalle loro espressioni, però, non capisco se lo fanno per schernirmi o per lodarmi.

"Ciao... da quanto tempo siete lì?", chiedo avvicinandomi a loro.

"Da abbastanza Clarkey... ti abbiamo vista! Il toe-loop era un po' titubante, ma credo che ci possiamo accontentare, vero Rae?".

"Decisamente... avremmo un bel po' da lavorare, ma non adesso... e tutta mattina che ti cerchiamo... e questo credimi è l'ultimo posto dove pensavamo di trovarti!", esclama la mia allenatrice con una strana espressione sul volto.

Guardo Anya e la sua espressione mi preoccupa.

"Che cosa è successo? Perché mi stavate cercando? Lexa...", chiedo allarmata.

"Lexa sta bene. Sinceramente ero preoccupata per te, e così ho contattato Reyes...", replica la dottoressa tranquillizzandomi.

"Sto bene, e come avete visto sono quasi in forma", minimizzo tagliando corto.

"L'hai letta vero?”, la voce di Anya mi rimbomba nella testa.

Sgrano gli occhi non aspettandomi di certo quella domanda. Annuisco distogliendo lo sguardo, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, ancora una volta.

"Ti ama non è vero?".

"Sì Anya... almeno è quello che ha scritto, ma ha uno strano modo per dimostrarlo... comunque, io sto bene!", sbotto seccata.

"Clarkey, piantala di dire cavolate! Non stai bene, e tu lo sai. Posso scommettere tutto quello che vuoi che stanotte l'hai passata a piangere sulla lettera di Lexa. Se sbaglio, ti giuro che mi faccio un giro di pista".

"Sì, con il culo sul ghiaccio però?!", ironizzo sapendo che Octavia non è proprio in grado di pattinare.

"Non mi importa, tanto ho ragione e il fatto che tu non mi abbia subito smentito ne è la prova!", esclama battendo il cinque a Rae.

"Si, hai ragione e con questo? Credo che a tutte voi siano chiari i miei sentimenti, li ho gridati poco fa… ma non cambia niente, mi sento persa, mi ha abbandonata. Cristo santo, poteva morire con quella cazzo di operazione e non mi ha detto niente... capite… niente! Non mi ha voluto al suo fianco, e per che cosa? Per il mio cazzo di ginocchio, per la mia stramaledettissima terapia, o forse perché semplicemente non mi voleva intorno. So solo che mi ha ferito. La amo da morire, ma non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarla...".

"Ora cerca di calmarti... e cerca di non esagerare. L'ha fatto per il tuo bene e lo sai anche tu... e prima di interrompermi, per dire altre cavolate, valuta questo fatto e cerca di essere obiettiva!", mi riprende Raven con il suo tono che non ammette repliche.

Sospiro, non sapendo più cosa ribattere. Dopo una manciata di minuti spesi nel silenzio più assoluto, sento di nuovo la voce di Anya.

“Clarke, ti abbiamo cercato per informati di una cosa. Io stasera parto per Washington, vado da Lexa. Credo che ci sia qualche problema, non sta recuperando come dovrebbe credo le serva un po' di sostegno. E mi piacerebbe che tu venissi con me. Lei ha bisogno di te, e tu lo sai! Comunque… il volo parte alle 20. Hai tutto il tempo per pensarci”, la sua voce è poco più di un sussurro.

Non attende la mia risposta, si gira e se ne va via con Raven, lasciandomi li, da sola con Octavia.

Guardo negli occhi O per un attimo e poi vengo distratta dal rumore inconfondibile del Zamboni. Mi volto ed infatti vedo Jeffrey, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, salutarmi con la mano. L’istante dopo inizia il suo giro per far diventare la pista, di nuovo, una lastra di ghiaccio immacolata.

Dopo aver messo il proteggi lama, prendo la mano della mia migliore amica e la trascino nello spogliatoio.

Comincio a levarmi i pattini e a lucidarli. Sospiro inalando più aria possibile.

“Non so veramente cosa fare Octavia… sono talmente arrabbiata con lei, così combattuta… secondo te dovrei andare?”, apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

“Clarke, non te lo posso dire io, è una tua scelta…”, replica avvicinandosi a me per darmi una stretta dolce sulla spalla.

“Lo so… ma tu cosa faresti?”, insisto come se ne valesse della mia vita.

“Se l’amassi veramente io sarei già là! Clarke, capisco che tu sia arrabbiata, ma vedila dal suo punto di vista e non dal tuo. La persona che ama è ad un passo dal realizzare il suo sogno, quello che la rende viva: tornare a gareggiare, tornare in pista, le manca così poco per raggiungere il traguardo. Come puoi anche solo pensare che, in un momento simile, ti avesse preso da parte per dirti addio. A me si sarebbe spezzato il cuore, ma avrei fatto come lei. Per Lexa la tua felicità vale più di tutto Clarke, e questo non saprei come chiamarlo se non vero Amore, proprio quello con la ‘A’ maiuscola”.

Sento le parole di Octavia e mi si stringe il cuore. _Come posso essere stata così egoista? Non ho pensato minimamente a quanto tutto questo ti sia costato, lasciarmi così senza neanche dirmi una parola, solo perché volevi che io tornassi in sella. Sono io la stupida._

Sgrano gli occhi come se avessi appena realizzato di essere già in ritardo. Ripongo i pattini nella borsa e mi affretto a sistemare la borsa.

“Grazie O… dico veramente! Dai, andiamo, ho un aereo da prendere”.

“Eh brava Clarkey, vedo che finalmente ti sei decisa… merito delle mie parole… dì la verità? Beh, effettivamente erano di impatto, molto sentite e ricercate… ah, dovrei farlo come mestiere… sì, sì, forse avrei un futuro… nel vendere consigli!”.

“Octavia se hai finito con i tuoi sproloqui mentali possiamo andarcene da qui? Prima di andare a casa ho bisogno di passare in un posto… quindi gentilmente potresti muovere il tuo bel culetto?”, le dico trascinandola fuori dal Britannia.

Ci fermiamo nel mio negozio preferito: lo store di JP Flanagan. Un grande magazzino dove trovi tutto quello che ti serve per pattinare su ghiaccio, su rotelle, skateboard, snowboard e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Mia mamma mi portava sempre qui e io la facevo impazzire, perdevo delle ore a provare ogni tipo di pattino, i costumi e gli accessori. Sorrido al ricordo.

“Clarke, ma che ci facciamo qui? Non sapevo avessi bisogno di cambiare i pattini”, mi chiede O curiosa.

“Non siamo qui per me Octavia. Voglio comprare un paio di pattini per Lexa, sicuramente avrà quelli da Hockey, ma non sono adatti per pattinare…”, ribatto con un ritrovato entusiasmo.

La mia migliore amica mi afferra il braccio obbligandomi a fermarmi e a guardarla.

“Clarke… non vorrei abbatterti di nuovo, ma forse stai correndo un po' troppo… Lexa…”, non le faccio finire la frase.

 

“Lexa si riprenderà è anche alla svelta, e per rispondere alla tua domanda… no, non sto correndo, lei pattinerà con me, me l'ha promesso, ed io ho promesso di ballare con lei”, il tono si alza leggermente, come se volessi convincere me stessa e non la mia migliore amica.

_Tu ce la farai, ti alzerai da quel letto, aprirai quegli occhi e ti imbatterai nei miei,  mi abbraccerai, mi bacerai, e pattinerai con me… e Lexa non accetto nessun tipo di scuse. Ora, la terapista sono io e tu devi riprenderti, io ho bisogno di te._

Arriviamo a casa e, prima di preparare la valigia, mando un messaggio ad Anya.

_[Ehi doc, stasera avrai compagnia in aereo, voglio proprio vedere se quella zuccona non apre gli occhi dopo il tormento che le darò. C]_

Una volta inviato non aspetto la risposta, comincio a preparare tutta la roba da portarmi dietro. Preparo una seconda borsa mettendo con cura i miei pattini e quelli appena comprati, sorrido come una bambina, all'idea di farglieli vedere. _Sì Lexa, tu li vedrai e li userai e questo non è un ordine... è una promessa_.

Sono intenta a preparare tutto l'occorrente e a fantasticare cose assurde nella mia mente, che non mi accorgo subito del messaggio di Anya.

 _[Sono contenta di aver compagnia, ma sono più contenta del tuo spirito, questo è l'atteggiamento che ci serve. Ci vediamo alle 17:30 all’aeroporto e mi raccomando ricordati il passaporto_ ☺ _!]_

Cazzo, il passaporto ecco cosa mi stavo dimenticando!

Ravano in tutta la stanza cercando come una ossessa. Generalmente quel piccolo libricino si nasconde nei meandri più nascosti della mia camera e, tutte le volte, la sua ricerca mi fa impazzire. E come volevasi dimostrare, questa non fa differenza. Cerco quel dannato documento per più di un'ora finché non lo trovo, nel cassetto del mio comodino, proprio sopra la tua lettera.

La prendo in mano e la rileggo, per l'ennesima volta, con calma, senza rabbia, cercando di immaginarti mentre scrivevi ogni singola parola… e cosa stessi provando.

Octavia ha ragione, invece di arrabbiarmi così tanto, avrei dovuto mettermi nei tuoi panni… ma sono sempre stata troppo impulsiva e ho agito di conseguenza.

_Ti amo Lexa. Sto arrivando… sto arrivando da te… amore mio!_


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

Sono le 17:30 spaccate ed io è già mezz'ora che faccio avanti e indietro per l'aeroporto di Vancouver. Il tempo passa a rilento e non faccio altro che innervosirmi. Ho chiesto a Octavia di accompagnarmi. Sinceramente… non so se ce l'avrei fatta a guidare. Non so cosa mi sia preso. Oltre alla voglia sfrenata di rivedere Lexa, è sopraggiunta anche una paura fottuta per le sue condizioni. Non ho avuto tempo di approfondire quella mezza frase di Anya e ora mille dubbi mi assalgono.

"Clarke, ti prego... mettiti a sedere, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa!", esclama Octavia sull'orlo dell’esasperazione.

"Scusa O, ma non ci riesco sono troppo nervosa... ma dove cavolo è Anya? Aveva detto di incontrarci al terminal alle 17:30 e sono già passate da 10 minuti".

"Arriverà, arriverà! Rilassati...".

In questo momento preciso rilassarmi è la cosa più difficile del mondo. L'ansia e la paura quasi non mi permettono di respirare e, ovviamente, non riesco a pensare lucidamente.

Per la somma gioia della mia migliore amica, continuo a fare il solco sul pavimento lucido dell’aeroporto, percorrendo chilometri. Mi guardo in giro nella speranza di vedere il volto che cerco, per avere le risposte alle domande che tanto mi turbano.

Dopo un tempo non ben decifrato, scorgo in lontananza il volto di Raven che sorride, mano nella mano con Anya. Sgrano gli occhi sbigottita, ma l'istante dopo sono già con il sorriso sulle labbra. _Lo sapevo che c'era qualcosa tra quelle due._

Richiamo subito l'attenzione di Octavia facendole notare le piccioncine che si stanno avvicinano. Così ci mettiamo in posa ad attenderle, mani incrociate sotto il petto, uno sguardo indagatore ed un sorriso malizioso sul volto… mancano solo gli occhiali da sole e assomigliamo, in tutto e per tutto, alle blues sister.

Probabilmente sentendosi osservate si voltano verso di noi e di colpo si lasciano la mano, quasi per sottolineare il fatto... _'Oddio, ci siamo fatte beccare…'._

"Scusate il ritardo... e che abbiamo perso la cognizione del tempo", prova a giustificarsi la dottoressa in forte imbarazzo.

"Sì, sì... posso immaginare...", replico con il tono più sarcastico che possiedo.

"Ehi Rae, non ci devi dire niente? Non so… novità dell'ultima ora?", interviene Octavia beccandosi un'occhiataccia della mia allenatrice.

Raven guarda Anya con gli occhi da cucciolo e poi torna su di noi con uno sguardo decisamente più torvo.

"Ok, ok, confesso... io e la dottoressa, qui presente, stiamo insieme. Anche se, obiettivamente, non so proprio affaracci vostri. E il ritardo è tutta colpa mia, visto che non la rivedrò per diversi giorni, ho pensato di fare scorta di coccole...".

"Basta così Raven, non vogliamo i dettagli!", la interrompo subito prima che divulghi qualche particolare sconcio di cui non ho assolutamente bisogno di sapere.

"Comunque, scherzi a parte, sono molto felice per voi ragazze. Nonostante Rae continuasse a negare, lo avevo già capito dalla nostra prima uscita...", continuo soddisfatta.

"Complimenti ragazze, venite qui…", afferma Octavia abbracciando prima una e poi l'altra.

Dopo qualche altro convenevole, facciamo il check-in e prima di passare il controllo al metal detector, decidiamo di prenderci qualcosa da bere tutte assieme. Incredibilmente, con le nostre chiacchiere, riesco a rilassarmi e a scacciare via i brutti pensieri.

Il tempo scorre veloce e quando arriva il momento dei saluti, io e Octavia ci allontaniamo dalla coppietta per dargli un po' di privacy.

"Mi raccomando Clarke, fatti sentire... se no, giuro su Dio che prendo il primo volo e vengo a tirarti le orecchie…", mi dice Octavia abbracciandomi.

"Tranquilla O, mi farò sentire tutti i giorni… ti darò il tormento, promesso…", la rassicuro facendole l'occhiolino.

"Sarà il caso...".

Alzo lo sguardo e vedo che Anya e Raven si stanno ancora baciando appassionatamente. Anche se non vorrei mi avvicino a loro e mi schiarisco la voce.

"Ehm... scusate non vorrei interrompervi ma… Anya ci dobbiamo imbarcare...", affermo con tono imbarazzatissimo.

"Eh? Ah, sì, giusto... hai ragione Clarke...", replica cercando di darsi un tono.

"Rae, posso abbracciarti?".

"Bionda c'è da chiedere, vieni qui!".

Salutate le ragazze saliamo sull'aereo e tutte le mie angosce ritornano.

Sento la voce del comandante riecheggiare nell'aereo. Ci informa di quanto durerà il volo, delle ore di fuso orario, del meteo previsto, della velocità di crociera e, dopo averci augurato buon viaggio, ci saluta. Ho ascoltato passivamente tutte quelle inutili informazioni, come quelle della sicurezza di bordo. So solo che il volo durerà circa 6 ore e che alle 9, ora di Washington DC, atterreremo.

Ho tutto il tempo di sciogliere i miei dubbi con Anya, ma l'ultima volta non è andata molto bene e, ora come ora,  non so se riuscirei a reggere tutta la pressione di un’altra brutta notizia.

Decido di sistemarmi per il volo chiedendo un cuscino e una coperta, magari riesco a riposare un po'. _Sì, e chi ci crede?!?_

Sono passate un paio d'ore dal decollo e ovviamente non riesco a chiudere occhio. Continuo a guardare distrattamente la tv, ma non riesco a seguire il film che ho scelto, credo di non ricordarmi nemmeno il titolo.

Neanche Anya dorme. È intenta a leggere quelle che, probabilmente, sembrano essere delle carte cliniche. Sospiro cercando il coraggio di chiedere quello che mi frulla nel cervello.

"Clarke, non ci girare intorno.. mi stai facendo venire l'ansia. So che vuoi farmi un milione di domande, falle e basta!", esclama non distogliendo gli occhi dagli incartamenti che ha tra le mani.

"Sono veramente così scontata e prevedibile?".

"Sì, direi proprio di sì. Anche un cieco si accorgerebbe che sei piena di dubbi e che c'è qualcosa che ti turba...".

"Ok, va bene. Che cosa intendevi dire con: 'credo che ci sia qualche problema... non sta recuperando come dovrebbe...'?", le chiedo senza mezzi termini.

Chiude le cartelle e le ripone ordinatamente nella sua valigetta.

"Ogni giorno mi sono tenuta in contatto con Callie, la mia amica... la dottoressa che ha operato Lexa. L'operazione ha avuto delle complicazioni, come ti ho già detto, ciononostante i parametri vitali e gli esami effettuati sembrano tutti nella norma. La cosa che è diventata preoccupante e che non si sveglia, inizialmente il coma indotto era una condizione necessaria per farla riprendere. Ieri hanno provato a svegliarla, ma lo stato di coma è rimasto...".

"Lexa è in coma? E perché non me lo hai detto subito?", sbotto alzando la voce.

"Perché pensavo di averti già detto abbastanza Clarke.... sii onesta, non eri nello stato migliore, per ricevere altre brutte notizie… o sbaglio?".

Annuisco, guardando il buio fuori dall’oblò.

"Io sono una dottoressa e prevalentemente credo nella medicina, nella scienza, però sembra quasi che Lexa si stia arrendendo, ha sempre lottato con tutte le forte, ma adesso sembra stanca... sembra non abbia più stimoli...  per questo motivo ti ho pregata di venire con me, magari tu e il tuo amore riusciranno a fare il miracolo che la medicina non può fare...".

Sento le sue parole e non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto siamo state stupide entrambe. Avremmo dovuto parlare di più, io avrei dovuto dirti quello che provo per te, senza farmi delle fisime mentali... e tu avresti dovuto dirmi che cosa avresti dovuto affrontare, la decisione di seguirti spettava a me… non a te. Magari ora le tue condizioni sarebbe invariate, ma per lo meno sarei rimasta tutto il tempo con te, al tuo fianco, stringendoti la mano, facendoti sentire la mia presenza per darti lo stimolo di tornare da me.

"Ho paura Anya... ho paura di perderla...", la mia voce trema e il mio sguardo continua a perdersi in quel minuscolo oblò.

Sento la mano della dottoressa stringere la mia. Il suo gesto gentile mi fa girare. I miei occhi lucidi incrociano i suoi. Posso leggerci fiducia, speranza... e pensandoci è tutto quello a cui ci possiamo aggrappare.

"Lexa è forte, ha solo bisogno del nostro sostegno. Vedrai Clarke… andrà tutto bene!", mi dice stringendo un po' di più la mano.

Annuisco sforzandomi di sorridere.

"Se vuoi essere in forma quando arriviamo ed evitare gli effetti del jet lag, è meglio se ora provi a riposare...".

"Fosse una cosa facile", sussurro con un filo di voce.

"È meglio se ci provi... prendilo come un ordine del tuo medico...", mi intima con il suo piglio da chi non accetta un ‘no’ come risposta.

Cerco di ribattere, ma poi ci ripenso. Ho bisogno di riposare almeno un po'.

La stanchezza prende il sopravvento e riesco a dormire fino a che la voce della hostess non ci avverte che stiamo atterrando.

La trafila per il ritiro dei bagagli è più lunga del previsto. Comincio a scalpitare e ad innervosirmi di nuovo, perché la voglia di vederti mi sta letteralmente bruciando dentro. Come se non bastasse, Anya vuole passare prima dall'albergo per darsi una rinfrescata, ignorando le mie lamentele da bambina viziata.

Appena arrivo in camera mi fiondo sotto la doccia e, a mente fredda, credo che l'idea di venire prima qui non sia stata poi così da buttare, ma con Anya questo non lo ammetterò mai.

Nel giro di un’ora stiamo già varcando la soglia del MedStar Washington Hospital Center. E sento il mio cuore cominciare a battere più forte.

"Clarke, qualsiasi cosa io dica, tu confermala... ok?", annuisco alla sua richiesta senza capirne il motivo.

All'accettazione la sento chiedere della dottoressa Callie Cartwig. E dopo una manciata di minuti vedo sbucare, da dietro l'angolo, una bella donna mora, dai tratti orientali, con indosso un camice bianco.

"Ehi Callie, quanto tempo...", dice Anya abbracciando la donna.

"Troppo Anya, troppo. Certo che sei una bella amica, ti fai vedere solo se ci sono delle tragedie, vero?".

"Cal hai ragione, ma la clinica mi porta via tutto il tempo...".

 _Sì, e non solo quella, magari, ora come ora, anche Raven te ne porta via un po'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Ehm... Anya?", interrompo i convenevoli per la mia impellente voglia di vederti.

"Ah, Clarke, scusami. Dottoressa Callie Cartwig ti presento Clarke Griffin, la fidanzata di Lexa...", mi presenta con naturalezza.

 _Fidanzata?_ Fingo nonchalance a quella parola, ma non mi riesce molto bene, spalanco gli occhi cercando comunque di non farlo notare.

"È un piacere conoscerla signorina Griffin", mi dice la dottoressa porgendomi la mano.

"Il piacere è mio, ma la prego mi chiami Clarke e mi dia del tu, non mi piacciono troppo tutti questi formalismi", replico stringendole la mano.

"Ad una condizione però?".

"Quale?".

"Che anche tu mi chiami Callie e mia dia del tu?".

Annuisco abbozzando un sorriso di comodo.

"Come sta Lexa?", la domanda mi esce di getto.

"Immagino che Anya ti abbia informato di tutti gli sviluppi... ma prego da questa parte, vi accompagno da lei...", afferma indicandoci il corridoio da percorrere.

Mentre camminiamo, ci parla delle tue condizioni. In pratica risento le stesse parole che Anya mi ha già detto sull'aereo. Sprofondo in uno stato di angoscia a sentire le parole di Callie. In pratica da ieri nessun cambiamento degno di nota.

Entro nella tua stanza e quando ti vedo mi paralizzo. Sei sdraiata lì, sul quel letto freddo e anonimo, con una grossa benda sugli occhi. Sembri inerme, hai il tubo della flebo che ti esce dal braccio, e altri cavi che sbucano da sotto le coperte e vanno ad un fastidioso macchinario che segna il ritmo del tuo cuore. Batte, anche se molto lentamente, batte. È questa l'unica consolazione che ho.

Cerco di riprendere fiato. Sospiro, come a voler scacciare tutta la mia ansia e la mia frustrazione. Anya si ferma a parlare con Callie in gergo medico e, non capendoci una parola, ne approfitto per avvicinarmi a te.

Sono solo pochi passi che ci dividono, ma ci metto una vita ad arrivale al tuo capezzale. I miei occhi si inumidiscono in un secondo. Ti accarezzo la mano. Sei fredda. Il tuo gelo mi ghiaccia il cuore. Stringo la tua mano nella mia, cercando di farti sentire il mio calore, la mia presenza, come a volerti spronare a svegliarti. Ti accarezzo dolcemente i capelli e avvicino il mio viso  al tuo. Poso con estrema delicatezza la mia fronte sulla tua, facendo bene attenzione a non farti male. Ed è più forte di me, le mie labbra scivolano incontrollate sulle tue. Le sfioro appena e un brivido mi pervade il corpo. Avevo quasi dimenticato il tuo sapore amore mio e le emozioni che scateni dentro di me.

"Lexa, ti prego, torna da me... ho bisogno che ti svegli… ho bisogno di parlarti, di baciarti, di amarti… ti prego, Lexa…”.

 


	18. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

Siamo a Washington da un paio di settimane e tu ancora non ne vuoi sapere di svegliarti. Come promesso, quando riesco, chiamo casa, sento periodicamente mia mamma e quelle pazze di Octavia e Raven tramite Skype. Non mancano mai di ricordarmi di prendermi cura di me, ma non ci riesco.

Ogni giorno mi tiro su dal letto di questa stanza di albergo, scialba, anonima e priva di calore, con la speranza di sentire di nuovo la tua voce e di vedere di nuovo i tuoi bellissimi occhi morire nei miei. Infatti, tutte le mattine corro come una pazza nella tua stanza e rimango lì, finché non mi cacciano via, di solito la sera sul tardi.

Ti sto annoiando con tutti i miei assurdi discorsi, parlo di cose senza senso e, in tutta franchezza, non so perché lo faccio, ma mi aiuta… mi fa sentire più vicino a te.

Devo ammettere che non so più cosa inventarmi per provare a scuoterti un po'. _Ho bisogno di te Lexa, ti prego, svegliati!_

Anche stamattina sono arrivata presto in ospedale. Sono venuta da sola, Anya aveva un meeting di lavoro. Così ho portato un caffè sia a Callie che a Jane, l'infermiera di turno. Sai, siamo diventate molto amiche. Mi sfogo spesso con loro delle mie paure delle mie angosce e loro sono molto pazienti e comprensive.

Ora sono qui, seduta, come sempre, sulla sedia accanto al tuo letto. Ti accarezzo la mano, giocando con le tue dita. Aspettando un tuo piccolo gesto, una stretta o un movimento delle dita...

"Sai, Lexa, continuo a leggere la tua lettera… l'ho quasi consumata ma, è più forte di me, ho bisogno di farlo. Ieri, in uno dei miei tanti momenti tristi e depressi, te ne ho scritta una anche io. Lo so probabilmente è una sciocchezza, ma non riuscivo più a tenermi tutto dentro... avevo bisogno di sfogarmi. Così, ho preso carta e penna e ti ho scritto. Mi sa proprio che oggi te la leggerò, a meno che tu non decida di svegliarti, per strapparmela di mano, e leggerla in tutta privacy... ok, forse sto esagerando, me ne rendo conto, ma lo sai che sono venuta qui per darti il tormento e lo sai che sono testarda in quello che faccio…", sorrido della mia ultima frase mentre ti sfioro la mano con le labbra per un dolce bacio.

Mi alzo per sgranchirmi un po' e afferro la lettera che ho in borsa. Giro nervosamente nella camera come se avessi paura di leggere le parole che ho scritto per te. Mi avvicino alla finestra perdendomi a guardare il giardino dell'ospedale. Oggi c'è un sole splendente che fa brillare ancora di più i colori della primavera. _Se solo tu potessi vederli insieme a me, Lexa..._

Sospiro riportando il mio sguardo sulla tua figura ancora inerme. Mi risiedo al tuo fianco e ti prendo la mano intrecciando le mie dita alle tue. Invece l'altra mano non riesco a farla smettere di tremare… stringe con forza il foglio che ti ho scritto. Non ne capisco il motivo, ma mi si forma un groppo in gola. Prendo un grosso sospiro e comincio a scorrere le righe ad alta voce, con l'assurda convinzione che queste parole ti riporteranno da me.

 

_‘ **Lexa,**_

**_Non so neanche io perché ti sto scrivendo questa lettera, forse perché non riesco a trovare nessun altro modo per dirti tutto quello che devo, o forse perché sono solo una codarda e preferisco nasconderti dietro a delle parole scritte su un pezzo di carta. Dio, ci sono talmente tante cose di cui ti vorrei parlare che non so proprio da dove cominciare._ **

**_Avevi ragione tu sai? Sono riuscita a ritornare in pista, il giorno dopo aver finito la riabilitazione sono andata a pattinare, inizialmente non riuscivo a contenere la felicità, ero di nuovo sul ghiaccio, ma subito dopo mi sono sentita vuota, incompleta… e lo vuoi sapere perché? Perché tu non eri lì, con me, al mio fianco, a condividere la mia gioia._ **

**_Lo ammetto, quando ho letto la tua lettera per la prima volta, mi sono infuriata, mi sono sentita tradita, abbandonata, non riuscivo a capire perché non mi avessi detto nulla… poi però ho capito. Tu mi ami talmente tanto, che hai messo me e la mia felicità al primo posto, sacrificando ogni tua esigenza. La stessa cosa che ha fatto Niko con te._ **

**_Lexa… c'è una cosa che non hai capito però…. io non ho bisogno di essere messa su un piedistallo, di essere protetta da tutto e da tutti, non voglio questo, non l’ho mai voluto. Quello di cui ho veramente bisogno sei tu, Lexa, solo tu… ho bisogno di perdermi in te e di amarti come meriti… e ho bisogno di sentirmi amata come solo tu sai fare._ **

**_Entrambe non abbiamo avuto il coraggio di dirci quello che sentiamo l'una per l'altra, forse per paura, ma ora… io non ce l'ho più. Voglio che tu sappia quello che il mio cuore prova quando ti vede, quando sente la tua voce, quando sfiora la tua pelle, quando incrocia i tuoi occhi… la risposta è semplice: batte all’impazzata, sembra quasi voler esplodere d'amore. Sì, io ti amo come non ho mai amato in vita mia. Mi sei entrata nell'anima Lexa, non riesco più ad immaginare una vita senza averti affianco._ **

**_Avevi promesso di pattinare con me… ed io ti avevo promesso che avrei ballato con te… non ci crederai, ma sto già immaginando la coreografia della rumba che mi piacerebbe fare. Sono più che sicura che ti farà impazzire, io lo sono già e da un pezzo… avevi promesso che saremmo andate nel Minnesota insieme, io e te… Perché non ti svegli Lexa? Perché non torni da me?_ **

**_Ogni giorno, ti sento sempre più lontana, come se ti stessi arrendendo. Non lo fare amore mio. Io ho bisogno di te nella mia vita, se tu sei al mio fianco io credo nell'impossibile e questo che mi hai insegnato, ed questo che voglio per noi due: amarci fino l'infinito e oltre._ **

**_Lexa, io credo in TE, in NOI, anche se, a dire il vero, non c'è ancora mai stato un noi… ma è la speranza che mi fa andare avanti tutte le mattine. Quel NOI mi dà la forza di tenderti la mano e tirarti fuori da quel tunnel buio e senza luce. Aggrappati a me amore mio, segui il suono della mia voce e torna a risplendere al mio fianco._ **

**_Dio, mi manchi talmente tanto Lexa, mi manca ogni cosa di te. Mi manca la tua voce, mi mancano i tuoi occhi, mi manca il tuo modo di sfiorarmi, mi mancano le tue labbra sulle mie._ **

**_Ormai sto scrivendo a ruota libera, forse sarà la lettera più stupida e noiosa che tu abbia mai letto, ma cerca di sopportare i miei sproloqui e se proprio non ci riesci, svegliati e tapparmi la bocca con un bacio. Vorrei tanto che lo facessi, vorrei sentire di nuovo le tue labbra muoversi sulle mie. Il mio cuore, al solo pensarlo, sta facendo le capriole. Non credevo di riuscire ad amare così, profondamente, ma tu mi hai insegnato anche questo. Mi hai insegnato a non mollare mai e adesso sono io a chiederti di non farlo, non arrenderti amore, fallo per me... per NOI._ **

**_Morirei per aver un'altra chance per noi due, ti prego Lexa… svegliati. Torna da me!_ **

**_Ti amo._ **

**_Tua per sempre_ **

_**Clarke’**._

Continuo a stringere questo pezzo di carta con la mano che trema sempre di più. Non riesco più a controllare le lacrime che scendono copiose a bagnarmi il viso. Appoggio la testa sul tuo letto nascondendo il volto, ormai dilaniato, tra le braccia. Dopo aver aperto il mio cuore così, ingenuamente pensavo che tu ti svegliassi e mi facessi tacere, stanca di tutte queste fesserie, ma non lo hai fatto. Non mi rimane che piangere e disperarmi fino ad esaurire tutto il dolore e tutta la tristezza che mi porto dentro. È da quando sono arrivata qui, a Washington, che non riesco a dormire, a mala pena mangio, saperti in questo stato mi devasta, mi fa sentire inutile e l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è preoccuparti per te.

Con la guancia appoggiata alla tua mano non mi accorgo di crollare. Mi addormento esausta da un’altra giornata in cui tu non sei tornata da me.

Il sonno gioca brutti scherzi alle volte, forse sto ancora dormendo… o forse è solo una bellissima illusione, ma credo di aver sentito la tua mano stringere la mia.

Mi alzo di colpo, con la schiena che grida vendetta per l'assurda posizione in cui mi sono addormentata. Controllo se quel minuscolo movimento me lo sono solo immaginato o tu finalmente ti stai svegliando per tornare da me.

Ti stringo di più la mano, ma non avverto niente, ti accarezzo il volto, ma sembra che tu non reagisca al mio tocco. Le mie dita tracciano il contorno delle tue labbra, ancora niente, nessun segno. _Non posso essermelo immaginato!_

Avvicino il mio viso al tuo e ti bacio, le mie labbra si muovono sulle tue. Tu non reagisci e sto per arrendermi, quando la tua bocca risponde al mio bacio, e la tua mano stringe la mia. Vorrei baciarti più a lungo, ma la consapevolezza che ti sei svegliata è più forte. Così sciolgo il contatto appoggiando la mia fronte alla tua e ti chiamo dolcemente.

“Lexa…”.

“C… Clarke…”.

“Oddio, ce l'hai fatta… ti sei svegliata… sei tornata… sei tornata da me…”, ti abbraccio stretta e ricomincio a piangere, di gioia questa volta.

Sento il tuo corpo tremare. Sei agitata. Mi asciugo il viso velocemente e suono il campanello per chiamare Jane.

“Clarke… non vedo niente… perché non vedo niente?”, mi chiedi nel panico.

“Lexa, tranquilla, hai ancora le bende è per questo che non ci vedi…”, sembri rilassarti alle mie parole.

Il silenzio torna nella stanza, a parte il beep del tuo cuore, ora decisamente più accelerato.

“Clarke… scusa se me ne sono andata…”, sussurri con un filo di voce.

“Shhh… adesso non è il momento di parlare di queste cose… devi riposare”, ti rispondo accarezzandoti i capelli.

Vedo la mia lettera ancora sul tuo letto e con estrema nonchalance cerco di farla sparire, prima che qualcuno la possa notare. Sono veloce, ma abbastanza maldestra e tu senti dei rumori strani che ti insospettiscono.

“Che stai facendo?”, tergiverso senza risponderti.

Cerco di inventarmi una scusa qualunque, ma fortunatamente vengo salvata dall’ingresso di Jane e Callie nella stanza. Vedo il tuo volto, un po’ spaesato, alla ricerca del mio. Continui ad aspettare una risposta, ma vieni distratta subito dalla voce della dottoressa.

“Finalmente ci siamo svegliate, stavamo perdendo le speranze!”, esclama con un sorriso Cal.

“Perdendo le speranze?! Ma che cosa è successo? Qualcosa è andato storto?”, le domandi incerta.

“Lexa, abbiamo avuto complicazione in sala operatoria… finito l'intervento è stato necessario indurti il coma… circa tre settimane fa abbiamo provato a svegliarti ma, anche senza farmaci, il tuo stato di coma è rimasto… ti sei svegliata solo ora, magari sono state le cure della tua fidanzata a fare il miracolo…”, le spiega Callie sottolineando il mio coinvolgimento.

Sento quella parola ‘fidanzata’ e tremo. _E adesso come glielo spiego…_

“Fidanzata? Clarke...”, il tuo tono è sempre più spaesato.

“Sì, proprio lei. Devi sapere che questa signorina, è da più di due settimane che viene qui, tutti i santissimi giorni e non ti lascia mai sola. Ho dovuto dare precise istruzioni di rimandarla in albergo la notte, altrimenti sarebbe rimasta a dormire, scomoda, su una sedia…”.

“Beh, non è che andando in albergo abbia dormito poi molto…”, preciso senza accorgermene.

Sento la tua mano stringere di più la mia e il cuore mi batte sempre più forte.

“Sei pronta a levarti le bende?”, ti chiede Callie.

Non dici nulla, il tuo silenzio mi spiazza. Qualcosa ti blocca e io temo di sapere cosa sia.

“Ho paura…”, riesci solo a dire, con la voce che ti trema.

Mi avvicino e ti abbraccio, per farti capire che io sono con te comunque vada.

“Ti amo…”, ti sussurro all’orecchio.

Alle mie parole ti stringi forte a me e io sento che potrei esplodere dalla felicità.

“È comprensibile la tua paura Lexa, ma dobbiamo capire se l’intervento è andato bene…”, ti spiega la dottoressa con estrema calma.

“Ok”, alla fine dici arrendendoti.

“Clarke, per favore, puoi aspettare fuori?”, mi domanda Jane con cortesia.

“NO! No… lei deve rimanere! Vi prego… ho bisogno che sia qui, quando apro gli occhi… è lei che voglio vedere come prima cosa… ammesso che ci veda ancora…”, affermi alzando un po’ il tono, lasciandoci in balie delle tue parole.

_Oddio, Lexa, ma sei vera? Sei meravigliosa, lo sai questo? Sì, sei la persona più speciale che io abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. Non lo credevo possibile, ma ti amo di più ogni istante che passa._

“Sono qui amore mio, non vado da nessuna parte”, mormoro stringendole la mano.

“Ok, direi che la paziente ha espresso il suo volere. Jane prendi il carello e procediamo”,  ordina la dottoressa sorridendomi.

Ti lascio la mano per lasciarle lavorare, ma tu subito ti agiti, così decido di parlare per farti sapere che sono ancora al tuo fianco.

“Lexa, sono sempre qui, non mi muovo da questa stanza, dopo averti dato il tormento per settimane, dove vuoi che vada?”, la rassicuro.

Callie mi fa cenno di continuare a parlare e così faccio.

Mi metto hai piedi del tuo letto e comincio a stringere forte il bandone. Le vedo trafficare con le bende sul tuo viso, e per distrarti continuo a dire fesserie.

“Credo, che presto ti stancherai di sentire la mia voce, in queste settimane, non ho mai smesso di parlarti, ti ho raccontato tutto quello che mi passava per la mente… dovrai rassegnarti sai? E per tua somma gioia, dovrò ripeterti tutto da capo, persino le cavolate che hanno combinato Anya e Raven…”, affermo con una piccola risata.

“Lexa, ci siamo quasi… ora respira profondamente!”, le intima Callie.

“Ecco così brava… i tuoi occhi sono stati chiusi per molto tempo, farai fatica ad aprirli, ma è normale, cerca di rilassarti e di farlo lentamente… la prima cosa che vedrai sarà una luce accecante, subito dopo vedrai tutto appannato come se avessi pianto per molto tempo, i dotti lacrimali hanno lavorato molto, in questo periodo, per tenerti gli occhi lubrificati. Stai tranquilla e respira… Pronta?”, annuisci pronta a fare quello che la dottoressa ti ha detto.

Non so chi delle due è più nervosa… se io o te. Quello che so è che le mie mani si aggrappano sempre più forte al tuo letto, pronte a sorreggermi nel caso in cui tu non riuscissi a vedermi. Comincio a pregare e non sono neanche credente.

Apri gli occhi e la luce ti obbliga subito a richiuderli, ci riprovi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre come a volerne testare il funzionamento. Riesco finalmente a perdermi nei tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi che cercano disperatamente i miei, quando li trovano  vedo delle lacrime rigarti il volto.

“Clarke… sei bellissima…”, non c’è incertezza nella tua voce, l’emozione che provo ora inumidisce le mie di guance.

“Vuoi dire che….”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

“Ti vedo Clarke, ti vedo, e sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia…”.

Alle tue parole il mio sorriso si allarga e corro subito tra le tue braccia.

“Ehi Jane… forse è meglio lasciarle sole…”, sussurra Callie all’infermiera.

Appena sento la porta chiudersi mi stacco leggermente da te per perdermi di nuovo nel tuo sguardo… _Dio, quanto mi era mancato!!!_ Ti accarezzo i capelli, mettendoti alcune ciocche ribelli dietro le orecchie. Poi ti accarezzo il viso e finalmente ti bacio.

“Ti amo Clarke… ti amo…”, sussurri sulle mie labbra.

Invece di risponderti ti chiudo la bocca con la mia, avendo la necessità di baciarti ancora e ancora. Per le parole ci sarà tempo, ora voglio solo sentirti, voglio sentire il sapore delle tue labbra sulle mie.

 


	19. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

Da quando Callie e Jane ci hanno lasciate sole in questa stanza, le mie labbra non si sono ancora staccate dalle tue. Ti continuo a baciare, quasi non ci fossi un domani per noi. La paura di perderti mi ha fatto soffrire più di quanto io voglia ammettere. Il terrore di non poterti dire quello che provo per te è ancora scalpitante nel mio cuore. Non voglio più avere rimpianti. Voglio vivere il nostro amore.

"Ehm... ok che si è svegliata dal coma, ma così la soffochi…", la voce di Anya alle mie spalle ci fa sussultare.

"Gesù… Anya… ma sei impazzita? Ancora un po' e mi veniva un infarto... ok, che sono nel posto giusto, ma non mi sembra proprio il caso. Sono ancora troppo giovane per queste cose!", sbotto ancora spaventata, cercando di regolarizzare il mio core impazzito.

"Tuttalpiù ti ricoverano per disintossicarti dal sesso...", ribatte maliziosamente.

"Che?".

"Lascia perdere. Piuttosto, vedo che la bella addormentata si è svegliata... caspita Lexa, ci voleva proprio la TUA principessa per farti ridestare dall'incantesimo...".

"Anya, smettila di dire cretinate e vieni qui ad abbracciarmi…", la riprendi allargando le braccia.

Io mi allontano per farvi spazio, ma riesco lo stesso a sentire le tue parole sussurrate all'orecchio della dottoressa.

"Io e te dobbiamo parlare!".

Il tuo tono sembra quasi minaccioso e credo di sapere quale sia l'oggetto della conversazione... così decido di intervenire

"Lexa... prima di prendertela con la povera Anya, per una cosa di cui non ha assolutamente colpa, dovresti parlare con me... … abbiamo molto cose da chiarire...", le dico più seria di quello che avrei voluto essere.

Anche se la rabbia è completamente scomparsa, ci sono dei ‘dettagli’ ( _chiamiamoli così_ ) che vanno detti tra di noi e, francamente, non ho più la pazienza di aspettare.

"Hai ragione Clarke, ci sono cose da dire...".

"Ok, ragazze, mi sento decisamente di troppo... ma, prima di levare le tende e lasciarvi libere di pomiciare in santa pace, volevo sapere come ti senti, Lexa?", mentre io mi imbarazzo per il suo commento tu l'ammonisci con lo sguardo.

"Mi sento stanca, spossata e gli occhi mi bruciano, ma a parte questo sto bene...".

"Ok, fammi dare un’occhiata … segui la punta del mio dito solo con gli occhi... ecco, brava, così", ti dice tenendoti il mento fermo e muovendo il dito dell'altra mano da sinistra verso destro e dall'alto verso il basso.

Vedo che prende uno strumento dalla tasca del suo camice e te lo mette davanti all'occhio destro, probabilmente per osservare più da vicino i movimenti della cornea. Poi fa la stessa operazione su quello sinistro.

"Abile e arruolata, sono veramente soddisfatta. Diciamo che sei stata un po' lunga nel risveglio, ma adesso sembra tutto a posto. Dovrai giusto avere un po' di pazienza, il tuo corpo si deve riadattare gradualmente all'attività, quindi non voler strafare. Callie ti farà fare una cura post operatoria, a base di gocce di antibiotico, in modo tale da evitare possibili glaucomi. Per quanto riguarda il resto del tuo fisico ci pensa la tua ortopedica... cioè io. Niente corsa, niente bici, o attività particolarmente faticose… voi due sapete bene di cosa sto parlando...", pronuncia l'ultima frase indicandoci entrambe e le mie guance si incendiano dall'imbarazzo, ancora.

"Ok, ok, abbiamo capito... quindi… cosa posso fare per riprendere le forze?", ribatti cercando anche tu di celare il tuo disagio.

"Camminare senza esagerare. Cominci con dieci minuti, al ritmo che ritieni più opportuno. Poi vedrai che con il passare dei giorni riuscirai a fare sempre di più. Lo so a cosa stai pensando… vuoi uscire da qui il prima possibile, ma Lexa il recupero dopo quasi un mese di coma non è da prendere sotto gamba. Fidati di me, ogni giorno ti sembrerà poco quello fai... ma il tuo fisico ha preso una bella batosta e ci vuole del tempo...", ti spiega con estrema calma e dolcezza.

Anya ti conosce bene, sicuramente meglio di me, credo che ti abbia spiegato le cose in quel modo per placare la tua frustrazione interiore, la frenesia di voler uscire dall'ospedale a tutti i costi. Purtroppo la conosco bene quella sensazione... e penso che tu non sia poi molto diversa da me in questo.

Abbassi lo sguardo fissando le tue dita che nervosamente giocano tra di loro.

"Lexa, io devo tornare a Vancouver per almeno una settimana, ho degli incontri di lavoro che non posso rimandare...", continua a spiegare la dottoressa.

 _Sì, si, come no!_ _Ora si chiamano così: ‘incontri di lavoro…’._ Istintivamente alzo un sopracciglio e, chissà perché, il mio pensiero va a Raven.

Anya nota la mia espressione e fa di tutto per non farsi prendere dall'imbarazzo. È quasi tenera.

"Tranquilla Anya, a lei ci penso io! Le faccio io da fisioterapista, proprio come lei ha fatto con me... severa ed intransigente... niente baci, niente carezze, solo camminate e tante chiacchiere…", intervengo cercando di rimanere seria.

"Ok, diciamo che mi fido di te Clarke. Ora scappo se no perdo l'aereo. Ci sentiamo domani ragazze".

Salutiamo Anya in coro e quando la porta si chiude i nostri occhi si rincontrano.

Tu mi sorridi con malizia come se ti aspettassi di riprendere da dove avevamo interrotto, ma subentra il mio lato vendicativo e le parole non dette diventano prioritarie.

"È inutile che mi guardi così... guarda che non stavo scherzando prima. Niente baci, niente carezze, solo camminate e tante chiacchiere!".

Il tuo volto sorpreso è talmente buffo che mi metto a ridere.

"Non dirai sul serio?", mi chiedi incredula.

"Sono serissima. Non ti nascondo che essere da questa parte della barricata, nel ruolo di fisioterapista, non mi dispiace per niente. Sai… la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo...".

Continui a guardarmi incredula delle mie parole. Mi siedo sul tuo letto, poso le mani ai lati del tuo corpo ed inchiodo il mio sguardo nel tuo.

"Ma quello che voglio veramente è che tu ti riprenda in fretta, che esca di qui di nuovo in forma e che torni a casa con me. Ho voglia di uscire con te per un vero appuntamento... magari di fare una passeggiata in un parco, abbracciarti e baciarti sotto un albero, come se non ci fosse un domani. Ho voglia di ballare con te, stringermi al tuo corpo, farmi toccare, mentre le note della rumba ci fanno da sottofondo... ho voglia di pattinare con te e abbandonarmi alle figure e agli avvitamenti più sensuali che conosco... e poi ho voglia di coccolarti, accarezzarti, toccarti, baciarti, di fare l'amore con te per tutta la notte, e quella dopo, e quella dopo ancora...", ti vedo deglutire sensibilmente in difficoltà, e io non potrei essere più soddisfatta.

Sospiri cercando invano di riprenderti dalla mia seduzione audace e quasi spudorata. _Credo di non essermi mai divertita così tanto._

"Clarke... da uno a dieci… dimmi quanto ti stai divertendo?".

"Siamo ampiamente fuori scala... tesoro", replico scoppiando in una fragorosa risata trascinando l'istante dopo anche te.

Parliamo tanto, di ogni cosa, mano nella mano, giocando con le nostre dita intrecciate.

“Alla fine avevo ragione io… cinque settimane era quello che ti ci voleva per rimetterti in sesto”, le tue parole mi incupiscono in un attimo.

Abbasso lo sguardo puntandolo sulle nostre mani, al solo pensiero delle ultime settimane di terapia, il dolore della tua sparizione, del tuo abbandono, si fa risentire. Non voglio sentirmi di nuovo così, persa, angosciata, sola, perché non sei più al mio fianco. Ci metto più del dovuto a riprendermi e tu ti accorgi del mio stato d'animo.

“Scusami Clarke. Ti chiedo perdono per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare. Non avrei mai voluto lasciarti, così, senza neanche una parola. Non avrei mai voluto venire qui, da sola, impaurita e con mille dubbi nella mente… ma come avrei potuto immaginare una cosa simile? È solo quando ho parlato al telefono con Callie che ho realizzato veramente quanto la situazione fosse grave, e che c'era la possibilità che io non riuscissi più a vederti, non riuscissi più a tornare da te. Quando me lo ha detto, mi si è spezzato il cuore, non sapevo cosa fare. Ho pianto fino ad esaurire le lacrime… e poi ho preso quella decisione. Lo so di averti ferita, mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto ti abbia fatto male… ma mettiti nei miei panni… eri ad un passo dal tornare in pista, ti mancava così poco… lo vedevo nei tuoi occhi che ti stava ritrovando l'entusiasmo, quella voglia che ti prende quando ti impegni al massimo per una gara. Io non potevo mettermi in mezzo. Mi sono innamorata di te ed ho avuto paura. Non sapevo come dirtelo e così l'ho tenuto per me, accontentandomi di vedere realizzato il tuo sogno. Sai Clarke, per me la tua felicità viene prima di ogni cosa. Dio... non hai idea di cosa provoca in me un semplice tuo sorriso… il mio cuore perde un battito e uno sciame di farfalle si impossessa del mio stomaco. Scusami per essere stata così codarda, scusami per averti ferita… e scusami per averti svelato i miei sentimenti attraverso delle parole scritte su un pezzo di carta…”, sospiri con un filo di voce.

Le tue parole mi arrivano dritte al cuore, non riesco a dire niente. Il groppo che mi si è formato in gola, mi blocca tutti i pensieri. Non riesco più a contenere le lacrime, mi sento così stupida, il tuo sentimento nei miei confronti è ancora più forte di quello che avevo immaginato da quelle poche righe che mi hai lasciato.

Ti tiri su mettendoti a sedere e mi abbracci forte, cullandomi dolcemente. Mi lasci sfogare fino a che il mio corpo non si rilassa.  Mi asciughi le lacrime, ancora sul mio viso, prendendomi il viso a coppa. Affogo nell'intensità del tuo sguardo. Il verde dei tuoi occhi, anche se velato da delle lacrime, è illuminato da una luce che mi fa tremare… riesco a vedere tutto il tuo amore per me. Ti guardo le labbra e l'attimo dopo la mia bocca è sulla tua. Ti bacio con il cuore a mille e il respiro già in affanno. Voglio farti capire cosa sto provando in questo momento, tutti questi sentimenti che mi incasinano la testa, il cuore e lo stomaco… voglio farti capire quanto io sia dannatamente innamorata di te, e che le tue parole hanno colpito nel segno arrivandomi fin dentro l'anima. _Ma un semplice bacio può fare tutto questo? Forse no._

Il bacio diventa più bisognoso, quasi famelico. La passione mi sta travolgendo, non riesco più a pensare lucidamente. Così divento più audace, ti mordo il labbro succhiandolo, gustandomi il tuo sapore. Gemi sulle mie labbra, quel suono mi fa impazzire ancora di più. Schiudi la bocca dandomi il permesso di approfondire il bacio. Quando le nostre lingue iniziano ad accarezzarsi dei brividi mi attraversano la schiena. Sento fremere il mio corpo. Un calore incontenibile mi assale.

 _È l’ultima cosa che vorrei, ma devo fermarmi, per te, hai bisogno di riposo Lexa, non posso fare così l’egoista_. Con una forza che non pensavo di avere, mi stacco dalle tue labbra. In affanno e con ancora gli occhi chiusi, poso la mia fronte sulla tua.

“Lexa…”, sospiro.

Provi a baciarmi di nuovo, ma ti fermo.

“Lexa… ti prego, sto facendo una fatica immensa… hai bisogno di riposare”, ti dico mordendomi il labbro per la frustrazione.

“Clarke…”, soffi il mio nome sulle mie labbra e un altro brivido mi percorre la spina dorsale.

Mi alzo di scatto dal tuo letto allontanandomi da te.

“Ti prego Lexa, non fare così. Io ti amo tantissimo… e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto io ti desideri, ma hai sentito Anya? Non possiamo farlo, tu hai bisogno di riposare. Quindi… puoi scegliere o vado via subito e ti lascio sbollire o rimango e parliamo a debita distanza”, cerco di darmi un tono per non far tremare la voce.

“Hai ragione Clarke scusa… non so cosa mi sia preso…”, replichi distogliendo lo sguardo quasi vergognandoti.

“Dai raccontami del tuo ginocchio… come è stato tornare in pista?”, mi chiedi con un sorriso.

Rimango lì, a parlare con te per ore. Ti racconto ogni cosa, dagli ultimi giorni della terapia a quando ho toccato di nuovo il ghiaccio. Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra riesco a calmare i miei ormoni, sospiro quasi ridendo di me stessa. Parliamo ancora fino a quando Jane non mi dice che il tempo è scaduto. Callie, visto la novità del tuo risveglio, mi ha concesso più tempo e io ne ho subito approfittato. Nonostante tutti i miei buoni propositi, cedo ai vincoli che io stessa ho dettato, e sfioro le tue labbra con le mie per un dolce bacio. La tentazione di mandare tutto al diavolo si fa sempre più pressante ma, per il tuo bene, resisto augurandoti semplicemente la buonanotte. Hai bisogno di riposare e onestamente anche io ne sento la necessità.

Sto per uscire dalla porta quando la tua voce mi ferma.

"Clarke... potresti lasciarmi la lettera che mi hai letto oggi... vorrei rileggerla...", sgrano gli occhi incredula delle parole che ho appena sentito.

Ritorno rapidamente verso di te e ti prendo la mano.

"Sentivi... la m…mia voce?", balbetto quasi spaventata.

"Sì Clarke, sentivo ogni cosa, anche se ovattata e il lontananza. Alcune cose sono ancora confuse nella mia mente, ma so per certo che, oggi, mi hai letto una lettera, e credo che sia quella con cui stavi trafficando prima… quando Callie e Jane sono entrate nella stanza...", distolgo lo sguardo imbarazzata.

Allunghi la mano e mi dai una dolce carezza per riportare i miei occhi nei tuoi.

"Clarke, per favore... ho bisogno di leggerla...".

Cedo alla tua supplica porgendoti la lettera. Ti dò un altro bacio veloce e poi fuggo da quella stanza come se ci fosse un incendio.

Non capisco ancora il perché della mia fuga così sconsiderata. Forse la consapevolezza che avresti letto, con i tuoi stessi occhi, i miei sentimenti per te mi ha scombussolato, o forse sapere che per tutto questo tempo tu riuscivi a sentire le mie parole, mi ha provocata un'emozione incontenibile. Onestamente, non so che pensare. L'unica cosa che so e che ora sono di nuovo qui, in questa stanza d’albergo, con una nuova speranza che mi frulla nel cervello: io + te = NOI… Clarke + Lexa = Clexa.

 


	20. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

Nonostante tutti i miei dubbi e le mie preoccupazioni, sono riuscita a riposare, finalmente ho dormito quasi tutta la notte. Apro gli occhi ed improvvisamente una strana ansia mi prende allo stomaco. Non so davvero cosa aspettarmi, che effetto ti avrà fatto leggere la mia lettera? Sarai contenta e piena di gioia, o triste e arrabbiata? Sto decisamente pensando troppo. La cosa importante è che tu ti sia svegliata… ora ti devi solo riprendere e guarire.

Lascio le mie paure in un cassetto e mi preparo per andare in ospedale. Mi fermo alla solita caffetteria, ma questa volta prendo qualcosa anche per te: un caffè e una brioche.

Entro in ospedale e vedo subito Callie, intenta a firmare delle scartoffie. Così ne approfitto per darle la bevanda e fare due chiacchiere.

Ovviamente parliamo di te, dei tuoi occhi, della tua cura e di come saranno le prossime settimane. Lei è ottimista, infatti mi ha confidato che al massimo fra un mese dovresti essere in piena forma. Il mio sorriso si allarga sentendo le sue parole e senza neanche pensarci mi ritrovo ad abbracciarla e ringraziarla.

“Grazie, Callie… veramente. Non so cosa avrei fatto se non si fosse svegliata!”.

“Clarke… è il mio lavoro. Comunque, in tutta onesta, credo che io c’entri ben poco con il suo risveglio. Anche se sono una donna di scienza, penso che sia stata la tua presenza e le tue amorevoli cure che le abbiano dato lo stimolo giusto per aprire gli occhi”.

Abbasso lo sguardo imbarazzata.

“Si vede lontano un chilometro che la ami con tutto il cuore… e anche senza la balla che mi ha rifilato Anya, sulla fidanzata, non ti avrei mai impedito di starle vicino… vedo come la guardi, e ieri ho visto come lei guarda te. Siete fortunate ragazze, pochi hanno quello che avete voi…”, continua sorridendomi mentre mi accarezza dolcemente la spalla.

La guardo negli occhi e l’abbraccio di nuovo.

“Adesso, va da lei, credo che sia già sveglia e ti stia aspettando...”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

La ringrazio ancora e poi corro da te. Apro la porta con titubanza, ricordandomi della lettera, ma quando il mio azzurro incontra il tuo verde ogni mia paura svanisce. Il tuo sorriso illumina la stanza e mi rasserena il cuore.

“Ehi…”, mi dici semplicemente.

“Ehi…”, ti faccio eco sorridendoti a mia volta.

Facciamo colazione insieme, parlando con i nostri sguardi. Sono ancora incredula della connessione che abbiamo, a volte mi chiedo se sia reale o mi stia immaginando tutto, ma quando succede tu mi baci, o mi accarezzi, dissipando ogni mia più remota incertezza.

Non fai parola della lettera ed io non sollevo l’argomento, quello che voglio e godere della tua compagnia e aiutarti a riprenderti. Al momento parlare di quello che ho scritto può aspettare.

“Allora… sei pronta?”, ti chiedo rompendo il silenzio.

“Per cosa?”, replichi alzando un sopracciglio.

“Per la riabilitazione. Ho ricevuto delle direttive da Anya, e ho intenzione di seguirle alla lettera. La tua fisioterapista qui presente… è molto severa ed intransigente…”, dico indicandomi sogghignando.

“Ma è anche tanto bella e affascinante…”, sussurri maliziosamente.

Per un attimo cedo alle tue parole apprezzandone la dolcezza, e subito un timido sorriso imbarazzato mi colora le guance, ma poi il lato ligio torna e prende il sopravvento.

“E, aggiungerei… che non si fa corrompere… non ci casco Lexa, bel tentativo comunque! Ora signorina, ti alzi, ti infili la vestaglia e andiamo a fare una passeggiata…”.

Brontoli qualcosa, ma sbuffando fai quello che ti dico. Penso alle parole di Anya riguardo alla tua terapia e, crisi a parte, mi scappa da ridere vedere te che sbuffi e ti lamenti per ogni cosa. _Oddio… povero Gustus chissà cosa avrà passato… e oddio… povera me!_

 

///

 

Da quel giorno è passato circa un mese, e tu ti sei ripresa alla grande. Devo ammettere che, nonostante all’inizio tu fossi un po’ titubante, hai seguito tutte le mie istruzioni senza protestare minimamente. Ovviamente non essendo una fisioterapista, ho seguito passo passo le indicazioni di Anya, e con estrema professionalità le ho sempre riportato i tuoi progressi.

Da quella sera siamo riuscite a controllarci, non siamo mai andate oltre a baci e coccole, anche se, per quel che mi riguarda, ho fatto molta fatica, la frustrazione è cresciuta di pari passo con la mia voglia di te… ma quando c'è in ballo la tua salute tutto passa in secondo piano.

Callie ti ha dimessa un paio di giorni fa e, così, abbiamo preso il primo volo e siamo tornate in Canada. Mi è mancato Vancouver, mi è mancata casa, mi sono mancati i miei e quelle pazze delle mie amiche, ma stare con te mi ha restituito la vita.

Stasera per festeggiare la tua guarigione e il nostro ritorno, Anya è le ragazze hanno organizzato un'uscita… e, chissà perché, mi ritrovo di nuovo addosso dei vestiti country, in macchina con quelle suonate di Raven e Octavia, dirette allo Yale Saloon. _Se diventerà il nostro locale di ritrovo, penso proprio che dovrò rinnovare il mio guardaroba_ , rido tra me e me.

Quando arriviamo troviamo già te e Anya ad aspettarci davanti all'ingresso. I miei occhi si posano subito su di te, Lexa… e, come sempre, mi togli il fiato. Tutte le volte che poso lo sguardo su di te, provo delle emozioni uniche, sento le farfalle nello stomaco, perdo la facoltà della parola, mi ritrovo in affanno e il cuore mi esplode nel petto. _C'è la grossa possibilità che io non sia normale? Ma vediamola da un altro punto di vista, forse sono solo pazza… pazza di te… Lexa!_

Con tutto il trambusto del rientro e della tua guarigione non siamo ancora riuscite a parlare seriamente di noi, e questo comincia ad essere un po' frustrante e a pesare… ormai Anya e Raven avevano organizzato tutto e non potevamo di certo deluderle. Non contente di questo, per rincarare la dose della mia frustrazione, mi hanno detto che potevo avere la mia chance con il toro meccanico, e poi che sicuramente un insegnante di ballo mi avrebbe fatto vedere qualche passo. _Yippee-ki-yay!_

Distratta dai miei pensieri la tua voce mi fa sussultare.

“Ehi, ciao bellissima…”, mi sussurri prima di sfiorarmi le labbra con un bacio.

“Ciao super sexy…”, ricambio allacciando le mia braccia alla tua nuca e stringendoti in un abbraccio.

“Ok, signorine la vogliamo smettere di amoreggiare… per quello ci sarà tempo, ora entriamo che ho già in mente una sfida per stasera!”, ci interrompe la voce di Raven richiamandoci all'ordine.

Poso la mia fronte sulla tua, sospirando frustrata. Tu fai la stessa cosa, poi mi sorridi e, dopo avermi rubato un altro bacio, mi prendi la mano trascinandomi dentro il locale.

Esattamente come l'altra volta, ordiniamo da bere e da mangiare. Ridiamo e scherziamo tra una chiacchiera e l’altra. Questa volta però, ti tengo la mano in bella vista, fregandomene delle battute invidiose della mia allenatrice.

“Ok, prima di diventare diabetiche… eh già… mi riferisco a voi due che amoreggiate con lo sguardo…”, afferma Rae indicando me e te con il dito.

“Sperando che non sia già troppo tardi per quello… Comunque un po’ di silenzio gente… è arrivato il momento della sfida...”, lascia la frase a metà per creare suspence.

Octavia sta già battendo le mani tutta entusiasta, Anya sorride sotto i baffi, mentre io e te ci guardiamo sconsolate.

“Vedo che ho catturato la vostra attenzione… la sfida è quella dell’altra volta, a chi resiste di più su Big John…”, continua indicandoci il toro meccanico.

“Big John?”, le faccio eco.

“Che c'è non ti piace bionda? L'ho ribattezzato io stessa…”, ribatte tutta orgogliosa.

“Rae, ma che sfida è? Vincerà Lexa come la scorsa volta?”, si lamenta Octavia.

“È qui che ti sbagli O… perché Lexa, sarà il nostro giudice… nonché il premio ambito!”.

“Che cosa?”, sbotto seccata.

“Sì Clarke, ti devi dar da fare e batterci se vuoi un suo bacio, sulla bocca questa volta, ed un appuntamento con la tua affascinante fisioterapista!”.

“Ma dico, sei impazzita forse?”, cerco di ribellarmi a questa assurda storia.

Non voglio che Lexa baci nessun’altra tanto meno che ci esca a cena.

“Dai Clarke, tranquilla, io stasera non sono per niente in forma e mi sa che passo… così devi solo battere Reyes e Blake… e… credo che, con la posta in gioco, tu c'è la possa fare”, mi sprona Anya mettendosi poi a ridere.

Cerco e trovo il tuo sguardo, ti vedo serena, la cosa sembra non turbarti minimamente. Ti avvicini al mio orecchio. Il tuo respiro mi solletica il collo scatenandomi dei brividi incontrollati lungo la schiena.

“Clarke, tranquilla… le mie labbra ti appartengono e come se avessi già vinto, ti insegno io un trucco infallibile… per domare Big John…”, la tua voce roca mi fa tremare ancora di più.

_Le tue labbra mi appartengono?! Oddio… Lexa... così mi farai impazzire._

Mi sorridi con malizia facendomi l’occhiolino e a me non rimane altro che fidarmi di te, lasciandomi trascinare in questa pazzia.

“Ok, accetto la sfida, ma ad una condizione?”, affermo attirando l'attenzione delle altre.

“Quale?”, mi chiede Octavia.

“Che io sia l'ultima a montare quel coso!”, esclamo mettendo in chiaro le mie intenzioni.

“Bionda nessun problema, allora O andrai prima tu, poi io, infine Clarke… e che vinca la migliore…”, ci augura Raven alzando il suo bicchiere di birra per brindare.

Quando arriva in nostro turno, il ragazzo ci fa segno, e Octavia sale in pedana, ovviamente questa volta mi astengo dal farle tifo, anzi… in un modo o nell'altro devo battere le mie amiche. _Forse sarò un po' retrò, ma sono gelosa e possessiva e le tue labbra devono baciare solo e soltanto me._

Octavia cade dopo un minuto e dieci secondi. _Cavolo… è migliorata molto dall'ultima volta!_

Ora tocca a Raven, che mi guarda con malizia.

“Guarda e impara bionda…”, grida già su Big John.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo per la sua strafottenza. La sua prova è molto buona, anche lei è migliorata dall’altra volta, è più sicura di se il che rende tutto più difficile. Il toro la sbalza dopo un minuto e quarantacinque secondi. _Cazzo, non ce la posso proprio fare a batterla!_

Lexa mi prende la mano e mi trascina in pedana.

“Ehi, Jimmy, ci penso io a lei”, dice al ragazzo responsabile dell'attrazione, lo vedo annuire e ci lascia sole.

“Ok, Clarke, ora sali…”, faccio come dici anche se sono molto incerta.

“È semplice… fingi di cavalcare me...”, sgrano gli occhi alle tue parole e l’istante dopo divento rossa come un peperone.

Sorridi per la reazione che provochi in me e maliziosamente continui a provocarmi con i tuoi suggerimenti.

“Le tue ginocchia devono stringere con decisione, ma non devono essere rigide, dondola il tuo bacino seguendo il ritmo che ti impone agevolando il movimento oscillando il braccio destro in aria. Con la mano sinistra tieniti saldamente, ma non stringere nervosamente, fingi di aggrapparti ai miei fianchi per assecondare le spinte… Clarke immagina di accarezzare il mio corpo sotto il tuo…”, il tuo sussurro mi provoca caldo, molto caldo, mi sento bruciare.

Ascolto le tue parole rapita. Sono in estasi, un misto di ansia ed eccitazione esplode in tutto il mio corpo. _È ufficiale stasera mi vuoi proprio uccidermi!_

Mi guardi con estrema intensità, vedo desiderio nei tuoi occhi, e la cosa mi fa eccitare ancora di più.

Mentre ti allontani dalla pedana, scuoto la testa ripetutamente, per cercare di rimuovere i pensieri poco casti che continuano a frullarmi nella mente. Sospiro e quando dò il via Big John comincia a muoversi sotto di me.

Faccio come mi hai suggerito, stringo le ginocchia mantenendole comunque morbide, fingendo di strusciarmi su di te. _Oddio… se solo fosse vero!_ Chiudo gli occhi e continuo ad assecondare la cavalcata aggrappandomi saldamente sui tuoi fianchi… o meglio alla maniglia del toro, e mi lascio trasportare dalla mia immaginazione. Il calore continua a bruciarmi dentro, le immagini di te nella mia testa non mi aiutano di certo. Continuo a muovermi in simbiosi, quasi sentissi il tuo corpo sotto il mio. Il mio basso ventre comincia a scalpitare, sono terribilmente eccitata… la mia tesa mi fa brutti scherzi. Immagino le tue mani sul mio corpo e faccio fatica a trattenere dei gemiti di piacere… sono ad un passo dal non ritorno quando, fortunatamente, sento una sirena che mi riporta alla realtà.

Apro gli occhi e guardo il timer… ho resistito fino alla fine: tre minuti complessivi. Scendo ancora accaldata dall'esperienza appena vissuta e raggiungo le altre. Ancora non ci credo, ma ho vinto ed è tutto merito tuo, Lexa.

Arrivo al tavolo e tutte, a parte te, mi guardano con la bocca aperta.

“Cavolo, ed ecco a voi la cowgirl per eccellenza Clarke Griffin. Non sapevo che te la cavassi così bene bionda! Di un po' Woods ma che cosa le hai detto prima?”, ti chiede Rae mettendoti in imbarazzo.

“Io… niente, le ho dato solo qualche consiglio su come cavalcare. È Clarke che è stata bravissima, ha perfino battuto il mio record…”.

“Solo qualche consiglio su come cavalcare… eh Lexa? Credo di conoscere perfettamente quei consigli… devo ammetterlo sei stata proprio furba…”, interviene Anya dandoti una gomitata.

Raven e Octavia si guardano non capendoci più niente.

“Tranquilla Reyes, ti spiegherò ogni cosa quando saremo sole!”, esclama la dottoressa maliziosamente, facendole l'occhiolino.

Cominciamo a ridere tutte ordinando un altro giro da bere.

“Grazie per i tuoi consigli… mi sono stati veramente utili”, mormoro flirtando un po'.

“Devo ammetterlo… non ho mai visto niente di più sexy… sei stata stupenda… il tuo è un talento naturale… forse non avevi bisogno dei miei consigli…”, replichi sfiorandomi le labbra con le tue.

“Ma è grazie a quelli che ho vinto… e ora voglio il mio premio… mi sa che ti devi impegnare di più… voglio un bacio serio!”.

“Lo avrai, lo avrai… ma prima c'è la lezione di ballo… ricordi? Dai, andiamo…”.

Mi prendi la mano e mi trascini in pista. Se un paio di mesi fa mi avessero detto che sarei stata così felice, non ci avrei creduto… ed invece ti ho conosciuta e ora il mio cuore esplode dalla felicità. _Ti amo Lexa._

 


	21. Capitolo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJZOeTnvq4k&feature=share

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

Scendiamo in pista e mentre tu, Lexa, sei a tuo agio, io mi sento come un pesce fuor d'acqua. A Washington mi sono fatta una cultura sul country, avrò visto un milione di video su YouTube per imparare i passi e sorprenderti… ma ora ho il vuoto completo, non ricordo più nulla.

Ti metti davanti a me dandomi le spalle. I miei occhi, quei dannati traditori, si perdono a guardare il tuo corpo quasi incantati dalle tue curve.

“Segui me, ti mostro i passi base… non è difficile…”, mi dici voltandoti leggermente e facendomi l’occhiolino.

_Ok, non ce la posso proprio fare… Lexa… dillo semplicemente che mi vuoi uccidere questa sera…_

Sospiro, cercando di non farmi prendere dall’improvviso caldo che mi assale in questo momento. Una musica coinvolgente ci avvolge e tu cominci a muovere il tuo corpo in modo sensuale.

_È ufficiale sono morta e sono in paradiso… Sei talmente sexy che mi fai impazzire. Dovrei copiare i tuoi movimenti, ma sono troppo rapita dal tuo corpo… e da te._

Ti giri a guardarmi e mi trovi immobile. Il mio sguardo intenso e lussurioso è fisso su di te. Mi sorridi con un velo di malizia mentre  ti sposti dietro di me. Le tue mani si stringono sui miei fianchi, e fai scontrare i nostri corpi. Quando azzeri la distanza tra di noi e sento il tuo seno scontrarsi con la mia schiena, una scossa mi attraversa il corpo.

Il tuo viso sbuca sulla mia spalla destra sfiorando la mia guancia. _Ce la stai proprio mettendo tutta per farmi impazzire, eh Lexa? Ti informo che ci sei già riuscita!_

“Ora rilassati e fatti guidare da me…”, mi sussurri.

Annuisco, completamente in balia del tuo tono sexy nel mio orecchio. Stringi di più le mani sui mie fianchi e cominci a muoverti su di me trascinando il mio corpo.

“Ok, Clarke… tacco e punta destro in avanti, poi tacco e punta sinistro…. sì, così… ora muovi i fianchi prima a destra e poi a sinistra…”.

“Brava… hai un talento naturale…”, continui a dirmi quasi sospirando.

Non ti rispondo, chiudo gli occhi. Mi faccio cullare dalle tue mani su di me, facendomi trascinare da questo gioco erotico travestito da ballo country. Poso la testa sulla tua spalla e il mio corpo comincia a muoversi di vita propria. Scollego il cervello e ti seguo, quasi ricordassi tutti i passi. La musica mi prende sempre di più… tu mi prendi sempre di più. Le tue mani mi accarezzano il corpo andando a cercare le mie. Intrecci le mie dita alle tue guidandomi nei movimenti. Scivolo verso il basso muovendo i fianchi in modo sensuale. Il mio sedere si struscia sul tuo corpo, e ti sento fremere. Risalgo e mi giro verso di te, allacciando le mie mani dietro al tuo collo. Ti guardo fissa negli occhi mentre continuo a seguire i tuoi passi in modo speculare. Un sorriso malizioso compare sul mio viso. Tu stringi la presa facendomi fare una piroetta e poi mi ritrovo di nuovo vicino a te. I nostri corpi si strusciano a ritmo di musica, il calore aumenta e quando i tuoi occhi si scontrano di nuovo con i miei il mio cuore mi esplode nel petto. I miei occhi scivolano sulle tue labbra e l’istante dopo tu fai lo stesso.

“Ho voglia di baciarti…”, sussurro ad un soffio dalle tue labbra.

“Vuoi ritirare il tuo premio? Qui? Adesso?”, mormori provocandomi con quel tono sexy che mi fa morire.

“Sì. Qui. Ora… e per tutta la notte!”, esclamo maliziosamente.

Mi avvicino sempre di più fino a che non poso le mie labbra sulle tue. Il bacio è tenero, dolce, ma allo stesso tempo passionale. Ti accarezzo il labbro inferiore chiedendoti il permesso di approfondire questo nostro contatto. Ho bisogno di sentire la tua lingua scontrarsi con la mia, ho bisogno di esplorare la tua bocca e di assaporare la tua essenza. Probabilmente stiamo dando spettacolo, ma non mi interessa, quello che voglio sei tu _. Oddio, sono pazza di te, Lexa._

Il nostro momento intimo viene interrotto quando la musica finisce. Sospiro posando la mia fronte sulla tua con ancora gli occhi chiusi. Sento il tuo respiro in affanno sul mio viso. Io non sono da meno. Veniamo riportate alla realtà dalle urla e dai fischi delle ragazze.

“Wow… ehi voi due prendetevi una camera!”, sento la voce di Raven seguita dalle urla di Octavia.

“Potrebbe essere un’ottima idea…”, sussurri con un sorriso.

Ti rubo un altro bacio e ti trascino al tavolo dalle altre. Continuo a stringere la tua mano ridendo come una matta. Mi giro scontrandomi con il tuo sorriso che mi riempie il cuore. _Come fai a rendermi felice solo con un sorriso?_

“Eh brava la nostra Clarkey, non credevo fossi così portata per il country… devo ammettere che hai un talento naturale, vero Rae?”, afferma Octavia con un sorriso divertito.

“Si, proprio un talento naturale… avete dato spettacolo ragazze, già già, probabilmente eravate così prese l’una dall'altra, che non avete sentito i fischi di approvazione di tutto il locale…”, conferma Raven con estrema malizia.

“La tua è solo invidia Rae… comunque non sono portata ragazze... è solo che stavo ballando con la più brava insegnante in circolazione… ed ero particolarmente ispirata”, le rispondo maliziosamente, girandomi poi verso di te e facendoti l'occhiolino.

Vedo sia Raven che Octavia rimanere a bocca aperta e non spiccicare una parola. Io continuo a guardarti e dopo un attimo esplodiamo in una fragorosa risata, che subito contagia tutte le altre.

La serata prosegue tra scherzi e risate. Io e te non riusciamo a stare lontane, ci sfioriamo continuamente con piccoli tocchi, tenere carezze e baci fugaci. Provo delle emozioni talmente forti che il mio corpo trema, continuo a sentirmi accaldata, non riesco a smettere di pensare a te, al tuo corpo, alle tue labbra sulle mie. _Oddio, sto veramente impazzendo!_

Dopo un paio d'ore ci salutiamo fuori dal locale, Anya si fa riaccompagnare da Raven e Octavia, mentre io vengo in macchina con te.

Salgo in auto e il mio corpo continua a tremare. Una strana tensione si crea in quel minuscolo abitacolo, nessuna delle due sembra voler fiatare. Io guardo fuori dal finestrino giocando nervosamente con le mie mani, fino a che la tua mano si posa sulle mie. Mi giro verso di te e comincio fissarti ammaliata dalla tua bellezza.

“Sei bellissima…”, sussurro di getto.

Per un attimo il tuo sguardo si scontra con il mio e posso vedere la mia intensità riflessa nei tuoi occhi. Torni a guardare la strada concentrandoti sulla guida. Prendi un grosso respiro e poi la tua voce risuona nelle mie orecchie.

“Clarke…”, pronunci il mio nome dolcemente, ma sembri non trovare la parole.

“Lexa…”, ti sprono a continuare.

“Ti prego… resta con me stanotte…”, mormori con un filo di voce.

Alle tue parole ti prendo le mano e la stringo tra le mie.

“Resto… voglio restare con te Lexa…”, replico fissando le nostre mani intrecciate.

Passiamo il resto del tragitto in silenzio continuando ad accarezzarci l'un l'altra. In meno di mezz'ora siamo a casa tua. Mi fai entrare e appena ti chiudi la porta alle spalle, i miei occhi si perdono nei tuoi. Lascio cadere la borsa a terra e ti vengo incontro con decisione. Senza troppe cerimonie, ti spingo contro la porta, guardandoti sempre più intensamente, ti prendo i polsi e te li blocco sulla testa. Ti guardo intensamente. Ti voglio più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

“Voglio fare l'amore con te Lexa… ti voglio… voglio toccarti, voglio baciarti, voglio amarti…”, la mia voce trema e i miei occhi continuano a perdersi nei tuoi.

“Ti amo…”, sussurri prima di posare le tue labbra sulle mie.

Il bacio inizialmente è dolce, ma la passione prende subito il sopravvento. La tua lingua percorre il mio labbro inferiore chiedendo il permesso di entrare nella mia bocca, io senza esitare la schiudo. Quando la tua lingua trova la mia, le carezze voraci che ci scambiamo mi provocano scariche elettriche su tutto il corpo.

Il calore si impossessa del mio corpo. Il mio basso ventre scalpita e non riesco a controllare la voglia che ho di te. Prendi il controllo della situazione e mi fai indietreggiare di qualche passo, fino a che non mi afferri per il sedere e mi prendi in braccio, io allaccio immediatamente le gambe dietro la tua schiena stringendo di più il contatto tra di noi. Mi conduci nella tua camera mentre le nostre labbra continuano a scontrarsi in un bacio sempre più famelico e voglioso.

Dopo poco mi posi delicatamente sul tuo letto. Ti stacchi dalle mie labbra e mi guardi con intensità. I tuoi occhi diventano verde scuro, il tuo desiderio mi fa vacillare.

Comincio a spogliarmi. Mi slaccio la camicia con estrema lentezza, bottone dopo bottone. Sento il tuo sguardo bruciarmi addosso. Mi sorprendo di me stessa la mia eccitazione aumenta e non mi stai neanche toccando. Mi sfilo l’indumento gettandolo per terra. Faccio scivolare la mia mano lentamente lungo il mio corpo. Passo per la valle dei seni arrivando fino alla fibbia dei miei pantaloni, che sfilo con lentezza. Tiro giù la zip dei jeans, li faccio scivolare giù, liberando le mie gambe. Con un gesto quasi a rallentatore mi libero sia di quelli che degli stivali, rimanendo davanti a te e al tuo sguardo solo in intimo.

I tuoi occhi continuano a penetrarmi in quel modo così intenso... sento il fuoco dentro di me crescere sempre di più, e comincio ad impazzire, voglio che mi tocchi, voglio che mi baci, voglio essere tua.

“Nessuno mi ha mai guardato come fai tu… adoro sentire i tuoi occhi su di me”, sussurro avvicinandomi.

Sono quasi ad un passo da te. Il mio corpo trema sotto il tuo sguardo. Continui a guardare le mie forme cm per cm, come se prendessi nota dei più piccoli particolari. Io mi sento quasi inerme, ciononostante, non provo alcun imbarazzo, anche se sento il cuore esplodermi nel petto. Quando il tuo verde inchioda il mio azzurro riesco a vedere il mio riflesso e questo mi fa impazzire ancora di più.

Le mie mani diventano audaci ed iniziano a sbottonarti la camicia, lentamente… molto lentamente. _Dio, non pensavo che ci  ne fossero così tanti, ma quanti sono?_

Arrivo all'ultimo bottone e finalmente vedo la tua pelle. La mia mano comincia a risalire sul tuo corpo. Le mie dita ti lasciano dolci carezze. Sento il tuo corpo tremare sotto il mio tocco. Ti guardo e mi rendo conto di quanto tu sia perfetta… sì Lexa, tu sei perfetta per me.

Ti sfilo la camicia e poi passo ai jeans. Slaccio il bottone, faccio scivolare la zip e li abbasso fino ai tuoi stivali. Sollevi un piede dopo l'altro aiutandomi a spogliarti. Tu ancora non dici nulla, mi guardi e basta. Ora anche tu sei in intimo, non riesco a staccarti gli occhi di dosso. Sei talmente bella che mi manca il fiato. _Sono davvero pazza di te, Lexa._

“Clarke… ti amo”, mi dici con voce tremante.

Sussurri quelle tre parole e le mie gambe vacillano sempre di più.

“Lexa… ti… voglio”, balbetto quasi a corto di fiato.

L’istante dopo le mie braccia si avvolgono intorno al tuo collo. Ti attiro verso di me facendo scontrare i nostri corpi. Ti bacio, in modo bisognoso. Ci facciamo prendere dalla passione, la tua lingua morde il mio labbro ed io gemo vogliosa di approfondire il bacio. La tua lingua si intrufola nella mia bocca cercando la mia. Quando sento il tuo sapore, le tue dolci carezze, mi sfugge un altro gemito mentre tu sorridi soddisfatta sulle mie labbra.

Mi guidi lentamente verso il letto. Quando le mie gambe lo trovano, mi sdraio su di esso trascinandoti su di me. Ci continuiamo a baciare, con foga, impeto, fervore, lasciandoci prendere dai sentimenti. La passione che ci avvolge è travolgente. Il mio corpo è in fiamme, sento un calore incontrollato nel mio basso ventre. Sono terribilmente in estasi, eccitata, e il mio cuore batte all’impazzata.

Ti metti a cavalcioni su di me, staccandoti dalla mia bocca. Mentre mi guardi sempre più intensamente, ti liberi del reggiseno, lasciandomi senza fiato. Mi tiro su e ti abbraccio stretta. Mi rimpossesso delle tue labbra e ti bacio. La mia bocca scivola sul tuo collo. La scia di baci umidi si confondono con dei piccoli morsi seguiti da leccate audaci, ti sento gemere sempre di più. Scendo più giù finché non raggiungo il tuo seno. La mia lingua lambisce il tuo capezzolo destro con devozione, mentre il sinistro viene torturato dalla mia mano. Lecco l’areola con estrema audacia, il tuo bottoncino è già sull’attenti, i miei tocchi ti fanno inarcare la schiena. La tua mano preme dietro il mio collo implorando più contatto. I tuoi ansiti strozzati mi fanno impazzire cosi non ti dò tregua. Finito di torturare il destro la mia bocca si dedica al sinistro. Mi eccita vederti così sensibile ai miei tocchi, mi fa sentire viva, completa. Quello che provo per te esplode nel mio petto e non solo… _Dio, ti voglio talmente tanto Lexa!_

Prima di spingermi di nuovo sul letto, mi togli il reggiseno. La tua mano traccia con una delicatezza disarmante i contorni dei miei seni. Quel gesto è terribilmente sensuale, avvampo sempre di più. Ti fai spazio fra le mie gambe facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. La follia è a un passo. Afferri i miei polsi e li blocchi sulla testa. Il tuo sguardo mi fa tremare. Inizi a muovere i fianchi su di me, dei gemiti mi muoiono in gola. La tua bocca inizia a perlustrarmi il corpo, mi baci, mi lecchi, mi mordi dovunque. Torturi il mio seno facendomi impazzire. Mentre mi prendi in bocca il capezzolo ti guardo e tu guardi me, credo che sia la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Sono talmente in estasi che potrei venire anche così, semplicemente perché mi stai baciando il seno. _Oddio, ma tutto questo è vero? Tu sei vera?_

Continui a scendere. Mi baci il ventre, ti soffermi a leccarmi l’ombelico, fino a che non ti scontri con i miei slip. La tua lingua assaggia il tessuto, ormai umido dei miei umori ed una scossa mi attraversa il corpo. Afferri i lembi delle mie mutandine e le togli in un attimo. La tua mano comincia ad accarezzarmi lentamente torturandomi in un modo assurdo. Mi tocchi distrattamente il clitoride scivolando sulla mia apertura bagnandoti le dita con il mio nettare, poi te le porti in bocca e cominci ad assaporarmi.

“Lexa, così mi farai impazzire…”, riesco a dire in affanno.

“Clarke… è proprio quello che voglio…”, sussurri avvicinando il tuo viso alla mia apertura.

Continui ancora a guardarmi mentre la tua lingua inizia a leccare il mio clitoride con devozione, i tuoi movimenti lenti e circolari, mi fanno quasi urlare, inarco la schiena volendo di più. Le mie mani si intrecciano nei tuoi capelli per stringere di più il contatto.

“Oddio… Lexa… ti prego… ho voglia di te…”, mormoro quasi senza fiato.

Sento le tue dita farsi largo nelle mie pieghe bagnate, fino a che non mi penetri con un dito. Sei dolce mi fai abituare alla tua presenza, quando sono pronta infili il secondo, gemo sempre più forte. Ti muovi dentro di me e mi sento, per la prima volta in vita mia, completa. Le tue spinte sono lente all'inizio, assecondi le esigenze del mio corpo, ma poi lui vuole di più… io voglio di più, sono ad un passo, spingo il mio bacino sempre più convulsamente.

“Guardami Clarke… voglio che vieni guardandomi, ti voglio vedere… ti voglio sentire”, le tue parole mi fanno tremare ancora di più data la loro intensità. Mi sollevo sui gomiti e inchiodo i miei occhi ai tuoi, tu stai spingendo sempre più forte dentro di me, sto urlando dal piacere, fatico a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma resisto.

“Oddio, sto per venire… ancora, ti prego, così, sì.. più forte… Lexaaaa!”, urlo il suo nome quando raggiungo l'apice.

Il mio corpo comincia a tremare e scivolo di nuovo sul letto, le tue dita assecondano il mio orgasmo rallentando il ritmo, ma rimanendo dentro di me per regalarmi fino all'ultima goccia di piacere. Il mio respiro è ancora in affanno quando le tue labbra scontrano le mie per un dolce bacio.

“Ti amo…”, mormoro ancora senza fiato.

“Ti amo…”, ribatti con un sorriso.

Mi ci vogliono un paio di minuti per riprendermi. Con un colpo di reni ribalto la posizione e stavolta sono io che inizio a torturarti. Ti bacio il collo trovando il tuo punto sensibile, quando gemi nel mio orecchio sorrido soddisfatta. Le mie mani iniziano a toccarti, scendono sul tuo seno e poi sempre più giù fino al tuo fascio di nervi. Ti accarezzo sopra gli slip e, quando li sento bagnati, mi eccito di nuovo. Te li sfilo velocemente e li lancio da qualche parte sul pavimento. Comincio a baciarti, leccarti e morderti l'interno coscia, il tuo corpo freme al mio tocco, e la cosa mi sprona ad essere sempre più audace. La mia lingua comincia a leccarti le grandi labbra. Ti assaporo con devozione, succhiando il tuo nettare sempre più vogliosa. Il mio basso ventre si incendia di nuovo. Non ti dò tregua. Le mie mani ti prendono i fianchi per guidare i movimenti del tuo corpo. Voglio di più, così ti penetro con la lingua scivolando dentro di te, il tuo calore mi avvolge ed io mi sento in paradiso. Spingo sempre più velocemente. I tuoi ansiti strozzati inondano la stanza regalandomi sempre più piacere.

I tuoi movimenti provocano delle scosse assurde sul mio corpo, sento che sono di nuovo vicina.

“Clarke… ti prego…”, la tua supplicami mi dà il colpo di grazia.

Senza preavviso ti penetro con due dita, tu inarchi la schiena vogliosa di più contatto, continuo a spingere dentro di te strusciando il mio corpo sul tuo. Vederti in preda al godimento più totale mi inonda di un piacere incontrollato.

“Lexa… vieni per me… vieni con me… amore… ti prego”, la mia è quasi una supplica.

Dopo qualche spinta ti sento stringerti alle mie dita e cominci ad urlare il mio nome, mentre io vengo su di te. Raggiungiamo l'orgasmo all'unisono, i nostri corpi sono scossi da spasmi incontrollati, ci mettiamo un po' a riprenderci. Crollo stringendoti a me, con la consapevolezza di non aver mai provato nulla di così travolgente in vita mia.

“Lexa, ti amo da morire…”, sussurro prima chiudere gli occhi.

“Clarke… ti amo anche io… da impazzire….”, ti sento con un filo di voce prima di cadere in un sonno profondo, stretta tra le tue braccia.

 


	22. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

Dalla nostra prima notte insieme sono già passati due mesi, ed ogni giorno che passa non potrei essere più felice di così. Sembrerà scontato e banale, ma proprio quella stessa sera sono diventata la tua ragazza e tu la mia.

La stampa è andata giù di testa, ho letto titoloni di ogni tipo: _‘La Griffin è tornata in pista… anche in amore…’, ‘Da fisioterapista a fidanzata… chi è questa ragazza che ha conquistato l’ex campionessa olimpica?!...’, ‘Ma sarà vero amore? O è soltanto una trovata pubblicitaria?’_.

A me non è mai fregato un bel niente dei giornalisti, di quei dannati sciacalli che si divertono a sbattere qualsiasi tipo di emozione personale e privata in prima pagina. Nel corso degli anni ne hanno scritte di ogni su di me… ma quando vanno a toccare te, Lexa, il discorso è un pochino diverso. Le prime settimane, quando è esplosa la notizia, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio per tranquillizzarti, non l’avevi presa per niente bene. E come avresti potuto? Non so come, ma i media hanno tirato fuori dall’archivio il tuo incidente e la morte di Niko, sbattendolo in prima pagina come se fosse un nuovo scoop. Io ero infuriata con quei bastardi privi di tatto, non sapevo cosa fare se non starti vicino come meglio potevo. Dopo giorni spesi a parlare con te, facendoti sfogare completamente, amandoti forse più di prima, hai ritrovato il sorriso e la serenità. Poi, come tutto è esploso in un secondo, è finito in una bolla di sapone, le acque si sono calmate e con loro anche l’interesse della stampa.

Il nostro rapporto cresce ogni istante che passa, come il mio amore per te. Non lo credevo possibile, amarti più di quello che già faccio, mi rendi talmente felice, Lexa, che a volte mi sembra di vivere in un bellissimo sogno, e l’idea che possa esserlo e mi sfugga tutto di mano mi spaventa… ma quando mi giro e trovo il tuo bellissimo sorriso realizzo che tu ed io, che noi, siamo reali, il nostro amore lo è, e questo mi fa battere forte il cuore. Sono così felice come non lo ero da tempo, ed è tutto merito tuo, amore mio.

Come se non bastasse, sto tornando in perfetta forma, ora tutti i giorni li passo sul ghiaccio. A volte mi alleno per mezz’ora senza tutore e riesco a reggere la pressione degli avvitamenti, dei flip e soprattutto degli atterraggi. Sono contenta di essere tornata in pista, ma anche se continuo a migliorare, gareggiare è tutta un’altra faccenda. Il primo problema da affrontare è quello di trovare un partner. Anche se per assurdo Finn tornasse da me strisciando, non riuscirei, mai e poi mai, a pattinare di nuovo con lui. Il risentimento ci distruggerebbe non portando a nulla di buono. La mia mente è strana, pur essendo felice, continua a pensare a questa assurdità di voler prepararsi per le qualificazione olimpiche. Mi ripeto continuamente che non mi interessa e che ora con te, Lexa, ho tutto quello che voglio, ma puntualmente quando sono sul ghiaccio il mio subconscio cerca di dirmi qualcosa.

Oggi, come nell’ultimo periodo, sto facendo allenamento. Non so bene cosa abbia Raven, ma è particolarmente storta. Sono circa due ore che mi strilla contro. Qualsiasi cosa faccia non le va bene, conoscendola c’è qualcosa che la turba.

“Clarke, andiamo cerca di impegnarti, non ho mai visto un axel così schifoso come quello che hai appena fatto. Dai, bionda, cerca di metterci la testa, così perdiamo solo tempo … quante volte te lo devo dire, eh?! Se non lo fai alla velocità giusta rischi di farti male… di nuovo… e nessuno di noi vuole questa sciagura sul groppone un'altra volta!”, la sento urlarmi contro.

 _Questo è troppo, ho sopportato abbastanza._ Mi avvicino a lei, frenando bruscamente ad un soffio dal suo corpo.

“Raven, posso capire che oggi sia una giornata storta, capita a tutti… ma credo che tu stia decisamente esagerando. Ok, l’ultimo axel non era dei migliori, ma vorrei ricordarti che io faccio _ICE Dancing_ non pattinaggio artistico… e come ben sai nel programma non sono previsti axel così... li sto facendo solo per rinforzare il fisico, proprio come mi ha suggerito la mia allenatrice,  prima che prendesse il senno diventando una pentola a pressione che brontola per qualsiasi cosa… Di un po’, ma ti senti bene oggi? Che cosa ti prende? E non dire niente, non saresti credibile…”, le dico ammorbidendo il tono nel finale.

“Clarke… scusa, hai ragione ho esagerato un po’…”.

“Un po’?!”, le faccio eco con sarcasmo.

“Ok, molto. È che alcuni pensieri mi tormentano e credo di essere arrivata al punto limite… ma tranquilla adesso mi passa. E poi da quando in qua ti spaventano le mie urla? Lo sai che sono severa e che voglio solo il massimo da te”.

“Rae, come se non ti conoscessi? Certo che lo so… sono semplicemente preoccupata. Ormai dovresti saperlo, sei come una sorella per me e ti voglio bene, e se c’è qualcosa che ti turba, magari parlarne ti farebbe bene, tutto qui”, provo a sondare il campo.

È evidente che qualcosa la preoccupa e sembra essere più di qualche pensiero senza importanza, come vuol farmi credere.

“Facciamo pausa per cinque minuti, ho voglia di un caffè…”, mi dice sforzandosi di sorridere.

Mi metto il copri lama ed esco dalla pista. Ci mettiamo a sedere sui gradoni, prendo il termos e riempio due tazze di caffè. Ne passo una a Rae e ci mettiamo a sorseggiarlo lentamente, godendoci il tepore della tazza tra le mani.

Raven non dice niente, sospira, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per cominciare il discorso. Io me ne resto in silenzio, aspettando i suoi tempi, non volendola forzare.

“È Anya… lei mi destabilizza. All'inizio, quando mi ha chiesto di diventare la sua ragazza, l'ho preso quasi come un gioco. Sai come sono fatta, Raven Reyes fugge a gambe levate dalle relazioni… ma con lei non ho potuto…”, lascia la frase in sospeso come se ci fosse molto altro da dire.

Faccio per ribattere, ma la sua voce mi blocca.

“Lo so a cosa stai pensando bionda: _e allora… qual è il problema? Cos’è che ti affligge tanto? Dovresti essere felice, non è forse quello che volevi? Trovare una persona che ti facesse girare la testa ed impazzire completamente…_ e per rispondere a tutti i tuoi quesiti: si è proprio quello che volevo… ma…”.

“Ma?”, mi stanno uccidendo le sue pause.

“Ma… ieri ero a cena a casa sua, era particolarmente seria e poi mi ha sganciato la bomba. Mi ha detto che sono anni che fa parte dell’associazione medici senza frontiere, alle sue parole un campanello d'allarme è subito suonato nella mia testa. Mi ha detto che in tutto questo tempo non hanno mai avuto bisogno di lei sul campo, ma l’altro giorno l'hanno chiamata… la guerra in Afghanistan sta mettendo in ginocchio anche gli aiuti umanitari e così l'associazione ha bisogno di tutti i medici disponibili. Dovrebbe partire fra una settimana per sei mesi / un anno. Quando me l’ha detto, volevo piangere, ma mi sono trattenuta. Cazzo Clarke, starà via per sei mesi, molto probabilmente un anno, io non la potrò vedere, non la potrò baciare, non potrò far l’amore con lei, per tutto quel tempo. È una vita… ci ho messo un po’ a realizzare di essere solo una fottuta egoista. Cavolo, avere una ragazza così, che si prodiga per aiutare la gente bisognosa, non è da tutti, sono orgogliosa di lei e del suo lavoro. Ciononostante adesso mi sento vuota, triste, e non so cosa fare per non farglielo pesare. Lei ha detto, che se non ero d’accordo avrebbe trovato un modo per farsi sostituire, ma, anche se vorrei che rimanesse con me, non me la sono sentita di chiederglielo. Clarke non posso competere con questo, dovevi vedere il suo sguardo quando ne parlava, per lei aiutare quelle persone è tutto…”, pronuncia le ultime parole in un sussurro.

Vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto ed istintivamente l’abbraccio. Credo che sia la prima volta che vedo Raven piangere. La sento singhiozzare e d’istinto la stringo più forte.

“Quello… che mi rende triste e mi riempie di rabbia, è che io non posso pretendere nulla, non ho diritti su di lei. E come potrei? Sono la sua ragazza si e no da tre mesi, quasi quattro… non sono neanche riuscita a dirle ti amo, per il mio stupido orgoglio o molto più probabilmente perché ho paura… sì, ho paura di essermi innamorata sul serio, e sono spaventata all'idea di perderla… un anno è una vita e poi… hai presente dove sta andando? No dico, parliamo dell’Afghanistan! C'è la guerra là Clarke… e ho troppa paura che le possa succedere qualcosa. Io ci tengo a quella testaccia dura, per me è diventata tutto, senza di lei non avrebbe più senso niente…”, continua a versare lacrime  e a stringersi a me.

“Ehi, Rae, andrà tutto bene…”, senza pensarci minimamente, le parole più banali in assoluto mi escono dalle labbra.

“Come fai a dirlo Clarke? Non lo puoi sapere!”.

_Ecco appunto… brava bionda! Bis! Sei utile come un rotolo di carta igienica finita… cerca di riprenderti e di dire qualcosa di intelligente, non delle fesserie senza senso!_

“Hai ragione, scusa… ho aperto la bocca e le ho dato fiato senza pensare… ma Raven, guardami ti prego…”, le chiedo accarezzandole il viso.

I suoi occhi sono ancora carichi di lacrime, mi si spezza il cuore a vederla così.

“Hai provato a dirle anche solo un decimo di quello che hai appena detto a me?”, scuote la testa abbassando lo sguardo.

“Rae, non puoi lasciarla andare via così, senza nemmeno dirle che la ami, che ti sei innamorata di lei con tutto il tuo cuore… e guai a te se provi a negare la cosa, zuccona che non sei altro! Lo so che hai paura. Anche io ne avevo quando mi sono resa conto di amare Lexa… e anche la mia situazione non era delle migliori. Potevo perderla per sempre e non avrebbe mai saputo quanto io l’amassi. Francamente non so se sarei riuscita a vivere con quel rimpianto. Raven, ti prego, lo so che sei spaventata, ma devi parlare con lei, non puoi portarti dentro tutto questo, ti distruggerà… e credimi in famiglia abbiamo avuto già troppi drammi…”, le dico cercando di farla ragionare.

Conosco la mia allenatrice da una vita è quasi più testarda di me, ma sa benissimo che ho ragione. Rimaniamo chiuse in quell’abbraccio per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. Prima di staccarsi da me si asciuga il volto dalle lacrime con il dorso della mano.

“Grazie Clarke…”, sussurra provando a sorridere.

“E di cosa?”, replico facendole l'occhiolino e sistemandole un ciuffo ribelle dietro l'orecchio.

“Ok, ragazza, pausa finita, ora muovi il culo e torna sul ghiaccio, e cerca di darci dentro bionda… fammi vedere un axel come si deve!”, esclama ritornando ad essere la mia allenatrice severa ed intransigente.

Sorrido scuotendo la testa, Rae non cambierà mai, abbassare la guardia per lei è segno di debolezza e lei, come mi ha ripetuto più volte, non sa cosa vuol dire essere deboli.

L’allenamento dura un altro paio d'ore. Alla fine sono riuscita a fare un buon lavoro, ora sono letteralmente a pezzi, ma sono soddisfatta. Anche Raven dopo la nostra chiacchierata sembra esserlo. Sono riuscita anche a farla sorridere e considerando la situazione, non mi posso di certo lamentare.

 

///

 

Dopo aver saluto Raven e averle ricordato di pensare alla nostra chiacchierata, vado a casa. Appena arrivata faccio due chiacchiere con mio padre, che incredibilmente è già rientrato dal lavoro, ma non reggo molto.

Così mi chiudo in camera e mi fiondo sotto la doccia. L'acqua calda è una manna, dopo aver passato l'intera giornata sul ghiaccio. Non voglio essere fraintesa io adoro il ghiaccio, il suo profumo, le emozioni che mi provoca, ma dopo aver speso ore al freddo e al gelo, una doccia calda è veramente il top. Le gocce mi accarezzano il corpo, quasi come un massaggio rilassante. Rimango sotto il getto per più di mezz'ora. Mi sento quasi rinata. Mi asciugo svogliatamente i capelli, lasciandoli leggermente umidi. Mi infilo una tuta comoda e mi butto sul letto. Affondo la faccia nel cuscino quando la notifica di un messaggio mi fa sussultare.

_[Ehi amore, come è andato l'allenamento? Avrei voluto passare, ma non ce l'ho fatta… ho fatto tardi]._

Leggo il messaggio di Lexa è subito sorrido, ma ripensando a Raven non dura molto sul mio viso.

[L’allenamento è andato alla grande. È Raven che mi preoccupa, è distrutta… mi ha raccontato di Anya… PS mi manchi].

_[È proprio per questo che ho fatto tardi, stavo parlando con quella testona del tuo ortopedico … PS mi manchi anche tu]._

[Fammi indovinare... ama Raven alla follia, ma ha paura di dirglielo?!?].

_[Bingo!]._

[Stessa cosa Rae, ho provato a farla ragionare e a dirle che dovevano parlare, ma non so se l'ho convinta!].

_[Io ho fatto la stessa cosa, speriamo bene! Piuttosto…]._

[Piuttosto…?].

_[Lo so che sei stanca, ma non è che ti andrebbe di venire in un posto con me stasera?]._

[Tesoro… ormai dovresti saperlo che con te verrei ovunque!].

Mi aspetto il messaggio di risposta, ma non arriva. Così le scrivo di nuovo.

[Ehi Lexa, tutto bene?].

_[Clarke… lo sai che quando mi dici o mi scrivi queste cose mi ci vuole un attimo per riprendermi, mi affondi tutte le volte è io ti amo ogni secondo che passa di più…]._

[No dico… vogliamo parlare di questi tuoi messaggi invece… colpita e affondata!].

 _[Beh, così siamo pari_ J _!]._

[Non sapevo mi avessi lanciato un’altra sfida?].

_[Infatti la sfida mi sa che te la lancerò stasera…]._

[Ok, ora sono curiosa… che cos’hai in mente?].

_[Eh no… è una sorpresa!]._

[Ti odio...].

_[Davvero?_ _L]._

[Non potrei mai… ti amo da morire].

_[Anche io piccola, sei la mia vita]._

[Ok, ora sono rossa come un peperone e prima di cedere completamente all’imbarazzo, potresti almeno dirmi come vestirmi per questo posto misterioso?].

_[Beh, comoda, molto comoda, una tuta andrà benissimo]._

[Adesso, si che muoio di curiosità…].

_[Non voglio farti morire  piccola, se no io come faccio? Ce la fai ad essere pronta fra mezzora?]._

[Sono nata pronta tesoro!].

_[Adoro la tua sicurezza, lo sai? A dire il vero adoro tutto di te!]._

[Meglio smettere se no il mio viso prende fuoco. A fra poco amore mio. Vado a prepararmi!].

_[A fra poco, non vedo l'ora di vederti. Ti amo]._

[Ti amo!].

Salto giù dal letto di corsa e comincio a prepararmi per la serata, improvvisamente la stanchezza che avevo mi è passata. Tra poco ti vedrò, Lexa, e il solo pensiero mi fa accelerare il battito. _Sono terribilmente curiosa… chissà dove mi porterai?_ Abiti comodi, preferibilmente in tuta… più ci penso più non mi viene in mente niente. Cerco almeno una tuta decente nell’armadio e mi trucco leggermente giusto per farmi bella ai suoi occhi. Decido di legarmi i capelli in una coda alta, prediligo la comodità… stasera, con indosso una semplice tuta, farei comunque fatica ad essere sexy quindi opto per la praticità.

Appena finito di prepararmi suonano al campanello, e a momenti mi ammazzo per andare ad aprire. _Ci manca solo che mi rompi l'altra gamba e siamo a posto!_

Apro la porta e rimango senza fiato quando ti vedo. Tu indossi un semplice pantalone della tuta e una canotta nera con un giacchetta di pelle nera, e delle sneakers ai piedi. Non sei vestita elegante, anzi l'opposto, ma sei comunque da mozzare il fiato. Anche tu hai raccolto i capelli in una coda e un leggero trucco sul viso. _Sei bellissima amore mio._

Dopo qualche istante riprendo l’uso dei miei neuroni, che erano troppo impegnati a farsi rianimare e ti saluto.

“Ciao… tesoro. Vado bene così?”, ti chiedo mentre faccio una piroetta su me stessa.

“Sei stupenda come al solito, Clarke…”, replichi posando le tue labbra sulle mie per un dolce bacio.

“Andiamo?”, mi inviti a seguirti porgendomi la mano.

Subito la stringo nella mia, mentre con l'altra saluto mio padre davanti alla TV. Sono sempre più curiosa, ma so per certo che se ti chiedessi dove mi stai portando non me lo diresti. Così mi limito a godermi il viaggio al tuo fianco, al fianco della mia bellissima ragazza. _Non so perché, ma ho la netta sensazione che sarà una serata calda… molto, molto calda!_

 


	23. Capitolo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE MUSICALE.   
> Vi consiglio caldamente di guardare i due video che ho messo nel capitolo, saranno molto esplicativi. E aiuteranno decisamente ad immaginare la scena.
> 
> Daniel Santacruz - Lento – Kizomba - https://youtu.be/cpYPPXf63a4  
> Kizomba Isabelle and Felicien *Asty - Curti ma mi*) - https://youtu.be/8FBbFEUYsIM

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

Persa nei miei pensieri non mi accorgo neanche che siamo arrivate. Parcheggi la tua mustang, in quella che sembra essere un’area riservata sul retro di un edificio. _Ma dove siamo?_ Penso tra me e me. Mi guardo in giro curiosa, cercando di notare qualche dettaglio che mi faccia capire meglio. Dall’aspetto sembra essere una palestra, ma non vedo nessuna insegna, nessuna scritta che mi dia la conferma alla mia ipotesi. Continuo la mia indagine, quasi affamata di indizi, ma niente… sono ancora in alto mare… non ho la più pallida idea di dove tu, amore mio, mi abbia portato.

Mi apri lo sportello, da perfetta gentildonna quale sei , porgendomi la mano che afferro prontamente. Arriviamo ad una porta, su di essa non vi è nessuna scritta… ancora.

_Sembra sia un macchinoso piano, ben congegnato, per non farmi scoprire dove cavolo siamo. È frustrante!_

Ti vedo tirare fuori delle chiavi e l’istante dopo sento la tua mano stringere di più sulla mia pronta per trascinarmi all'interno. Il posto è buio, non vedo nulla.

“Clarke, aspetta qui un attimo, non ti muovere. Vado ad accendere le luci”, sussurri allontanandoti da me.

L'attimo dopo sento un rumore di interruttori ed un fascio di luci abbaglianti mi accecano all'improvviso. I miei occhi ci mettono un po' a mettere a fuoco. Quando mi abituo alla luce, davanti a me, vedo una stanza bellissima… ci sono molte sbarre per la danza, pareti ricoperte di specchi ed un bellissimo parquet lucido sotto i miei piedi. Un’insegna luminosa gigante lampeggia sull’altro ingresso, probabilmente quello principale. Ovviamente, sempre più curiosa, la leggo subito e rimango a bocca aperta.

‘WOODS DANCE ACADEMY’.

Questa è la scuola dei tuoi genitori, Lexa, dove tu qualche volta dai lezione e soprattutto dove mi hai sempre detto che non mi ci avresti mai portato, perché ti ricordava troppo Niko e non volevi rattristarmi… _ma allora, amore mio, perché siamo venute qui questa sera?_ Ti osservo cercando di capirci qualcosa. ti vedo tranquilla, serena, non sembri nervosa ne tanto meno triste.

“Lexa… questa è…”, comincio la frase, ma non riesco a finirla.

“Sì Clarke, è la scuola di ballo dei miei… per favore vieni qui… ti voglio far vedere una cosa”, il tuo tono è basso, ma un timido sorriso compare sulle tue labbra..

Ti raggiungo in fretta, avvicinandomi ad un’immensa vetrina. Osservo curiosa al suo interno e vedo moltissimi trofei, medaglie, foto e articoli di giornale incorniciati. Leggo, avida di informazioni, finché la tua voce non ritorna ad echeggiare nella sala silenziosa.

“Clarke…ti ho portato qui, stasera, perché mi sembrava giusto… presentarti mio fratello…”, mormori con un filo di voce, girandoti verso di me.

Le tue parole mi obbligano a cercare i tuoi occhi. Li vedo brillare di una lucentezza che mi fa tremare. Sei diventata trasparente, posso leggere tutti i tuoi sentimenti in questo momento, senza filtri o barriere, il tuo infinito amore è contenuto lì, nel tuo sguardo, non credevo che potessi essere così intensa, ma lo sei. _Dio, Lexa sei stupenda ed io… io ti amo da morire, per l'amore che provi e che sai dare._

“Clarke lui è Niko… il mio fratellone…”, mi giro a guardare la foto che mi indichi.

In quella immagine ti vedo abbracciare un ragazzo, sorridete felici mentre sollevate in aria un trofeo enorme. Sorrido nel vederti così piena di gioia… ma poi sopraggiungere l'amarezza pensando a quanto la vita sia stata ingiusta con te, portandoti via la persona che amavi di più al mondo… tuo fratello.

“Niko lei è Clarke, l'amore della mia vita…”.

Finisci la frase e il mio cuore perde un battito, il mio sguardo torna su di te, e subito gli occhi mi si inumidiscono. _L'amore della tua vita…_ quelle parole riecheggiano nella mia testa e rimango lì, imbambolata come uno stoccafisso, per qualche istante senza riuscire a dire niente. Mi ci vuole un po’, ma alla fine riesco a riprendermi dallo scossone emotivo che mi hai appena regalato.

“Piacere Niko… avrei veramente voluto conoscerti…”, dico titubante riconcentrandomi sulla vostra foto.

“Lo so che non mi conosci, ma puoi star tranquillo… non devi preoccuparti per Lexa, ci penso io a lei… credimi se ti dico che la amo con tutta me stessa… e ti giuro che per nulla al mondo la lascerò o le farò mai del male, lei è l'aria per me… è il mio tutto”, sussurro continuando a guardare i vostri volti sorridenti, come se stessi veramente parlando con tuo fratello.

Ti vedo fissarmi con la coda dell'occhio, e quando una lacrima ti riga il volto mi affretto ad abbracciarti stretta.

“Ti amo, Clarke…”.

“Anche io amore mio, anche io”.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione per una manciata di minuti, giusto il tempo necessario per rilassare i nostri corpi, ancora provati dall'emozione intensa appena vissuta. Dopo qualche bacio distratto, la mia mente comincia a rimuginare a vanvera.

“Mi ha fatto piacere incontrare tuo fratello, sai?”, affermo cercando di fare conversazione, evitando pensieri strani.

“Sono sicura che a Niko saresti piaciuta, siete molto simili…”, sospiri cercando di sorridere.

“Clarke, non ti ho portato qui solo per farti conoscere mio fratello… ecco… vedi… per me il ballo è ancora importante… e sempre se ti va… vorrei ballare con te… sì… qualcosa di nuovo…”, balbetti distogliendo lo sguardo sempre più imbarazzato.

 _Sei veramente adorabile… Lexa, non potrei proprio amarti di più di così._ Ho ancora le braccia allacciate al tuo collo e, pur non volendo, la mia testa comincia a fare strani pensieri. La tua idea mi intriga e non poco. Considerando tutte le emozioni travolgenti che ho provato dopo il nostro ultimo ballo insieme, mi vengono in mente mille idee, tutte decisamente poco caste, ma non mi sembra proprio il caso di assecondarle. Sospiro cercando di scacciarle.

“Interessante! Che cosa avevi in mente?”, ti invito a continuare.

“Diciamo che è un ballo poco conosciuto da queste parti, si chiama Kizomba… è una danza tradizionale dell’Angola…”, alzo un sopracciglio sempre più curiosa.

“In pratica, è un ballo che deriva dalla samba, ma di recente è stato influenzato dal tango e dal merengue. Ovviamente è un ballo di coppia, ha un ritmo lento, insistente, un po' duro, ma sensuale… estremamente sensuale. Permette di creare con il partner una complicità quasi simbiotica. Il ritmo dei passi ti coinvolge con dolcezza, lentamente, in modo elegante e sinuoso, senza forzature né rigidità…”.

“Ehm… scusa Clarke… l’insegnate che in me si sta facendo prendere un po’ troppo…”, mi dici con un sorriso e abbassando lo sguardo.

Ti guardo rapita da quel entusiasmo travolgente ed il cuore comincia a battermi impazzito, sembra volermi uscire dal petto.

“Adoro ascoltarti, Lexa… e poi mi stai veramente incuriosendo”.

“Non sai in che guaio ti stai cacciando piccola…”.

 _Oddio, adoro quando mi chiami così_.

“Ok, cominciamo. Ti spiego brevemente come funziona. Ci sono frequenti rotazioni simultanee dell'anca e del bacino coordinate tra i partner di ballo, in particolare nei ritornelli più tranquilli della musica. Facciamo un esempio pratico io ti abbraccio con il braccio destro, mentre tu mi metti quello sinistro attorno al collo,  appoggiando poi la tua testa su di me. Il mio braccio sinistro ti tiene il destro bloccandoti il torso, proprio in questo modo. Durante il ballo ti guiderò principalmente attraverso il busto, ma anche con le braccia e i fianchi. Nella kizomba, i passi e le figure realizzate sono abbastanza semplici, soprattutto per chi, come te, conosce già il tango, il merengue, e la rumba. La cadenza dei movimenti è lenta e segue il ritmo della batida, ossia delle percussioni del musica. Così facendo cerco di farti fare i passi in modo più rilassato possibile, ed è più facile fare le variazione di ritmo. Mi rendo conto che, detta così, non suona per niente divertente, ma fidati di me, se ti lasci coinvolgere dalla musica e dai movimenti provi dalle emozioni uniche”.

“Non alcun dubbio di provare delle emozioni uniche… io mi fido di te, Lexa… e, francamente, non vedo l'ora di sperimentare questi passi. L’unica mia perplessità è che non so se sono all'altezza. Imparo in fretta, questo è vero, ma da come l'hai descritto non mi sembra poi tanto facile”, esprimo i miei dubbi ad alta voce.

Prima ti ho osservato con attenzione non ti ho levato gli occhi di dosso, neanche per un istante. Sembri tenerci in modo particolare a questa cosa, il tuo trasporto, il tuo entusiasmo e il tuo coinvolgimento è contagioso. E per questo motivo che non voglio assolutamente deluderti, non lo vorrei mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

“Clarke, ti posso assicurare che sarà una passeggiata per te. Ti ho visto ballare allo Yale e poi, ricordi… sono la tua _‘piccola stalker’_ , sono anni che ti seguo, so come ti muovi… e sono convinta che, una volta che ti mostrerò i passi basi, ti verrà tutto naturale”, replichi accarezzandomi dolcemente la guancia.

La tua tenerezza mi disarma completamente, è uno dei tanti motivi per cui ti amo, puoi essere determinata, severa, intransigente, ma con me sei sempre dolcissima, ogni tuo gesto mi fa capire quanto sia grande il tuo amore per me. Persa nei miei vaneggiamenti, annuisco non trovando le parole giuste per replicare.

“Ok, prima di cominciare, vieni con me… ti voglio fare vedere due video. Il primo ti mostra semplicemente i passi base, con alcune combinazioni lente, mentre il secondo è il video della canzone che vorrei ballare con te…”, mi dici con l’entusiasmo di una bambina che si sveglia la mattina di Natale.

Ti sorrido felice stringendoti la mano nella mia. Ci mettiamo a sedere per terra davanti alla TV e tu fai partire il primo video.

[Kizomba Isabelle and Felicien *Asty - Curti ma mi*](https://youtu.be/8FBbFEUYsIM)

Rimango sbalordita da quelle immagini, da quei movimenti. Non ho mai visto un ballo di coppia così sensuale, emozionante, e coinvolgente. Mi giro verso di te e cominci a ridere divertita della mia espressione.

“Tu sei pazza… lo sai questo, vero? Io apprezzo la fiducia che riponi in me, ma credo che sia un pochino troppo fuori dalla mia portata… no dico, ma l’hai vista? Hai visto quel movimento di bacino, hai visto come muove i fianchi, mi sta venendo caldo solo a guardarla…”, dico in preda all’ansia.

“Primo: sì, sono pazza e ormai dovresti saperlo… sono pazza di te. Secondo: dovrei essere gelosa? È vero Isabelle è molto bella, e molto brava, l’ho conosciuta tempo fa in una competizione, ma sinceramente pensavo di essere io a provocarti certe reazioni…”, ribatti facendo la faccia da cucciolo a cui sai benissimo che non so resistere.

Ti afferro per la canottiera e faccio scontrare le nostre labbra. Il bacio, non è né dolce né tenero, ma è pieno di foga, impeto e di voglia, quasi a dimostrarti che sei solo tu quella che voglio, qui, ora, su questa pista da ballo. Ti afferro i fianchi azzerando la distanza fra i nostri corpi. Mi faccio prendere da questo mix di emozioni e calore che mi sta esplodendo dentro di me. Purtroppo la crisi d’aria si fa sentire e siamo costrette a separarci. Il mio respiro è in affanno, come se avessi corso la mille miglia.

“Ehi… tigre… questa è la tua risposta? Mi piace… non puoi capire quanto. Quindi non devo essere gelosa?”, sussurri ad un soffio dalle mie labbra, con un sorriso che illumina tutta la sala.

“No, non devi. Io amo solo te e voglio solo te!”, il mio tono è deciso, non c’è ombra di incertezza.

Mi rubi un altro bacio, ma ti allontani subito dopo.

“Abbiamo, un altro video da guardare! E Clarke, se fai la brava… dopo la lezione, chissà… potremmo riprendere da quel bacio…”, affermi provocandomi deliberatamente.

“Che stiamo aspettando allora…”, ti sprono a continuare cercando di accelerare i tempi.

Fai partire il secondo video e la musica comincia ad inondare la sala ([Daniel Santacruz - Lento – Kizomba)](https://youtu.be/cpYPPXf63a4). Come il primo video mi lascio trasportare dalla musica e dalle immagini. Ascolto il testo della canzone, le mie conoscenze di spagnolo sono solo scolastiche, ma per quello che ricordo le parole esprimono un sentimento davvero profondo.  Mi faccio coinvolgere dalle note e non mi accorgo neanche che il video è già finito e tu mi stai parlando.

“Ehi… allora, ti va di concedermi questa Kizomba?”, quasi sussulto alla tua domanda.

Mi aiuti ad alzarmi e prima di metterci in posizione, mi spieghi brevemente il passo base. Pendo dalle tue labbra mentre sei intenta a spiegarmi i passi della samba dell’Angola. Devo ammettere che avendo già le basi di salsa e merengue, questo ballo non sembra poi così difficile. Decido di lasciarmi andare e farmi condurre da te, dovunque tu sia disposta a portarmi. _Sono nelle tue mani Lexa, ho piena fiducia in te._

“Sei pronta?”, mi chiedi facendo partire lo stereo.

Annuisco con un sorriso e quando ti avvicini stringendo le nostre mani ed i nostri corpi insieme, il cuore comincia a battermi forte. La musica comincia a rimbombare nella sala. I primi passi sono un po’ titubanti, ma tu mi guidi senza nessuna incertezza.

 

♫ **No quiero separarme de ti**  

♫ **ni siquiera un momento,**  

♫ **no quiero perder el tiempo.**

Non voglio staccarmi da te ♫

nemmeno per un attimo, ♫

non voglio perdere il tempo. ♫

♫ **Tu sabes que te quiero a morir,**

♫ **que no soy de aspavientos** -

♫ **y que me gusta lento.**

Tu sai che ti amo da morire, ♫

che non sono smanioso ♫

e che mi piace lentamente. ♫

♫ **Ay! Llévame despacio**  

♫ **que no hay prisa,**

♫ **Ve dejando en mi camisa**  

♫ **una ruta de besos**  

♫ **que me lleve al mismo cielo.**  

Ay! Guidami lentamente ♫

che non c'è fretta, ♫

vedi di lasciare sulla mia camicia  ♫

una scia dei tuoi baci ♫

che mi porti proprio in cielo. ♫

♫ **Ay! Pégate sin miedo con malicia,**

♫ **Lléname de tu sonrisa** **el corazón**

♫ **a ritmo de tu cuerpo**. 

Ay! Stringiti senza paura con malizia, ♫

riempimi il cuore con i tuoi sorrisi ♫

a ritmo del tuo corpo. ♫

 

Mi stringo al tuo corpo, proprio come dice la canzone. Mi lascio guidare da te senza paura, lasciandomi trasportare dai miei sentimenti. Non c’è più incertezza nei miei passi, i miei fianchi accarezzano più volte i tuoi, in modo sensuale, facendomi vibrare tutto il copro, sento delle scintille farmi palpitare.

 

♫ **Lento, baílame lento**

♫ **así con todo sentimiento,**  

♫ **vem cá menina, não me deixe**  

Lentamente, fammi ballare lentamente ♫

così con sentimento, ♫

vieni qui piccola, non lasciarmi ♫

 

 

♫ **Lento, cierra los ojos**

♫ **y vivamos el momento**  

♫ **baila conmigo**

♫ **hasta que veas salir el sol.**

Lentamente, chiudi gli occhi ♫

e viviamo il momento ♫

balla con me ♫

finché non vedi sorgere il sole. ♫

 

 

Il tuo sguardo è fisso nel mio. Credo di avere le palpitazioni per il modo in cui mi guardi, la tua intensità mi fa tremare, sembri volermi leggere dentro. Mi sussurri le strofe della canzone e mi sento avvampare. _Oddio, Lexa, ma cosa mi stai facendo? Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, se solo me lo chiedessi... qualsiasi._

 

♫ **La música se adueña de mi,**  

♫ **yo me pierdo en tu cuerpo,**

♫ **tú me quemas con tu fuego**  

La musica si impadronisce di me ♫

io mi perdo nel tuo corpo, ♫

tu mi bruci col tuo fuoco. ♫

♫ **En tu cintura quiero vivir,**

♫ **respirar de tu aliento**

♫ **y que me beses lento**.

Voglio vivere tra i tuoi fianchi, ♫

respirare il tuo alito ♫

e (voglio)che mi baci lentamente. ♫

 

“ _Voglio che mi baci… lentamente_ …”, mormoro ad un soffio dalle tue labbra, riprendendo i versi della canzone.

 

♫ **Ay! Llévame despacio**

♫ **que no hay prisa,**

♫ **Ve dejando en mi camisa**

♫ **una ruta de besos**  

♫ **que me lleve al mismo cielo.**

Ay! Guidami lentamente ♫

che non c'è fretta, ♫

vedi di lasciare sulla mia camicia  ♫

una scia dei tuoi baci ♫

che mi porti proprio in cielo. ♫

 

Mi rubi un bacio senza pretese, ma io voglio di più, non puoi capire cosa stia provando in questo momento. L’intensità mi sta letteralmente uccidendo.

 

♫ **Ay! Pégate sin miedo con malicia,**

♫ **Lléname de tu sonrisa** **el corazón**

♫ **a ritmo de tu cuerpo**. 

Ay! Stringiti senza paura con malizia, ♫

riempimi il cuore con i tuoi sorrisi ♫

a ritmo del tuo corpo. ♫

♫ **Lento, baílame lento**

♫ **así con todo sentimiento,**  

♫ **vem cá menina, não me deixe**  

Lentamente, fammi ballare lentamente ♫

così con sentimento, ♫

vieni qui piccola, non lasciarmi ♫

♫ **Lento, cierra los ojos**

♫ **y vivamos el momento**  

♫ **baila conmigo**

♫ **hasta que veas salir el sol.**

Lentamente, chiudi gli occhi ♫

e viviamo il momento ♫

balla con me ♫

finché non vedi sorgere il sole. ♫

♫ **Los dos en un solo cuerpo** , 

♫ **bailando lento**

♫ **baila conmigo**

♫ **Kizomba**

Noi due in un unico corpo, ♫

ballando lentamente ♫

balla con me ♫

 

“Lexa… ti voglio… _noi due in un unico corpo_ … ho bisogno di te… senti il mio cuore in questo momento… sta per esplodere”, le dico quasi in affanno, posando la sua mano in mezzo al mio petto.

La musica finisce così come il nostro ballo. Continui a guardarmi. I tuoi occhi rimbalzano dai miei occhi alle mie labbra, sei in affanno anche tu, vorrei tanto sapere cosa ti passa per la testa in questo momento. Mi prendi la mano ed imiti il mio gesto, sento il tuo cuore battere forte facendo eco al mio.

Mi stringi più a te e mi abbracci stretta.

“Non ho mai provato un’emozione così intensa ballando con qualcuno… Clarke, tu mi completi… grazie di esistere amore mio…”, mi sussurri con un filo di voce.

Le tue parole mi trapassano il cuore, il mio corpo trema tra le tue braccia. Non credevo potessi provare un sentimento così forte per qualcuno. Mi stacco di poco da te, voglio annegare ancora una volta nel tuoi bellissimi occhi.

“Lexa… tu sei riuscita ad entrarmi nell’anima… ed io… ti amo da morire”, ti dico ancora in affanno.

“Ho voglia di baciarti… ho voglia di far l’amore con te… ho voglia di te…”, mormori prima di azzerare la distanza tra di noi.

Il bacio si incendia in un secondo, riflettendo quel sentimento che brucia dentro di noi. Ci amiamo quasi tutta la notte sulla pista da ballo. Ci facciamo cullare dalla dolcezza, dalla tenerezza, ma poi cediamo alla foga della nostra passione dando sfogo al sentimento profondo che ci lega.

_Prima di incontrarti Lexa, non sapevo cosa volesse dire amare, ne tanto meno cosa significasse essere felici e donarsi a qualcuno completamente, e adesso non posso più farne a meno. Grazie di esistere amore mio._

 


	24. Capitolo 24

# CAPITOLO 24

 

La mattina seguente, quando mi sveglio, mi trovo nel mio letto, nonostante abbia dormito poco o niente la scorsa notte, mi sveglio pimpante e con il sorriso. Corro in bagno per una doccia veloce. Mi asciugo velocemente e, quando vedo la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio, mi sorprendo ad accarezzarmi le labbra che non vogliono smettere di sorridere. I ricordi della serata appena trascorsa ritornano nella mia mente, le emozioni intense, i sentimenti provati, mi fanno ancora battere forte il cuore. Ed è più forte di me, il mio sorriso si allarga, sono felice, ed il merito è solo tuo… Lexa.

Sento mia madre chiamarmi per la colazione. Do una rapida controllata all’orologio.

“Oddio, ma è tardissimo!”, impreco con me stessa cercando di darmi una mossa.

Visto la fretta non cerco neanche di nascondere il mio stato d’animo a mia madre. Non chiedetemi come, ma lei riesce a fiutare tutte le novità che mi riguardano ad un miglio di distanza, in confronto l’ispettore Callaghan è un dilettante. Ed infatti riesco a schivare l’interrogatorio e ad uscire di casa.

Mi dirigo al Britannia per il solito allenamento, con un strana allegria in corpo. La consapevolezza che, tra poco più di 20 minuti ti rivedrò, Lexa, mi fa schiacciare di più il pedale dell’acceleratore.

Beh, sì, ieri mi hai detto che saresti venuta ad assistere ai miei progressi e che avresti provato a trascinare con te Anya. Tra una coccola e un’altra, abbiamo parlato tanto della loro situazione e pensiamo sia il caso di forzare un po’ le cose. Quelle due devono chiarire e hanno bisogno di una piccola spinta.

Arrivo al pala ghiaccio e vado subito nello spogliatoio a cambiarmi. Quando mi avvicino alla pista incontro Raven, il suo volto è ancora triste e sconsolato, cerco di tirarla un po’ su, ma con scarsi risultati. Spero solo che tu riesca a portare qui la dottoressa, a questo punto o la va o la spacca.

Il tempo di scendere in pista e vi vedo entrare, Rae è di spalle e non si accorge di niente.

“Clarke, avanti comincia il riscaldamento”, mi dice controllando sulla sua cartellina, il tipo di allenamento che voleva farmi fare.

Io faccio un paio di giri della pista sciogliendo un po' i muscoli. Senza farmi notare troppo faccio un cenno di saluto a te ed Anya e con lo sguardo vi seguo fino a che non vi accomodate sugli spalti.

Raven continua a dirmi cosa fare senza degnarmi di uno sguardo, andiamo avanti così per più di un’ora… decisamente stanca di questo atteggiamento decido di fare qualcosa. Ti faccio l'occhiolino come segnale d'intesa e comincio a tessere la mia tela.

“Rae, lo so che sei triste per via di Anya, ma ti dispiacerebbe darmi un po' di attenzione quando faccio gli esercizi? Sai, sei la mia allenatrice e mi piace un mondo quando mi riprendi per qualcosa che faccio alla rovescia”, le dico cercando di farla ridere.

Per un attimo il piano funziona, ma subito dopo torna seria. Lei è ancora di spalle e non si è ancora accorta della presenza della sua dottoressa.

“Immagino che tu non abbia ancora parlato con Anya, vero?”, provo a farla cadere in buca.

“E per dirle cosa Clarke?”.

“Beh, non so… potresti cominciare con quello che hai detto a me… ieri”, continuo a provocarla.

“Clarke, non servirebbe a niente, lei ha già deciso, e io non ho nessun diritto, non sono nessuno per oppormi a questa sua scelta…”, la sua voce è sempre più sconsolata.

Noto Anya agitarsi sentendo le parole di Raven, segno che il piano sta funzionando.

“Rae, come puoi dire che non hai voce in capitolo? La ami o no?”, le domandò mettendola alle strette.

“Bionda, sei sorda o cosa? Mi sembra di avertelo detto ieri. Certo che la amo, la amo da morire, non ho mai amato nessuno come amo lei… è solo che ho paura, ho paura di dirglielo, ho paura di perderla, ho paura di non poterla più rivedere, sono letteralmente terrorizzata dal fatto che le possa capitare qualcosa in quel posto dimenticato da Dio. Poi Clarke, sei mesi, forse un anno sono tantissimo tempo, come farei a sopravvivere senza di lei, mi mancherebbe ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni secondo… e se poi si dimenticasse di me? Credo che non lo potrei sopportare. No, non ha senso nemmeno parlarne…”, ribatte alzando leggermente la voce, facendosi sfuggire qualche lacrima.

Vedo Anya alzarsi e scendere in pista. Si avvicina a noi lentamente quasi non volesse fare rumore. Raven continua a piangere e non si accorge di nulla. Quando è proprio dietro la mia allenatrice mi imbatto nei suoi occhi lucidi. Le sorrido timidamente allontanandomi un po'.

Raven sussulta quando sente le braccia di Anya stringerla in un abbraccio.

“Invece ha senso parlarne Reyes… niente ha più senso di questo!”, esclama la dottoressa, obbligando Rae a girarsi per poterla guardare negli occhi.

“Io ti amo Reyes, ti amo da impazzire, mi hai cambiato la vita, sai? Mi sei entrata nel cuore, e non voglio per nessun motivo farti uscire. Non ho detto niente perché avevo paura tu mi respingessi, ormai dovresti conoscermi, sono terribilmente orgogliosa. Per la cronaca, tu hai tutti i diritti del mondo su di me… e no… non ho già scelto. È vero i medici senza frontiere sono importanti per me, ma tu lo sei di più... la proposta di partire mi è arrivata all'improvviso tra capo e collo e mi ha spiazzato, non sono riuscita a parlartene come di deve e così abbiamo discusso. Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che io non vado da nessuna parte se tu non vieni con me… io non ti lascio l'hai capito questo Reyes? Io voglio stare con te. Io ti amo Raven”, sento le parole della dottoressa e ormai mi metto a piangere io.

Rimangono a guardarsi l'un l'altra, versando quelle lacrime che sanno di gioia e dolore allo stesso tempo, probabilmente cercando di capire se il momento che stanno vivendo ora è reale oppure è solo la loro immaginazione che gioca brutti scherzi.

Raven accarezza il viso di Anya asciugandole le lacrime e l’istante dopo la bacia. Incrocio il tuo sguardo e il mio sorriso si allarga. Ti raggiungo sugli spalti e decido di imitare la mia allenatrice salutandoti come si deve.

“Ehi… ciao tesoro…”, ti dico sfiorandole le labbra.

“Ciao amore…”, replichi baciandomi a tua volta.

Ti abbraccio appoggiando la mia testa sulla sua spalla.

“Hai visto? Il mio piano ha funzionato a meraviglia!”, esclamo facendole notare le ragazze ancora impegnate a baciarsi.

“Sì devo ammetterlo, sei stata grande… ora però stai zitta e baciami… mi è venuta un gran voglia di imitarle…”, mi provochi tappandomi la bocca con la tua.

E così, quel giorno l'allenamento è andato a farsi benedire, lasciando spazio ad un altro tipo di pratica, decisamente molto più piacevole ed intrigante: baci e effusioni.

 

///

 

Sono passati circa tre mesi da quel giorno pieno di emozioni. Il recupero del mio ginocchio è finalmente completo. Da allora mi alleno con costanza tutti i giorni, e sto ritornando in forma.

Dopo tutto questo tempo sono riuscita a trascinare Lexa sulla pista di ghiaccio, dandogli finalmente i pattini che le avevo comprato. Inizialmente era un vero disastro, Raven e Octavia le prime volte che l'hanno vista erano piegate dal ridere. Devo ammettere che è stato un vero spasso. Lei ha sempre pattinato con i pattini da hockey che non sanno neanche cosa siano i freni... così quando ha indossato, per la prima volta, quelli per il pattinaggio artistico, era sempre con il culo sul ghiaccio... ma si sa, quando hai il talento nel sangue e sei una campionessa, non ci vuole molto per imparare. Ora dovreste vederla, è diventata più brava di me.

Visto che non ho un partner con cui fare coppia, lei si è proposta di aiutarmi fino a che non ne avrei trovato uno. All'inizio l'idea non mi andava a genio, non volevo che Lexa sacrificasse il suo lavoro alla clinica, ma la sua insistenza e la sua bravura mi hanno fatto cedere. Adoro pattinare con lei, adoro ballare con lei, adoro fare qualsiasi cosa con lei. La nostra complicità emerge in qualsiasi cosa che facciamo insieme. Ci completiamo l'una con l'altra. Ho pattinato tanti anni con Finn, ma non sono mai stata così in simbiosi con lui.

Ultimamente faccio strani pensieri, oltremodo impossibili da realizzare, che in realtà si condensano in uno unico. Se solo potessi essere tu il mio partner Lexa? Sia in pista che nella vita, sarei la persona più felice di questo mondo.

Purtroppo non credo che l'Associazione di pattinaggio mondiale permetterà mai a due donne di pattinare in coppia. Ogni tanto è bello sognare però. Se solo ce ne dessero la possibilità io e te faremmo faville in pista, di questo ne ho la certezza. Tu completi me ed io completo te. E anche se questa consapevolezza a volte mi spaventa, non potrei più vivere senza.

Stiamo facendo allenamento come tutti i giorni, ma continuo a vagare tra questi pensieri, non riuscendo a concentrarmi su quello che faccio. E ovviamente sia tu che Raven ve ne accorgete.

"Clarke.. ma che fai?", sento la voce di Raven riprendermi.

"Ehi tesoro... tutto bene? Se non ti tenevo saresti caduta, poco fa...", mi sussurri dolcemente nell'orecchio. 

"Eh? Sì, sto bene Lexa... Rae, possiamo fare una pausa. Oggi faccio fatica a concentrarmi!".

"Bionda, non c'era bisogno di specificare la cosa... l'abbiamo notato che non ci stai con la testa... ok, vada per la pausa", ribatte la mia allenatrice con il suo solito tono.

Usciamo dalla pista mettiamo entrambe i copri lama, ci asciughiamo un po' il sudore e beviamo un po' d'acqua. Quando ci sediamo sento la tua voce preoccupata.

"Clarke, sei sicura che sia tutto a posto? È forse il ginocchio che ti dà ancora fastidio?",

"Il ginocchio sta bene, è guarito Lexa. Ho solo idee strane che mi frullano per il cervello...".

"E dov'è la novità?", mi chiede Raven con ironia.

"Rae, ho capito che oggi sono un disastro, ma non c'è bisogno che metti il dito nella piaga. Comunque non è niente... sono solo pensieri folli…", dico con un tono avvilito.

"Ehi... Clarke... guardami!", mi accarezzi il mento dolcemente in modo da far scontrare i nostri occhi.

"Invece vogliamo sapere quello che ti turba...".

"Parla per te Woods!", ti interrompe quella che dovrebbe essere una delle mie migliori amiche.

La guardo storta e nel giro di un secondo mi sorride.

"Dai bionda lo sai che ti voglio bene... Woods, tranquilla, non ho mire su di lei... io sono già felicemente sistemata...", precisi le cose, alleggerendo un po' la tensione che si è creata.

"Beh... io... pensavo alle gare, ecco! A quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto tornare a gareggiare...".

"E perché questo ti turba così tanto?", mi domandi cercando di capire.

A questo punto non posso più esimermi dal dirlo, dovevo starmene zitta. Ora non riuscirei neanche più a trovare una balla decente. _Sputa il rospo Clarke, tanto cosa ti cambia!_ Sì effettivamente cosa può cambiare? Niente.

"Perché… pensavo... a quanto sarebbe bello se tu, Lexa, potessi essere la mia partner ufficiale... nella vita come nello sport, gareggiare in coppia con te sarebbe la realizzazione di un sogno per me… ok, ok, sto vaneggiando la commissione internazionale non lo consentirà mai, è per questo che stavo annegando nei pensieri, mi stavo solo immaginando come potesse essere la cosa, e mi piaceva, mi piaceva moltissimo...". dico tutto d'un fiato per paura di essere interrotta e non riuscire a finire il discorso.

Quando alzo lo sguardo le vedo attonite, non si aspettavano certo una cosa del genere, sei tu, Lexa, la prima a riprendersi dallo stordimento.

"Clarke... tesoro, sarebbe bellissimo anche per me gareggiare insieme... ma anche se questo fosse possibile, io non mi sentirei mai all'altezza. Non sono una professionista in questa disciplina, voglio dire… siamo onesti, in fondo sono solo un paio di mesi che ho imparato a frenare, non puoi prendermi in considerazione veramente come tua partner... sarei come una palla al piede, e questo non lo potrei sopportare. So quanto ci tieni alle gare, e a vincere... sono la tua piccola stalker, ricordi?".

Sento le tue parole e stento a crederci, come puoi anche solo pensare che tu non sia all'altezza? O che io preferisca qualcun altro di più qualificato a te? Lexa, tu sei il mio tutto e sei la più indicata per farmi da partner, io e te ci completiamo, la nostra complicità è disarmante, questo non è mai stato il problema, io scelgo e sceglierò sempre e solo te. Sto per dar fiato ai miei pensieri e rimproverarti, ma Raven è più veloce.

"Allora lasciatemelo dire: Dio lì fa e poi li accoppia! Ragazze ne ho per tutte e due. Andiamo con ordine: Woods... quello che hai detto sono delle gran belle parole, ma se vuoi il mio parere? Che tanto ti darò lo stesso, sono tutte un mucchio di cavolate. È vero hai avuto qualche difficoltà all'inizio, ma ora non hai nulla da invidiare a chi fa ICE Dancing da anni, quindi la tua patetica scusa non attacca. E ora veniamo a te bionda: la tua stessa idea mi è balenata in mente qualche settimana fa... non te l'ho proposta perché pensavo che tu non fossi ancora pronta. Tu sai benissimo cosa comportano le gare: vuol dire mettersi in gioco ogni giorno, gestire la pressione, lo stress e lo sforzo fisico, allenarsi tutti i giorni ad ogni ora, e, anche se lo metto per ultimo lo considero il più ostico, avere a che fare con i media. In poco parole farsi un culo quadro. La commissione non avrà nessun problema ad accettare la vostra coppia, è innovativa, ma soprattutto sarà una scelta vincente e di questo ne ho la certezza assoluta... e volete sapere perché sono così sicura?".

Raven e le sue parole mi hanno sempre indirizzato sulla strada giusta, e anche questa volta non è diverso. Il suo modo di incoraggiare le persone, potrà essere severo, ma con me ha sempre funzionato. Mi giro incontrando i tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi increduli ed insieme annuiamo alla domanda di Rae.

"Perché voi siete l'amore, quello con la A maiuscola, siete guidate in ogni cosa che fate dal sentimento che vi lega. A mio avviso, quello che colpirà la commissione tecnica, non sarà la vostra bravura... ok, non fraintendetemi, quella è importante, ma non è essenziale. Quello che li lascerà senza parole è il vostro affiatamento, la vostra complicità, il vostro completarvi a vicenda. Perché, come ho detto prima, il vostro amore si riflette in tutto quello che fate", le parole della mia allenatrice mi lasciano letteralmente senza fiato, e a colpo d'occhio non sono l'unica.

"Caspita, alla fine ce l'ho fatta a farvi smettere di dire fesserie! Bastava solo tirar fuori, la mia arte innata di fare discorsi. Comunque scherzi a parte, ora potete dirmi anche come la pensate giuro che non mordo…", continua la mia allenatrice cercando di spronarci a spiccicare qualche cosa.

"Reyes, sono sinceramente senza parole. Non ho mai pensato a come ci potessero vedere gli altri, io vivo ogni istante con intensità quando sono con Clarke, mi viene naturale, non riuscirei a farne a meno, la amo troppo", replichi con una semplicità tale che le mie gambe diventano di gelatina.

Scuoto la testa cercando di elaborare qualcosa di sensato da dire. Sospiro, una, due, tre volte.

"Rae, veramente pensi che la commissione accetterebbe Lexa come mia partner?", dò fiato ai miei dubbi sentendomi ancora incerta.

"Clarke, non ho dubbi... comunque posso chiedere, ho degli agganci all'interno, vecchie conoscenze del passato!", mi risponde Raven sogghignando.

"Giuro, che se non stessi con Lexa e tu con Anya, ti bacerei seduta stante Rae!", esclamo facendo sgranare gli occhi sia a te che a lei.

"Meglio di no bionda, primo non sei il mio tipo e secondo non vorrei scatenare un incidente internazionale, non so Lexa, ma Anya è gelosissima…", ribatte strappandomi una risata.

"Per la cronaca, anche io sono molto gelosa Clarke, e non gradirei tanto che tu baciassi delle labbra che non sono le mie", puntualizzi avvicinandoti al mio viso per darmi un bacio veloce.

"Ok ragazze, facciamo così, per oggi l'allenamento ufficiale è finito. Mentre io vado a fare delle telefonate, potreste pensare a delle nuove coreografie, giusto per sbalordire ulteriormente la commissione... e mi raccomando, mani e bocche a posto, nel limite del possibile…", ci avverte Raven puntandoci un dito contro.

"Grazie Rae, dico veramente", replico distogliendo lo sguardo.

Ci fa un cenno di saluto mentre ci lascia sole a rimuginare sulla chiacchierata.

_Forse il mio sogno è ad un passo dal realizzarsi._

 

 


	25. Capitolo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA MUSICALE.  
> Vi consiglio caldamente di far partire questa versione di 'Drunk in love' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZTAVmNUjB4&feature=share) è molto esplicativa per la scena.

#  CAPITOLO 25

 

Raven se né è già andata da una manciata di minuti, io e te siamo ancora sedute ai bordi della pista, e nessuna delle due sembra abbia voglia di dare fiato ai suoi pensieri. Le tue parole e quelle di Rae mi continuano a rimbombare in testa. Scuoto la testa cercando di riordinare quel groviglio di pensieri che mi stanno affollando la mente.

"Pensi sul serio di non essere all'altezza, Lexa?", ti chiedo continuando a guardare un punto non ben definito sul pavimento.

La domanda sembra coglierti di sorpresa, perché ci metti un po' a rispondermi.

"Onestamente, sì Clarke. Ho apprezzato le parole di Raven… veramente e in tutta onestà non avrei mai creduto che i nostri sentimenti trasparissero così tanto... ma non so se riuscirei a starti dietro. Tu sei una professionista e io ho appena imparato a fare un avvitamento come si deve. So benissimo quanto tu tenga a gareggiare, quando sei sul ghiaccio il tuo sorriso ti illumina e non ti abbandona mai. In questi mesi ti ho osservato e, anche se eri stanca, continuavi a impegnarti e a sorridere felice. Stare sul ghiaccio è la tua vita Clarke...".

"NO! No, Lexa… non hai capito proprio niente!", esclamo secca.

Il mio sguardo si scontra con il tuo. La mia risposta ti ha spiazzata, ora sembri nella confusione più totale.

"Non hai capito niente... niente Lexa! Sei tu la mia vita Lexa, solo tu, non è il ghiaccio, non è tornare a gareggiare... sei TU! Sono mesi che sorrido perché ci sei TU a pattinare con me, e questo mi rende la persona più felice del mondo. Onestamente non so più come fartelo capire che tu sei la persona più importante della mia vita, e che sarebbe la realizzazione di un sogno poter pattinare in coppia con te, ma non per le gare o per una stupidissima medaglia, ma per te, per condividere quella gioia con la persona che amo di più al mondo... TU!", sbotto alzando leggermente la voce.

I miei sentimenti esplodono nel mio petto, quasi con rabbia. Non voglio più sentirle quelle parole uscire dalla tua bocca amore mio.

Rimani colpita da quello che ti ho appena detto ed i tuoi occhi si inumidiscono. Mi prendi il volto tra le mani e mi baci, timidamente. Quando le tue labbra toccano le mie il mio corpo trema attraversato da brividi incontrollati. Le nostre bocche sono in perfetta sincronia, si muovono in simbiosi, scambiandosi quelle dolci carezze che mi fanno perdere, ogni volta, la ragione. Non c'è fretta, o foga, nel nostro bacio, solo tanta tenerezza, c'è la voglia di esprimere, con un semplice gesto, tutto il nostro amore.

Quando siamo costrette a staccarci, in crisi di ossigeno, sento subito la mancanza di quelle tue morbide labbra, dolci e succose. Continuo a respirare in affanno come se il mio cuore cercasse di riprendersi.

"Ti amo Clarke, ora e sempre... e, se ce lo permetteranno, pattinerò con te, ti starò affianco, condividerò gioia e dolori... finché riuscirai a sopportarmi...", sussurri ad un soffio dal mio viso, con un leggero sorriso.

"In questo caso mi sa che è meglio che ti rassegni... perché il tempo che ho previsto sarà piuttosto lunghino... piccola stalker! Ah, dimenticavo un minuscolo dettaglio... io non ti sopporto Lexa... io ti amo!", preciso prima di rubarti un altro bacio.

Sorridi sulle mie labbra, prima di riportarmi all'ordine.

"Ok, Griffin, che ne dici di darci da fare. La vogliamo stupire o no questa commissione?".

"Ci sto Woods, inventiamoci qualcosa di strepitoso! Li dobbiamo lasciare a bocca aperta...", replico trascinandoti in pista.

Nell'ora successiva improvvisiamo qualche passo, un misto di rumba, fox-trot e tango. Poi mi viene un'idea geniale.

"Lexa... e se nella coreografia introducessimo qualche passo di Kizomba? In fondo è un misto di rumba, tango e samba, anche se non è quella tradizionale... potremmo provare a vedere che effetto fa ballare la Kizomba sul ghiaccio!", esclamo sorridendo con un pizzico di malizia.

"Che fai? Ora mi leggi anche nel pensiero?”, mi domandi con ironia.

"Beh, sai... per essere così complici occorre anche essere telepatiche...", faccio la spiritosa facendoti l’occhiolino.

"Quindi devo stare attenta a quello che penso d'ora in avanti?".

"Diciamo che per la tua salute… sarà meglio piccola stalker!".

Pattini fino all'impianto stereo e cerchi qualcosa di adeguato per fare le nostre prove.

Quando sento le note di '[Drunk in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZTAVmNUjB4&feature=share)' riecheggiare in tutta la pista involontariamente sorrido. Sono ancora di spalle quando sento le tue mani prendermi i fianchi. Cominci a muoverti a ritmo di musica, guidandomi dolcemente. Mi accarezzi timidamente il braccio sinistro, fino a che non raggiungi la mia mano, la stringi tra le tue intrecciando le nostre dita. Con una piroetta mi fai girare difronte a te e cominciamo ad improvvisare una coreografia. Mi sento avvampare vedendo il tuo corpo muoversi in modo a dir poco sensuale sul mio.

I pattini non ci sono di intralcio e subito troviamo quella complicità che ci contraddistingue. Muovo i fianchi in modo sinuoso cercando il tuo corpo, mi giro di schiena facendo aderire la mia schiena al tuo petto, continuo a muovermi seguendo sia il ritmo della musica sia quello che mi impone il mio cuore.

Sento le tue mani toccarmi il corpo, mentre il mio sedere scivola fino ai tuoi piedi, alzo lo sguardo e vedo il tuo penetrami, con una maestria mai vista, aggiungi un specie di avvitamento per tirarmi di nuovo tra le tue braccia. La mia gamba destra si nasconde tra le tue, i nostri fianchi continuano ad ondeggiare cercandosi di continuo. Tutte le volte che i nostri corpi si sfiorano, sento delle scariche elettriche pervadermi, sto andando a fuoco, un'emozione bruciante mi sta esplodendo dentro. Il modo in cui mi guardi, il modo in cui mi tocchi e muovi il tuo corpo sul mio mi fanno impazzire. Sto per cedere e baciarti, ma un fischio di approvazione disturba i miei pensieri decisamente poco casti.

"Wow, ragazze, mi stavo eccitando solo a guardavi…", la voce di Raven ci fa sussultare.

Appena mi scontro con lo sguardo curioso della mia allenatrice, divento rossa come un peperone e tu non sei da meno. Ovviamente non raccogliamo la sua provocazione. Sperando di essercela in qualche modo cavata. _Speranza vana._

"Per fortuna che avevo detto mani e bocche a posto?! Comunque, ragazze ve lo devo proprio dire… sono entusiasta. Non mi dispiace per niente questa coreografia... innovativa, sexy e provocante... ma...", odio quando fa queste pause e odio i suoi ‘ma’.

"Ma cosa?", la incito a continuare curiosa di sapere che le passa per la testa.

"Ma... dobbiamo trovare un modo per farvi finire il programma, senza che diventi un film porno! Sapete, nelle gare mondiali ci sono anche i ragazzini... e come dire uno spettacolo solo per adulti ci farebbe chiudere bottega...", continua Rae ammiccandoci.

"RAVEN!!! Ma che dici? E poi non ci siamo neanche baciate...", la riprendo infastidita e mortalmente imbarazzata.

"Aspetta un momento Reyes… vuoi dire che la commissione ci fa gareggiare?", intervieni arrivando al punto che a me è completamente sfuggito.

"Eh, eh, pare proprio di si. Ho parlato con la mia amica d'infanzia Nancy, lei è un membro del consiglio. Le ho esposto il _'problema'_ e anche lei sembra entusiasta della cosa. Ora rimangono solo le formalità, tra cui preparare un'esibizione a porte chiuse per la commissione. Vogliono vedere con i loro occhi prima di acconsentire la vostra partnership... ma questo me lo aspettavo!".

Pattino verso alla mia allenatrice, saltandole al collo, a momenti cadiamo tutte e due per la mia spinta.

"Wow, Raven, sei la migliore, grazie, grazie, grazie. Ti voglio bene", le urlo mentre l'abbraccio stretta.

"Ok, ok, ok, bionda ti dispiacerebbe farmi respirare? Mi stai stritolando!".

Sciolgo l'abbraccio e ci mettiamo a ridere tutte e tre.

Il tempo del cazzeggio dura poco però, Rae, senza troppo cerimonie, ci fa tornare al lavoro. Ricordandoci che c'è un'esibizione da preparare.

"Forza ragazze, abbiamo al massimo un mese per farli rimanere a bocca aperta, diamoci da fare!".

Con il sorriso sulle labbra afferro la tua mano e ti trascino al centro della pista.

"Ora si pattina piccola stalker... diamoci dentro…", sussurro accarezzandoti dolcemente il viso.

"Sempre…", replichi con un sorriso.

Mi afferri le mani e cominciamo ad improvvisare la nostra coreografia.

 

///

 

Il mese è passato anche troppo velocemente. Oggi ci dobbiamo esibire davanti alla commissione. Siamo pronte, anzi prontissime, alla fine siamo riuscite a preparare un'esibizione fantastica… almeno questo è quello che ci hanno detto e ripetuto, Raven, Anya e Octavia, quando, ieri, hanno assistito alla prova generale.

Devo ammettere che sono terribilmente nervosa. Ho paura che qualcosa possa andare storto e che non ci diano l'abilitazione per poter gareggiare.

Adesso siamo tutte nello spogliatoio, noi due e le ragazze. Cerco di tranquillizzarmi in qualche modo, ho già controllato i pattini la bellezza di dieci volte, mi sono sistemata il costume almeno cinque, ma non funziona. L'ansia sta prendendo il sopravvento.

"Ok, Clarkey datti una calmata, ci stai facendo venire il mal di testa...", sbotta Octavia

"Scusate... è che sono molto nervosa...", ribatto colpevole.

"Guarda, se non l'avessi specificato non ce ne saremmo mai accorte, vero Reyes?", interviene Anya con sarcasmo

"Concordo Forest!", conferma Rae.

"Ok, ragazze, tutte fuori! Ho bisogno di un minuto da sola con Clarke…", la tua voce autoritaria le lascia di stucco.

"Va bene Woods, ma ricorda di non metterla incinta non avete molto tempo fra 15 minuti si va in scena!", esclama Raven sogghignando divertita.

"RAVEN!!", la rimprovero incenerendola con lo sguardo.

"Che c'è? Ok, ok, ce ne andiamo...", cerca di replicare la mia allenatrice per nulla pentita della sua battuta.

L'istante dopo prende Anya e Octavia sotto braccio ed escono dallo spogliatoio, lasciandomi, finalmente sola, con te.

Ti siedi sulla panca vicino a me e mi prendi le mani tra le tue.

"Clarke, lo so che sei nervosa, non farò battutine al riguardo… ti dirò questo invece: fino un’ora fa lo ero anche io, ma ora non lo sono più. E sai perché?", vengo rapita dalle tue parole perdendomi nei tuoi occhi.

"Perché?".

"Perché mi è bastato guardarti per capire che non serviva essere agitate, io e te insieme possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa, e non sarà certo una commissione a metterci i bastoni fra le ruote. Io ti amo e questo mi basta, io con te sto assaporando la vita, come non avevo mai fatto, tu sei la mia gioia, la mia felicità. Ed è per questo che non ho paura di mostrare quello che sappiamo fare insieme. Sono sicura che tra qualche minuto scenderemo in pista e pattineremo come abbiamo fatto per le ragazze ieri, perché queste siamo noi e, quando vogliamo una cosa, siamo testarde, pignole e caparbie fino a che non la otteniamo. Clarke ci siamo solo io e te ricordalo quando saremo in pista... io e te... insieme… sempre".

Le tue parole, come ogni volta, mi colpiscono ed affondano. _Ma come fai? Riesci sempre a farmi star meglio, a farmi passare la paura e il nervoso e con un tuo semplice abbraccio riesci a calmarmi._

"Dio, quanto ti amo!", esclamo d'istinto avvicinandomi pericolosamente alle tue labbra.

Ti guardo un'ultima volta negli occhi prima di baciarti. Lo so che non dovrei farmi prendere, ma ho bisogno di mostrarti quello che provo per te e, ora, solo con questo bacio riesco a farlo. Ti accarezzo con la lingua il labbro inferiore, volendo approfondire questa nostra effusione. Istintivamente schiudi la bocca e l'attimo dopo mi trovo a duellare con la tua lingua, assaporando tutte le emozioni che questo contatto mi provoca. Sento la testa leggera, lo stomaco in subbuglio e il cuore battermi forte. Allaccio le mie braccia dietro alla tua nuca per stringere di più i nostri corpi, fino a che il respiro viene meno e sono costretta a staccarmi.

"Tu sì che sai come tranquillizzare la tua ragazza dall'ansia da prestazione... e, come dire, agitarla in un altro senso...", affermo ancora in affanno, sorridendo maliziosamente.

Appoggi la tua fronte alla mia con un sorriso splendido sulle labbra.

"Quell'altro senso, credo proprio che verrà opportunamente sviluppato questa sera. Se per te può andar bene ovviamente… direi di farla diventare parte integrante dei festeggiamenti... che dici?".

"Dico che sono d'accordo! Ora Woods, andiamo, facciamogli vedere chi siamo!", ti dico confidente e sicura delle nostre capacità.

"Così ti voglio Griffin: sicura e decisa! Andiamo!".

Esattamente dieci minuti dopo ci ritroviamo in pista, l'una davanti all'altra, pronte per iniziare lo spettacolo.

"Ti amo Clarke!".

"Ti amo piccola stalker!".

La musica inizia ed è come se ci fossimo solo noi in tutto il pala ghiaccio. Guidate dal ritmo della musica e dalla travolgente coreografia che abbiamo studiato, facciamo il nostro programma libero lasciando tutti di stucco. Dopo due minuti e mezzo finiamo la nostra esibizione e un silenzio assordante riecheggia in tutta la pista. Sento solo i nostri respiri in affanno. Trascorrono un’altra manciata di minuti, che sembrano ore, ma poi la commissione si alza all'unisono e comincia ad applaudirci. Subito dopo il coro delle ragazze si fa sentire, con urla e fischi di approvazione.

Guardo Lexa e tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

"Ce l’abbiamo fatta piccola stalker...", sussurro inchiodando i miei occhi ai tuoi.

"Si, amore mio, ma io non avevo dubbi", mi dici con un filo di voce, mentre mi abbracci sollevandomi in aria.

 _Sono talmente felice che mi esplode il cuore di gioia... e questo è tutto merito tuo Lexa… Dio ti amo_ _ragazza_.

 


	26. Capitolo 26

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

Dopo aver passato il test con la commissione tecnica,  l'associazione mondiale del pattinaggio ha dato il suo benestare mettendo agli atti, in modo ufficiale, che io e Lexa siamo a tutti gli effetti partner e che, in quanto coppia abilitata, possiamo gareggiare nelle competizione sia nazionali che internazionali.

Ufficializzata la notizia la stampa non ci ha dato tregua. I mesi seguenti sono stati un vero inferno. Ci seguivano ovunque, non riuscivamo più ad avere un minimo di privacy. La maggior parte delle volte ci chiudevamo in casa, o ci rifugiavamo al Britannia... _quel posto è sacro, i giornalisti non possono assolutamente entrare._

Tutto sommato io ero abituata a tutto quel trambusto, non mi è mai pesato più di tanto non avere privacy ci ero abituata... ma Lexa... no, è vero è stata una campionessa sia nel ballo che nell'hockey, ma i rapporti con i media sono sempre stati minimi e quindi quando è esploso il polverone lei ne ha sofferto parecchio. Diciamo che sono stati i cinque mesi più lunghi della sua vita, anche se non l'ho mai sentita lamentarsi. È rimasta al mio fianco, pattinando con me, ogni giorno.

La costanza ci ha premiato. Dopo essere arrivate seconde alle qualificazioni nazionali, ci siamo guadagnate un posto per partecipare alle olimpiadi 2018 di Pyeongchang, nella Corea del Sud. L'unica nota negativa è che siamo arrivate dietro a Niylah e Finn. Ovviamente, la simpaticona non ha mancato di fare qualche battutina delle sue, ma Lexa non le ha dato minimamente corda fregandosene altamente, rendendomi la ragazza più orgogliosa del mondo.

 

///

 

I giorni passano inesorabili. Febbraio 2018 si sta avvicinando a grandi passi. Tutti i giorni ci alleniamo, sotto le urla severe di Raven, che ci spreme come dei limoni. Nonostante ciò, siamo sempre riuscite a ritagliarci i nostri spazi, anche se la maggior parte della giornata la passiamo in pista, siamo sempre riuscite a portare avanti la nostra relazione.

Domani è esattamente un anno che stiamo insieme e, anche se fra un mese dobbiamo partire per la Corea del Sud, ho chiesto a Raven la giornata libera per festeggiare. Ci ho messo un po' per convincerla, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta. Tu, Lexa, non sai ancora nulla, voglio farti una sorpresa, voglio che sia una giornata indimenticabile, ma soprattutto voglio chiederti di andare a vivere insieme. Ok, mi rendo conto che, per come viviamo adesso, la differenza non sarebbe tanta, dormiamo sempre insieme prevalentemente da te, ma mi piacerebbe fare questo passo e cominciare a pensare ad un futuro tutto nostro… tu ed io… noi.

Mi sono fatta aiutare e consigliare da Octavia, evitando di rompere le scatole a Rae, che quando non è con noi si rifugia tra le amorevoli braccia di Anya. Anche la nostra intrepida allenatrice non si è di certo risparmiata in tutto questo tempo, studiando passi nuovi e coreografia da urlo da farci provare, e credo che un po' di svago, con la sua dottoressa, non le faccia poi così schifo… non so se mi spiego.

Comunque, tornando alla sorpresa, io e Octavia abbiamo pensato ad una giornata a Stanley Park, nel verde più assoluto. Una giornata spesa tra passeggiate, giro in bici, picnic, visita all'Aquarium, arrivando poi alla sua conclusione con una serata in una delle più belle spiagge e farti la fatidica domanda. Le previsioni dovrebbero essere benevoli, le sto controllando nervosamente quasi ogni ora.

Stasera dormo da Octavia e, per fare questo, mi sono dovuta inventare una balla gigante con te… ti ho rifilato la scusa patetica che O è in crisi perché si è innamorata del barista dello Yale che non la degna di uno sguardo, e che lei ha un bisogno disperato di parlare. In realtà la mia migliore amica è già diversi mesi che esce con questo Lyncol, e le cose non potrebbero andare meglio... ma dobbiamo sistemare ancora delle cose e ho bisogno del suo aiuto. Dobbiamo controllare tutte le prenotazioni del caso, parcheggio, biglietti per l'Aquarium, sistemare il pranzo e la cena al sacco e caricare le bici sulla macchina... insomma io ed Octavia chiacchiereremo proprio poco e ci rimboccheremo le maniche.

Domani mattina, mi voglio alzare presto e presentarmi davanti alla tua porta pronta per rapirti per la nostra giornata speciale. Ok, suonerà forse un po' melenso, ma secondo me abbiamo bisogno di staccare un po' con tutto e prenderci un po' di tempo per noi.

Come previsto, tra una cosa e un'altra io e Octavia riusciamo ad andare a dormire solo verso le undici passate. Mi ricordo di mettere la sveglia e ti chiamo per darti la buonanotte.

_“Ehi tesoro, come vanno le cose? Octavia?”._

“Ciao amore, abbiamo parlato fino adesso, Tranquilla starà bene. Lo sai che mi manchi da morire?”.

_“Anche tu Clarke… vorrei essere lì, con te, e stringerti per tutta la notte!”._

“Ok, meglio che ci fermiamo qui… se continui così non riuscirò più a prendere sonno, perché ti penserò tutta la notte e di sicuro questi pensieri non saranno affatto casti…”.

_“Ooook, hai ragione. Ci vediamo domani. Sogni d'oro tesoro. Ti amo…”._

“A domani amore mio. Notte. Ti amo anche io”.

Appena ci salutiamo, mi sdraio sul letto e quando tocco il cuscino crollo in un sonno profondo.

 

///

 

La sveglia del mio cellulare comincia a suonare, inizialmente fatico ad aprire gli occhi, ma poi mi viene in mente che giorno è oggi e subito balzo giù dal letto. Corro in bagno e dopo una doccia veloce, mi preparo. Mi trucco leggermente solo per risaltare lo sguardo. Mi metto un paio di jeans comodi e strappati sulle ginocchia, un maglione dal collo alto, le mie converse e la mia giacca di pelle. Afferro il cellulare, la borsa e le chiavi. Scrivo un messaggio per Octavia ed esco da casa sua.

Fortunatamente sembra una bellissima giornata, un sole splendido mi sta accecando. Il mio entusiasmo è quasi contagioso, non vedo l'ora di condividere tutto questo con la ragione della mia vita: te.

Nel tragitto per venire a casa tua, mi fermo dal fioraio. Compro un mazzo di gigli bianchi e rosa e poi mi rimetto in macchina. Ci metto circa dieci minuti ad arrivare davanti alla tua porta. Entro in casa silenziosamente con il mio mazzo di chiavi. Non sento nessun rumore, segno che stai ancora dormendo. Metto i fiori in un vaso poi mi dirigo verso la camera da letto. Apro di soppiatto la porta. Quando ti vedo rannicchiata nel letto, come un piccolo cucciolo, mi si stringe il cuore. Mi avvicino al letto posando il vaso sul comodino e, senza fare troppo rumore, mi metto a sedere al tuo fianco. Mi fermo a guardare la tua bellezza ancora per un attimo, ma la mia mano sembra vivere di vita propria e non resiste all’impulso di accarezzarti. Le mie dita ti sfiorano delicatamente il viso e quando arrivo al contorno della tua bocca decido di svegliarti con un bacio.

“Mhmm…”, mugoli.

“Buongiorno dormigliona…”, sussurro sfiorandoti di nuovo le labbra.

“Buongiorno… tesoro”, mormori con la voce ancora impastata e gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Buon anniversario amore mio…”,  ti dico ad un soffio dal tuo viso.

Apri gli occhi di scatto e mi guardi come un cucciolo spaesato. Il  tuo verde si incontra con il mio azzurro, e tremo per la tua dolcezza.

“Buon anniversario tesoro…”, replichi attirandomi su di te per un altro bacio.

“Ehi, anche se… mi piacerebbe… stare qui con te… a baciarti e coccolarti… tutto il giorno, abbiamo altri… programmi per oggi…”, dico tra un bacio e l'altro.

“Che programmi?”.

“Vestiti e vedrai…”, ti rispondo alzando un sopracciglio.

“Dai, andiamo… su, alzati… ti prego Lexa…”, faccio il mio sguardo da cucciolo, a cui so già che non riuscirai a resistere.

“Ooook, va bene!”, rispondi arrendendoti.

Ti alzi a sedere e il tuo sguardo nota il vaso di gigli che ho appoggiato sul tuo comodino.

“Sono stupendi Clarke. Grazie…”, sussurri mentre mi intrappoli in un abbraccio.

“Tu sei stupenda, amore mio!”.

Mi baci velocemente e poi ti faccio fretta, perché non vedo l’ora di mostrarti cosa ho organizzato per oggi. Corri subito in bagno e nel giro di mezz'ora usciamo di casa. Quando vedi l’auto, con le bici caricate, ti giri guardandomi sempre più confusa. Faccio spallucce e l’istante dopo saliamo in macchina. Mentre guido verso Stanley Park, sento il tuo sguardo bruciarmi addosso, posso quasi leggere i tuoi pensieri, la tua curiosità mi fa sorridere.

Nessuna delle due parla, io sono concentrata sulla strada, mentre tu sei concentrata su di me. La mia frustrazione si fa sempre più pressante e visto che non mi posso perdere nel tuo sguardo, ti afferro la mano intrecciando le nostre dita.

“Oggi non andiamo a fare allenamento?”, mi domandi spezzando il silenzio,

“No, tesoro… ho chiesto a Raven una giornata libera, oggi è solo per noi due”, ti spiego guardandoti velocemente per poi tornare sulla strada.

“Allora, mi dici dove stiamo andando?”, provi a chiedermi per soddisfare la tua curiosità.

“Eh no, non te lo dico… è una sorpresa. Tranquilla, non manca molto… e poi sono sicura ti piacerà. Aspetta e vedrai, Lexa”, ribatto con un tono misterioso.

Mugoli il tuo dissenso fingendo un broncio adorabile, ti stringo di più la mano e subito mi regali un sorriso. Vieni distratta dal panorama che corre veloce fuori dal finestrino, con qualche sguardo fugace riesco a soffermarmi sulla tua bellezza. _Dio, mi piacerebbe essere già arrivata e rimanere lì, a guardarti per ore._

Arriviamo al parco e, quando scendiamo, vengo ripagata di tutto il lavoro fatto per organizzare questa giornata… la tua espressione felice mi fa battere forte il cuore.

Mentre mi aiuti a scaricare le bici, tra un bacio e l'altro, ti spiego tutto il programma previsto per oggi. Nel giro di poco siano già in sella alle biciclette e con gli zaini in spalla.

Purtroppo la giornata scorre troppo veloce. Dopo il giro in bici, facciamo una passeggiata e all’ora di pranzo ci fermiamo all’ombra di un albero per mangiare quello che ho preparato. Ti siedi appoggiandoti con la schiena all’albero, mentre io mi accoccolo tra le tue gambe. Quando mi stringi in un abbraccio, sospiro, avendo la consapevolezza di non poter essere più felice di così.

Il pomeriggio lo passiamo interamente all’Aquarium. Ci divertiamo come matte, ad osservare le ennemila specie marine, ci facciamo un sacco di selfie buffissimi, ridiamo talmente tanto che quasi mi fa male il viso. _Mi hai guarito completamente, non solo fisicamente, ma anche emotivamente, sei stata la cura più efficace, e non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questo. Ti amo così tanto Lexa_ , penso tra me e me.

“A cosa stai pensando?”, mi chiedi mentre usciamo dall’acquario, mano nella mano.

“A quanto ti amo”, rispondo di getto.

Mi tiri a te stingendo le braccia attorno ai miei fianchi.

“Ti amo anche io, Clarke…”, sussurri prima di baciarmi.

“Grazie per tutto questo… sono talmente felice che credo potrei esplodere…”, continui con un filo di voce.

“Amore, sono io che dovrei ringraziarti… non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per rendermi ogni istante così felice…”, stavolta sono io che ti bacio.

Ci lasciamo travolgere dalla nostra passione e solo quando non riusciamo più a respirare siamo costrette a staccarci. Sfioro il tuo naso contro il mio prima di sorriderti e afferrarti la mano.

“Dai, andiamo, la giornata non è ancora finita…”, alzi un sopracciglio incuriosita dalle mie parole, ma non dici nulla e ti lasci trascinare.

Arriviamo alla spiaggia giusto in tempo per goderci il tramonto, neanche l’avessimo fatto apposta. Sorrido tra me e me per il nostro tempismo.

Sistemiamo la coperta sulla sabbia e cominciamo a sgranocchiare la cena, per l'occasione ho portato una bottiglia di champagne, non sarà freschissimo, ma meglio di niente. La tua espressione quando ho tirato fuori la bottiglia è stata impagabile.

“Vedo che hai pensato proprio a tutto…”, affermi versando il vino nei calici.

“Diciamo che… ecco… volevo rendere questa giornata speciale…”, balbetto nervosamente.

Mentre mangiamo la mia agitazione aumenta, cominciano a sudarmi le mani, cerco in ogni modo di evitare il tuo sguardo, per non cadere nell'intensità del tuo verde. La giornata è stata splendida e adesso che siamo arrivati al momento che tanto ho programmato, mi metto a tremare? _Clarke, sei veramente una pappa molla!_ Sì, lo so, non c'era bisogno di ricordarmelo. Ecco, perfetto, ci manca solo che mi metta a discutere con la mia coscienza!

Ormai si è fatto buio. Tu mi stai abbracciando da dietro, il tuo viso è appoggiato sulla mia spalla. Sospiro fissando l'oceano, cercando il coraggio di parlare. Tu ti accorgi del mio cambiamento di umore e ovviamente ti preoccupi.

“Ehi Clarke… tutto bene? Stai tremando… hai freddo?”.

“Sì tutto bene amore… non ho freddo…”.

“Tesoro, a volte dimentichi che ti conosco… c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa. Me ne vuoi parlare? È forse per le olimpiadi?”, sorrido nervosamente alle tue parole.

È vero Lexa, oramai tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro.

“Le olimpiadi non c’entrano niente. È che… devo chiederti una cosa e non so come fare…”, le parole mi muoiono in gola, sospiro quasi frustrata dalla mia insicurezza.

Mi giro nel tuo abbraccio mettendomi in ginocchio tra le tue gambe. Inchiodo il mio sguardo al tuo. _Dai, Clarke, e che sarà ma?_ La fai facile tu!

“Ehi… lo sai che mi puoi chiedere qualsiasi cosa, vero?”, mi dici accarezzandomi il volto.

Mi accoccolo sulla tua mano beandomi di quel tocco così delicato. Sospiro a pieni polmoni e mi faccio forza.

“Lexa, io ti amo… oddio, ti amo talmente tanto che a volte mi sembra di non riuscire a fartelo capire. Sei diventata la mia vita. In modo del tutto inaspettato, hai abbattuto le mie barriere intrufolandoti nel mio cuore. Sai, mi ero rassegnata a sopravvivere, a crogiolarmi nella mia tristezza, nel mio dolore… poi sei arrivata tu, Lexa. Mi hai insegnato cosa vuol dire non arrendersi mai, mi hai insegnato a rialzarmi sempre e comunque, mi hai insegnato cosa vuol dire amare ed essere amata, totalmente, profondamente, fino a toccare l’anima. Mi rendo conto che ultimamente sono stata un po' intrattabile, molto nervosa e a tratti sclerotica… ma andare alle olimpiadi con te, l'amore della mia vita, è un sogno che diventa realtà. E tu stai realizzando anche questo. Non potresti essere più perfetta di così, è proprio per questo che non voglio più aspettare Lexa… io…”, il mio fiume di parole si blocca all'improvviso, non trovando più quelle giuste.

I tuoi occhi tremano, sono lucidi come i miei. In questo momento quello che provo si riflette nel tuo sguardo, dei brividi mi attraversano il corpo, ti fisso per un attimo le labbra osservando una lacrima che arresta la sua corsa proprio sulla tua bocca.

“Amore mio, io non voglio sprecare un minuto di più a stare lontano da te. Voglio che il tuo sorriso sia l'ultimo che vedo prima di addormentarmi e il primo quando mi sveglio. Lexa Woods, vuoi venire a vivere con me?”, riesco a pronunciare le ultime parole con la voce che mi trema.

Non trattieni più le lacrime. Sembri sorpresa da ogni singola parola che hai sentito. Provi a parlare, ma dalla tua bellissima bocca non esce nulla. Così ti avvicini sempre di più, mi prendi il viso tra le mani, facendo rimbalzare il tuo sguardo dai miei occhi alle mie labbra. In un attimo la tua bocca è sulla mia. Il nostro bacio è di una dolcezza disarmante. Assaporo le tue labbra, il suo gusto è salato per via delle nostre lacrime che si mescolano tra loro, sento il mio cuore andare a mille. Sto esplodendo di gioia perché sto vivendo questo momento insieme a te.

“Certo che lo voglio…”, mormori posando la tua fronte sulla mia.

“Davvero Lexa?”, ti chiedo quasi incredula.

“Sì, davvero amore mio… voglio vivere con te, ora e per sempre. Ti amo Clarke!”, mi dici regalandomi un sorriso che mi illumina.

“Ti amo…”, mormoro rimpossessandomi della tua bocca.

Sorrido mentre ti bacio e ci lasciamo trascinare dai nostri sentimenti.

 

 


	27. Capitolo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA MUSICALE.  
> Vi consiglio caldamente di far partire queste canzoni:  
> Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud (https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA)  
> Bilie Meyers - Kiss the Rain (https://youtu.be/Kq-r4ZUpels)  
> Come dire rendono l'atmosfera più romantica e melensa... come se non lo fosse già abbastanza ☺.  
> Buona lettura ☺
> 
> P.S. Vi chiedo scusa per le prime battute del capitolo, ma non ho saputo resistere ☺!

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

Ci stiamo ancora baciando cullate dalla luce della luna e dall’infrangersi delle onde a riva. Non mi stancherei mai di baciarti, le emozioni che mi fai provare ogni volta mi fanno impazzire, non so come hai fatto ad entrarmi così in profondità, ma ci sei riuscita e ora sei vitale per me. Purtroppo ogni tanto devo respirare e questa è una di quelle. Così mi stacco dalle tue labbra e ti guardo negli occhi. Mi perdo in quel verde oramai diventato scuro. Il mio corpo trema, ma il freddo non c'entra nulla. Un’idea mi attraversa la mente, così mi alzo di scatto e, afferrando il cellulare, cerco quello che mi serve. Quando lo trovo faccio partire la musica, le note di  [Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud](https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA) partono e subito mi faccio rapire dalle parole e dal loro significato.

"Balla con me…”, sussurro tendendoti la mano.

“Qui?”, mi chiedi titubante.

“Sì, qui!”.

Afferri la mia mano e con agilità ti alzi. Fai qualche passo verso di me. Posi le tue mani sui miei fianchi, mentre io allaccio le mie al tuo collo. Poi mi stringi a te, facendo scontrare i nostri corpi. Il mio cuore sussulta, cominciando a battere come un pazzo. Mentre ondeggiamo a ritmo di musica, i nostri sguardi non smettono un secondo di fissarsi, sembrano quasi volersi rivelare tutti i segreti che celano.

 

♫ **_When your legs don’t work like they used to before  
_** ♫ **_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet  
_** ♫ **_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
_** ♫ ****_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _Quando le tue gambe non funzionano più come prima_ ♫ _  
E non posso muoverti dai tuoi piedi_ ♫ _  
La tua bocca ricorderà ancora il gusto del mio amore _ ♫ __  
I tuoi occhi sorrideranno ancora con le tue guance ♫

♫ **_And darling I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70  
_** ♫ **_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
_** ♫ **_And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
_** ♫ **_Maybe just the touch of a hand  
_** ♫ **_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
_** ♫ ****_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _E cara ti amerò fino a quando non avrai 70 anni_ ♫ _  
E baby il mio cuore potrà innamorarsi come a 23 anni_ ♫ _  
E sto pensando a come le persone si innamorano in modi misteriosi_ ♫ _  
a volte anche solo sfiorando una mano_ ♫ _  
Oh io mi ri-innamoro di te ogni singolo giorno_ ♫ __  
E voglio dirtelo ♫

♫ **_So honey now  
_** ♫ **_Take me into your loving arms  
_** ♫ **_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_** ♫ **_Place your head on my beating heart  
_** ♫ **_I’m thinking out loud  
_** ♫ ****_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Perciò tesoro ora_ ♫ _  
prendimi tra le tue dolci braccia_ ♫ _  
baciami sotto la luce di migliaia di stelle_ ♫ _  
Poni la tua testa sul mio cuore palpitante_ ♫ _  
sto pensando a voce alta_ ♫ __  
Magari abbiamo trovato l’amore proprio dove siamo ♫

♫ **_When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades  
_** ♫ **_And the crowds don’t remember my name  
_** ♫ **_When my hands don’t play the strings the same way, mm  
_** ♫ **_I_** **** _know you will still love me the same_

 _Quando la mia testa se ne va e le mie memorie svaniscono_ ♫ _  
E le folle non ricordano più il mio nome_ ♫ _  
Quando le mie mani non suonano più nello stesso modo_ ♫ __  
So che mi amerai ancora nello stesso modo ♫

♫ ** _‘Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it’s evergreen  
_** ♫ **_Baby your smile’s forever in my mind and memory_**

 _Perché dolcezza la tua anima non può invecchiare, è sempreverde_ ♫ _  
Baby il tuo sorriso sarà sempre nei miei ricordi_ ♫

♫ **_I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
_** ♫ **_Maybe it’s all part of a plan  
_** ♫ **_I_** ** _just keep on making the same mistakes  
_** ♫ ****_Hoping that you’ll understand_

 _E sto pensando a come le persone si innamorano in misteriosi modi_ ♫ _  
Magari è parte di un piano_ ♫ _  
io continuo a fare gli stessi errori_ ♫ __  
Sperando che tu ora capisca ♫

 

“Questa è, in assoluto, la giornata più bella della mia vita… grazie Clarke, per avermi regalato tutto questo…”, la tua voce è quasi un sussurro.

“Anche io ho una cosa per te…”, continui allacciandomi una catenina d'oro con un mezzo cuore al collo.

“Questa è la metà del mio cuore, io custodirò la tua…”, indichi la catenina che ti spunta sotto la camicia.

“Insieme, tu ed io, siamo diventate un intero indissolubile, due metà che si completano”, le tue parole mi toccano nel profondo, facendomi tremare le gambe.

“Dio, Lexa, ma cosa ho fatto per meritarti? Grazie… grazie amore mio è stupenda… come lo sei tu. Ti amo da morire”, ribatto con entusiasmo.

Mi stringo di più a te, appoggiando la testa alla tua spalla, facendomi cullare dai nostri movimenti. 

****

♫ **_But baby now  
_** ♫ **_Take me into your loving arms  
_** ♫ **_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_** ♫ **_Place your head on my beating heart  
_** ♫ **_I’m thinking out loud  
_** ♫ ****_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

 _Ma tesoro ora_ ♫ _  
prendimi tra le tue dolci braccia_ ♫ _  
baciami sotto la luce di migliaia di stelle_ ♫ _  
Poni la tua testa sul mio cuore palpitante_ ♫ _  
sto pensando a voce alta_ ♫ __  
Magari abbiamo trovato l’amore proprio dove siamo ♫

♫ **_So baby now  
_** ♫ **_Take me into your loving arms  
_** ♫ **_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
_** ♫ **_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
_** ♫ ****_I’m thinking out loud that maybe_

♫ **_we found love right where we are_**

 _Allora baby ora_ ♫ _  
Accoglimi nelle tue amorevoli braccia_ ♫ _  
Baciami sotto la luce di migliaia di stelle_ ♫ _  
Appoggia la tua testa sul mio cuore pulsante_ ♫ __  
E ci sto pensando molto che forse ♫

 _abbiamo trovato l’amore proprio dove siamo ora_ ♫

♫ **_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
_** ♫ **_And we found love right where we are_**

 _Oh forse abbiamo trovato l’amore proprio dove siamo ora_ ♫ _  
E abbiamo trovato l’amore dove siamo ora_ ♫

 

Quando la canzone finisce, la mia playlist va avanti e le note di [Bilie Meyers - Kiss the Rain](https://youtu.be/Kq-r4ZUpels) inondano la spiaggia. Continuiamo a ballare strette l'una all’altra e, come se il cielo volesse assecondare le parole della canzone, comincia a piovere. Ci guardiamo negli occhi e scoppiamo a ridere. Siamo tutte e due ormai fradice, così  raccogliamo le nostre cose e corriamo alla macchina.

“Credo che sia meglio andare a casa ad asciugarci prima di prenderci una polmonite…”, mi dici cercando di scrollarti la pioggia prima di salire in auto.

“Penso proprio che tu abbia ragione, tesoro… e poi…”, sussurro avvicinandomi pericolosamente alla tua bocca.

“E poi?”, mi inviti a continuare.

“E poi… la serata non è ancora finita…”, replico maliziosamente posando le mie labbra sulle tue.

“E dimmi Griffin… che cosa hai in mente?”, mi chiedi prima di baciarmi a tua volta.

“Beh… prima… potremmo… fare… una… doccia… calda… insieme…”, sussurro tra un bacio e l'altro.

“E poi… potremmo coccolarci per tutta la notte… tra le lenzuola…”, continuo baciandoti di nuovo.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea amore mio… che cosa stiamo aspettando?”, mi domandi con retorica alzando un sopracciglio.

Metto in moto e parto quasi sgommando, ho fretta di arrivare a casa tua, ho fretta ti continuare il nostro discorso, ho fretta di amarti. Fortunatamente non c’è traffico e nel giro di poco varchiamo la porta di casa. Chiudi la porta con un calcio, mentre ti avventi su di me, baciandomi con passione. Ci spogliamo a vicenda levandoci tutti i vestiti bagnati, disseminandoli sul pavimento. Continui a baciarmi, mentre mi fai indietreggiare guidandomi verso il bagno. Ti stacchi un attimo per aprire la doccia. Ci vogliono solo una manciata di minuti e ci troviamo entrambe sotto il getto dell'acqua calda. Sono sempre più in estasi, la mia eccitazione sta diventando incontrollabile. Il tocco delle tue mani sul mio corpo mi fa gemere. Decido di prendere il controllo. Ribalto la posizione spingendoti contro la parete della doccia.

“Ti voglio…”, sussurro ad un soffio dal tuo viso, mentre le mie mani scivolano sul tuo seno

“Anche io ti voglio… voglio sentirti amore mio”, dici in affanno.

Mi rimpossesso delle tue labbra. Il bacio è subito esigente, pieno di foga e passione, mi intrufolo nella tua bocca volendo sentire la tua lingua scontrarsi con la mia. Il calore aumenta e non è certo per via dell'acqua calda che scorre sui nostri corpi, sei tu che mi fai questo effetto. Il mio basso ventre è in fiamme, come tutto il mio corpo. La mia bocca scivola sul tuo collo, continuo a riempirti di baci, la mia lingua traccia una scia immaginaria sul tuo corpo. Ti sento gemere quando raggiungo la clavicola. Sorrido, mentre continuo la mia discesa, fino a che non arrivo al tuo seno. La mia lingua lambisce il tuo capezzolo destro, mentre con la mano ti torturo l’altro. I tuoi ansiti strozzati mi fanno eccitare sempre di più. Mi stacco un attimo per guardarti godere, non ho mai visto nulla di più bello in vita mia.

“Sei stupenda amore mio”, mormoro, riprendendo subito dopo il mio dolce tormento, senza darti tregua.

La mia scia di baci scivola sul tuo ventre finché non mi inginocchio davanti a te. Ti accarezzo le gambe. Inizio a baciarti l’interno coscia, tu, subito, allarghi le gambe per darmi più accesso. La mia lingua arriva sulla tua natura, mi soffermo sul tuo clitoride… lo lecco, lo succhio, lo mordo, poi lo accarezzo con dei movimenti lenti e circolari. Il tuo corpo freme e tu gemi sempre più forte. Intrecci le mani tra i miei capelli, esigendo di più. Ti guardo mentre continuo a farti mia. Sei bellissima quando ti contorci dal piacere, piacere che io stessa ti sto procurando. Rido soddisfatta di questa visione celestiale.

“Oddio… Clarke, mi sta facendo impazzire… piccola… non so se riesco a resistere oltre… ti voglio… ti voglio dentro di me”, la tua voce trema sempre di più, e il tuo respiro è sempre più in affanno.

“Qualcuno ha fretta, vedo?”, ti prendo in giro con malizia.

La mia mano sinistra scivola sulla tua apertura. Accarezzo le tue pieghe con movimenti lenti. A quel contatto, le mie dita si bagnano dei  tuoi umori. _Oddio, amore mio sei bagnatissima!_ D’improvviso tolgo la mano, e il tuo sguardo contrariato incrocia il mio. Mi infilo le dita in bocca succhiando tutta la tua essenza. Le tue papille si dilatano ancora di più. Posso leggerci tutta la tua eccitazione, tutto il tuo desiderio.

“Sei buonissima amore mio…”, sospiro soffiando sul tuo sesso.

“Griffin…tu mi farai morire…”, balbetti stringendomi con delicatezza i miei capelli.

Le mie dita scivolano allettanti lungo la tua apertura, mi godo quella visione per un altro istante, prima di farmi spazio con la lingua. Quando ti penetro il tuo corpo reagisce inarcando la schiena, ti afferro per il sedere per stringere di più il nostro contatto. Gemi, urlando il mio nome. Ogni tanto ti guardo perdendomi nella tua bellezza. Ti guardo contorcerti sotto di me e la mia eccitazione cresce. Il mio fascio di nervi freme, potrei tranquillamente venire solo guardandoti. _Sei semplicemente stupenda amore mio._

Carico le tue gambe sulle mie spalle e guido i movimenti stringendoti le natiche. La mia lingua ti penetra con più foga, stringi la presa sui miei capelli, facendomi capire che sei quasi al limite… ma io lo sento amore, ti stai stringendo sempre di più. La mia lingua si sposta di nuovo sul tuo clitoride, lasciando spazio alle mie dita che, senza alcun preavviso, infilo dentro di te.

“Clarke…”, ti sento gemere il mio nome.

Continuo a spingere sempre più velocemente, fino a che non ti sento stringerti attorno a me. Il tuo corpo è scosso da spasmi e tu stai gridando di nuovo il mio nome. Rallento i miei movimenti facendoti assaporare il tuo orgasmo fino in fondo. La tua estasi sembra non placarsi, così anche se molto lentamente continuo questa mia dolce tortura. Le mie dita si immergono nel tuo calore per poi uscire e rientrare. I tuoi ansiti di piacere, mi fanno capire che vuoi ancora tutto questo, e io non posso di certo negartelo. Così comincio a spingere, sempre più velocemente, mentre la mia lingua ti accarezza il clitoride, comincio a succhiarlo con devozione e quando lo mordo il tuo urlo mi fa bagnare ancora di più. Spingo ancora più forte e tu vieni di nuovo sulle mie dita. Ti guardo e mi sembra di esplodere. _Oddio, sono quasi al limite solo a guardarti, ma com’è possibile._  

Faccio scivolare le tue gambe dolcemente a terra, tremano ancora. Mi assicuro che tu sia stabile, ma la voglia di baciarti si fa sempre più impellente. Così mi alzo e mi impossesso delle tue labbra, mi intrufolo subito nella tua bocca cercando la tua lingua. Vengo colta da una passione irrefrenabile. Mi sento un po’ egoista per non darti nemmeno il tempo di riprenderti, ma sembra che tu non ne abbia bisogno, perché sento le tue braccia posarsi sui miei fianchi, e attirarmi con decisione contro il tuo corpo. Gemo sulla tua bocca quando i nostri sessi si scontrano.

“Adesso è il tuo turno…”, sussurri mordendomi il lobo dell’orecchio.

Ribalti le posizioni facendomi adagiare con la schiena contro la parete della doccia, l’acqua continua a scendere sui nostri corpi, vedo le goccioline accarezzare il tuo corpo. Ti soffermi a guardarmi. Il tuo sguardo è intenso e penetrante, le tue pupille sono sempre più dilatate dal desiderio, probabilmente riflettono le mie, perché non credo di essere mai stata più eccitata di così in vita mia.

“Ti voglio…”, riesco solo a mormorare.

Mi baci con foga, la tua passione mi stordisce. Le tue labbra mi lasciano un scia di baci, alternati da dolci morsi su tutto il collo.

“Ora girati…”, la tua voce è talmente roca, che, nonostante l’acqua calda, il mio corpo è scosso da brividi.

Faccio come dici e mi trovo con il viso contro la parete. Sento le tue mani accarezzarmi il corpo, risalendo dal basso. Mi afferri le mani con le tue intrecciando le nostre dite, e me le blocchi portandomele sulla testa, l’istante dopo il tuo corpo si posa sul mio, sento la tua intimità scontrarsi contro il tuo sedere. Soffoco un gemito, posando la fronte alla parete della doccia. Continui a strusciarti contro di me, mentre mi baci la schiena facendomi impazzire. Le tue mani lasciano le mie scivolando lentamente sul mio corpo. Quando mi prendi il seno, sussulto lasciando scappare un gemito che ti fa aumentare la presa. Le tue dita lambiscono con maestria i miei capezzoli, ormai già turgidi. Sento un calore sconsiderato impossessarsi del mio corpo. Una tua gamba si infila in mezzo alle mie divaricandole e, mentre una mano rimane sul mio seno, l’altra si dirige dove ne ho più bisogno. Quando arrivi al mio sesso, lo accarezzi con devozione e lentezza, mentre il tuo corpo continua a spingere sul mio.

“Noto con piacere che la cosa ti eccita… sei fradicia e non è certo per la doccia…”, cantileni quasi prendendoti gioco di me.

“È l’effetto che mi fai tu… le tue mani su di me… quando mi tocchi così… quando mi guardi con quella tua intensità che mi fa tremare…”, dico in estremo affanno.

“Sei stupenda... mi fai eccitare anche il solo guardarti…”, sussurri al mio orecchio.

Le tue dita mi accarezzano il clitoride e senza preavviso entri in me, con delicatezza, prima con un dito per farmi abituare poi con il secondo. La tua delicatezza è disarmante, mi penetri con dolcezza, senza fretta, dosando le tue spinte per assecondare le mie esigenze… ma io voglio di più.

“Mi fai impazzire amore… Lexa… ti prego… più forte… ho bisogno di sentirti… di più… più forte… oddio…”, affermo con un tono quasi prossimo alla disperazione.

“Tutto quello che vuoi amore mio…”, sussurri mordermi il collo.

Il tuo ritmo accelera e quando le tue dita toccano il mio punto sensibile urlo il tuo nome, spronandoti a continuare. Sento il tuo sesso strusciarsi sempre di più sul mio sedere.

“Vieni amore mio, vieni… lo sento che sei vicina… sei talmente stretta… voglio che vieni con me… mi fai impazzire… il tuo sedere mi sta facendo impazzire… sto per venire…”, quasi balbetti sempre più in affanno.

Quelle parole mi eccitano ancora di più e il mio corpo si muove di conseguenza. I nostri gemiti riecheggiano nella doccia, ci stiamo dando un piacere smisurato a vicenda, amo questa nostra complicità. Spingi sempre più forte dentro di me fino a che non raggiungo l’orgasmo, urlo sorreggendomi alla parete, l’istante dopo sento tremare il tuo corpo e soffocare un gemito sulla mia spalla. Nonostante ciò continui a non darmi tregua sei ancora dentro di me e continui a spingere, anche se più lentamente, per farmi riprendere… ma tu conosci il mio corpo e appena mi stringo di nuovo alle tue dita ricominci a penetrarmi con foga, sempre più velocemente. La mia libido è sempre più fuori controllo. Sono ad un passo dal limite, di nuovo. Sento le tue dita, entrare ed uscire dalla mia apertura. Il calore aumenta in una maniera indicibile, sto letteralmente per esplodere.

“Dio Lexa… sì… ancora amore mio… più veloce… oddio, mi fai impazzire… sto per veni…”, non riesco a finire la frase che l’orgasmo mi fa mugolare il tuo nome… per l’ennesima volta.

Il mio corpo trema colto dagli spasmi. Sento le tue braccia sorreggermi, mi accoccolo sul tuo corpo cercando di riprendermi. Mi giri dolcemente obbligandomi a guardarmi.

“Ti amo, Clarke…”.

“Ti amo, piccola stalker”, replico con un sorriso.

“Forse è meglio farla questa doccia… non credi?”, mi chiedi rubandomi un dolce bacio.

“Beh, direi che di acqua ne abbiamo già consumata un bel po’. Forse hai ragione, è meglio farla anche se non credo sia così rilassante come quella che ‘non’ abbiamo appena fatto…”, ribatto alzando un sopracciglio divertita.

Dopo esserci lavate e asciugate, ci rifugiamo sotto le coperte. Nella mia mente scorrono mille pensieri, ma solo uno è importante, sei tu e il mio amore per te, Lexa. La stanchezza ci coglie e, abbracciate l’una all’altra, ci addormentiamo.

 


	28. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

Il gran giorno è arrivato. Siamo appena atterrate all’aeroporto di Pyeongchang, nella Corea del Sud. Sono talmente emozionata che, quasi, mi viene da piangere. Mentre aspettiamo i bagagli mi guardo intorno per immergermi nell’atmosfera prettamente asiatica. Sono affascinata persino dai cartelloni delle pubblicità, che ovunque parlano del grande evento sportivo: Olimpiadi invernali 2018. Istintivamente mi scappa un sorriso, non avrei mai creduto di poter riprovare questa emozione. Invece sono qui, insieme alla donna che amo, pronta a gareggiare in coppia con lei e a dare tutta me stessa. Curiosando in giro incontro il tuo sguardo fisso su di me, mi stai osservando con una strana espressione sul volto. Probabilmente stai cercando di capire cosa mi prende. Il mio sorriso si allarga.

“Che cosa stai facendo, Clarke?”, mi chiedi avvicinandoti a me.

“Vivo il momento… le sensazioni, le emozioni, che mi dà tutto quello che mi circonda… inclusa te, amore mio”, ti spiego avvolgendo le braccia attorno al tuo collo.

“Ma davvero? E che sensazioni ti dà tutto questo? Che emozioni ti dò io?”, mi provochi dandomi un dolce bacio.

“Beh, la risposta è semplice si può sintetizzare in quattro parole: gioia, felicità, eccitazione e amore. Ovviamente tu sei l'amore! Anche se non ti nascondo che adoro anche i miei pattini, ma non quanto adoro te…”, replico con ironia, rubandoti un altro bacio.

“Sei una continua sorpresa, lo sai? Gli occhi ti brillano e siamo solo all’aeroporto… sono felice di vivere tutto questo con te.  Ti amo”, sussurri.

“Ti amo anche io…”, sto per baciarti quando la voce di Raven ci interrompe.

“Ok, ok, ora lo sanno anche tutti i coreani che vi amate… i bagagli sono arrivati e il nostro trasporto ci aspetta… lo spettacolo che state dando è sicuramente interessante per questi occhietti a mandarla… ma che ne dite di aspettare di essere in pista per scatenarvi? Beh... ovviamente la mia era una domanda retorica. Ora… Griffin, Woods, muovete il culo!”, ci intima Rae, seguita da una sonora di risata di Octavia e Anya.

_Quando fa così la vorrei proprio uccidere, è veramente odiosa._

"Te l'ho già detto che ti odio, vero Raven?”.

“Sì, sì certo, mi vuoi un bene dell'anima, lo so, e la cosa è reciproca... ma se non vi muovete… giuro che darò motivo di parlare, di te e della tua dolce metà, alla stampa coreana…”

Annuisco alzando un sopracciglio quasi divertita dalle sue parole. Afferro la tua mano ed in poco tempo ci ritroviamo nel pulmino dirette all’hotel.

Appena arrivate ci sistemiamo nelle camere. Raven è con Anya, mentre Octavia è in una singola. Alla fine il suo ragazzo, Lincoln, non è riuscito a prendere le ferie per venire con noi, anche se all'inizio O era un po' dispiaciuta ora sembra che abbia una paresi, non la smette più di ridere, continua a prendere in giro i tipetti asiatici per le loro facce buffe… _io non posso avere amiche normali ormai è risaputo!_ Beh, io, ovviamente, sono con Lexa, anche se Rae non avrebbe voluto. Le abbiamo dovuto promettere di non fare sesso per tutta la durata della competizione, e vi garantisco che non sarà semplice, è vero tengo in modo particolare a questa olimpiade, ma gente… voi non avete idea di cosa voglia dire avere Lexa nel tuo letto… è disarmante il modo in cui ti sorride, è addirittura sexy quando si lava i denti, il che è tutto dire, e mi sa che ci vorrà tutta la mia forza di volontà per non saltarle addosso.

 

///

Fra poco comincia la cerimonia di apertura dei giochi olimpici, è una delle cose più emozionanti a cui un’atleta possa partecipare. Ognuna di esse è singolare, le usanze e le tradizioni del paese che l’organizza determina un’originalità che ti lascia senza fiato. L’unica nota negativa, in tutto questo, è che dobbiamo sfilare accanto a Niylah e Finn, essendo compagni di squadra non possiamo fare altrimenti, e la loro presenza non mi mette decisamente di buon umore. Non è di certo perché sono gelosa della loro storia o che altro, ma l’arroganza e la strafottenza di Niylah non mi va giù.

Una serie di fuochi d'artificio meravigliosi apre il nostro cammino. Mentre sfiliamo, nella parata di apertura, con una mano stringo forte la tua, Lexa, e con l'altra saluto la folla in delirio. Non so come, ma riesco a godermi a pieno quell'emozione, sorrido, con il cuore che batte a mille. Per un attimo mi giro ed incontro quel verde brillante che è fisso su di me. Sembra quasi che la folla non esista più è che su quel percorso ci siamo solo noi… due ragazze innamorate che si stringono la mano. _Lexa, ma come fai? Come riesci a farmi provare emozioni così intense, forti, da escludere tutto il mondo esterno?_

Ti sorrido e dopo poco arriviamo a destinazione, godendoci la fine della cerimonia. Ovviamente non poteva andare tutto liscio, infatti la voce fastidiosa di Niylah, disturba quel momento emozionante, aprendo la bocca per darle fiato.

“Allora ragazze siete pronte ad arrivare seconde?”, ci chiede con quel ghigno pieno di superbia.

Sbuffo scocciata, sto quasi per risponderle, ma tu mi precedi proprio come l'altra volta la lasci di sasso.

"Niylah... è così che ti chiami, vero? Sai cosa sia la superbia?", le domandi provocandola.

La sua espressione sbigottita è veramente buffa, sarebbe da registrare. È più forte di me sghignazzo continuando a guardare la mia ragazza farla a pezzi.

"Immagino di no... beh, il detto più conosciuto è questo: la superbia è la madre dell'ignoranza... ma io credo che in questo caso quello più appropriato sia questo: a doppia superbia, doppia caduta...".

La mia rivale di sempre rimane a bocca aperta senza ribattere, anche il povero Finn si mette a riderle dietro.

"Ah, comunque… Niylah, credo che arrivare secondi ad un’olimpiade non sia affatto male, io se fossi in te rivedrei i miei parametri...", affermi dandole il colpo di grazia.

Quando ti giri verso di me sono ancora intenta a sganasciarmi dalle risate.

"Tesoro la cerimonia è finita, forse è meglio se raggiungiamo le ragazze in albergo, domani sarà una giornata impegnativa...", sussurri prima di sfiorarmi la guancia con le tue labbra.

"Ragazzi se volete scusarci, è stato un piacere... immagino ci rivedremo in pista...", e senza aspettare la risposta mi trascini allontanandomi da loro.

Quando siamo abbastanza lontane da occhi indiscreti, ti attiro in un posto isolato fermandomi di fronte a te. Allaccio le mie braccia alla tua nuca azzerando la distanza tra i nostri corpi.

"Oddio, sei stata grande, non avevo mai visto Niylah così impettita. Ti amo da morire Lexa...", ti sussurro all'orecchio, prima di darti un bacio veloce.

Sorridi sulle mie labbra.

"Clarke devo ammettere che quella tipa è veramente odiosa, di solito non sono così diretta, o forse è meglio dire astiosa, ma lei… come dire, mi ha tirato fuori ogni singola parola... e per la cronaca ti amo da pazzi anche io...", replichi rimpossessandoti delle mie labbra.

"Se continui così farò fatica a rispettare la promessa fatta a Raven… mi sarà impossibile non saltarti addosso...".

"Ok, hai ragione, forse è meglio andare...", sospiri appoggiando la tua fronte alla mia.

Ti prendo la mano stringendola nella mia, e prima di trascinarti via, la porto alla bocca posandoci un dolce bacio.

Mentre raggiungiamo le ragazze, non facciamo che sorriderci a vicenda.

"Clarke, lo sai che non sono una persona particolarmente ambiziosa, ma avrei una richiesta da farti... da fare alla mia partner…", mi dici diventando seria all'improvviso.

"E sarebbe?", ti esorto a continuare con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione nella voce.

"Promettimi che daremo il massimo su quella pista e li polverizzeremo. Onestamente, la medaglia d’oro fino a ieri non mi interessava, ma il solo fatto di portagliela via mi renderebbe parecchio soddisfatta... io odio le persone superbe e saccenti... e quella biondina rientra appieno in queste categorie...".

"Te l'ho già detto quanto ti amo?".

"Sì, un paio di volte, credo...".

"Beh, sempre di più. Amore, ti prometto che farò di tutto su quella pista per renderti orgogliosa di me... io e te, insieme, li faremo a pezzi...".

Mi baci un’ultima volta prima di sentire la voce delle ragazze in lontananza.

 

///

 

Spengo la sveglia prima che suoni, sono già sveglia da quasi due ore. È da allora che ti sto fissando, Lexa, ti guardo dormire rilassata come se oggi non dovessi fare scintille su quella pista. Io non so come tu faccia ad essere così tranquilla, ti invidio. Io sono super emozionata, eccitata, nervosa e agitata, ma guardare te e il tuo tranquillo riposo mi dà una pace che non so spiegare.

Oggi, come prima esibizione, abbiamo il programma obbligatorio, due minuti e mezzo di assoluto tango argentino. Diciamo che è il nostro cavallo di battaglia, e la nostra sintonia e complicità ci contraddistingue. Anche se sono molto agitata non vedo l'ora di stringermi a te per far vedere a tutto il mondo che insieme siamo una forza... sì, Lexa io e te insieme siamo la vita e l'amore... e presto se ne renderanno conto tutti quanti.

Ti giri verso di me ancora dormendo, e un ciuffo ribelle osa nascondermi il tuo viso, con estrema delicatezza te lo sistemo dietro all'orecchio sfiorandoti con delicatezza la guancia.

Controllo velocemente l'orologio e abbiamo ancora tempo, così decido di non svegliarti, dormi troppo bene. Io però, come in tutte le competizioni, ho la mia cabala, così anche se a malavoglia mi tiro su e vado in bagno a prepararmi.

La mia routine è decisamente lunga, infatti non faccio in tempo a svegliarti con dolcezza che il bussare sgarbato di Raven arriva fino al bagno.

Quando esco, ti vedo già in piedi, davanti alla porta della camera pronta ad aprire, che ti stropicci gli occhi in un modo adorabile.

"Lexa, ma che ci fai ancora vestita così? Dai, su, muoviti che dopo colazione dobbiamo andare ad allenarci...", la voce di Raven tarda ad arrivarti al cervello.

"Su, su, dai, muoviti... vedi Clarke, è già pronta...", continua cercando di svegliarti in qualche modo.

Il tuo sguardo si imbatte nel mio e subito mi scappa un sorriso.

"Raven, piantala di sbraitare, è colpa mia se Lexa è ancora così, ho preferito farla dormire un po' di più, mentre io mi preparavo... lo sai che mi ci vuole tempo", replico difendendo il mio amore.

"Sì, sì, ma ora è il caso di muoversi...".

"Ok, vado, vado!", esclami passandomi vicino per poi infilarti in bagno.

Nel giro di un paio d'ore siamo già in pista a scaldarci. L'adrenalina cresce di minuto in minuto, contornate da emozioni che mi riempiono il cuore.

 

///

 

Il momento tanto atteso è arrivato. Ci siamo già cambiate con i costumi di scena e controllato più volte i pattini. Ora aspettiamo solo in nostro turno. La nostra esibizione è subito dopo quella di Niylah e Finn. Per scaramanzia non guardo mai le gare degli altri, preferisco concentrarmi isolandomi completamente, pensando a tutte le cose che dovremo fare. Sono talmente assorta nel mio mondo che quando la tua voce mi chiama, mi ci vuole un po' per realizzare.

"Ehi, tesoro... tesoro... Clarke?!".

"Sì, scusami. Ero persa nel mio mondo".

"Griffin tocca a noi!", mi dici facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Andiamo Woods... facciamogli vedere chi siamo!", replico sorridendoti.

Entriamo in pista pattinando fino al centro. Ci mettiamo l'una di fronte all'altra nella nostra posa iniziale e dopo qualche secondo sento la musica riecheggiare nel pala ghiaccio. Mi fai l'occhiolino e l'attimo dopo sento il mio corpo stringersi al tuo, una strana sensazione di libertà mi avvolge ed io non potrei essere più felice di così.

Tagliamo il ghiaccio con grinta e decisione, dando tutto di noi stesse. Quando la nostre esibizione finisce, sono senza fiato, l'emozione che ho vissuto in quei pochi minuti è stata letteralmente travolgente.

Arriviamo al bordo della pista ed una Raven entusiasta si affretta ad abbracciarci.

Rimaniamo in attesa del punteggio, mettendoci a sedere a bordo pista. L’attesa è veramente estenuante, ma ne vale la pena. Quando leggo i numeri il mio sorriso si allarga e prima che me ne renda conto ti sto già abbracciando.

**_Technical Elements      21.92_ **

**_Presentation Score       24.05_ **

**_Compulsory Dance       45.97_ **

_Abbiamo cominciato con il botto e ho come l'impressione che sia solo il principio_ , penso tra me e me.

Dopo aver rotto il ghiaccio ( _direi che la frase è più che appropriata_ ) con il programma obbligatorio, sono passati alcuni giorni e poi è stata la volta del programma libero con il nostro Valzer Viennese. La musica di Strauss ci accarezza per tutta la durata della nostra esibizione, ed io mi faccio guidare da te, con la fiducia più totale, mentre eseguiamo la coreografia elaborata di Raven. Siamo solo tu ed io in quella pista enorme, non esiste pubblico o giudici, due ragazze innamorate che pattinano lasciandosi cullare dalle loro emozioni e dall'amore che le lega. Finiamo il programma e sorrido cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Woods, Griffin, siete state fantastiche, oserei dire perfette. È proprio questo che ho sempre voluto vedere: il trasporto, il coinvolgimento, l'amore prendere vita... brave! Ok, ora basta con tutto questo miele, muovete il culo e andiamo ad aspettare il punteggio!", esclama la nostra allenatrice in un misto di ansia  e di eccitazione.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi e l'istante dopo ci mettiamo a ridere come matte. Mentre aspettiamo il risultato continuano a scherzare. Non avrei mai creduto che in un attimo così importante, pieno di tensione, io riuscissi a rilassarmi ed ad essere così felice. E questo è tutto merito della splendida donna che è al mio fianco… sì Lexa, tutta questa gioia è merito tuo.

 


	29. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA MUSICALE.  
> Per creare l'atmosfera vi suggerisco di far partire questo video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSemFoBNphQ&feature=share  
> Buona lettura ☺!

#  EPILOGO

 

Stiamo ancora ridendo e scherzando quando il nostro chiacchiericcio viene interrotto dai risultati che vengono letti dallo speaker.

 

**_Technical Elements      49.90_ **

**_Presentation Score       51.12_ **

**_Free Dance                    101.02_ **

**_Compulsory Dance       45.97_ **

**_Overall                           146,99_ **

**_Rank                               2_ **

 

"Oh mio Dio… oh mio Dio, Lexa... non ci posso credere siamo seconde!", esclamo abbracciandoti.

"Ti amo...", mi sussurri all'orecchio.

Prima che riesca a risponderti interviene Raven.

"Ok, ok, basta con tutte queste smancerie, lo spettacolo mi sembra che lo abbiate già dato in pista... e credo che per oggi possa bastare al pubblico coreano".

"Te l'ho mai detto che ti odio Rae?".

"Sì, molte volte, anche se non credo minimamente che sia vero... comunque ti voglio bene anche io…", replica la nostra allenatrice disarmandomi.

"Dai, andiamo che Anya e Octavia ci stanno aspettando... oggi per cena hanno deciso per il ristorante cinese... il che è tutto dire, siamo nella corea del sud... mah!", continua spronandoci a seguirla.

Scuotiamo la testa entrambe scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.

A cena, come mi aspettavo succedesse, non riusciamo a staccare la spina e finiamo per parlare della competizione. Raven parla a ruota libera, sembra essere più eccitata di noi due. Ci ricorda che i francesi sono quelli da battere e che dobbiamo regalare la nostra migliore performance nel programma originale, come se non lo sapessimo già. Io dopo un po' non l'ascolto neanche più, mi fisso a guardarti e a sorridere felice.

Ti prendo la mano intrecciando le nostre dita e, subito, nella mia mente si formano dei pensieri poco casti. Lo so che dovrei rimanere concentrata, ma la mia voglia di te si sta facendo pressante ogni istante che passa.

"Ehi Rae, se non sbaglio, la nostra ultima esibizione è tra tre giorni?", le chiedo continuando a guardare la mia bellissima ragazza.

"Sì, perché?", mi chiede Raven ingenuamente.

Il mio sguardo malizioso è più che eloquente.

"Clarke... non mi sembra proprio il momento!", cerca di riprendermi.

"Dai, Rae, non fare la bacchettona, ti chiedo solo una serata libera...".

"Clarke, forse Raven ha ragione...", provi a spezzare una lancia in suo favore.

Metto il broncio lasciando cadere il discorso, con la consapevolezza che il discorso non è finito tra me e te, mia cara Lexa.

Torniamo in albergo e, dopo aver salutato le ragazze, ci rintaniamo nella nostra camera.

Appena chiudi la porta ti giri e mi trovi lì, di fronte a te. Ti afferro con decisione per i fianchi e ti faccio indietreggiare fino a farti appoggiare alla porta.

Ti guardo fissa negli occhi. Il desiderio che ho di te mi sta quasi logorando.

"Ti voglio...", sussurro con voce roca.

"Clarke...", sospiri cercando una buona ragione per farmi desistere.

"Lexa...", continuo a provocarti.

Vedo il mio desiderio riflesso nei tuoi occhi. Comincio a baciarti, tralasciando la dolcezza, l'esigenza che ho di sentire la tua lingua contro la mia sta diventando urgente. Ti chiedo l'accesso e tu non me lo neghi. Le mie mani scivolano sul tuo corpo. Mi infilo sotto la tua maglia, trovando subito il tuo seno sull'attenti. Inizio a giocare distrattamente con i tuoi capezzoli, e quando stringo i tuoi bottoncini ti sento gemere sulla mia bocca. Sorrido compiaciuta continuando la mia dolce tortura. Hai abbandonato ogni tuo scrupolo, non mi vuoi più resistere, o forse non ci riesci. Non so come, ma l'istante dopo mi ritrovo io contro la porta. Mi blocchi le mani portandole sulla mia testa, mentre continui a baciarmi con foga scivolando poi sul mio collo. Il calore mi avvolge tutto il corpo, il mio basso ventre è già in fiamme.

Le tue mani esplorano il mio corpo, quando arrivi al mio sedere lo afferri tirandomi su. Io allaccio le gambe dietro alla tua schiena, volendo più contatto tra i nostri corpi. Mi spingi contro la porta per sostenermi meglio, mentre fai scontrare le nostre intimità.

"Oddio, mi stai facendo impazzire... amore, ti voglio dentro di me... ora!", mi sento quasi il dittatore dello stato libero di banane, la mia non è una richiesta è un ordine dettato dalla estrema voglia che ho di te.

"Uhm, vedo che siamo impazienti... mio comandante", mi sussurri provocandomi.

Sento la tua mano scivolare in mezzo alla mie gambe, entri nei miei slip beandoti soddisfatta di quello che mi provochi e senza pensarci mi penetri prima con un dito e subito dopo con il secondo, continui ad entrare ed uscire in me, spingendo con i tuoi fianchi per fare più pressione.

"Mi senti Clarke? Sei così stretta... sei così bagnata, mi stai facendo impazzire...", mormori leccandomi le labbra.

"Sì, oddio, sì... Lexa... ti sento... più veloce amore...", quasi urlo senza fiato.

"Mi fai impazzire... oddio... sono ad un passo anche io tesoro!".

Spingi sempre più velocemente fino a che non raggiungo l'apice singhiozzando il tuo nome. L'istante dopo anche il tuo corpo è scosso da spasmi e a stento riesci a sorreggermi. Ti riprendi quasi subiti e mi fai sdraiare su letto.

"Direi che siamo ancora un po' troppo vestite, che ne dici di fare il secondo e forse il terzo round un po' più comode?", sussurri mettendoti a cavalcioni su di me.

"Direi che non potrei chiedere di meglio!".

Ribalto la posizione e l'istante dopo siamo nuovamente perse nel nostro amore.

Non mi ricordo neanche più quanti round facciamo, quello che so è che ci amiamo per tutta la notte, trascurando bellamente le raccomandazioni di Raven. All'alba crolliamo l'una fra le braccia dell'altra in un sonno riposante. Fortuna che la gara è tra tre giorni se no non ce l'avremmo proprio fatta in queste condizioni.

 

///

 

Il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato. Fra poche ore scenderemo in pista come ultima coppia. La prerogativa di battere i francesi, ma soprattutto Niylah e Finn mi stimola a dare il massimo. L'agitazione e il nervoso dei primi giorni hanno lasciato spazio alla grinta e alla tenacia di portare a casa quella medaglia.

Adesso siamo negli spogliatoi che ci stiamo cambiando, Raven ci sta dando le ultime dritte, la concentrazione è a mille. Rea ci lascia cinque minuti da sole e io mi perdo nel tuo sguardo.

"Clarke... dopo la competizione ti devo chiedere una cosa...", lasci la frase in sospeso incuriosendomi.

"Che cosa?"

"Nulla di importante, Griffin! Ora abbiamo un'olimpiade da vincere, sei con me?", mi chiedi alzandoti dalla panca e allungandomi la mano.

"Sempre…", rispondo afferrando la tua mano.

Quando entriamo in pista, l’unica cosa che ci importa siamo solo noi, il resto non conta, tanto meno cosa hanno combinato i nostri avversari.

“Sei pronta amore mio?”, ti chiedo mettendomi in posizione.

“Sempre…”, mi fai l’eco alla risposta che ti ho dato poco fa.

Mi stringo a te e mi concentro. La musica parte e le note di '[Jordin Sparks Feat. Chris Brown - No air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSemFoBNphQ&feature=share)' riecheggiano in tutto il palaghiaccio.

Mi guidi con estrema maestria e la nostra Kizomba comincia a scatenare applausi e fischi di approvazione, io mi perdo nel ritmo e nei movimenti seguendo la nostra coreografia sexy e provocante. Sento le tue mani accarezzarmi e i brividi mi pervadono il corpo, i nostri fianchi si scontrano, fino a quasi godere l’una dell’altra. Ci lanciamo nella sequenza del finale che prevede un avvitamento piuttosto difficile, ma la cosa non mi preoccupa, perché sono consapevole che tu sei li, insieme a me a condividere tutto questo.

Mi faccio prendere talmente tanto da questo momento tutto nostro che inconsciamente canto l’ultima strofa.

 

♫ **_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

♫ **_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

♫ **_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

♫ **_It's no air, no air_**

♫ **_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

♫ **_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

♫ **_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

♫ **_It's no air, no air_**

 _Dimmi come faccio a vivere senza aria_ ♫

 _Non riesco a vivere, non riesco a respirare senza aria_ ♫

 _E' così che mi sento ogni volta che non ci sei_ ♫

 _Senza aria, senza aria_ ♫

 _Eccomi qui nell'acqua profonda_ ♫

 _Dimmi come starai senza di me_ ♫

 _Se non ci sei, io non ce la faccio a respirare_ ♫

 _Senza aria, senza aria_ ♫

 

Finiamo la nostra esibizione l’una di fronte all’altra. Siamo in affanno per lo sforzo fatto.

“Clarke, ora mi sembra un buon momento per farti quella famosa domanda…”.

“Sono tutta orecchi…”, ti incito incuriosità.

“Mi vuoi sposare?”.

Sgrano gli occhi, non riesco bene a metabolizzare quello che le mie orecchie hanno sentito. Mi fai fare l’inchino al pubblico e poi ci avviamo a bordo pista.

Stai ancora aspettando una mia risposta. Ed io sono ancora incredula perché ci ho messo così tanto a spicciare parola. Ti salto al collo abbracciandoti e baciandoti, come se ci fossimo solo noi e non fossimo in diretta internazionale.

“Sì, Lexa, mille volte sì… Ti amo”, sussurro sulle tue labbra.

Mi sorridi illuminando qualsiasi cosa, e mentre siamo prese l’una dall’altra il punteggio esce sul monitor.

 

**_Tecnical Elements                37.34_ **

**_Presentation Score               32.93_ **

**_Original Dance                      70.27_ **

**_Compulsory Dance               45.97_ **

**_Free Dance                            101.02_ **

**_Overall                                   217.26_ **

**_Rank                                      1_ **

 

“Oh mio dio, ragazze, ce l’abbiamo fatta è medaglia d’oro... oh mio dio… non ci posso credere...”, sento la voce di Raven esultare.

Noi siamo perse nella nostra bolla per accorgercene. Io ti stringo forte tra le mie braccia, con la consapevolezza che tu sia la persona più importante della mia vita e che sei la fonte della mia gioia e della mia felicità, ma che soprattutto che presto sarai mia moglie.

“Ti amo Clarke…”

“Ti amo piccola stalker…”

#  THE END


End file.
